


Keeping Maggie - Sanvers

by Super_Danvers



Series: Dark Times [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, F/F, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, No karamel, Sanvers - Freeform, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Family, funny situation, maggie sawyer on drugs, mon el - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 99,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers
Summary: After Detective Maggie Sawyer is shot by a rogue bullet, Alex Danvers' life is turned upside down. She has to juggle the life of  being a secret agent, and handling her superhero sister all while caring for the close-to-death Maggie. Life gets more chaotic when folks from dark pasts rear their heads...





	1. Blue Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for the pain...

The sun threatened to shine through the window as it broke over the skyscrapers of National City. Inside a small apartment, located not quite in the centre of the city but close to the main attractions of the nightlife, the occupant stirred. With dark locks that fell around her shoulders, Maggie Sawyer raised her hed sleepily. Her tiny dark eyes attempted to open but decided it wasn't yet time. When her brain agreed, Maggie rested her head back down onto her pillow. With a free arm, she reached out to the rest of her bed. When she found the warm source that was her fiancee's body, Maggie tentatively slipped her arm up hers. When she reached Alex Danvers' hand, Maggie felt the almost silent clink of their engagement rings as they touched gently. The feeling sent a warm flutter throughout the detective, she never wanted it to end. Maggie's fingers clasped around Alex's, making the agent stir and hold them back. Maggie opened her eyes a little, smling to see the familiar dark red hair of Alex, splayed around in all directions in a stark contrast of the white pillow on which she rested. 

"Mags...?" Alex mumbled softly.  
Maggie never tired of that. She never would. Her smile broadened, showing off the dimples that embedded themselves into her cheeks. Tightening her grip on Alex's hand ever so slightly, Maggie mumbled a response.

"Morning, sweetie." 

That earned a chuckle from Alex. Maggie was only extremely sentimental when she was asleep, drunk or very very turned on. This usually rolled around in the mornings and evenings. Alex Danvers was a beautiful match to Maggie. From Maggie's short stature of five foot four, Alex towered over her at five foot nine. That was possibly the only difference between her and Maggie. Both worked in ranks of the law, and both knew how to handle a drink or ten. They accepted each other and that was enough for them. Using her free hand, Alex rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and rolled over, meeting eyes with Maggie. 

"We need to get up, baby." She murmured gently, smiling at Maggie's dozy eyes. Maggie scrunched her nose up, muttering something under her breath. It earned another laugh from Alex, who regarded her fiancee happily. "Come on, or I'll start tickling."

That made Maggie's eyes snap open. As much as she loved Alex, she most definitely didn't when a tickle fight ensued. The detective sat up, sighing and stretching her short little arms out. Alex grinned, admiring Maggie's arched back as she stretched out tiredly. Maggie smirked when she saw Alex staring.

"Enjoying the view?"

When Alex rolled her eyes, Maggie's grin broadened, letting her dimples deepen. She reached down and tilted Alex's chin upwards, placing a loving kiss onto her lips. As always, the couple made mental notes on what the other was wearing, making a plan to steal it later. Maggie wore her usual dark blue tank top, matching her baggy sweatpants. Alex, on the other hand, had taken back 'her' Barenaked Ladies t-shirt which she combined with 'her' black yoga pants. It was amazing that Maggie still had a wardrobe.  
Maggie pulled the covers back and stood up, stretching out again. She offered her hand to Alex, who took it gratefully. Maggie had to grunt as she pulled the redhead up, Alex didn't want to be up either. It was Monday and Alex hated Mondays. 

"Stepping into the shower?" Maggie asked, putting her hand in Alex's.

Alex's weary smile was short lived when she lifted the watch on her wrist to her eyes. "Holy fucking shit!" She swore loudly, her brown eyes widening. 

Maggie grinned, popping an eyebrow. "That's usually my effect on women. I'm guessing it just kicked in late with you."

But Alex ignored her. The agent was hopping around the apartment, struggling to get her uniform on. Maggie sighed, realising that they were both late for work. Alex was an agent of the DEO, the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, a government organisation that monitored the presence of aliens in National City. Her sister Kara was Supergirl, the city's hero, and naturally Alex wanted to protect her. Maggie understood that. She, herself, may have been Maggie Sawyer when she was around people, but inside, she was always Detective Maggie Sawyer of the National City Police Department, Science Division. That's how they'd met, in fact. Over an assassination attempt over the President. The two heads had clashed on the crime scene, and hadn't been able to get rid of each other since.

"Babe, where the hell are my keys?" Alex fumed fearfully, shoving her arm down the back of the sofa. She didn't want J'onn to know she was fifteen minutes late for work. 

Maggie padded over to their kitchen counter, hopping up onto a stool, and jangled a small bunch of keys in her hand. "Where you leave them everyday."

Alex, having finally zipped up her black tight-fitting uniform, grinned. She reached for the keys in Maggie's hand but the detective pulled them back. Rolling her eyes and smirking, Alex cupped Maggie's face in both hands and kissing her passionately. Maggie nearly dropped the keys as Alex pressed her back against the counter. Knowing she was bringing a blush to the detective's face, Alex reached above Maggie's head and took the keys from her.

"Goddamn it Danvers." Maggie breathed heatedly as Alex pulled away. 

Alex chuckled, planting another small kiss on Maggie's nose. "I know." She whispered. "I'm too goddamn sexy for you." Maggie raised her eyebrows slowly, a challenging glint in her eyes. It took nearly everything in Alex to turn and walk towards the door. She paused in the doorway, looking back at her fiancée. "Stop staring at my ass Sawyer."

"No." Maggie replied simply.

"I'll see you later." Alex grinned. "Love you."

"Love you too." Maggie bid goodbye with a dramatic wave.

Alex returned a final eye roll before shutting the door, and like that she was gone. Maggie stared at the door for a few seconds, almost willing Alex to come back. Knowing that she wouldn't, Maggie pushed herself off of the stool and flicked on the radio that sat above her microwave, letting her one of her favourites blast out into the morning air as she threw open the window. She sang along shamelessly.

"Cause I love them bad girls, doin' bad things, lookin' hot with an attitude!" Maggie danced around the kitchen as she began her day, thinking of Alex.  
Maggie did have to stand on her tip toes to reach any food, something she usually got Alex to do for her whenever they had a day off together. For today, Maggie would have to do. She reached out and took out her favourite vegan cookbook. Maggie would never admit it to Alex, but she loved cooking. Especially her own vegan meals that Alex hated. At first, Alex had put up and shut up but after Maggie had managed to make her vegan meals for a week without her noticing, the redhead now openly vented her dislike of the taste of vegan pancakes.  
Maggie flicked the book open to her favourite breakfast, still singing at the top of her voice. If it hadn't of been for the aggressive vibrations against the counter, Maggie might not have heard her phone telling her she had a text message. She danced her way over and picked it up with a grin. It was from Alex. 

A: I can hear you singing from the street, I always knew you liked MKTO xx 

Maggie burst into happy laughter, singing even louder, just in case Alex was still listening outside. She began making her favourite meal, cinnamon raisin brown rice porridge, whilst getting dressed at the same time. Whilst she waited for her meal to heat up, Maggie pulled on one of Alex's smaller faded green shirts. She paired it with a pair of tight metallic grey jeans, attaching her utility belt and gun, and her usual combat boots and finishing it by tying her hair back into a ponytail. Hearing the microwave beckoning to her with a familiar ping, Maggie trotted back to the kitchen.  
Pulling the warm little bowl out of the microwave, Maggie hummed to herself contentedly. She sat at the island, turning the radio down a little, and tucking into the meal happily. Maggie was finishing it and clearing it away when her phone started to ring. Picking up one of Alex's leather jackets, Maggie answered the phone.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer speaking."

"Ah Sawyer, we've got a fight between two guys downtown. Reported five minutes ago. Outside L-Corp, alley on left side. Figured you were closest." Maggie's colleague, Detective Riley Pennington's bright voice rang through, speaking in her usual Canadian accent.

"You got it Penn, I'll be right there." Maggie replied, and hung up.

Maggie looked at Alex's leather jacket in her hand and the police jacket that hung up on the back of her door. She glanced between them for a moment before tossing Alex's jacket to the couch and grabbing her usual jacket. She'd stolen enough off of Alex for one morning. With a final look around the apartment, Maggie nodded to herself and left.

Ten minutes later, Detective Maggie Sawyer raced downtown on foot. She didn't live far from L-Corp, a prestigious science company led by the renowned Lena Luthor, and so ran. Judging from loud screams, Maggie guessed between the time the fight had been reported and the time she had got there, the situation had escalated dramatically.  
Maggie passed the front door of L-Corp, pushing past goggling spectators before realising the situation was way out of her control. Instead of two guys as reported, the scene before Maggie was almost completely different. Towering at nearly the height of L-Corp, a creature that could only be described as Godzilla was roaring furiously. It's two legs stood solidly like tree trunks, the green scales glinting in the early sunlight. The creature was neither fat nor skinny but well proportioned to it's legs, the head the shape of a lizard or something familiar. Only gigantic. It's teeth were massive, about the size of a car each, yellow and jagged. A giant forked tongue tasted the air, flicking around eagerly as the massive head swung about on muscled shoulders. Its arms were almost laughable compared to the rest of it. Thin and short, probably only the length of an average human, sharp little claws batted at the air in anger.  
It roared, a hellish guttural sound that made Maggie and about a hundred spectators cover their ears. Looking up, Maggie immediately began pushing people out of the way as glass from nearby buildings shattered and started to fall to the streets. The creature raged again, swinging pathetic little claws at skyscrapers. People were everywhere, screaming and shouting in fear. They ran through the streets, some nearly knocking Maggie to the ground in her panic. She could only stay rooted to the spot, frozen. This was way out of her control. Without a second thought, Maggie dialled Alex's number.

+++

Alex Danvers arrived at the DEO, eager to avoid anyone's eye. It was difficult for her, being J'onn's right hand woman, and practically everyone saluted her wherever she went. Despite the rank Alex held, she managed to slip into her office almost unnoticed. Almost.

"Danvers, with me." J'onn J'onzz beckoned, tapping on her window with his knuckle.

Alex was immediately by his side, ready for action. J'onn was the leader at the DEO, or the 'big boss man' as Maggie liked to call him. Even though Alex was tall, J'onn was almost twice her size, packed with muscle. He stood still with his hands on his hips.

"You're late." He said with a raised eyebrow. 

Alex shuffled from one foot to another uncomfortably. She couldn't exactly tell the man who was practically her father that she was late for work because she and her fiancée had been having sex until the early hours. Shit. Alex realised that everything that was racing through her mind, J'onn could both hear and see with his mind reading abilites. She blushed profusely as J'onn cleared his throat, also evidently uncomfortable.

"Not a word, Danvers." 

Alex grinned and clasped the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Agreed, sir." 

J'onn rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly. He patted Alex's shoulder and led the way to the main briefing room. "We've got a situation."

The briefing room of the DEO was brightly lit by about twelve screens hung on a wall, some depicting silent news whilst others showed undercover missions. Computers, all attended by DEO agents, flashed brightly and returned valued information as Alex walked in. Leaning up against a map table on the middle of the room, was Alex's sister.  
Kara Danvers smiled in greeting. She was dressed in her Supergirl costume, the S emblazoned over her chest proudly. Her long blonde hair tumbled down past her shoulders, matching the gold belt between the dark blue suit and royal red skirt. Kara pushed her elbows off of the table and brought her sister into a quick hug. Alex squeezed her baby sister's shoulder before letting her go, still set on maintaining her hard-ass image. 

"Hey, Kara." She greeted quietly.

"Morning Alex." Kara grinned, letting her sister focus on her job. 

Alex put her hands on the edge of the map table and leaned on them slightly, facing J'onn on the other side. Kara stood beside her, folding her arms. J'onn made a sweeping gesture at the table and a 3D image popped to life. Glowing a bright blue, the trio were presented with the display of some massive creature, wobbling in between large brick shapes. Alex's brow furrowed in fascination. Kara spoke her mind.

"What's that?" 

"That is a Damock." J'onn pointed out, gesturing to the wobbling creature. "It's currently rampaging through the streets by L-Corp, we need both the DEO and Supergirl to sort this." 

"L-Corp? Is Lena alright?" Alex asked, noticing Kara's lack of worry for her girlfriend. 

Kara regarded Alex innocently. "She's working at home today."

Alex nodded and looked back at J'onn for further information. "So, what's a Damock?"

J'onn waved a dismissive hand. "Primitive beings, crash landed a few million years ago." He shrugged.

"How has nobody noticed them?" Alex said with a frown, exchanging a worried look with Kara. "They look huge."

"Evolution, Alex. When Damocks are young, they're about the size of an elephant. The DEO keeps them in a restricted environment.This one must've escaped. They are huge. And humans have noticed, you've built museums around Damocks. There's plenty under foot too." J'onn said with a small smile.

Kara's eyebrows skyrocketed and her mouth hung open. Alex closed it lightly with her finger. "So, we're dealing with a dinosaur?"

When J'onn nodded, Kara squealed with excitement. Alex blocked her excited punches with amusement. She patted Kara's arm, encouraging her to calm down. The Kryptonian had managed to master everything about learning to be human, except from her excitement. The mention of anything remotely exciting, being it a new show on Netflix or in this case, a dinosaur raging through National City, Kara was breaking things left, right and centre.

J'onn nodded again. "We need to shut this down, we don't want it hurting anyone. Alex, take a team down town. Supergirl, keep your comms on and take the sky. We've got new gear."

Alex couldn't disguise a gasp of excitement, although she was quick to conceal it. She leaned forward on the table, letting her head poke through the 3D image. "Do we have new guns?"

Kara rolled her eyes but laughed when J'onn also confirmed this. A big grin spread across Alex's face as her step got a little bouncier with excitement. She patted her big sister's arm and gestured with her head to one of the DEO balconies. Alex nodded and watched as Kara walked towards the balcony and took off into the sky in a blur of red, blue and blonde. She turned back to the DEO, now seeing a small team of expectant agents waiting.

Alex's brow furrowed a little. She hadn't seen a couple of these agents before and they looked fresh and new. Alex wasn't sure. This was a big job and she didn't need fresh meat getting in the way. Alex inspected the agents she knew; Vasquez, Dormer and Marco. Vasquez was possibly her closest workmate outside of Maggie, she was loyal and a hardworker. Dormer was a strongly built man, a little lacking in the height department but made up for it in his hand to hand combat. Marco was one of the tallest people Alex had ever met, and his gun training was impeccable. Alex would never admit it, but she was a little jealous of Marco's eye for a target. She figured the three of them would be able to take the four rookie's under their wing, perhaps she would aid in training them further another time.

"Right, everyone got a comm?" She asked, although she didn't wait for an answer. "Good, Marco you're driving. Humvee 22 in two minutes."

The agents nodded and dispersed, leaving Alex to walk into a mission room. This room, about the size of Cat Grant's office at CatCo Media, was where Alex conducted most of her missions. Usually, she was out in the field with Kara but she often directed missions as J'onn would. She couldn't do it without the help of Winn Schott, the resident genius of the DEO. The brunette was sat at his computer now, readying himself with a comm and flicking on an overhead screen. Alex clapped a hand on Winn's shoulder, making him jump.

"Jeez Alex, give a man a warning next time!" He yelped, spinning in his chair to face Alex. "Ready to take down a dinosaur?"

Alex smiled. "Sure am. Keep your comms with the new agents simple, in words they'll understand." She advised.

Winn chuckled softly. "They weren't born yesterday, Alex. I'm sure they'll be fine." But Winn changed his tone when Alex returned an authorative glare. "Yeah, sure, sure I'll keep an eye on them of course."

Alex smiled at her little win against her friend. Her phone rang and she picked up before the first ring even died out. She'd pick up even quicker if she could for Maggie.

"Maggie?" Alex could hear loud noises in the background.

"Danvers, where the fuck are you? Godzilla is raging through the goddamn city and you're nowhere to be found!" Maggie's angry voice yelled through the phone. "Get your hot ass down here now or you're not getting laid!"

"Cool your shit Sawyer, I'm on my way!" Alex replied calmly. "Don't get squished." 

"Piece of shi-"

Alex hung up with a grin. Winn looked at her nervously. The redhead shoved her phone back in her pocket and began to actually sprint for the armoury, getting her hands on the newest gear. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the largest gun hung up on the wall. It was easily the length of her arm and the width of her chest. Surprisingly, it was quite lightweight in her arms and let her relax into it's weight. A large vial rested inside the barrel, a bright blue glowing, most likely a sedative for the Damrock. Alex put the safety on and turned to the exit, carrying the gun in her arms.  
Outside the DEO, Alex's team was waiting for her with the Humvee Mark 8, one of her favourites. She smirked, Vasquez knew her well. Alex shook the shorter agent's hand and got into the passenger seat next to her. She nodded to Marco to begin driving and started to make her checks on the new agents. The four new recruits were unsurprisingly all men, but were equipped sufficiently. After much help from Marco and Dormer.

"What's the plan, Danvers?" Vasquez asked, readying her handgun before slotting back into the sheath strapped to her leg.

"Save the missus, dope up the dinosaur, drinks? Am I right?" Dormer smirked from the shotgun seat. The four rookies tittered nervously at the joke, shocked to find the stony faced Agent Danvers to be a lesbian. 

Alex rolled her eyes, dropping the humour. She fixed one recruit with a commanding glare. He was young, probably about twenty, with blonde hair and massive blue eyes. He looked like a skinnier version of Kara. "What's your name?" She questioned, keeping her face as hard as rock.

"Keaton, ma'am." The agent replied, although Alex could smell his fear. His leg was bouncing ever so slightly on his heel and she noticed how he tightened his grip on his gun. 

"You know how to use that?" Alex challenged, pointing to the gun with one finger.

"Yes, ma'am." Keaton nodded.

"Right, so when we get there, I want you and Dormer around the back of the Damock and be waiting for my signal. I also want you to make sure Vasquez is with those three on all sides, up on a building if need be. When you've got eyes on me and Marco, make sure you're clear out of line of fire or being crushed. Fall back when I yell, got it?" Alex ordered quickly, hoping to throw him off.

The agent's eyes studied Alex's for a moment before he nodded again. "Got it. Where is your location gonna be?" 

Alex flashed a grin, glad to see him worthy. "You heard Dormer, saving the missus." 

+++

Maggie rolled away as the Damock's giant foot rammed into the street again. She and three other teams of the NCPD had been firing at the dinosaur for five minutes, but it only seemed to piss the beast off. So far, thankfully, it hadn't taken out any buildings or injured anyone. Although it had nearly gotten Maggie when she'd tripped down some steps, running into the memorial park. She had to draw it away from any buildings. She'd called Alex five minutes ago and since then, Kara had shown up. The blonde had begun throwing punches but she was struggling. When Damock saw that it couldn't swat at her with it's useless arms, it had started swinging it's massive head around. It caught Kara in the stomach, sending her flying. Supergirl was left half embedded into the side of a building, struggling to get herself out. Now the Damock focused its attention on the smallest detective, who was still firing at it. Maggie sprinted in zig-zags, trying to dodge the stomps of the dinosaur. Civilians had cleared back out of the way, although they were eager to film the great green monster that was terrorising National City.

As Maggie leaped out the way of another falling foot, she called Kara, knowing her phone would go straight to Supergirl's comm.

"Maggie..." Kara groaned. "That hurt."

"Are you alright?" Maggie shouted, looking up at the blonde's tiny figure in the side of a building. She heard Kara groan again.

"Don't yell, I can hear you perfectly." She mumbled in Maggie's ear. "Alex is on her way."

"Good." Maggie replied, jumping out of the way as the Damock stamped towards her, it's roar had nearly deafened her. "Now come and deal with this fucking fossil!"

Maggie could hear Kara struggling against the bricks of the building. After a few seconds, the superhero dragged herself out and took to the sky again. Maggie hung up and ran to the nearest NCPD team who were still shooting at the creature. She jumped into the squad van whilst the team began moving out to a new spot. 

"Fuck." She swore angrily. There were no bullet proof vests left. When the squads got back to the station, she'd be having several angry words. 

Suddenly the whole van rocked violently and the doors flung wide open. Maggie could only gasp as she saw the streets starting to become smaller and smaller beneath her. She hung onto a safety bar beside a window and yelped in fear. The van lurched again so the back door faced towards the sky. Maggie flew backwards, her back hitting the back of the driver's chair. Instead of the van plummeting to the ground, it hovered in the air. 

"What the hell?" Maggie gasped, looking up at the cold bleak sky. 

Kara's head popped into view, her expression washed with confusion. Her strong hands were holding the van up, her cape billowing in the wind. "Maggie? Why are you in the police van?"

"Because I'm the police!" Maggie shouted back, pulling the lapel of her jacket out to emphasise her badge. "Put me the hell down! Wait, were you gonna throw me at that thing?"

Kara wouldn't meet Maggie's eye. "No..."

Maggie chuckled at that. "Just, put me down." 

Kara grinned and did as she was told. As soon as Maggie had hopped out, Kara zoomed off again, police van in hands. Seeing a black Humvee in the distance, Maggie ran towards it, knowing it was Alex. The familiar redhead leaped out and immediately embraced her fiancée. 

"Didn't get squished then?" Alex chuckled in her ear. 

Maggie pulled out of the hug. "What the hell is that, Danvers?" She noticed as Alex's colleagues began dispersing around the park, all armed. Alex didn't reply as she also watched her team find their own locations. 

"That's a dinosaur, and we're going to sedate it. Tell your guys the FBI is here." Alex told Maggie, letting her inner Agent Danvers resurface. Her dark eyes were fixed on the Damock and Kara, the Kryptonian punching it in the eyes toughly. 

Maggie nodded and gave Alex a quick peck on the lips, leaning over her impressive new gun. "Be safe."

Alex nodded and cocked her gun. Maggie wouldn't say in the moment, but that turned her on. "Ride or die?"

"Ride or die." Maggie promised with a wink.

The pair fist bumped and then ran in their opposite directions. Maggie could see the main NCPD squadron re-stocking on their ammunition, only a few metres away. In between them and her was her and the Damock. Maggie figured she was small enough to get underneath it, so decided to run. Alex had entered an apartment building and raced to the top of it until she was on the roof, becoming level with the Damock's head. Marco was waiting for her, taking Alex's gun containing the blue liquid and setting it up. Alex put her finger to her ear, buzzing her comm box in. It crackled into life.  
"Keaton here, ma'am, we're in position. We're behind on ground level, near its tail. Vasquez is in front, by the nose. Where we're at now, it'll get six shots. Two from Marco, two from me and three from Vasquez and company." The rookie's voice spoke intelligently and clearly so Alex could hear him properly. 

"Okay, Keaton, hold fire till I give the word." Alex cleared and then turned her comm to Kara. "Supergirl, we've got the Damock in sedative range, pull back."

Alex saw Kara zoom into the air and fold her arms, waiting expectantly. Alex turned to Marco, checking he was ready. The agent returned a thumbs up and Alex nodded. She put her comm back to her entire team. "Okay, everyone. On the count of three. One...two...three, fire!"

Bullets of blue liquid vials streaked towards the dinosaur. Alex watched as five found their mark. Suddenly Kara was plummeting to the ground, in only a blur. 

"Supergirl, what are you doing?" Alex was quick to her sister.

"One of the bullets, it's not a sedative Alex!" Kara yelled in a panic. "I can only see five blue bullets, there's a sixth aimed at it. It'll ricochet and hurt someone from the NCPD. "

Alex's heart skipped a beat. Maggie was down there. "Catch it."

Marco frowned, also seeing Supergirl's movements. He stood up and moved to Alex just as the dinosaur suddenly turned. The bullets had struck it in the front and the back, immediately sedating it. It's tail swung around, striking Kara in the chest and smashing up her into the ground. It's jaws snapped up at Alex and Marco, nearly getting them and making them fall backwards. The members of the NCPD suddenly scattered, all but one. The bullet found its target.

Maggie fell to the ground in silence. Her gasp of sudden agony fell upon deaf ears. The thud of her body onto the concrete didn't even echo. It was drowned out by the great crash of the Damock smacking the ground, cracking the concrete open. Alex stood up and looked down. She saw Maggie before she saw anything else. She didn't even think. 

"Take over, Marco."

If Alex could've jumped off the building to get to Maggie quicker she would've. But she made it down the stairs faster. Maggie's colleagues were all over her until they saw Alex sprinting towards them.

"Maggie! Maggie!" She yelled, arriving at her fiancée, collapsing on the floor. 

Blood was trickling down from Maggie's mouth to her chin and neck. Her eyes were rolling around in her head but she was trying to form words. Alex brought Maggie's head into her lap and cradled it gently.

"Mags, Maggie!" She whispered quickly brushing her hair out of her face, and letting the tears fall. Maggie spluttered, coughing blood onto her face. Kara, although a little dizzy, was by her sister's side in a second. She moved Alex out of the way, taking Maggie's head up to her chest. 

"Help her Alex, one of you guys call an ambulance!" The hero ordered, sounding almost exactly like Alex.

Alex rubbed her arm across her face and yanked Maggie's police jacket out of the way. Blood was seeping through Maggie's shirt, there was so much that Alex had to even remove it to find the wound. She really wished she hadn't. Alex had a very high tolerance for pain and could face grizzly scenes but not this. The wound was ugly. From where it had ricocheted off of the Damock, the bullet had gone downwards. It had entered just below her ribcage, leaving a hole in her stomach. Blood was seeping out of the wound, making a gruesome contrast with Maggie's skin. Alex peeled Maggie's jacket off of her and pressed it against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.  
Maggie's eyes were still open and rolling around, her mouth moving up and down like a fish, making no noise. Kara kept trying to wipe away the blood from her mouth, brushing the hair out of her face whenever the wind crept back up again. More DEO agents arrived to sort out the mess with the sleeping Damock and the NCPD officers began keeping crowding civilians back. 

Alex looked up from the wound to Maggie. "Mags...come on baby, stay awake yeah? Stay with me." She pleaded. 

Maggie sputtered again but this time made words. "R...ride...or die.." Her whisper was barely audible. 

The tiniest of smiles traced Alex's lips and she placed a hand on Maggie's cheek. "Ride or die, Sawyer. Don't go soft on me." 

A tiny smile reached Maggie's face. "Asshole." Her eyes fluttered shut.

"No, Maggie! Stay awake! Where is that goddamn ambulance?" Alex ordered angrily, putting her bloodied hands back onto Maggie's bloody gun shot hole. 

Kara, who had barely said a word, put a finger to her ear, turning her comm onto Winn. "Winn? I hate to use bad language but it's all gone to shit here. Status report for Maggie's situation now."

"Oh, uh, ambulance is like thirty seconds away. I contacted Lena and she's getting the best Luthor doctors on it. They'll be waiting at the hospital."

"Get them here now goddamnit!" Alex shouted, knowing Winn would be able to hear her. "Then you tell J'onn to find out who put a real goddamn bullet in my goddamn fiancée, have you fucking got that Winn?"

Kara took the comm offline after hearing Winn repeating Alex's orders over his shoulder. She reached out with one arm, squeezing Alex's shoulder. "It'll be alright Alex, she'll be alright!"

But Alex ignored her, she only had her eyes fixed on Maggie. The detective's eyes were opening in and out of consciousness, but she was holding on. Alex heard the whine of the ambulance and the paramedics come rushing over. A million questions were fired at Alex but she was being blinded by her own tears now. Kara let the paramedics take over, pulling Alex away and letting her older sister sob into her suit. DEO agents were using bio rays to shrink the Damock into a size small enough to contain. Maggie's colleagues were keeping the ever growing crowds and media back.  
Alex pushed her sister back lightly and pointed to the crowds.

"You should be in those. I'll stay with Maggie. She needs the hospital."

Kara checked over her sister. "Are you sure? I can always stay."

Alex sniffed, wiping at her eyes, breathing in deeply. "No, I've got this. I...I need to find out who shot Maggie."

"Later, Alex, be with Maggie first. I'll find out as much as I can." Kara squeezed Alex's shoulder. "Now go."

Alex nodded and watched Kara zoom away into the sky. She turned on her heel and ran after Maggie as the paramedics put her into a stretcher. Her left hand was moving erratically, as if she were having a fit but the rest stayed still. Alex took it, her thumb holding Maggie's down protectively. She got into the ambulance alongside her fiancée, barely able to see her as paramedics worked on her intently.

"I've got you Maggie. You hear me? I've got you. You hold on."


	2. Mrs Sawyer

Alex could only watch as Maggie was taken into National City Memorial Hospital, surrounded by probably the best paid doctors in the entire state. All Alex could see of her fiancee was a few strands of her dark hair as she disappeared into theatre. Lena was waiting for her outside. The CEO of L-Corp immediately held Alex in a brief hug, but the agent was eager to get out of it. The redhead hurried inside the hospital with Lena on her heels. 

"Alex, wait. She's in surgery, there's nothing we can do at the moment." Lena called after the agent. 

Alex had stopped, halfway through the corridor. Her eyes, welling with tears, were almost glazed over by the brightness of the hospital lights. She turned to Lena slowly. Lena had never seen Alex like this. Agent Danvers was usually as hard as stone, the queen of keeping emotions bottled deep inside and the monarch of Lena-if-you-don't-give-me-that-damn-beer-I'll-break-your-neck drinking. But this Alex was different. This Alex was an absolute mess. This Alex's breathing was heavy and ragged, her voice was hoarse as if she'd been smoking three packs a day. Her usually well kept hair was wind blown and messy. There was blood all over her hands.

"Lena..." A barely audible whisper hardly reached Lena's ears. 

Alex couldn't see properly with so much water in her eyes, but she tried her best to take Lena in. Normally, the Luthor would be wearing some form of smart, business wear but now she looked different. Her long black hair, usually tied back into a bun, was down and blanketing her shoulders with waves. The suits and silk shirts had been replaced with a maroon MIT hoodie and what looked to be a pair of Kara's black slacks. The shoes, a pair of black converses, were also Kara's. Alex noticed Lena had a sports bag slung over her shoulder. Lena followed Alex's gaze and held the bag up.

"I, um, Kara said I should get you some extra clothes." She offered, nodding at Alex's clothes. 

Alex looked down at herself. Her jacket was spattered with blood, her hands absolutely caked in it. It was Maggie's. Lena saw the fright bubbling up in Alex and dropped the bag to the floor. She held Alex tightly in a strong hug. She'd held Kara like this, many times. For Lena, this was no different. Alex didn't return the hug, not wanting to get blood all over Lena. Instead she rested her head on Lena's shoulder and tried to hold back the tears. Lena rubbed Alex's back up and down.

"It's alright Alex. We'll find out who did this." She soothed.

Alex let herself out of the hug, wiping her eyes. She straightened up and held her arm out for the bag. Lena handed it to her and Alex opened it, a little smile playing over her face. "Did Kara ask you to get this?"

Lena returned a smile. "She said Maggie would love it." 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Of course." She straightened herself up again, keeping herself an air of dignity even though everything was falling apart. She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "I'm going to go back to the DEO, I need to find out what happened. Then I can care for Maggie. I can't look after her if she's in surgery right?" 

Lena nodded, squeezing Alex's shoulder the way Kara did. "I'll stay here. I'll tell you if anything changes."

Alex sighed, looking over her shoulders to the doors she knew Maggie was behind. She couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her. "She'd want me to do this. To find out why, you know?"

"Of course. You'd be back as soon as her heartbeat even went up a beat." Lena replied in understanding. "She'd kick your ass if you didn't."

"Yes." Alex breathed. She looked back at Lena. "Thank you, for this. Tell me if anything changes."

Lena nodded and Alex returned it before walking towards the toilets with her sports bag. She made a beeline for the sink, eager to get her hands cleaned. Alex couldn't believe she was so calm, although she could feel the blood boiling inside of her. She wanted to find which agent had put a goddamn real bullet in their gun, shot it, and embedded it in Maggie's stomach.   
Alex rubbed the blood off roughly and then looked up at the mirror. Her face had a small graze on her jaw, from where she'd fallen. It had broken her comm which she took out and threw it into the bin. Alex tried to smooth her messied hair, brushing it with her fingers. Washing water into her face, Alex cleared the graze of the trickles of blood. She set her jaw. She couldn't show any signs of weakness, not now. She had to be strong, for Maggie.   
Alex went into a stall and locked the door. She opened the bag, and got changed. 

+

It was an hour after the Damock had been restrained that all hell broke loose in the DEO. Kara had returned after attempting to report the story, her eyes glowing in anger, demanding to know who had put a real bullet in their gun. J'onn was furious. A simple mission had gone to shit, a human officer was injured, and it wasn't just any human officer. Out of the three-hundred National City Police Department's officers, the one who was shot was family. If it affected Maggie, then it affected Alex, then it affected the entire DEO. Having a dead Maggie was not an option. Winn was close to worried tears. Since the report of a fight had turned into a giant green dinosaur, the chief of police had been badgering the 'FBI' for information. They had only the worried response of Winn Schott, trying his best to find out what else was going on rather than 'the FBI are all over it'. If the two men thought everything was going terribly, they were wrong. The shit really hit the fan when Special Agent Alex Danvers arrived.

"Who in their right fucking mind, sent a fucking bullet into my fucking fiancee?" 

Everyone looked to the source of the voice. Alex was wearing a grey t-shirt, covered but a red flannel, her black jeans were ripped and the boots reached halfway up her legs. Had Maggie been there, Alex would've been teased with every lesbian joke there ever was. But she wasn't. And Alex was angry. 

J'onn held out his arms in defence. "Alex, you need to calm-"

Alex raised her arm to strike but J'onn blocked it deftly. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down, J'onn. My future wife, is lying in her own blood, surrounded by doctors, bleeding to death. She is there because some dumbass on my team put a regular bullet in their gun and shot it, knowing it would ricochet off that fucking dinosaur. You don't get to tell me to calm down." Alex spat. 

Supergirl appeared from behind J'onn and tried to take her sister into a hug, but Alex pushed her back furiously. Kara retracted her arms, hurt. 

"Why didn't you catch it, Supergirl?" Alex shouted. "You could've caught it but no, you got hit by that stupid fucking fossil."

"I-I...I couldn't...I'm sorry." Supergirl mumbled. 

J'onn stood in front of Supergirl, keeping his daughters separate. He knew this wasn't Alex. He knew Alex would never try and hurt her sister, but now he could see the rage at her full extent. Her mouth was almost foaming, her eyes wild and furious. He knew that feeling. Heartbreak was dangerous, especially in the best equipped people.

"Alex, go home, go to the hospital. We're all over it here. We're sorting it." J'onn tried to reassure his best agent, but she wasn't having it. 

"No, no, no..." The tears were starting to threaten Alex's face again. She'd told herself over and over in the car that she wouldn't cry. She told herself that she didn't even care, she just had to maintain her emotions. But now, actually speaking about it, Alex couldn't hold it in. "I...I need to find who did this."

J'onn brought Alex into a hug, encouraging Kara to come over and wrap her arms around them both. "It's okay Alex, she'll be okay."

Alex relaxed, feeling her anger wash away. Her body slumped slightly into Kara and J'onn, feeling their protective arms hold her tightly. Alex shut her eyes tightly, only thinking of Maggie. She thought of her smile, thought of the jokes that made her laugh and the faces she made in the bathroom mirror whenever she was drunk. All she wanted was Maggie to be okay.

In the muffled breathing, Alex heard Winn's voice. "Uh, guys, they're back."

Alex was pulling herself out of the hug in seconds. Just like that, all the fire and rage and anger came flooding back. Her team appeared in the doorway, looking weary and defeated. Marco and Dormer looked a little beaten, Vasquez kept her usual sincerity and the rookie's were exhausted. Keaton trailed in at the back. They all stopped when they saw the fury on Alex's face. 

"What's wrong?" Vasquez asked with a frown.

Seeing that Alex looked like she was about to kill someone, Supergirl spoke up. "Detective Maggie Sawyer was shot."

Vasquez let out a small gasp, Dormer and Marco exchanged fearful glances. The rookies all looked to Keaton, who's face paled. The lad dropped his gun, looking to Vasquez. The agent looked back at him worriedly.

"Shit."

Alex followed their gazes to Keaton, narrowing her eyes at him. Before Supergirl could reach out and catch the back of Alex's collar, the agent was on him. Alex's fingers closed around his throat and she lifted him into the air.

"What did you do?" The blonde struggled against Alex's grip, but she shook him. "What did you fucking do?"

"Alex, put him down!" Kara yelped, taking Alex by the shoulders and pulling her back. 

Keaton fell to the ground, spluttering and dropping his gun. Vasquez signalled to the other rookies to get lost, they didn't need anymore casualties. She stood in front of Keaton. "If you're smart, you'll shut up."

Supergirl and J'onn tried to hold Alex back, tried to make her relax again. Vasquez faced her colleague. "I'm sure it was an accident, Danvers. I'm sure Keaton didn't mean to hurt her."

"I...I didn't mean to h-hurt Maggie..." Keaton stammered, fear in his eyes  
.

"Keep her name out of your mouth!" Alex shouted. She tried to lunge for Keaton again but J'onn and Supergirl kept their grips around her arms tight. "You don't get to talk about her."

"Get him out of here, Marco. Dormer, I'll speak to you later." J'onn hissed. "Supergirl, take Agent Danvers away please. Somewhere she can't hurt herself. Vasquez with me."

J'onn let go of Alex's arm and walked away, Vasquez hurrying after him. She stopped when she came to Alex and saluted.

"I hope she's alright, Alex." She offered kindly before running after J'onn. 

Marco took Keaton by the scruff of his neck and began walking him to the medical bay with Dormer behind them. Alex's knees buckled underneath her, Kara holding her up.

"Alex! Alex, you're not well. Come on, let's get you out of here." Kara urged, noticing as everything seemed to go out of Alex. "Let's go see Maggie, eh?"

"She's in surgery." Alex reminded her tiredly. 

"I know, but we can go and wait for her." Kara said quietly, knowing it was best to just keep Alex as calm as possible. "Plus, we should get you checked over."

Alex nodded, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck and resting her head on her chest. "Fly me?" She whispered softly. 

Kara hooked one arm under her sister's shoulders and the other under her knees, lifting her into the air gently. The pair floated towards a balcony and Kara zoomed into the air. The wind bit at their faces, making Alex hold Kara tighter. She knew her sister would never drop her but it still felt safer to cling a little tighter.

The sisters landed at the hospital five minutes later, greeted again by Lena. Supergirl glanced around briefly, to make sure nobody was looking before planting a short kiss on Lena's lips. The media may have known that Lena Luthor was dating Kara Danvers but they certainly didn't know she was also dating the city's Girl of Steel.

"Has there been any change?" Alex asked, even though she'd only been gone about an hour.

"No, none. She's still in surgery." Lena reported. "They've contacted her family, though."

Alex frowned. "I'm her family. Who did they contact?"

Lena shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware she had family."

"Yeah, she does." Alex replied. "But they don't talk. I doubt they'll show up."

Lena nodded and three of them went inside the hospital. Alex walked ahead of Lena and Kara, going to find a doctor. Lena nudged her girlfriend gently.

"Your sister looks hot."

Kara rolled her eyes and elbowed Lena back. "Excuse you."

"I wasn't in your way, sweetie."

Kara rolled her eyes again and tried to walk to a toilet, unnoticed. She'd suddenly remembered that she was still dressed as Supergirl, and earning stares from patients and doctors. But Lena caught her by the arm. 

"Perhaps, Supergirl, you should pay a visit to the children's ward. I'm sure they'd be happy to see a superhero amongst their midst." She whispered with a smile.

A grin stretched across Kara's face. "Sounds like a good idea, Luthor. Perhaps they'd like to see an awe-inspiring CEO as well."

Lena's smile fell and before she could protest, her girlfriend was dragging her down the hallway to the children's ward. 

Alex waited patiently at the receptionist desk. All that flying had made her tired, and it was still the morning. Thankfully, for anyone within Alex's arm length, she was too sleepy to attack or shout at anyone. Alex looked around wearily. The hospital looked like a soulless place. The washed grey walls were the same colour as the padded floor, the only spark of colour seemed to be the bright red bins. Even the doors to the hospital rooms were a faded blue. Alex hated it immediately.

"Mrs Sawyer?"

Alex blinked. A small tap on the shoulder made her turn to see a nurse holding a clipboard. She was small, but not Maggie small, with platinum blonde hair and big green eyes. Her neck craned slightly to look up at Alex.

"Uh, yeah?" Alex was too tired to correct her. 

"Um, the other Mrs Sawyer is still in surgery but hopefully, they'll be finished soon." The nurse provided, looking at her clipboard. "I'm Dawkins, by the way. Nurse Dawkins."

Alex nodded. "Is she alright?" She nibbled on her jacket sleeve.

Dawkins looked at her clipboard again, her eyebrows knitting together. Alex felt her own heart rate quicken as Dawkins took her time answering her. She rocked on the balls of her feet nervously.

"Well, the good news is the bullet went straight through, and missed all vital organs. However it did damaged a vertebrae in the lumbar cord, in her spine. As of yet, they don't know if this has caused permanent or partial paralysis but given time they should. Her breathing has stabilized, and should stay like that. We'll know more when she's out in a couple of hours." Dawkins reported. 

Alex's eyes boggled, her mind racing a million miles a minute. Her heart lodged in her throat, she could feel her legs shaking. Alex took a breath, trying to take in all the information that had just been relayed to her. Maggie was paralysed. She was paralysed. Dawkins realised she'd said too much for Alex to handle and reached forward, holding her up by her shoulder. She noticed the graze on the agent's cheek and put her hand to it gently. Alex winced.

"Mrs Sawyer, we need to get that checked out. Can I ask how you got it?"

"I...uh..I fell. Backwards.." Alex mumbled, swaying on her feet.

"Right, okay, come on. We'll get you looked at, get you a drink, okay?" The nurse tried to reassure Alex, holding her shoulder a little tighter.  
"Then I can check on your wife for you."

Alex looked around, her mouth hanging open a little. She shut it and nodded. "Um, yeah, alright."

Dawkins took Alex by her elbow and led her to a small room near the waiting area. It wasn't big, maybe the size of a child's bedroom. It had a bed on one side, and the other was mainly cabinets, containing a number of different pieces of medical equipment Alex assumed. It was at times like this Alex wished she had taken that medical career up in Seattle. But then she wouldn't have met Maggie. God knows what would've happened to Kara. Dawkins sat Alex down on the bed and then started opening cabinets, retrieving a cloth and a small roll of bandages. Alex rubbed at her head.

"My, um, friend said you'd contacted Maggie's family." She muttered. 

"Yes, we did. She had emergency contacts in credentials." Dawkins replied, wetting the cloth at a sink on one of the counters.

"I'm all she has." 

"The details were from 2005. We called the number and her family are on their way." 

Alex's eyes widened as Dawkins crouched in front of her and started dabbing at her graze with the cloth. "Her family? As in, the Sawyers? Her actual family?"

"As far as I know. Some guy named Oscar answered it. I made the call myself." Dawkins said with a shrug.

Alex winced as the cloth touched a particularly painful area. She decided to stop pelting the nurse with questions. Alex couldn't believe that Oscar was actually going to come back to National City to see the lesbian daughter he hated so much, again. She felt bad enough that she'd convinced Maggie to invite him to their bridal shower, and that had blown up in their faces. That's when the tables had turned for Maggie. That's when she had taken control of her life and shown her father she wasn't a scared little girl anymore. Alex thought about that little girl a lot. She'd thought about how small and young she was, how terrified she must've been for her hero to leave her on the side of a road. Alex thought about how that little girl watched the headlights disappear into the night, how she would never see them again.   
Then she'd think of Maggie.  
She'd think of the amazing woman she was going to marry. The woman who could handle a gun nearly as well as she could handle a drink. The woman who was so understanding and so brave. That little girl alone in the dark and the woman who stood larger than life itself. It never ceased to amaze Alex that they were one and the same. Maggie was her hero. She'd do anything to make sure Maggie was safe.   
Alex shuffled, digging her hand into the back of her jeans pocket and pulling out her wallet. In it, Alex pushed past her cards and pulled out the picture she always kept with her. It was a photo that Kara had taken of them after Lena had given her a polaroid camera for her Earth birthday. It showed Maggie holding one of the vegan cupcakes they had had at the party, her eyes illuminated by the fire of the candle. Her mouth was shaped into a comic 'O' shape as she stared into the camera. Alex was next to her, planting a kiss by her eye, making one of them scrunch up. Her dimples were in full flare, something that always made Alex's heart soar. The picture was only about the length of Alex's index finger but it was one of her most precious items. Kara had taken heaps more, one that Maggie also kept with her. The amount of times Alex had begged Maggie to let her see the photo must have been millions, but the detective always refused. According to Maggie, it was for her and her eyes only. The rest they kept in a photo album that Kara had made for their anniversary, which they always got out after a bad day to brighten their spirits.

Alex winced again as Dawkins placed a small bandage on her jaw and taped it into place. There was a knock at the door and a doctor walked in. He gestured to Dawkins with his head to join her outside.   
"Stay here, I'll be back in a moment." 

Alex nodded silently, watching as Dawkins stepped outside. She only had to wait a moment as Dawkins stepped back inside. She sat in front of Alex again.

"We've got Maggie out of surgery now." 

"Is she okay?"

"She isn't awake, but she's alright, yes. They've got her on morphine."

Alex nodded. "Can I see her?"

"You should be able to. They're getting her a room now. Doctor thinks it may be partial paralysis, to her right leg, but further tests are going to be done." Dawkins said, pulling Alex to her feet. Alex nodded again. Dawkins offered a smile. "I saw you came in with Supergirl."

Alex returned a brief grin. "Yeah she's my...colleague. Comes over for dinner a lot."

Dawkins chuckled. "The doctor told me she's been wreaking havoc with the kids upstairs."

"Sounds like it. Do you mind if I, um, make a few calls?" Alex asked, pulling her phone out. 

"Of course. Her room is 24b. It's just up this corridor, on the right at the end." Dawkins replied, making hand signals for directions.

"Thanks." 

Alex stepped outside of the room and leaned up against a wall, watching Dawkins go back to work. She called Winn.

"Alex? Are you okay? Is Maggie okay?" Her friend's hurried voice sounded through. Winn had gotten quite close to Maggie, he felt she understood him almost better than Kara did. She knew how it felt to be rejected by family and she always had a kind word to spare him. 

"Maggie's okay. She's okay, Winn. Can you believe that? She's okay..." Alex said slowly, almost not daring to believe it. "Maggie's alive."

"Maggie's okay!" Winn yelled over his shoulder to other DEO agents. If Alex had been there she would've heard the relieved sighs of her colleagues. 

"Calm down, Winn. She's just got out of surgery, the bullet went straight through her." Alex provided quietly.

"Bit like those peppermint shots we had last week." Winn muttered before clearing his throat. "I'm glad she's okay Alex."

"Me too. I was just letting you know, can you tell J'onn?"

"I'm sure he already knows judging by the smile on his face." Winn chuckled.

"J'onn's smiling?" Alex said, astounded.

"I know right." Winn whispered excitedly. Alex could tell he was trying to avoid J'onn's watchful gaze. 

Alex chuckled. "I'll catch you later Winn."

She hung up with an actual smile on her face. Now she needed to let Kara know. Alex didn't have to call her, instead she spoke aloud. 

"Kara." She said quietly, knowing her sister would hear her. "You and Lena have had enough time with the kids, we've got news on Maggie. She's okay. Tell Lena to give those doctors of hers a pay rise. They're getting her a room. It's 24b, you got that? Get your butt down here, Supergirl." 

Supergirl appeared around the corner, pulling Lena on her arm with her. Although she was about ten metres from Alex, the grin on Kara's face was evident. The blonde let go of Lena and pulled Alex into a strong hug. Alex leaned into it, hugging her back tightly. She offered an arm out and dragged Lena into it as well. 

"I love you both." Alex mumbled.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Alex Danvers?" Lena joked, earning a laugh from the Danvers sisters.

"It's Alex Sawyer at the moment. You got anything to do with that?" Alex pulled out of the hug with a smile.

Kara gasped with laughter when Lena wouldn't meet Alex's eyes. The CEO shrugged. "I figured that's what we'll be calling you in three months so why not?"

Alex chuckled, rolling her eyes. She turned to Kara, pulling her into another hug. "I'm sorry I was an ass earlier, I didn't mean it."

Kara waved a dismissive hand. "I know, I understand. I'd be the same." She replied, nodding to Lena.

"You should go and get changed. People will think something's up." Lena said, pointing at Supergirl's costume and herself. 

Supergirl nodded and headed for the exit. Lena smiled at Alex. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Well, now that Maggie's alright." Alex nodded. "Thank you for your help, Lena."

"No thanks needed, Alex. Anything for family." Lena replied with a shrug.

Alex stood in front of Lena, placing her hands on her hips. "You've certainly grown on us, Little Luthor."

Lena smiled at that. Alex had been addressing her as 'Little Luthor' ever since she had started dating Kara as Maggie always called Kara 'Little Danvers'. Kara had managed to invent 'Detective Dimples' for Maggie but Lena was yet to find something original for Alex. It had been tempting to call her 'Little Grey' from Grey's Anatomy after Lena had commented that Alex bore a striking resemblance to Lexie Grey. However, Kara had dismissed it after they'd watched season 8.

"Thankfully, for the better." Lena said.

Kara came running down the hallway, dressed in what Lena noticed as one of her shirts. The blonde quickly planted a kiss on Lena's lips before clapping a hand on her older sister's shoulders.   
"Let's go see Maggie."


	3. 500 Miles

Alex never thought she'd have to step into a hospital room to see Maggie, at least not after the first time. The room seemed a little more 'full of life' than the rest of the hospital. Instead of the boring grey and whites, the floor was a pastel green and combined with a pale pink wall. Being on the end of the corridor, Maggie had a room with a huge window that covered one wall, looking out over National City. But at the moment, the window was covered by a blind, darkening the entire room. Only a lamp lit up the dark little hospital room. Maggie was barely visible in this light.   
Her face was paler than usual, her skin seemed to have lightened an entire tone. Her hair was down, tumbling messily around her shoulders. Maggie's clothes had been put into a drawer next to her bed, and she'd been put into one of those dreaded blue hospital gowns you see in the films. Her eyes were still shut, but she looked more peaceful now. Alex sat on the bed next to her fiancée, taking hold of one of her limp hands and putting it into her lap.

"Hey, you." Alex mumbled with a smile. "I told you to be safe. You lied, you asshole." 

Kara giggled and plumped up Maggie's pillows for her. Lena pulled up two chairs on one side of the bed and a third for Alex. She sat in one and gestured to her girlfriend to sit in the one beside her. Alex rubbed her thumb over Maggie's, almost urging her to wake her up. 

"I'm sorry, Mags, it was my fault." Alex uttered. "I let this happen."

Kara reached forward and put her hand on Alex's wrist. "It wasn't your fault, Alex." 

Alex shook her head. "No, it was. I should've checked again, should've checked all the ammunition. This wouldn't have happened if I had checked."

Now Kara shook her head. "It was an accident. I was there. It wasn't your fault."

Alex didn't reply. She looked back at Maggie, still asleep. Guilt was coursing through her like her anger had only an hour before. Alex leaned down and curled herself up next to Maggie, pulling her in closer and listening to the steady beating of her heart on the heart monitor. Kara looked at Lena with worry. Lena sensed Kara's fear and pulled her head into her chest, rubbing her back comfortingly. She watched Alex and Maggie, sympathy in her eyes. She liked to think if anything ever happened to her, Kara would watch over her like that. But she hoped she wouldn't let the doctors call her family. They might just jump for joy. Lena looked down at Kara.

"Maybe we should give them some space." She whispered. "We'll go grab some flowers, it looks crap in here."

Kara looked to her sister before nodding. The pair stood up, Lena waiting in the doorway and Kara placing a small kiss on Alex's forehead. The redhead just hugged Maggie tighter. Alex listened for the door shutting to signify her sister's exit. When it closed quietly, Alex sighed. Maggie was cold. 

"I'm sorry, Maggie. Don't you worry, though. I'm not leaving, okay? I'm staying right here." Alex promised so quietly she wasn't sure if she even heard it. "I'm gonna make sure nobody puts a bullet in you again. Honestly, Mags, we've already had the full circle thing. Seeing as we're doing it again, it looks like it's my turn to be shot." Alex chuckled to herself. "You would've laughed at that, Mags. You would've laughed at these dumb clothes. You would've laughed at this whole thing."

Alex sighed again. She never thought her morning would escalate to such a dramatic scale. Just four hours ago she'd heard Maggie singing MKTO at the top of her voice from the bottom of their building. Just four hours ago, Alex had been waking up to Maggie's arm trailing across hers. And here they were now. One dinosaur later and the two of them were together again in a hospital room at half twelve in the afternoon.

"That leg of yours better still be working. I don't want your family trying to help you get better and elbowing me out of the way. Christ, what am I going to tell your family? I mean, your dad already knows but- shit...I don't know if he's told your family. He came to our shower but, then he didn't. Fuck." Alex exhaled. "This is gonna be hard."

Alex looked at Maggie's resting face again. She was so peaceful, so free of worry and fear. Knowing that Maggie's family were coming, Alex didn't want her to wake up. She didn't want to see fright come upon such a face. Alex wouldn't have that on Maggie. Alex had seen pure pain on Maggie's face when her father had stormed out of their bridal shower. She'd seen agony when she'd returned. Alex remembered when Maggie had intercepted her father the next day, declared her feelings about her father and then slipped back into their apartment and into Alex's arms. She'd cried for hours, she'd gone through nearly three boxes of tissues and two seasons of Orphan Black before Alex had managed to get her to talk about it. 

"I love you, Maggie." Alex whispered, placing a kiss on her fiancée's cheek. "You wake up soon."

+++

"I think I should take her home, Lena. Back to ours, not their place. I can't bear to think of Alex being alone." Kara said fearfully, handing Lena the third bouquet of flowers from the nearby shop. 

"Me neither. But, darling, don't worry about that for now. Let Ally have today?" Lena suggested, trying not to sneeze from all of the pollen in her face. This was usually her thing, bombarding women with flowers.

Kara's mouth hung open, then adapted into a grin when Lena raised an eyebrow. "I like the nickname." 

The remaining eyebrow shot up when Lena had realised what she said. Kara burst into laughter as a shade of pink reached the Luthor's cheeks. Lena sneezed as the flowers became too much. Unlike most people, Lena's sneeze was tiny and delicate. Kara laughed again.

"You've got a petal on your nose." 

"Because you keep giving me these damn flowers, Kara!" Lena protested, sniffling. 

"Now you know how I felt! I only brought you a tiny vase of them and you sent me hay fever for two weeks!" Kara spluttered, holding her stomach. "Couldn't you have just come out and said it?"  
Lena's blush increased but Kara quickly remedied it with a kiss. The two rested their foreheads against each other for a moment before Lena spoke. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and the hundreds of flowers. "Of course I am."

Lena rested her hand on the back of Kara's neck, digging her nails in softly. Kara nestled her head into the pale crook of Lena's shoulder, placing a small kiss there. The pair stood there for a few seconds before Kara took the flowers from Lena. 

"Let's head back to Alex."

"We've only been gone an hour." Lena reminded her.

"That's plenty of alone time." Kara replied.

Lena nodded, knowing she was anxious to get back to her sister, and let Kara take her by a spare hand across the street and back towards the hospital. As they approached the entrance, Kara froze. Outside the doors, a small mob of cameras had huddled around. When they caught sight of the couple, they swarmed towards them. Lena tightened her grip on Kara's hand and took the lead. Reporters pelted questions of an injured cop shot by FBI agents. Lena didn't even acknowledge their presence, but she knew it was affecting Kara. She could feel her reluctance in the pulling of her hand. It was upsetting her, to hear her future sister-in-law talked about like she wasn't even a person. The media knew Alex was with Maggie, not that they were fussed. Except now they were. The NCPD cop shot by an FBI agent and this cop's significant other just happened to be an FBI agent. It didn't scream coincidental to the press. It was the question that tipped Kara.

"Miss Danvers, do you think your sister may have shot her fiancée?" 

Lena felt Kara stop. She tugged on her girlfriend's hand, trying to pull her onwards but the blonde wouldn't budge. Lena looked over her shoulder. Kara pulled her hand away, facing the media that had now surrounded them like vultures around a dead carcass. 

"Excuse me?" Kara demanded furiously. Lena reached back and tugged at her fearfully, worried Kara would let her Supergirl loose. 

"Kara." She warned under her breath, knowing Kara could hear her over the noise of the flashing cameras. 

But the journalists had Kara now. They all shut up to note down her words, plans of twisting it to intrigue National City's readers as they did. Kara adjusted her glasses, pushing them up her nose a little. 

"My sister did not shoot Detective Sawyer." She tried calmly, attempting to fold an arm around the flowers she was carrying. Lena winced as they scrawled into their notepads and then pushed for further questions. "Nor did she shoot anyone else."

"How can you prove that?" Someone challenged.

Lena knew if Kara opened her mouth again, she'd let something slip. The CEO reached forward and grabbed Kara by the wrist and pulled her roughly to her. She could sense that Kara had needed the rescue, noting the fearful glance in her eyes. Lena leaned towards the nearest microphone.

"No comments, the Danvers family wish for privacy at this moment in time." She dismissed in a commanding tone, before turning on her heel and dragging Kara into the hospital, ignoring the questions being hurtled at their backs. 

Once they were out of sight of the press, Lena took Kara to one side. "Fucking reporters."

Kara elbowed Lena and cleared her throat. Lena rolled her eyes in response. "You're dating one Lena! Anyway, I was defending Alex's honour." The blonde said defiantly.

"You sound like Mon-El when you say that. Sweetie, Alex doesn't need defending." Lena said, her tone a little patronising for Kara's liking. The CEO took the flowers from Kara. 

"Alex would've broken someone's nose." Kara pointed out, folding her arms.

Lena's mouth hung open for a second before shutting. She shrugged. "Fair point. But still, they could've guessed you were Supergirl from that. It's bad enough they found out that Alex is your sister."

"It wasn't my fault Alex decided to give me a ride home after I went to the bar!" 

"Perhaps not but it was your fault that you decided a drinking game with James would be fun. Couldn't you have let me pick you up do that?" Lena said, trying not to sneeze again. 

"He had potstickers, Lee!" Kara whined, trying to give her girlfriend her best puppy eyes. "You know I can't resist those!"

"I had potstickers waiting for you when you got home!" Lena countered, narrowing her eyes. The woman was starting to become immune to Kara's big baby blues, something that impressed Alex to no end. "No more talking to reporters, Kara."

Noticing that Lena wasn't going to take a no for an answer, Kara sighed and nodded obediently. In all truth, Kara thought she was right. Alex didn't need defending and the media didn't have any business with neither her nor Maggie. Next time, Kara would let Alex break a nose. Lena smiled, knowing Kara's thoughts. Reaching over the flowers, she brought Kara into a kiss. Lena sneezed again, making Kara giggle.

"Maybe we shouldn't have bought so many flowers."

"Or spent so long looking at them." Lena added with a smirk.

"That was your fault." Kara grinned, kissing her again. "You like flowers too much."

Lena rolled her eyes and gave up, turning towards the corridor Maggie was on. Kara chuckled and trotted after her, repeatedly wearing the poor woman down with her puppy dog eyes. As they walked towards Maggie's room, Kara listened for her. She smiled when she heard the familiar heartbeat of her sister and then the slightly fainter of Maggie's beside it. 

The couple entered the cop's room quietly, so not to disturb them. Kara's smile increased as she looked at her older sister. Alex had brought Maggie into her chest, one hand wrapped around her neck and the other resting on her hip. Maggie was laying on her good side, her gunshot wound barely seen underneath her blue gown. A gentle breathing could be heard just over the beeping monitor's. It was Alex. The redhead had fallen asleep next to her fiancee. Alex had pulled Maggie's hand over her waist so that it lay on Alex's flannel. Kara smiled and took Maggie's hand gently, standing over the two of them protectively. 

Lena began placing the numerous flowers in empty vases around the room. She put the pink dahlias into a marble white case beside the window. Perhaps Maggie would see them when she woke up. Next came the sunflowers. Kara had insisted that sunflowers were Maggie's favourite things aside guns, although Lena was doubtful. Whilst Kara had begged and pleaded over the sunflowers and pink dahlias, Lena had gone for something that she felt combined Alex and Maggie perfectly. Pale purple asters. Almost like little daisies, the purple petals were so tiny and delicate, Lena hadn't let Kara touch them. She feared if Kara so much as brushed a finger against the little flowers, her super strength would fracture them. Lena put them into a blue vase beside Maggie's bedside table, careful not to wake Alex. She fluffled them with fragile, expert fingers before coming to stand by Kara's side, taking her other hand. Kara looked at Lena and smiled softly.

"Alex may be my Supergirl, but you're my hero, Lee." She mumbled, blushing. "I hope you know that."

"Always." Lena murmured a reply, squeezing her girlfriend's hand. She sighed. "God we're cringey."

"That's true." A small whisper nearly echoed in the room. 

Alex lifted her head tiredly, a small smile etched on her face. She looked between her sister and Lena, then back down to Maggie. Brushing a dark lock of hair out her face, Alex placed the gentlest of kisses on Maggie's unresponsive lips. 

"I love you." She said so quietly that even Kara strained to hear her. Alex took Maggie's other hand and held it up to her cheek. She'd almost forgotten the graze was there, covered by the taped bandage.   
Lena exchanged a glance with Kara before letting herself out of the hospital room. Kara walked around Alex's side of the bed and sat down beside her older sister. 

"Alex...I'm here if you need me." She told her tentatively. 

Alex exhaled deeply, keeping Maggie's hand on her bandaged jaw. After a moment, she placed it back on the bed and rolled Maggie onto her back. She adjusted her pillows and made sure she was well tucked in before turning to Kara. Alex straightened herself up, placing her hands on her hips. Now Agent Danvers commanded the room.

"I need to go home. Maggie needs some things, clothes."

"Alex, she's only been in here for a couple of hours." Kara pointed out, noticing how Alex's demeanour changed. Her loving eyes for Maggie had hardened, her stance tense and rigid. Her hands were gripping her hips tightly, her knuckles almost white. It was her tough act, Kara knew. Kara remembered Alex's 'tough' act. She'd been like that ever since Kara had come to Earth. Until Maggie. Alex's hard hitting words and even harder hitting punches from sparring sessions had dissolved into inspiring speeches of encouragement and she barely even tapped Kara anymore. She'd even let Kara throw a few punches and win a couple of rounds.

"Yes and the only clothes she has are covered in blood. The doctors are going to be running more tests on her. Depending on her legs, she might be doing physio." Alex replied firmly. "I give it at least two weeks." 

"Alex, you can't-" Kara began, but it was too late. Alex's walls had gone up. 

"Stop it, Kara." Alex interrupted sharply. "I'm going home. I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'm coming with you." Kara replied as Alex headed towards the door. 

Alex spun around. "You. Stay. Here." She spat and pointed to Maggie. "Look after Maggie."

Kara attempted to protest again but Alex slammed the door behind her. Kara stood watching the door for a few moments before looking back at Maggie's sleeping body. She sighed. "How do you put up with it?"

Alex strode down the hallway and out of the hospital, ignoring the press as she did. Crap, she thought. Maybe she should've asked Kara to fly her, seeing as she didn't have a truck. But she couldn't go back now. So she walked.

Walking through the streets of National City gave Alex time to think. The afternoon had brightened over the city, unlike that of the cold morning only hours beforehand. The sun was out and here Alex was enjoying it by herself. Thinking back to the hospital, Alex had no idea what had come over her. She knew Kara was only trying to help, it was in her DNA, it was what she did. Help people. And she'd pushed her away. Alex ran a hand through her hair. What the hell is wrong with me? Alex had been away from Maggie for barely ten minutes and it already felt like her heart was aching out for her. How could she have left her?   
Amidst her thoughts, Alex stopped. She found herself at the park. Alex's heart lodged in her throat. Police tape was everywhere. Six hours now. It had been six hours ago that this was just a normal park. Six hours ago, this had just been the park Alex and Maggie had cut through after their Saturday morning yoga sessions. Now it was a crime scene with a spatter of blood on the sidewalk. Alex found herself doing that a lot, comparing the time. As every second went on, another second Alex could add to the moment Maggie was shot. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. It was J'onn.

"Sir." 

"Alex." Her boss greeted in return, his voice warm and kind. "Winn told me Maggie is alright."

"She is. Her lumbar vertebrae was damaged but they don't know the extent of the paralysis. They think it might just be her left leg. She's asleep now." Alex reported. 

"That's good to hear. I just want you to know that you can take all the time off of work that you need, for Maggie. I cleared that with her captain as well." 

"Thanks J'onn, it means a lot." Alex murmured gratefully. "I need your advice as well."

"What is it?" Alex heard J'onn's voice immediately perk up. She knew he preferred advice matters.

"Maggie's family are coming."

"Oh." 

J'onn had only heard about Maggie's relationship with her father from Maggie, he never discussed it with Alex. He remembered the day Maggie had come to him about that. It had been a week after Oscar had left when the little detective had called him from Alex's spare phone. Alex had been away on a mission when Maggie had tearfully forced J'onn to come over to their house. He remembered how when he'd knocked on the door, Maggie had opened it very slowly and peered around the door like a lost child. At first, Maggie had seemed terrified of his massive presence. Then she'd talked. She'd talked about her father to him for hours and hours. Maggie had cried and she'd thrown a few things, all the while J'onn had listened. He'd listened to her story, listened to her fears of being alone, listened to her fears of being without Alex. In the end, J'onn had hugged Maggie. He had promised her that he would be the father she needed, whenever she needed him, he would be there.  
They'd never told Alex about that evening. Maggie had forced him not to. Now J'onn knew the impact of Oscar Sawyer returning would do to Maggie. 

"J'onn?"

"I'm still here." He reassured. 

"I don't know what to do about Maggie's family. She won't like it, when she wakes up." J'onn could hear the fear in Alex's voice. "J'onn, she'll be so scared."

"Then she'll have you, Alex." J'onn spoke gently. "You need to be there for her."

There was a moment's pause before J'onn heard Alex reply. "Thank you sir."

J'onn smiled. "Don't mention it."

Alex hung up and held her phone in her hands preciously. She looked back over to the park and smiled, thinking of Maggie's words to her before. How could she leave her? That's not how they worked. Alex looked to the sky.

"Ride or die." She mumbled.

+++

Alex had forgotten how long the walk was to her and Maggie's apartment, it had taken her nearly an hour to walk there. She sighed, realising she'd have to do the walk back as well. It'd be nearly time for visiting hours to end by the time she got back with a suitcase for Maggie. She was dreading going back into the apartment. She stood in front of the door, keys quivering in her hand. Alex felt frozen, like she couldn't do it. Her arm moved almost robotically into the door and twisted, unlocking it. With rigid fear and tightened breath, Alex pushed the door open. Usually, opening this door was the best part of Alex's day. She could open it and Maggie would be waiting for her behind it, a bowl of vegan ice cream in her hands and a big dimpled grin on her face. Of course there were the times Maggie had a particular mood and Alex was almost too nervous to open the door. So Maggie would do it for her. Alex loved that about Maggie. She'd always open the door for her. The apartment was always warm when Alex got home. It smelt of good food and the perfect blend of Maggie's signature Jo Malone perfume and Alex's favourite incense sticks that stood on their bedside table.  
Now it was cold and empty. A mere shell of what had been that morning, a ghost of the past. Maggie's bowl was still in the sink, the radio still playing quietly, Alex's leather jacket chucked over the back of the sofa. The cushions were still a little askew from where Alex had shoved her arm down the back, trying to find her car keys. Maggie's pajamas were strewn over their unkept bed and the bathroom door was open, Maggie's toothbrush stood in its pot alone. Alex stepped in unsurely. 

"Maggie?" She called out. 

Alex knew there wouldn't be an answer, but deep down she hoped. She hoped this entire thing had been one horrific nightmare and that she'd wake up to Maggie holding her close. But there was nothing. This was real, and Maggie wasn't going to be holding her to her warm chest. Maggie would be on her back, covered by a mere gown and a faceless expression on her pale face. Alex leaned back against the kitchen counter, listening to the radio. It played a soft, sweet love song, a cover of the original. Alex had never heard it like this before. The original she'd heard a billion times whenever she and Maggie, or Kara, had taken a road trip. They'd sing this song from the top of their lungs, belting out this tune until their throats were too sore to continue. Maggie and Alex sang a lot. Mainly, it was to themselves but from time to time, one would sing to the other. Maggie would often tell Alex how good she was at singing, although Alex would deny it and tell Maggie it was her. Alex sang now, even if she knew Maggie wouldn't hear her. 

"When I wake up...well I know I'm gonna be the man...I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you..." She mumbled along to the radio, moving around the apartment. Alex delved under the bed and pulled out one of their sports bags, and began packing clothes into it. "When I go out...yeah I know I'm gonna be the man...I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you..."

Alex padded towards the bathroom, pulling out a towel and Maggie's toothbrush. Her singing got a little louder now. She knew it was impossible but she wanted Maggie to hear her. It was something so unlike Maggie, but Alex knew all her weak spots and crevices.

"And I would walk five hundred miles...and I would walk five hundred more...just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door..." Alex smiled, letting a tear drop. She breathed out a laugh, this would be the part where Maggie and Kara would belt the chorus out, completely off key and completely shameless in it. 

Alex went to zip up the suitcase when she stopped and noticed something. Underneath Maggie's bedside table was a book. Alex's eyebrows knitted together and she pulled it out. It was a dark royal red, like Supergirl's costume and was bound with a golden ribbon. It had a little tag around it and had Maggie's scrawled handwriting on it.

For Alex, Happy Birthday! There is a card but I haven't bought it yet xx

Alex smiled, she'd nearly forgotten it was her birthday next week. Maggie had never enjoyed her celebrating her own birthday but then again, Maggie hadn't really enjoyed any public holiday. Until she'd met Alex. Alex had gotten Maggie to love Valentine's Day and although the little detective wouldn't admit it, she'd become quite partial to Christmas. She would never enjoy Halloween, not with her line of work.

Alex figured Maggie would still be in hospital for her birthday so placed the book inside her suitcase delicately and zipped it up. She pulled the suitcase off of the bed and walked to the door. Alex left it propped up beside a table before walking over to the radio. She went to turn it off but then thought better of it, switching it off and putting it into the suitcase alongside the book. Alex padded throughout the home, patting a few objects with her hands as she passed, bidding goodbye to each of them.When she got back to the bed, Alex climbed in and pulled Maggie's pillow to her chin. She breathed in, smelling the familiar warmth of Maggie's orange blossom perfume. 

Alex didn't realise but she fell asleep until Kara was banging down the door.


	4. A Lonely Bed

"Jesus Christ!" Alex screamed as her door went flying off of its hinges. 

Kara's familiar face popped in through the doorway. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her sister was sat on her bed, looking back at her with a frightened and angry expression on her face. Alex stood up but was nearly knocked backwards as Kara used her super speed to grip her sister in a hug.

"Thank Rao, you're alright!" She breathed. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alex replied, puzzled. She glanced out the window and gasped. "Holy shit, why is it so dark?"

Kara stepped back. "It's nighttime, obviously. Have you been here the entire time?" 

"For fucks' sake, Kara! I said knock and see if she's there, not break the fucking door down." Lena's voice yelped, the CEO entering the apartment with a slight look of disgust on her face. When she caught sight of Alex, she grinned. "But at least she's here." 

Alex returned a frown. "Where else would I be?"

Kara sighed, adjusting her glasses. "I thought something had happened to you. You said you wouldn't be long and you weren't answering your phone. I thought maybe someone had kidnapped you again, but Lena said you might've gone for a walk. But it was getting dark, and you still weren't back."

"So you thought to check for me here?"

"After I'd checked the police station, the DEO, the next state along and Metropolis, yeah." Kara replied with a shrug. "What have you been doing?"

Alex shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably. "Sleeping." She mumbled.

Kara tried to hold in a laugh and failed, punching Alex's shoulder playfully. Alex rolled her eyes, scoffing. She let her baby sister pull her into a hug. 

"Sorry for breaking your door." Kara giggled into Alex's shoulder. "You didn't reply to my knocking." 

Alex chuckled heartily. "You're paying for that. Maggie will kill you." 

Kara's eyes widened in mock horror and she hurried over to the door that lay on the floor. Lena and Alex laughed as the Kryptonian attempted to put the door back onto it's blown hinges. Using her strength, Kara tried to hammer into back into the wall and nearly ended up putting a hole through it. She looked back sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Lena laughed, waving a dismissive hand and pulling her phone out. Alex watched as Lena tapped at her phone for a few seconds and then stuffed it away. The brunette noticed her dumbfounded expression. "I suspect you've had a few broken doors in your time."

"Yeah, but Dad always just bought a new one." 

"I don't know about you or Maggie, but I have no idea how to refit a door. So we have a warehouse, full of doors for Kara to break." Lena grinned, walking over to Alex's fridge.

"Full of doors?" Alex echoed.

"Full of doors. Well, it was until Supergirl decided that Valentine's Day was best for breaking my furniture, using me as a hammer wasn't exactly the be-"

"Too much information, Lena!" Kara yelped, flushing bright red. 

Lena retrieved two beers, passing one to a grateful Alex. "Oh stop worrying. I'm sure Ally has heard it all before. You brag about me enough as it is."

"What did you call me?" Alex raised an eyebrow, popping open her bottle on the counter. 

Kara smirked as Lena went red. "That's Lena's nickname for you now." She said proudly. 

Alex fixed Lena with a glare before topping her beer to her and taking a drink. "I like it."

Lena grinned at Kara. "I told you she'd like it."

"But seriously, don't talk about you and my little sister having sex again. It's bad enough that she asks Maggie questions about it as it is." 

"Understood." Lena replied.

Kara looked between them, her mouth nearly touching the floor. From being sworn enemies, Kara couldn't believe how Lena and Alex had bonded over the past few months. Maybe this was how Alex felt after she and Maggie had finally set aside their differences.

"So, Alex, you wanna stay at ours tonight?" Kara asked, gesturing around the lonely apartment. "I figured you wouldn't want to be here without Maggie."

Alex smiled tentatively, following Kara's gaze. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Alex, you know you don't have to even ask." Her sister said kindly. 

"Although a warning would be nice, for future reference." Lena took a drink of her beer, a perfect eyebrow raise present. 

"I'll pack an extra bag then. That one you nearly destroyed is for Maggie." Alex pointed to the suitcase which thankfully stood untouched.

"We can give it to her tomorrow." Kara nodded.

"Was she alright? When you left?" 

"Yes, perfectly fine." Kara nodded again. "We tucked her in and made sure she was comfy. Lena asked the doctors to call if anything happened." 

Alex looked to Lena, who held up her phone as a sign of proof. "I gave them your number, Alex. I told them to call you before me and Kara."

Alex tipped her bottle to Lena again. "Thank you. Both of you." The agent turned to Kara. "Sorry for earlier."

"Again." Kara added.

"Again." Alex nodded in agreement, bringing her sister into a hug. She glanced up at the time, reading it as half eight. Christ, Alex, you've slept for over six hours. "I reckon the takeout is still open."  
Kara laughed cheerily, glad to see her sister still had her sense of humour. "It is indeed. Come on, I'll help you pack. I'm starving."

Lena watched as the sisters headed over to Alex's wardrobe, rolling her eyes dramatically. "You ate an entire box of crullers just on our way over here." She murmured under her breath.

"And they were delicious!" Kara called over her shoulder. 

Kara and Alex packed another suitcase quietly, the only noises they would make is to ask Lena if she was alright when the woman stumbled out of her heels and onto the sofa, just a little tipsy. Kara sniffed in amusement as she pulled out one of Alex's army green jumper's, the front stained with a dark red. Alex let out a laugh when Kara held it up. 

"The night of the vegan meatballs." She recalled fondly. "Maggie made vegan meatballs with some weird sauce. I tried to eat one but it was too hot and Maggie kissed me at the same time. Sauce and meatball went everywhere. It was gross."

Kara sniggered, picturing a slightly drunk Alex with meatballs over her favourite jumper and sauce dribbling down her chin and a hysterical Maggie beside her. "Didn't you wash it?"

"Well, Maggie took it off and-"

Kara cringed and threw the jumper at Alex. "No specifics please."

"Revenge is sweet." Alex grinned, chucking the jumper into the laundry basket. 

Kara laughed and zipped up Alex's suitcase and placed it next to Maggie's, smiling as she did so. Alex's was taller than Maggie's. Kara picked a coat off of a hanger beside the door and passed it to her sister. Alex took the green jacket and slipped it on. 

"Ready to go?" Lena asked. She indicated towards the door. "I'll have someone fix that tomorrow, Alex." 

"Thanks Little Luthor." Alex commented. "You're the best for new doors."

Lena rolled her eyes, letting Kara place a kiss beside her eye. Kara took Lena's and Alex's hand and pulled them out of the apartment, the pair taking a suitcase in their spare's.

++

Both Lena and Kara had bought a house together a few weeks ago, after the blonde had decided the twelve bedrooms was way too many, even for her. So the couple had gone house-hunting. It had been absolute hell. Alex and Maggie had created a bet as to who would come bursting through their door next, asking for advice. There had been weeks of 'how many bedrooms' and 'do you think we should get a pool' driving all four women insane.   
Alex had never visited their new place. She'd never found the time. Sitting in the back of Lena's car, Alex's jaw nearly gaped open at the new Luthor-Danvers household. In the dark sky, she could barely see the mansion that stood before her. It was a deep blue, almost like Supergirl's costume, and stood at two storeys. The home had giant windows, ones that reached from top to bottom to capture the morning sun and evening set everyday. It was gorgeous. Alex heard Kara gasp.

"They left the food outside the door!" She exclaimed, offended.

"Park the car, quick." Alex warned Lena. 

Last time the takeaway guys had left the food on the door when they'd gotten home before Kara, she'd nearly convinced Lena to sue them and almost refused to rescue the employees when they were being robbed. Only the promise of immediate free food had sent the Kryptonian bursting in at last minute. She would return to the DEO with three bags of potstickers, much to Alex's annoyance.  
Lena's Porsche purred into its parking space and Kara was out in a blink. The alien reached the food in less than a second, whispering to it soothingly and apologising for letting it get a little cold. Alex followed Lena out of the car, nudging the dark-haired woman's elbow.

"Is she like this all the time?"

"She's food driven, Al, of course she's always like this." Lena chuckled. 

"She wasn't as bad when we were kids. Then we moved to National City and she discovered takeaways. It was bad enough when our mom made chocolate pecan pie." Alex chortled, sighing at the memory.

"...the best dessert in the galaxy." Lena continued.

"And speaking as someone who's been to twelve different planets, I mean that literally." They finished together with a laugh. 

"Hey!" Kara protested, hearing them. She held the food like a baby, cradling it gently as she walked inside. "Are you going to eat or stand around making fun of me?"

Alex rolled her eyes and followed her sister into the house, Lena shutting the door behind her. Kara flung a chicken ball, which Alex caught deftly and ate happily whilst walking around the new house. Although the youngest Luthor and Danvers had moved in around three weeks ago, cardboard boxes were still piled high around the floor. Alex thought it was very Kara. A shiny rose wood floor gleamed spotlessly, clashing with a crème coloured carpet. The pair had managed to sort their furniture out, deep red sofas and pretty plants organised around perfectly. Like her old apartment, the home had a brick wall that reached to the ceilings and was decorated with numerous pictures. Above a marble fireplace hung a string with five polaroids attached to it. Alex traced her finger tips over them, smiling. There was one of the entire family at Christmas; Lena and Kara embraced in a strong kiss, Eliza sat with J'onn rolling their eyes, Winn and James playing Monopoly aggressively, and Alex and Maggie. Alex had her arm wrapped around her mother's shoulder and her own shoulder was being held by Maggie's firm grip. The adoration in Maggie's eyes was obvious as Alex studied the photo. The little detective was perched on the arm of a sofa, looking down at her fiancée rather than the camera. A big smile was washed across her face, her dimples showing off how much she loved Alex. Alex pulled out her own photo from her pocket, holding it up next to the string pictures. She was almost tempted to pin it there but knew she needed to keep it with her. 

"That was my Earth birthday." Kara pointed out, appearing behind Alex and gesturing to Maggie's cupcake in the picture. 

"That's when Maggie ate all of the vegan cupcakes and only gave me one." Lena added, lighting the fireplace up and looking at the pictures. 

"Sounds like Mags." Alex chimed in. A single tear slid down her cheek. She was quick to rub it away although Kara noticed.

The blonde exchanged a quick glance with her girlfriend, Lena understanding immediately. She moved back to the kitchen and put the food onto plates. Kara guided Alex to the sofa, leaning against the back of it. 

"You can talk about Maggie, if you want to, Alex." The Kryptonian said softly. "She's not dead."

"It's not that. I..just. I know she's going to be so upset when she wakes up." Alex could feel her bottom lip trembling a little. She took a deep breath. "Her family, she hasn't talked to them since she was fourteen. Last time she saw her dad didn't exactly blow over well."

"You're worried they're going to be horrible to her?" 

"I'm worried that she's going to wake up with strangers around her." Alex replied, sighing. "I'm worried that those people will not see Maggie for who she is. They'll see the kid that they disowned, not the beautiful woman she's come to be."

Kara smiled at that. She loved how Alex appreciated Maggie so much, how well they understood each other. She hoped that she could come to admire Lena as much as her sister and Maggie did for each other. 

"Then, then, we'll have to make them see her." Kara nudged Alex's arm jokily. "We'll have to show her the Maggie that loves weird vegan food, the Maggie that loves her fiancee to bits, the Maggie that likes cringey music, the Maggie-"

"that steals vegan cupcakes!" Lena yelled from the kitchen. 

"Not helping!" Kara shouted back and leaned towards her sister. "Seriously, she's got really good hearing. Do you think I've rubbed off on her?"

Alex sniffed in amusement. "Most likely." She leaned into Kara, letting her sister embrace her in a tight consoling hug. "Thank you, Kara. For everything. I know I've been and am being an ass about all of this, but thank you for putting up with me and supporting me. I love you, Kara."

"I love you too Alex. I'd be the same if it were you or Lena." The blonde mumbled gently, placing a friendly kiss on her sister's head and rubbing her back. "Be as much of an ass as you need, we're here for you."

"I love you Kara." Alex repeated. 

Kara squeezed Alex a little tighter until the redhead pulled back, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. Lena returned, a glass of wine in her hand and plates balanced on her arm. Kara leapt up and took them off of her, whispering apologies for the Luthor's terrible balancing. She passed Alex a plate of sweet and sour chicken with rice and Lena, her plate of stir-fried celery and lily bulbs which looked gross. Kara settled into another sofa with her potstickers.

"When do you think Maggie's family will get here?" She asked with her mouth full, much to Lena's disapproval.

"I think, if they were as quick to react as the nurse said, they'll be here at some point tomorrow." Alex replied. 

"Makes sense." Lena agreed. "Blue Springs isn't that far from National City."

"Not far enough for Maggie." Alex muttered, shoving another piece of chicken into her mouth. 

"If you two move, I will fly right there and drag you back. I hope you know that." Kara said, swallowing. When her sister didn't reply, Kara sat up sharply. "Please don't tell me you and Maggie are thinking of moving."

Alex shrugged. "We've talked about possibly relocating somewhere better-"

"No, no, Alex. No. You've got the DEO here and Maggie has her job. For Rao's sake, there's me too!" Kara argued, suddenly getting a little too aggressive. "You can't leave, Alex."

"I can transfer to a new branch of the DEO, so can Mags. You've got Lena now." Alex pointed out calmly, not meeting her sister's eyes. It was a good thing too because they were on the edge of glowing.

"Lena is not a trained DEO agent, Alex." Lena piped up, although her expression was blank. She could tell a larger argument was coming and that was something nobody needed right now. "Kara, eat your food and calm down."

Kara put her food down and got up, glaring down at her sister. "I'll get your suitcases in." She grumbled before turning and slamming out of the house towards the car, cursing Rao under her breath.

Lena exhaled, taking a drink of wine. "You're not really thinking of moving are you?"

Alex shrugged again. "Maybe. I don't want Maggie's family to leave painful memories in National City. I want her to be as happy as possible."

"Where would you go?" Lena's eyebrows knitted together. 

"I don't know, Metropolis maybe? I could help Clarke, somehow." Alex said, frowning so a crinkle appeared between her eyes. 

"You know Kara wouldn't cope without you, Al." Lena reminded her. 

"She has you." Alex countered. "I figured you were good enough for her ages ago."

Lena raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. "I'm glad to here that. I'll always be here for her but I don't think her love for me can match her love for you. Kara thinks the world of you, you are all she talks about. Like she says, you're her Supergirl. I hate to take sides but I'm with Kara on this. I am not a trained DEO agent and unlike you, I couldn't punch my way out of a paper bag. I understand that your life is important too, Alex, I do. But these matters are bigger than me and you. You cannot leave Supergirl on her own, she wouldn't cope. She needs you to be her eyes and ears and great owl of wisdom." 

"Take a breath, Little Luthor." Alex commented, nodding. "I see your point, but right now, Maggie means more to me than anyone. Even Kara."

Lena nodded in return. "I understand."

Alex smiled briefly. "Thank you. Besides, we can just move to a different part of National City. It doesn't have to be Metropolis or anything like that."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Lena replied, taking another drink. "Otherwise Kara will never forgive you or me."

"You?"

"For letting you both go. I could have people on you in minutes." 

"Christ, don't ever make me aware of that fact again, Luthor." Alex chuckled, running a hand through her hair. "I'll have both of you following me around won't I?"

"Are you kidding? Besides from Kara, you're my best friend. Where she goes, I go." Lena replied, challenging the agent. 

Alex nodded, holding her hands up in mock surrender. They heard the slamming of the door again, signifying Kara's entrance into the household. Alex watched over her shoulder as the blonde stomped angrily up the stairs, carrying the two suitcases like feathers. She heard another door slam. 

"She's like a child when she's cross." Lena commented.

"She hasn't sulked like this since I punched her in the face." Alex remarked, setting her empty plate down. 

"You punched her in the face?" Lena nearly spluttered on her drink. "Like in the actual face?"

"Yup." 

"How do you live with yourself?" The CEO cried with mock horror. "That's like kicking a stray puppy."

"She accepted that she deserved it. She broke my arm when I was sixteen." Alex muttered quietly.

"What did you do?" Lena smirked cheekily.

"Ate her slice of pizza then proceeded to rub it in her face for three hours." 

"Jesus, you two will fight over anything. I thought my family was bad."

Kara floated down the stairs, Alex and Lena nearly didn't hear her. She picked up her potstickers and looked at Alex. "Your room is on the first left." and she returned up the stairs, walking to her bedroom.  
Alex turned her head towards Lena. "I'll talk to her later."

Lena nodded, finishing off her wine. "You better. I'm going to bed. Pass me your plate."

"No, I'll do it. Go to bed." Alex commanded.

Lena shrugged and did as she was told. Alex waited till she heard Lena's door close to start clearing up. Very slowly, as if she was stiff, Alex began packing plates on top of each other and took them into the kitchen and started washing. She caught sight of the fridge as she did, spotting more pictures. These ones were of drunken nights out, judging by the blurriness. Alex's favourite was the one of Lena trying to balance a beer bottle on top of her head whilst some poor bartender had to fight Kara to stop her impaling someone with a dart. They had nothing on Maggie. That woman took about four hundred drinks to be drunk and when she was, she was totally wild. Once Alex had tried to take her home after a few too many and Maggie had ended up punching her in the jaw when she'd tried to do her fiancée's seatbelt up. There had been a lot of apologising the next morning.

A clunk into the sink shook Alex back to reality. 

Kara was dressed in a pair of white and grey pajamas, stood beside her silently. She had put her empty plate of potstickers into the sink and was now washing them up quietly. Alex took the plate from her and dried it, putting it away. As Kara washed her hands, Alex nudged her with her hip. It made Kara sway slightly, but not stumble. The blonde returned the gesture, avoiding eye contact. That made Alex stumble, Kara really didn't know her own strength sometimes. The Kryptonian caught her by the arm deftly. 

"Steady." She warned in a whisper. 

"I'm always steady." Alex replied, mirroring Kara's whisper. 

"I haven't forgiven you."

"That's because we argued five minutes ago." Alex pointed out. 

"So? I've forgiven you quicker." Kara hissed.

"Not this time?"

"Not this time."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because I'm mad at you." Kara seethed. Alex knew she was pissing her off, but that was the point. 

"You're mad at me?"

"Yes!" Kara raised her voice slightly.

"Why?"

"Because you're leaving me, Alex!" The blonde said, now normally.

"I'm not leaving you, Kara. I'm just trying to make some decisions about my life. Right now, I'm not going anywhere Right now, I'm going to look after Maggie. She was shot today and this day has dragged. I need to go to bed and sleep so I can be strong for her." Alex replied, folding her arms in a matter of fact. "Goodnight."

"Alex-"

"Goodnight, Kara." Alex said a little louder, smirking to herself as she walked away. Kara would be begging for forgiveness tomorrow.

"Goodnight Alex." Kara whispered, getting the last word in.

Alex padded up the metal staircase to the first bedroom on the left. It was situated on a hallway with doors on either side and one on the end, presumably Lena and Kara's. Alex counted the doors. Including hers and Kara's, there were seven. That meant there were seven bedrooms, which could potentially mean up to fourteen people could sleep in this house at one time. Alex raised an eyebrow as she entered her room. How many children were they planning on having?   
Alex's bedroom was a pastel green and white colour with a washed grey bed, a white dresser and a little ensuite bathroom. It was so spotless in here that Alex could tell the only times it had been entered was to put the cardboard boxes that were stacked in the corner. Maggie's suitcase rested beside them with Alex's next to it. The redhead pulled her suitcase open and got changed into her pajamas. It felt so lonely getting into that bed alone. Alex reached out beside her, somehow hoping that Maggie would be there. But she wasn't. Instead of Alex reaching out to find a warm body breathing against hers, all she found was crisp cold sheets. Alex hadn't spent a night alone in bed without Maggie since they'd gotten together. She was only glad that this wasn't their actual bed. Alex didn't believe she could have slept in that bed without Maggie, not ever again. She did her best to roll over and fall asleep, but without Maggie's heartbeat thumping steadily against her chest, it was impossible. Though it could've only been moments, Alex felt like she was tossing and turning for ages, unable to get comfortable without her fiancée. She sighed, giving up.

"What a fucking day."


	5. Family Sawyer

Alex arrived at the hospital at 8am sharp the next morning. After an uncomfortable night's sleep, Alex had been itching to do something. She'd given up trying to sleep and gotten up at half four, hoping to find something to do. She'd gone for an hour long run, trying to tire herself out although it had just made her confused. She wasn't familiar with this area of town so got lost often. Alex then tried taking a bath, figuring that it would be longer than just a shower but she got too impatient. She was checking her phone every five minutes, just in case she missed an update on Maggie. Every second was driving her insane, she felt like she was climbing the walls. She had gotten all of Maggie's things packed and repacked and repacked again until Kara had arrived knocking on the door. 

"What are you doing?" 

"What time does the hospital open for visitors again?" Alex demanded, chucking one of Maggie's socks into the suitcase. 

"Uh, eight?" The blonde had replied sleepily.

"What time is it now?"

"Six."

But after a lot of polishing, another shower, two breakfasts and three outfit changes, Alex had made it to the hospital without Kara or Lena losing their temper with her. Granted, Kara was still unhappy with Alex, but she knew when to put aside her differences with her sister. Alex had insisted going to the hospital by herself, telling Kara that she might have Supergirl duties and that Lena still ran a multi-millionaire business. Unsurprisingly, it had worked with the latter who managed the impossible and went even paler before hurrying off to work. The former had been much grumpier but still did as she was told.  
Alex checked her phone for the time. It read back as 8:01. Alex fumed up to the doorway with Maggie's suitcase in hand but the door opened to greet her, a very timid looking intern standing behind it. She flashed a split second of evil death glare before walking up to the reception desk. 

"Alex Da- uh, Sawyer, to see Maggie Sawyer." Alex quickly corrected herself, reminding her of the little joke that Lena had made to the doctors. "Alex Sawyer to see Maggie Sawyer." She repeated firmly. 

The receptionist just nodded and passed her the visitor logbook which Alex filled out as quickly as possible. Nearly hurling the pen back at the receptionist, the redhead rushed off down the corridors to 24b. She didn't know why but she felt nervous. She knew Maggie would still be there and she hadn't changed since yesterday but part of Alex still hoped this whole thing had been some horrid nightmare. She pushed the door open silently and let out a sigh of relief. Maggie was still fast asleep and looking just as beautiful as the day before. Nurse Dawkins was stood by her side, filling out the clipboard in her hands. She smiled brightly when she saw Alex.

"You're here early, Mrs S." She greeted.

"Just Alex, please." Alex replied weakly, her eyes fixed on Dawkins' clipboard. "What are you doing?" 

"Just taking info, heart rate, blood levels etc. Her doctor decided that Maggie can continue tests when she wakes up." Dawkins informed with a friendly manner. 

"When do you think that'll be?" Alex asked, drawing a chair up next to Maggie's bed. 

"Hopefully..." Dawkins studied her clipboard. "In the next couple of days," 

Alex smiled and squeezed Maggie's hand. She leaned her chin on her shoulder, looking up at her. "You hear that? Your lie in is being interrupted. Time to wake up, asshole." She joked, shaking Maggie's other shoulder playfully. 

Dawkins smiled as Alex played with her sleeping fiancée. She stepped out, deciding to leave them to it. Alex raised herself from Maggie and walked over to the suitcase she had left by the bed. She picked it up and placed it on a sofa that was in the corner of Maggie's room, opening it. 

"Kara's pissed at us, Mags." Alex told the resting detective as she began unpacking Maggie's things and putting them into her drawers. "She's not happy that we might move. Where was that place you wanted to go again? Kyle Of Lochalsh? Sounds like some bullshit to me, Maggie." She chuckled. "Perhaps we can go there on holiday."

Alex pulled open the top drawer and nearly dropped the clothes in her hand. Instead she placed them upon the little tower and pulled the contents of the top drawer. Alex pulled out Maggie's police jacket, still covered in dried blood. She stared at it with fright. It was like looking back at a dead body, horribly stiff and unmoving. Alex put it into the suitcase, Maggie wouldn't forgive her if her favourite police jacket had blood on it. Especially hers. Alex pulled out the next item of clothing, it was Maggie's shirt. Except it wasn't Maggie's shirt, it was Alex's. Alex had once spent a morning name tagging all of her clothing, so she'd know when Maggie stole them. 

"Jesus H. Christ, Maggie, you got shot wearing my shirt? That's cute, but you're a dick." Alex groaned and then chuckled. "Typical Maggie Sawyer. You're a pain in my butt."

Alex threw the shirt into Maggie's suitcase, but left the combat boots and metallic jeans in the drawer. She figured they were clean enough. Alex dumped the remainder of Maggie's clothes into the drawers and pulled the radio out of the suitcase before padding back over to Maggie's bed. The birthday present remained in the bag. Alex set the radio on Maggie's bedside table and turned it on, tuning it until it reached one of their favourite stations. Scouting For Girls began to play very quietly. Alex sat back down in her chair and took a hold of Maggie's hand, running her thumb over it for reassurance. 

"Morning, softie." Alex murmured. "How are you?" She squeezed Maggie's hand. "You've gotta wake up, you know. Then we can check on your leg and get you home. We can have your weird hot chocolate with the funny ingredients, honestly Maggie, it's not really hot chocolate. Just call it Maggie drink or something cool. We can watch all those new films you bought the other week, I recorded some cop shows for you, I know you like to yell at them."

Alex stared around the room, frowning when her eyes landed upon a small grey box at the end of the sofa where the suitcase was. She stood up and stalked over to it cautiously, feeling a little naked without her gun. It wasn't very big, maybe about the size of a shoebox. Alex put her hand on the black lid and flipped it off. A big grin etched onto her face. She reached in and pulled out a polaroid camera, tiny and white. There was a sticker on the top with a note on it.

To Maggie, your fiancee fucking loves this cute crap, here's to you being bullied in hospital. From Lena and Kara x 

Alex giggled and held the camera up to Maggie. "Prepare to have the shit embarrassed out of you, Sawyer eh? How the fuck did she even sneak it in? Probably left it with you yesterday." Alex muttered to herself, inspecting the camera. 

She bounced over to Maggie and sat on her bed by her legs. "You're right, I should sit down and shut up." She grinned. "Smile!"

Alex pressed the shutter on the camera and a small whirring occurred, ending with the arrival of a tiny little white photo developing slowly. Alex smirked, flapping it around a bit. Maggie was going to hate it, but that was the point. As soon as it developed, Alex was going to hunt a nurse with a pen down and commence drawing a moustache on Maggie's photogenic sleeping face.   
But she didn't get the chance. 

As Alex got up to go find a pen, the door suddenly opened. Alex's mouth nearly fell open. Stood before her were three people. Two women and one man. The man she recognised immediately. He was tall, a little taller than Alex with silver hair and dark, hardened eyes. His tanned skin matched Maggie's, as did his strong set jaw. Oscar Sawyer was a giant of a man, only authority seemed to surround him. The woman stood on his left was short and well proportioned, with keen and intelligent brown eyes. As she smiled easily, her dark brown hair bounced slightly, done up in a loose pixie cut. Her complexion was a little lighter than Oscar's but still bore the distinctive Latina tone. It was the girl on Oscar's right that caught Alex's eyes. She was tiny, probably only a few centimetres shorter than Maggie, and literally the walking definition of adorable. She had big, chocolate brown eyes and wavy hair that reached down past her shoulders. Her grin was emphasised by deep dimples, not as deep as Maggie's but still firmly emdded in her cheeks. 

"Hello Alexandra." Oscar greeted, his tone hard and emotionless.

"Oh, um...hello?" Alex replied weakly, staring at Maggie's father with shock written all over her face. She stepped back, the woman noticing this, stepped forward.

"You're Alexandra? It's so lovely to finally meet you. I'm Allison, I'm Margarita's mother." The woman embraced Alex in a warm hug, although Alex wasn't sure how to return it. "Oscar has told me all about Maggie's roommate."

"Uh, roommate?" Alex echoed, her eyebrows raising slightly. She looked at Oscar, who nodded back. Alex could sense the threat in his eyes.

"Yes, roommate." He clarified, extending his hand. "It's good to see you again, Alexandra." He offered without a smile. 

Alex looked at his hand for a brief second before taking it. "You too, sir. It's Alex, by the way. Never Alexandra." 

Oscar nodded and let Allison take over. The mother gestured to the younger woman, who was staring at Maggie's sleeping body with boggled eyes. "This, Alex, is my youngest daughter, Elizabeth." She nudged the girl's arm. It caught her attention.

Elizabeth shook Alex's hand shyly. "Beth."

"Alex." Alex replied, getting the feeling she hadn't heard the first time. Beth returned a little smile, but when back to staring at Maggie.

"That's Maggie." She breathed.

Allison nudged Beth again, rolling her eyes. "Don't be silly, Beth, it's only your sister. She isn't an alien."

Alex bowed her head and stood to the side, letting the Sawyers pass her. Allison took Alex's chair and placed a kiss on her daughter's head. 

"Hola mi amor, te he echado de más." Alex heard the woman mumble against Maggie's hair. "Has your friend been looking after you?"

Allison looked at Alex with tears welling in her eyes. Alex nodded, although she crossed her arms. "Yes, I have."

"What happened to my daughter?" Oscar asked with a growl. 

Alex couldn't believe him. She hated Oscar Sawyer with every bone in her body. The man was an abomination to her. Here he was, turning up in Maggie's life again, to ruin it. Alex knew Oscar didn't really care about Maggie, he just wanted to try and show that he cared. Alex knew Oscar wouldn't care if Maggie died. 

"She was, uh, shot." She attempted, amazed that none of the Sawyers had seen any local newspapers or magazines. Maggie's face seemed to be smeared on all of them. "It was a, um, rogue bullet."  
Oscar's eyes closed momentarily and he nodded. Then he opened them and stood by Maggie's bedside table. He turned the radio off. Allison continued to mutter to Maggie in Spanish whilst Beth sat on the sofa. The brunette's eyes were fixed on her sister, they looked like they were going to fall out of her face. Alex walked over to the younger and sat beside her.

"Hi there."

When Beth didn't reply, Alex studied her up and down. She was younger than Maggie, a lot younger. Alex could tell by her clothes. She wore a short sleeved shirt over the top of a long sleeved one, showing off her skinny arms and frame. Her jeans were ripped on the knees and her feet were clad in beaten up converses. Typical teenage rebel.

"Hey." Beth finally replied, looking at Alex with a lost look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked quietly, so the other Sawyers couldn't hear.

Alex wasn't quite sure why, but she had a feeling that Beth was different from her family. The way the younger Sawyer separated herself from her parents, sitting on the other side of the room, her reluctance to go near Maggie, spoke volumes to Alex.

"Yeah, fine." Beth muttered, looking back at Maggie. 

Alex could sense the conversation wasn't going to go anywhere, the young woman seemed a little out of it. The redhead got up and walked towards the parents, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. She went to hold Maggie's other hand but Oscar stepped forward, a miniscule shaking of the head challenging Alex. She stepped back, folding her arms and avoiding his gaze.

"Did the, er, doctors talk to you about her situation?" Alex asked gently. She felt like if she tried to press into the Sawyers at all, she would end up retracting as if burnt by oil. 

"No. They said that Margarita's wife was waiting for us." Allison replied, her tone suddenly icy cold. All atmosphere of warm, bubbly mother had vanished and was replaced by a stony exterior. As she turned her head, Alex caught sight of a cross around Allison's neck.

"Oh, er, I said that she was my wife so I could, um...ride in the ambulance with her." Alex tried, hoping that would work. Relief seemed to wash over Allison and Oscar exhaled through his teeth. He hadn't told them, Alex realised. He hadn't told them that he'd been back to see Maggie for the bridal shower.

"You were there when she shot?" 

"Uh, yes. Yes I was. I'm an FBI agent." Alex could feel her story losing control, even though she'd been using it for years.

"Cool." Beth said from behind them. Alex looked over at her to see genuine interest spark in the brunette's eyes.

Oscar chuckled, walking over to his youngest daughter and clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth takes after her papa, Alexandra. She wants to be a police officer, like me." Alex noticed the spark seemed to die in Beth's eyes when he said that. Her normal defeated look returned. 

"Well perhaps, I can look into getting you a job here in National City." Alex suggested, noticing that it perked Beth up again. 

Oscar was quick to grip his daughter's shoulder tightly. "Thank you Alexandra but that won't be neccessary. She'll take over my role as Sheriff in Blue Springs."

Alex saw Beth deflate again. She could see she was hating it. Allison cleared her throat. "You mentioned you're an FBI agent, Alex. Were you on a mission?"

"Yes." Alex replied simply.

"What was your mission?"

"That's classified, ma'am." Alex defended quickly, she didn't have the mental power to think up a quick cover story.

Allison nodded, seeming to understand. "What was Maggie doing there?"

God did this woman ever not ask questions?

"She's a police detective."

Allison's face burst into a proud smile as she began cooing over her sleeping daughter. "lo mismo que tu padre!" She said excitedly. "Just like your father."

Alex smiled, noticing Oscar in the corner of her eye. His mouth didn't even twitch. "Yeah, she's really good at her job. She's usually helping me with a case."

Allison's smile broadened. Alex was so glad in that moment that Maggie was still asleep. She could see why she hated her family. Alex had taken on aliens more than a hundred times her size but she had never felt so frightened when Allison's face had changed. A warm ray of sunshine turned to the eye of a storm, Alex couldn't bear to think of a fourteen year-old Maggie going through that.   
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kara appeared. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount of people in the hospital room but it was too late to slip out unnoticed.

"Oh, hi, Kara." Alex quickly remedied her sister's embarrassment. 

"Um, hi Alex, and...Alex's friends." The blonde said awkwardly, approaching the older Danvers. 

"Kara, this is the Sawyer family. Allison, this is my sister, Kara Danvers." Alex introduced. "She's also a friend of Maggie's."

"Um, yes, she's my best pal. Best friends forever, me and Maggie. Joined at the hip, yep, that's us-" Kara babbled, tripping over her words, adjusting her glasses. Alex nudged her with her elbow.   
Oscar nodded in greeting, obviously wary of the stranger that had just entered the room. "Hello Kara."

Kara reached out and shook hands a little too firmly with each member of the Sawyer family, dignifiying herself. Beth smirked, seemingly enjoying the blonde's antics. 

"What did you want me for, Kara?" Alex muttered.

"Um, could I talk to you outside? Maybe we ought to give the Sawyers their private time." Kara suggested, guiding Alex to the door by her elbow.

"Um, yeah sure. I'll probably be back in a few minutes." Alex said over her shoulder. 

"Take your time, Alexandra." Oscar dismissed. 

Before Alex could turn to punch him in the face like she so desperately wanted to, Kara had yanked her out of the room and into the hallway. "What the hell?" She hissed.

"What?" 

"I've tried calling you like a billion times!" 

"Why? What is it?" Alex put her hands on her hips. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I need a sparring session. Like, quick."

Alex took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose with fingers. "And why is that?"

"J'onn's gotten word of some ninja people trying to attack the DEO. I need to quicken my fighting."

"Ninja people?"

"Ninja people." Kara clarified.

"Jesus Christ, fine. Only for an hour, then I'm coming back to Maggie. I'm meant to be off work, Kara. You owe me." Alex replied unhappily.

Kara grinned. "Brilliant. Let's go."

The sisters went to walk down the corridor towards the exit when Alex heard her name being called. She stopped and turned to see Beth was walking towards her. The young Sawyer ran a hand through her hair.

"Listen, um, were you serious about that FBI thing?" She shifted from one foot to another.

Alex smirked and raised an eyebrow. "If you can work hard enough then yes."

Beth nodded and pushed a piece of paper into Alex's hands. "That's, eh, my number if you want it. We're staying in hotel downtown..." She stammered, tripping over her words.

"I'll bear it in mind, Beth. You'll have to show me what you're worth though. Gym tomorrow morning?" Alex wasn't messing about. She may have known Beth for all of half an hour but she'd known agents less. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing." The girl nodded before returning a brief smile before walking back to the hospital room.

Alex turned back to see Kara grinning back at her. The redhead rolled her eyes. "Don't start."

"Maggie has a little sister, and you're gonna train her to be a DEO agent!" The blonde squealed excitedly.

"I'm not training her unless Maggie says I can. Besides, this girl doesn't even know about aliens, so keep your mouth quiet. I've only known the girl for half an hour." 

"So? Can you imagine having a Sawyer in the DEO?" Kara grinned.

"Are we going to this sparring session or not?"

Alex strode into the DEO, happy to be back in her normal gear. Winn was the first to notice the two Danvers walking in. He approached them, looking over his shoulder anxiously. 

"Alex! You know you're not meant to be here right? J'onn said you can take all the time you want." He said.

"Relax, Winn. I'm only here to spar with Kara, something about ninja people." Alex reassured him. "I'll be out of your hair in an hour, don't worry."

Winn nodded, looking at Kara doubtfully. The both of them knew Alex hated to be away from work. They just hoped this wouldn't tempt them back. Kara went to change into her athletic wear whilst Alex stopped by J'onn's office. She rapped on the door with her knuckles before entering. The Martian looked up and sighed when he saw it was Alex, he gestured for her to come in and sit down.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" 

"It's good to see you too, J'onn." Alex smiled.

"I saw you yesterday. When you attacked a new recruit." J'onn replied. He didn't want to see Alex, much as he loved her, she shouldn't be here. 

"Yeah, I wanted to check up on that." Alex said seriously now. 

J'onn sighed again, he figured she'd come for that. He shuffled the papers that were on his desk. "Dormer has a caution and Keaton is suspended for two weeks."

Alex nodded, it actually seemed quite fair. "What about the others?"

"Vasquez is taking over you for the moment, she's not doing bad but she's no you. Marco and the recruits are rearranging ammo. It should be more obvious where the real ones go and the drugs ones go." J'onn provided. "I'm writing up new protocols now."

Alex nodded again. "It sounds good. Maggie's family turned up."

J'onn usually wasn't one to gossip but this caught his interest. "And?" 

"One is still the asshole who was here last. Another is like a hug with a knife to your bag and the third is actually okay." Alex reported. "I told her I was an FBI teacher and she wants to train with me."  
J'onn raised an eyebrow. "I hope you didn't say you were part of the DEO, Agent Danvers." 

"Tempting but no. I'll get to know her first and ask Maggie. It's her sister." Alex replied. "Her name is Beth."

"Oh. Take your time, Alex. Don't rush into anything." He advised. "and for Gods' sake, stay out of work."

Alex grinned and stood up. "Understood sir."

Kara was waiting for Alex down in the sparring pit, the green kryptonite glowing on the walls. The pair were silent as they circled each other, Alex wasn't really in the mood or the mindset to be punching anyone, let alone Kara. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost didn't see the fist that nearly connected with her face. Alex brought Kara's wrist between her fingers and squeezed, making the blonde yelp. Kara angled her body and struck Alex in the face with her elbow, quickly returned by the redhead with a kick to the stomach. Having winded Kara, Alex flipped the Kryptonian over her shoulder and smashed her into the ground. As she flipped Kara, the blonde grabbed hold of Alex's waist, pulling her down with her. Alex tried landing blows to Kara's side but was knocked back when Kara managed to get a punch into Alex's throat, making her stumble back and cough.

"Are you alright? Was that too hard?" Kara asked fearfully.

Alex spat out a little blood. "Are you gonna ask these ninjas that?" She smirked, grabbing her sister on the back of the bed and throwing three punches into her shoulder.

Kara blocked and brought a roundhouse kick to Alex's waist, only to be side stepped and followed up with an actual scratch to the face. The two sparred on and on until they were both too tired and too bruised to carry on. Alex had a black eye, a bruise on her neck that looked too much like a hickey for Alex's liking. The graze on her jaw had been swatted at, but not hard enought to scrape the bandage. Alex was particularly impressed with the scratch across her neck from her ear to her opposite collar bone, that would like a cool ass tattoo. Of course, Kara wasn't hurt and didn't have any scars apart from the one beside her eyebrow. Alex had made that after Kara had blown her powers for once. Technically, Kara wasn't looking where she was going and so deserved a door to the head, an argument the Danvers sisters frequently brought up with each other. After an hour had passed, the pair pulled away from the other's attack and took a breather.

"You're doing better." Alex remarked.

"Thanks." Kara panted in reply. "You're a tough opponent."

Alex smirked and looked at her watch. "Right it's time for me to go back to Maggie." Kara nodded in understanding. "Good luck with the ninja people."

"Rather me than you!" Kara called after her sister, but the agent had already disappeared around the corner.


	6. Punches Are Thrown

Alex met Beth at the local gym the next morning, finding the girl wandering around outside the doors, looking around with alertness. She relaxed as soon as she saw Alex approaching.

"I wasn't sure if this was the right place." The brunette said sheepishly.

Alex smiled easily. "Don't worry about it, shall we head inside?" She offered.

When Beth nodded, Alex led the way into the National City gym. It was quite large, the NCG, standing at six storeys tall making plenty of room for the residents to attend there. With polished wood floors and clean white walls, the NCG had ceiling to floor windows revealing to the streets outside. Alex paid for a two hour session, ignoring protests from Beth and headed into the basement floor. It was darker down here, with concrete walls and black plastic flooring only lit by a couple of dim lights. It reminded Alex of backstreet boxing clubs as she stared at the square roped wing in the corner of the floor. 

"Wow..." Beth breathed. 

The brunette was in awe of the gym, Alex imagined she didn't have anything like this at home. The young Sawyer's eyes were attracted to everything in the room, from the boxing ring to the weights being pulled around by the local military boys. Alex dropped her sports bag by a punching bag and dug out two pairs of boxing gloves, passing a black pair to Beth. The brunette put them on and practised a few air punches, making Alex chuckle. Since yesterday, Alex had been fascinated by the youngest Sawyer. Although Allison would natter on about Maggie, Beth would only sit back and listen, making no comment.

"So, Beth, tell me. Why do you want to be an FBI agent?" Alex asked, putting on her own gloves.

"Uh.." Beth breathed out a nervous chuckle. "Would you believe me if I said I didn't want to be like my papa?" 

"Yes, I would." Alex replied seriously, flexing her shoulders a little. "But I also wouldn't believe you if you said you didn't want to be part of the law enforcement."

Beth grinned, she looked like Maggie when she did that. "What gave it away?" 

"I said I was an FBI agent." Alex smirked, wandering around the punch bag. "Then your dad said you were going to be a police officer." When Beth made a face, Alex chuckled. "What's wrong with being a police officer?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just..." Beth sighed, letting her shoulders droop. "I just don't stand for what he does, that's all. We have different perspectives of the world."

Alex was surprised at that. "What do you two not agree on?"

"It doesn't matter, let's get down to throwing some punches eh?" Beth dismissed, raising her gloved hands up.

Alex nodded, deciding not to press. "First let's sort your arms out. You've got to be able to defend before you knock anyone's lights out."

Beth chuckled as Alex moved her arms to a proper position. She stood beside her and demonstrated how to punch by throwing a fist at the punch bag lightly. She demonstrated again and then pushed Beth towards it.

"Just try and punch straight through it." Alex advised. 

"Okay." Beth nodded. She pulled her right hand back and delivered one of the strongest punches that Alex had ever seen. The bag nearly went swinging off its hinges as Beth retracted her fist to her side. She laughed as Alex's eyes widened in amazement. 

"Well fuck me, are all the Sawyers this strong?" She muttered, holding the punch bag still. 

"I can't speak for Maggie but yeah, most of us are." Beth smirked. "I'm the strongest."

"Modest much." Alex chuckled, encouraging Beth to take another punch. "Did Maggie teach you to punch like this? She's given a few good black eyes over the times."

Beth threw another strong punch. "No, she didn't. I taught myself, at school." She blinked a couple of times before punching more. 

Alex frowned, reaching forward and touching Beth's shoulder with her own glove. The younger woman stopped, panting for breath a little. 

"You got bullied in school?" 

Beth nodded, stepping back, eyes fixed on the punching bag. "Yeah, a bit. I've probably given more black eyes than Maggie." Alex's smile was brief and sympathetic.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Beth." She said. "Was it, um, bad?" Alex felt uncomfortable, almost guilty for Beth. 

"If you're asking whether they tied me to a tree or tripped me up at lunchtime because my sister had been sent away for her sexuality, then yeah, they did. They didn't when I took karate classes." Beth said with a shrug and a cheeky wink. 

Alex's mouth fell open slightly. Beth started chucking more punches but Alex stopped her. "You know Maggie is gay?"

Beth wiped a bit of spit hanging on her mouth. "Yeah, people used to tell me in the hallways after they pushed me." The brunette pointed at Alex. "You're gay too, aren't you?"

Alex tried to sense for a look of malice or hatred in Beth's body language. There was nothing. Only seriousness laid in the young Sawyer's eyes. "Yes." She said. 

Beth looked away for a moment, nodding. "You know, I haven't seen Maggie since I was eight years old. I always thought it was my fault, right, that she got sent away. I was mean to her because she yelled at me when I stole her leather jacket. I told Dad. She got sent to my auntie's two days later. It wasn't until high school that I found out. Mum and Dad never talked about it, and we don't speak to Auntie Gem."

Alex stood and listened patiently. From where tears were threatening Beth's eyes, Alex could tell that she wanted to get it off of her chest. 

"And, and I used to hate her for it. Yeah, I did. I used to hate her so much, for doing this. From her being sent away, I used to get beat up after school. I used to think, how dare she. She was meant to be my big sister and she was meant to be here to protect me. But no, she was gone and I had to fend for myself. I used to wish that Maggie could've just hidden it, you know, then she could have stayed." Tears were starting to flow down Beth's angry cheeks now. "But you know what the worst thing was? I haven't seen her since. I've been lonely, Alex. I don't have any other siblings to look up to or anyone that I can talk to or-"

That's when Alex brought Beth into a hug. She let the young woman's knees buckle beneath her and punch at Alex's chest in rugged sobs. Alex realised how broken Beth was. Suddenly the brunette shoved Alex off of her roughly.

"Why the hell am I telling you all of this?" She asked angrily. "Eh? Why am I spilling my heart to you? You don't know me!"

Beth was really crying now, so Alex hugged her again. "I guess I've got one of those faces. Listen, Beth, I know I've only known you for a day but I'm here for you. Okay? Anything you can tell Maggie, you can tell me."

"I can't tell Maggie anything. I haven't spoken to her for sixteen years. All I want, is to make her proud." Beth said, her breath catching in her throat.

"I'm sure she already is." Alex assured. 

Beth nodded pulling out of the hug again. She sniffed and straightened up, wiping the tears off of her face. Alex smiled as she started bouncing on her feet, her arms poised to strike. She held the punching bag still, and let Beth fly at it. 

The two took turns working out their angers at the punching bag for another hour until they both decided to throw the towel in for the day. Beth ordered herself a bottle of water from a vending machine, making Alex laugh when she couldn't open it. Alex sat down at a table, slapping a wet towel around her sweating neck. Beth sat down opposite her. 

"I'm sorry, about before Alex."

Alex shook her head with a smile. "Anything for Maggie's little sister." 

"I'm glad she has you." Beth said. "I know I don't really know her, anymore, but I'm glad she's got someone who loves her. What was your wedding like?"

"We're not married. Mrs Sawyer was my sister's girlfriend's little joke. Maggie and I are engaged." Alex grinned.

Beth smirked. "Your sister is gay too? Christ is anyone straight?" She giggled.

"My sister's bisexual. It took her forever to tell the multi-millionaire she's dating that she loves her. God, I'm glad you weren't here for that. Maggie almost started mission Supercorp in our apartment." Alex laughed. 

"What the hell is Supercorp?" 

Alex's heart plummeted, she'd opened her big fat mouth again. "Um, yeah. My sister is a massive fan of Supergirl and Lena is the CEO of L-Corp." She attempted. 

"Shut up. That big skyscraper I passed on my way here? She runs that?" Beth looked astounded. Alex nodded. "Well fuck me sideways with a ten foot pole."

"Polite pass. You know of Supergirl?" Alex replied.

"All the rage over in Blue Springs since she saved that plane. You know, all the kids over at the high school talk about her." Beth smiled. 

"Yeah, well, Kara's a huge fan. Always writing about her, she's a reporter at CatCo." 

Beth nodded, finishing off her smoothie. "Cool. Listen, we should get back to Maggie. Mum and Dad will probably wonder where we are. I won't tell them about you and Maggie."

"Your dad already knows. He doesn't approve, needless to say." Alex shrugged.

"Sounds like papi."

++

Beth and Alex returned to the hospital to find Maggie was still asleep, her parents half asleep on the sofa. They sat to attention as soon as the two entered the room. Beth forced a smile.

"Hey, cabezales soñolientos." She teased, making Oscar smile. "You guys didn't come home last night."

"No, we thought it best to stay with Margarita." Oscar told her, glancing at Alex as he did. "Keep her safe."

"She's safe here, papi." Beth replied, sitting next to Maggie on the bed. "Alex and I will keep her company. You go sleep."

Allison smiled wearily and stood up. "She's right, mi amor. We should go to the hotel, come back in the morning." She placed her hand on Oscar's shoulder. 

Oscar looked at his children, then at Alex before nodding. "You're right. We'll be back tomorrow." Then he became sterner. "Do not leave her alone."

Beth nodded and squeezed her sister's hand. "I won't. I promise."

Alex watched Maggie's parents leave before shooting Kara a text. 

Hey, K, if you're not busy, let Supergirl swing by to visit Maggie. I'm sure she needs it. xx

Alex placed a kiss on Maggie's cold forehead. She hadn't really had the chance to look at Maggie how she liked to since her family had arrived. Now Alex could actually spend time with her fiancee. She sat on the bed and took Maggie's hand, rubbing her thumb over hers as she always did. Alex wasn't sure, but she could feel that Maggie felt it, knew that Alex was there. 

Beth squeezed Maggie's hand again, wishing for her big sister to wake up. "You know, Alex, Maggie looks different to the Maggie I knew."

"Yeah?" Alex replied softly, keeping her eyes fixed on Maggie. 

"She had short hair then, it wasn't as long as this. It sort of, I don't know, sat just above her shoulders. It was cute, she used to let me try and plait it, but I wasn't very good. I always made her do mine. She was really good at them."

Alex smiled and fished her Maggie keepsake out of her back pocket. It was the signature polaroid of Maggie's stolen cupcakes. She passed it to Beth. 

"That was for my sister's birthday. Maggie did Kara's hair up in this massive braid, it was beautiful." 

Beth smiled down at the picture fondly. "Can I keep it?" She looked up at Alex. "Or can I take one of me and Maggie?"

"The camera is on her bedside table." Alex smiled as Beth gave the picture back, secretly relieved she wanted to take a picture instead.

Beth grinned that 'Maggie Sawyer' grin and rushed to the bedside table, grabbing the little polaroid camera. She turned on the radio which sat on Maggie's present while she was there, chuckling when The Killers came on. 

"Christ, I hope you don't dance how Maggie does." Alex chuckled as Beth shut her eyes and moved to the beat slightly. 

"What, like this?" Beth threw an embarrassing move. 

Alex laughed. "Exactly, pass me the camera, dumbass."

Beth giggled and did as she was told. She sat on the bed next to Maggie, leaning down so her face was near her sister's. Another big smile stretched across her face as Alex angled the camera up to her eyes. She took the picture and passed the developing polaroid to an excited Beth, who started flapping it around the room happily. 

"I don't have any pictures of Maggie!" She exclaimed.

Alex rolled her eyes and placed another kiss on Maggie's forehead. There was a knock at the door and Nurse Dawkins popped her head in.

"Um, Alex, you have a visitor for Maggie." She said, a smile playing across her lips. 

Supergirl's head appeared over Dawkins, a grin on her face. Beth's gasp could've been heard from Metropolis it was so loud. 

"Let her in, it's alright." Alex stated. 

Dawkins disappeared, letting Supergirl stride in in full uniform. She walked over to Beth and shook her hand strongly, noting the young Sawyer's excited but firm grip. 

"Supergirl." Beth breathed, her eyes lit up with wonder as she looked up and down the royal uniform. 

"Elizabeth, right?" Kara replied coolly. 

"Just Beth, yeah." 

Kara nodded and looked at Alex and Maggie. "How's my favourite police detective then?"

Alex smiled. "She's doing fine, Supergirl. Hopefully she'll wake up soon. You're well?"

"Very well, thank you. Are you? Must be exhausting, looking after your fiancee 24/7. Your sister has been keeping the press away, I see." The blonde smiled easily. 

"She's very good at her job." Alex remarked. "I'm fine."

"That's good to know. Wait, is that The Killers?" Supergirl pointed to the radio with a grin. "I love this song."

Beth looked at Alex, who just smirked. Supergirl began to whistle the tune of Smile Like You Mean It whilst catching eye of the photo in Beth's hand. She reached out and made a beckoning movement with her hand. Beth passed it over. The photo had developed now, displaying Beth's smiling face against Maggie's sleeping one. Kara smiled, looking over at Alex. She noticed the older Danvers staring at Maggie longingly. 

Kara placed her hand on Beth's shoulder. "Listen, um, let's go into the hall a moment. Give Alex some alone time, yeah? Kara was telling me how you want to be an FBI agent."

Beth glanced at Alex before nodding. She let Kara guide her out, leaving Alex by herself. The redhead immediately curled up to Maggie's side, holding her close, tears dropping on her cheeks.   
"Hey, Mags." She sighed, nuzzling her head into Maggie's neck. "Do you know how much I've missed you? You should really wake up, now. Your sister is here, remember Beth? She really wants to meet you again, Mags. Eh? We've got a little Sawyer. I miss you, baby. So you wake up. You rest and stay strong. Then you can wake up and we can do all those amazing things you wanted to do."

++

Maggie wanted to scream. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted to yell and shout and scream for Alex. She wanted her eyes to open so badly just to lay them on Alex, to let her know she was there. Maggie always knew when Alex was there, Alex let her know. She could feel everything. Well, almost everything. Her left foot was a little drowsy. Maggie could hear everything. She heard how Alex would tell her stories of their past, tell her how much she loved her and what they would do in the future. She heard Kara talking to her about Lena. If her eyes were open, she'd roll them.   
But everytime she tried to remember whatever someone had told her, she seemed to instantly forget.   
The moment Alex would start talking, Maggie would forget every single word. Maggie couldn't remember anything. How she was shot, she had no clue. Sometimes, Maggie doubted who she even was. Everything hurt, especially below her ribs. It felt, well if Maggie could move her hands to feel, like there was a massive hole by her ribs. But Maggie couldn't think about any of that pain. All she could think about was Alex.  
Maggie wanted to be able to move her arms to hold Alex tight. She wanted to be able to flex her fingers, only to tangle them in Alex's hair. She wanted her mouth to open so she could tell her fiancee how much she loved her. She wanted her legs to move so they could stand to kiss Alex and run alongside her.   
Maggie wanted her eyes to open so badly. Then she could look at her sister, see how much she'd grown. She wanted to wake up and be able to call her Little Sawyer, tell her how proud she was of her. Maggie wanted to meet her little shadow and know all about her.  
She just wanted to wake up.

++

Supergirl spoke with Beth for almost an hour until the brunette wanted to return to the hospital room. They had mostly talked about work, surprisingly, discussing Beth's gym session with Alex. Kara planned to be phoning J'onn, asking to make Beth aware of the DEO. From the girl's sparky nature and can-do attitude, Kara could tell she would be a valued asset to them. She would have to talk to Maggie and Beth first. It was all just a waiting game for Maggie.   
They walked into 24b to find Alex, once again, asleep next to Maggie. Kara reached over and turned the radio off, smiling down at her sister. Beth sat on a chair and took Maggie's hand.

"You know, Beth, I'm sure Kara would like you to join her and Alex for Sister Night." Supergirl commented.

"What's Sister Night?" 

"Oh,um, Kara's always talking to me about it. Seeing as Alex and Kara have such busy lifestyles, they always spare a night just for each other. It's like a monthly party." 

"You think they'd want me to join?" Beth replied, looking up at Supergirl over her shoulder. "I feel like I'm intruding."

"You know what they say, the more the merrier." Supergirl grinned. 

"Only if Kara says yes." Beth said, nodding to herself before looking back at Maggie. 

Supergirl smiled. "I'll call and let her know. I'm sure she wants to meet you properly. You're her family after all." She walked out, 'ringing' Kara. 

Beth stared at her sister. She wasn't sure how she was going to wake up, or when, but she hoped it was soon. Maggie had spent too long asleep, too long in pain. Beth shook her hand a little. "Please wake up, Maggie."

++

Sister Night officially started at seven o'clock. Alex, Kara, Lena and Beth were all in the Danvers-Luthor household, surrounded by takeaway. Everyone had made it very aware to Lena that they still disliked vegan food. So it had been takeaway again. Kara had proved herself to be much of a bad influence, especially on Beth. The pair of younger siblings hadn't shut up all evening, it was starting to give Lena a headache. Alex chuckled into her beer as Lena pulled out a bottle of red wine and popped it open like a pro.

"Tough day, Luthor?" 

Lena sighed, running a hand through her hair. "God, you know it."

Alex chuckled again. "You're not alone there."

"How's Maggie doing? I haven't had the chance to visit her, caught up with work."

Alex waved a dismissive hand. "She's fine, there's been no change. You haven't met Beth have you yet?" 

"No, but I did when she and Kara came careering down the stairs for food. She tells me that she's training with you to be an FBI agent." Lena said, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to train her for the DEO, but I want to wait for Maggie to wake up to discuss it with her. I don't know if she's going to want family in National City, let alone one that risks their life and works with her other half everyday." Alex explained. "Plus, she only met Supergirl today."

"From what I can see, they're getting on swimmingly." Lena remarked, gesturing to Kara and Beth who were having an eating competition. "What do you think of Beth?"

"She's a good kid, Lena."

"She's the same age as me! I am not a kid, Ally." Lena protested with a laugh.

Alex shrugged. "You're a good kid too." 

Lena rolled her eyes and passed the redhead another beer. "Do you think Maggie will approve? Of her sister?"

"Of her sister, most probably. Of her parents, I don't so I doubt she will." Alex commented with a little bitterness in her voice. She popped the beer open and drank it. "Come on, let's calm the puppies down."

Lena sniffed with amusement and headed into the living room. She placed a firm grip on Kara's shoulder, making the blonde stop eating. Beth, noticing the sudden stop in competition, put down her chopsticks and looked up at Lena. In all fairness, Lena was pretty scary to look at, especially when she had that look on her face. 

"Are you alright, Beth?" Lena noticed the worried look on the younger Sawyer's face.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." Beth stammered hurriedly. 

Kara noticed the blush come to Beth's face so stood up and made herself known by kissing Lena, taking the raven-haired woman by surprise. The blonde smirked at the astounded expression on Lena's face. Alex rolled her eyes as she joined the trio. 

"Pass me a chicken ball." She grumbled, noticing they'd been the victim of Kara and Beth's eating race. Beth obeyed with an apologetic grin.

"Sorry, Danvers." 

Alex's breath hitched in her throat. She sounded so much like Maggie. She'd said 'Danvers'. Only Maggie and J'onn called her that. Alex had frozen, Lena and Kara noticed. Kara quickly grabbed her sister by the shoulders and walked her back to the kitchen. Lena quickly attempted to distract Beth with conversation, asking her about her knowledge of business enterprises.

Kara quickly rubbed Alex's shoulders, seeing her older sister's lower lip trembling a tad. "It's alright Alex."

"I..I know..it just...she sounds so much like her." Alex stumbled, cursing herself internally for being so silly. "She sounds just like Maggie."

"It's not her, Alex. It's Beth, remember?" Kara had Alex in a firm hug.

"Yeah, yeah, it's Beth. Maggie's at the hospital. She's at the hospital." Alex reassured herself. "I take it you're not mad at me anymore."

Kara chuckled lightly. "Oh no, I am. But I love you, Alex, I'm always here when you need me. You're my sister."

Alex returned the laugh, although it hurt. "That I am. I'm sorry I upset you, Kara."

"Don't be sorry now. We can talk about it as a family, when Maggie wakes up. Okay?"

"I love you, Kara. You know that right?" Alex whimpered, tightening her grip around her sister's shoulders. She knew she didn't say it enough but she was so grateful for Kara, the girl was always there for her, no matter how much Alex yelled at her.

"I know, Alex, I know." Kara said comfortingly, placing a kiss on her sister's forehead. 

"But, I never said thank you." 

Kara pulled out of the hug, holding Alex at arm's length. "What for?"

"For trying to catch that bullet. You realised before anyone else and you tried to catch it, even though it was impossible. You tried to save Maggie." Alex told her sister, nodding her head as she did. "Thank you."

"Alex, you don't need to thank me." Kara said softly. "You need to give that stupid dinosaur a good telling off." 

Alex chuckled. "I need to shoot it. Maggie would want that."

Kara punched Alex's shoulder playfully. "No, it was really cute!" 

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, it wasn't, Kara. It looked like you when you have a hang over."

Kara laughed, one of those laughs that were so hilarious to listen to it was infectious. "I don't look like a dinosaur when I'm hungover!"

"Sound like one." Alex commented, mimicing what looked more like a wobbly giraffe than any kind of dinosaur.

Kara shook her head. "J'onn got it contained, it won't bother us anymore. He said you found out what happened to the agents."

"Yeah, sounds fine to me."

"J'onn was so angry. Alex, I've never seen him so scary." She whispered with wide eyes. 

Alex chuckled. "He's protective over family, Kara. You should see what he's like when you get hurt."

Kara smiled as Alex's phone began to ring. It was an unknown number to her phone, but she picked up anyway. 

"Alex Danvers speaking." The message was a little garbled, too much for Kara to hear properly. Alex's eyes widened as the conversation went on very briefly. She hung up after about ten seconds.  
"Who was that?"

"Kara, I need Supergirl." Alex replied quickly.

"What? Why? Alex what is going on?" 

"That was the hospital. It's Maggie, she's waking up."


	7. Way Down We Go

Alex could hear her own heart hammering in her chest over the wind flying through her hair as she clutched to Kara's lapels. Surely she was speeding, even by Krypton's laws, she had to be speeding. Not that Alex was complaining, the sooner she got to Maggie the better. The past three minutes had been hectic. It had consisted of Kara bolting upstairs to get changed whilst yelling at Lena and Beth to get in Lena's car and that she and Alex would take 'the sports car'. 

Kara and Alex arrived at the hospital in moments, Kara rushing around the back to get changed into her civilian clothes whilst Alex burst through. She didn't sign in, just bolted down towards Maggie's room and practically kicked the door off its hinges as she stumbled inside. Doctors were surrounding Maggie, Alex could barely see her behind them.

"Maggie!" She yelped.

There was a strained reply, but Alex couldn't make it out. Dawkins appeared from amongst the doctors holding Alex by the shoulders. 

"Alex, Alex, it's alright. She's okay. She's okay Alex." She reassured, seeing Alex's panic. "They're just making sure she's all good. They'll be gone in a moment." 

"I want to see her, please, let me see her!" Alex was panicking, reaching over Dawkins' shoulder, trying to be closer to her fiancee. 

Alex felt stronger hands suddenly pulling her over to the sofa. It was Kara. She pulled Alex into a hug, but Alex spun it so she could face where Maggie was. Every few seconds, she would see maybe Maggie's cheek, or a part of her hair but never her eyes. 

"Maggie, please..." Alex pleaded in a whisper.

Kara held her sister tightly, listening intently for Maggie. She could hear her heartbeat, strong and loud, but no voice. She could hear the doctors mumbling different vitals to each other, different signs of waking symptoms. After a few moments they stopped. 

"Mrs Sawyer, you can come and talk to your wife now. She's very drowsy, but she's waking." One of them said as the others filed out of the room. 

Kara let go of Alex immediately, letting the redhead rush over to Maggie. Alex sat on the bed, taking Maggie's hand in hers and instantly letting her know she was there. Maggie's eyelids were fluttering rapidly against her cheeks as she struggled to open them. Alex placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Take your time, sweetie." She whispered. 

A little crinkle appeared between Maggie's eyes as her brow furrowed together. Her mouth opened a little bit, breathing in. The frown deepened for a moment, before lightening and clearing. Her bottom lip jerked unnaturally as she tried to form a word. Her eyelashes seeked open.

"D...D..." A croaky voice mouthed. 

"What is it? I'm here, baby." Alex mumbled, placing another kiss on Maggie's forehead. She took Maggie's hand and held it up against her cheek, kissing it and leaning her face into it. "I'm here."

"D...Danvers," came the quietest whisper, even Kara barely heard her. "Danvers."

Alex's eyes widened before a huge smile came across her face. She looked at Kara, who's grin was as big as hers. Alex let out a tearful laugh.

"It's me, Sawyer. It's Danvers." 

A small smile etched onto Maggie's lips, her dimples threatening to appear. Finally, with a few attempts, Maggie's eyes opened. They tried to shut again, in pain from the bright hospital lights above her. They fluttered in and out a few times before finally opening and staying there. They were immediately on Alex, now a bigger smile was on her face. 

"Alex..." She spoke clearer now.

"Hey, Mags." Alex said, a tear rolling down her cheek. She cupped Maggie's cheek with her free hand and kissed her like she never had before. It was passionate and longing, she had missed Maggie so much. Maggie used her own free hand to hold Alex's chin, returning the kiss as best as she could. "Sleepy?"

Maggie groaned a chuckle, before wincing in pain. "Fuck yes. Wha-what happened?" 

"You got shot." Kara provided, stepping forward. 

Maggie frowned a little, strengthening her grip on Alex. "By what?" 

That's when Alex began to cry properly, distracting Maggie. The brunette let Alex curl up next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Maggie brought her arms around Alex's neck, hugging her tightly. Alex knew she was an ugly crier, her face did this all scrunching up sort of thing, especially when she got going. She shuddered into a sob, making Maggie hug her tighter, although it was making her weaker. 

"Hey, hey, Alex, I'm okay. I'm alright." Maggie shushed, placing kisses on her crying fiancee's head. 

"I missed you so much, Mags." Alex cried. "I was scared you weren't going to wake up."

Maggie chuckled at that, making Alex looking up at her in confusion. "I'm always going to wake up, Alex. Ride or die remember? Now somebody tell what the hell happened?"

Alex breathed a laugh through her tears, letting Maggie wipe them away. Kara stepped forward again. "Rogue bullet, Maggie. Bounced off the Damock." 

Maggie's eyes widened a little, a coy eyebrow raised and then a scoff, the clicking of her tongue and a shake of the head. "That motherfucking dinosaur."

Kara and Alex laughed at that. Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw Lena looking at her through the hospital door. 

"Your sister is here, you know. So is the rest of your family." Kara informed her.

Alex felt Maggie stiffen, knowing she felt frightened. But it lonely lasted a moment before she felt her relax again. "My Beth is here?"

Kara nodded. "Your mom and dad are at the hotel."

"Good, keep them that way." Maggie replied weakly, only faint amusement crossing her face. "Kara, I can see your girlfriend lingering in the door. Can you let her in please?"

"The only thing I haven't missed about you, Maggie Sawyer, is that cheeky tongue of yours." Lena groaned, having read Maggie's lips and made her entrance. "Honestly, I wouldn't believe you'd just woken up again."

Maggie chuckled then stopped abruptly. Trailing in after Lena, came Beth. Alex sat up and watched the exchange between the two sisters. Beth had clammed up, not meeting Maggie's eyes. She shuffled from foot to foot, fraying the edges of her sleeves. The confident boxer had suddenly reverted back to the teenage rebel Alex had met just the day before. Maggie studied her baby sister with fascination. Despite feeling very sleepy, and pumped with morphine, Maggie could see Beth very clearly. She was so different from the eight-year-old she used to play with in their backyard. She was taller, but then again who wouldn't be? Her dark hair had grown longer and was thicker than it ever had been. Maggie noticed the defeated look in the girl's posture.

 

"Beth?"

Beth looked up, allowing Maggie to see her face. What stood out to the little detective was the look in her sister's eyes. It was broken, defeated and terrified. Maggie held up her arms weakly.  
"Hey kiddo." Beth looked at Alex, who nodded reassuringly. The brunette sighed with relief, caving in and letting her big sister wrap her arms around her. Even Maggie had a tear in her eye as she clung onto Beth's jacket. "Do you know how much I've missed you?"

Beth cried into Maggie's shoulder, not responding. A sad smile came to Maggie's face as she looked around the room. "Anyone else come to cry on me?"

"My turn next." Lena smirked.

"God, what I wouldn't give to see a Luthor cry."

"I've seen it." Kara chimed in. "It's not pretty."

Beth shuddered another sob, turning Maggie back to her. Alex could sense the exhaustion in her. She may have been awake for only ten minutes but it still seemed to be all she could manage. Maggie held Beth at an arm's length, her hands half draped on the younger Sawyer's shoulders.

"Hey, Beth."

"Hey Maggie." The brunette mumbled. 

"You alright?"

"Asks the girl who got shot." She smirked. "I'm fine. I've missed you."

Maggie chuckled at her sister's humour. She pulled her into another hug, gesturing with her hand for the others to join. Alex held Beth and Maggie in her arms whilst Lena took her hands and hugged the other side. Kara wrapped them all in a bear hug, protecting each of them.

"Can you guys not squeeze so tight? Kind of got shot, kind of still hurts." Maggie mumbled. Everyone broke away immediately.

"You need to rest, Mags." Alex advised, folding her arms.

"I just woke up." Maggie pointed out.

"And now, you will go back to sleep." Alex replied sternly. "You can wake up tomorrow."

Maggie chuckled, reaching to brush a hand through her hair. She pulled it back with disgust. "God, did nobody brush my hair?"

"Too busy helping you with the toilet." Alex grinned. "Now, go to sleep. Before you ask, everything is sorted. Work, all that shit, it's fine. Go to sleep, Sawyer."

"And here I was, thinking you missed me." Maggie smirked but did as she was told, pulling the covers up to her chin and turning onto her good side. 

"I'm gonna stay here, guys." Alex turned to the others. "In case of any changes."

"Can I stay too? I'll take the sofa." Beth offered quietly. Alex nodded.

Kara opened her mouth to talk but Alex interrupted. "Two is enough, Kara. You and Lena can go home." 

"I was going to ask if you minded if I ate your takeaway." The blonde huffed, making everyone chuckle. 

Alex rolled her eyes and hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you for tonight, Kara. I love you."

"I love you too, Alex. You too, Beth." Kara smiled, squeezing the younger Sawyer's hand. "But, for the woman I love, we need to go home." She took Lena's hand and walked out with her. 

Beth chuckled lightly. She padded over to Maggie, who had amazingly fallen back to sleep. Beth placed a kiss on her sister's cheek before heading to the sofa and curling up on it.

"Good night, Alex."

"Goodnight, Beth."

Alex drew up a chair and did her best to curl into a human ball to make herself comfy. She sat like that for ten minutes until a hand closed itself around her wrist. 

"Alex..."

Alex felt like she was in a nightmare for a moment, as the hand tightened. She opened her eyes nervously to see Maggie's shiny dark eyes staring back at her. Her fingers were squeezing Alex's so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"What is it?" Alex whispered back, not wanting to wake Beth.

"You don't have to sleep on the chair. Beth's asleep now." A small mumble returned. 

Alex chuckled lightly, looking over at the younger Sawyer, fast asleep in a ball. Alex looked back at Maggie and leaned towards her in the chair.

"She already knows." She told her fiancee softly. 

Maggie's eyes widened for a moment before Alex spied a big grin in the darkness. She felt Maggie pull her closer until she stood up and curled up next to Maggie. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie's little frame, pulling her closer. Maggie's arms instinctively went underneath Alex's shirt and rested on her bare skin, running her fingers in soothing circles. Her breathing seemed to relax as soon as Alex placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"She knows." Maggie echoed Alex, a little smile on her face.

"Figured it out, she's quite the little detective." Alex grinned, placing a hand on Maggie's cheek. 

"What can I say? It runs in the family." Maggie murmured. She stared deeply into Alex's sleepy eyes, wanting to explore every single crevice. They were so beautiful to her. "Alex, do you know how much I love you?"

Alex opened her eyes a little more, holding her heart in mock drama. "You love me?"

Maggie chuckled. "Don't be silly." She brushed a strand of red hair off of her face. "I missed you."

"God, did that bullet have softie written on it? Who are you, and what have you done with the real Maggie?" Alex joked, earning a very weak punch on the shoulder. She laughed before calming down again. "I missed you too, Mags. A lot."

"How long have my family been here?" 

"Only a day. You've been out for just under three." Alex replied calmly.

Maggie looked away briefly for a moment, taking the new information in. She nodded, trying to look over her shoulder to Beth, who still slept soundly. Maggie studied her for a moment before turning back to Alex. "You've been looking after her?"

Alex nodded. "She's been following me about a little, yeah." She smiled, placing a kiss on Maggie's lips. "Beth's a good kid, Maggie."

"She seems it. I guess I'll have all the time in the world to talk about this, waiting for a bullet wound to heal and all."

"Yeah, I don't know if I can keep your parents at bay. Your mom has been pretty insistent." Alex said. "Your dad is just sort of, protective."

"Sounds like them. Glad to see they haven't changed." Maggie yawned tiredly. 

"Okay, I think it's time you go to sleep properly now." Alex said, shuffling. 

Maggie gripped onto Alex's jacket tightly. "Don't leave."

Alex was a little startled as to how strongly Maggie was gripping her. She nodded her head. "When do I ever leave you?"

Maggie smiled, loosening her hold on Alex and resting her head into her chest. Her breathing was slow, heavy and calm. She was asleep in moments. Alex stared at the ceiling, feeling her heart hammering against her chest. She was so glad to have Maggie back in her arms. Actually, that was an understatement. Alex felt like she was over the moon. She wanted to sprint all the way to Metropolis, the moon and back, yelling how much she loved Maggie and tell everyone her fiancee was awake. Alex closed her arm around Maggie, just a little tighter. Just to make sure she was real. A tiny stir told Alex she was, and the biggest grin reached her face.

++

Alex woke to her shoulders being shaken roughly. She groaned unhappily at the unfriendly wake up call, but stirred when she heard her name being called. The radio was on, the familiar tune of Kaleo humming into the room. 

"Alex. Alex! Wake up!" A hiss entered Alex's ear, shaking her more roughly.

"Wha-wha...what?" The redhead replied with a growl. "What's...going on?"

"You need to wake up, now! Mom and Dad are coming in!" Beth's familiar voice pleaded urgently. 

Alex's eyes snapped open and she leaped from the bed like a cat with its tail set on fire.   
Maggie was still fast asleep, although she mumbled a little when Alex moved suddenly. The covers were strewn from where Alex had been sleeping on it all night, quickly remedied by a hurried Beth. Not a second after Beth had managed to pull them straight, did Oscar and Allison walk in. Oscar had a furious look on his face as he exchanged a glance with Beth, who avoided his gaze. Allison was beside Maggie in a moment, shaking her hand gently. Alex wanted nothing more than to just let Maggie sleep peacefully, but with Allison's insisent shaking, that didn't look likely. Maggie's eyes opened slowly at first, then snapped to attention when she realised who was shaking her. She bolted upwards, gasping in pain and then holding her head. Alex wanted to be by her side but the face of thunder that was Oscar was holding her back. 

"Margarita! Estás despierto, mi amor." Allison fussed, trying to take Maggie's hands away from her head.

Maggie's head was beginning to throb, she'd sat up too fast. But at least now, she felt more awake. Maggie took in her surroundings. Beth stood in the corner, staring down at her feet. Alex stood by the window, keeping her eyes fixed on Oscar. Maggie followed her fiancee's gaze to her father, anger in his lined face. Then she looked to her mother. She hadn't changed. Her hair was still in that weird pixie cut that Maggie had never liked, it was still a slightly darker shade of brown to Maggie's. Her smile was still as warm and inviting as it had been all those years ago, but her eyes still held that resent it had held on the night Maggie had come home sixteen years ago. 

"Hi, mom." Maggie replied slowly. "What are you doing here?"

When her mother attempted to answer in Spanish, Maggie held up her hand. "English, please."

"My baby girl was shot, of course I'm going to come and take care of her." Allison soothed reassuringly. Maggie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she'd seen this facade a million times. She was amazed how she'd forgotten it. 

"Take care of me, really?" She muttered, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Well, we can't let your roommate do it. I'm sure Alex has her own life to be getting back to." Her mother gestured to Alex, who kept her face locked on Oscar's. She moved near to Beth, seemingly unaware that her name had even been spoken. 

"My roommate?" Maggie echoed.

Only when she glanced over at Alex did the redhead seem to realise she was needed. She returned an apologetic shrug, biting at the hem of her sleeve. Maggie could sense she was worried about something. 

She forced a smile. "Hello, papi. It's nice to see you." The very words made Maggie want to swallow her own tongue.

Oscar looked at Maggie, a warm smile coating his face. It was as forced as Maggie's. He put a hand to Maggie's cheek and placed a brief kiss on her forehead. "Hola, mija. ¿Estás bien?"

"I'm fine, papi." Maggie replied. "Alex has been with me."

Oscar chuckled, although the humour didn't reach his eyes. "What would we do without Alexandra?" He said, turning to Alex.

Nobody said a word, only watched as Oscar put a hand on Beth's shoulder and guided her out of the room, muttering something about grabbing a coffee. Alex watched them go with a small frown on her face. Maggie noticed. 

"Don't worry about your father, Margarita. You know he cares." Allison reassured, although it seemed to be more herself than for Maggie. "I'm going to look-"

"Mom, can you get a doctor in here? It's best they start doing some tests eh? Get better sooner, that way. Then I can get back to work." Maggie cut her off with a wave of the hand. 

"Oh, um, okay mi amor." The mother said awkwardly. She looked between Maggie and Alex with a hint of suspicion before turning and leaving. 

Alex was immediately by her side. Maggie took hold of her arm tightly. "What the hell is going on? Since when am I your roommate? I don't recall being best buds forever when I went dow-"

Alex silenced her fiancee by clamping her hand over her mouth. "Calm your shit, hottie. Your dad made the roommate part up. Listen, before you have all these doctors swarming over you, we need to chat about your sister." 

"What about her?" Maggie was instantly concerned. "Do we need to talk about this now?"

"Yes, because once you get the rest of you all drugged up and looking like more of a horse's ass, you'll be half asleep all of the time. I love you, but I need you to listen. Look, Beth wants to be an FBI agent." Alex was serious, making air quotations over FBI. "With me. But of course-"

"You're not an FBI agent." Maggie finished with a nod. "You want to train her for the DEO?"

Alex smiled, shocked. "How did you know?"

"You know what I say. I'm a detective, Agent Danvers. I detect." Maggie smirked. "I also detect that you haven't been to the bar without me."

"How do you know these things?" Alex chuckled.

"Because you look like shit." Maggie replied. "And plus, I know you. You'd be too worried about me to go for a drink."

Alex rolled her eyes, but nodded because let's face it, Maggie was always right. "You're okay to let me train Beth?"

"Let the kid decide. Don't force her into it, and don't scare her off. I haven't seen my baby sister in sixteen years and I'm not about to let her go again." Maggie warned, but then smiled and reached for a kiss. Alex returned it pleasantly. 

"I promise." Alex smiled. "Are you going to be okay for all these doctors to be fussing?"

"Alex, honey, I'm marrying one." 

Alex held her heart in mock surprise. She looked around, widening her eyes comically. She knew Maggie loved it. "Oooh! Which one? Is she pretty?"

"The prettiest." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Is she smart?"

"Naturally."

"Is she hot?"

"Is she gonna get out of my hospital room?"

Alex grinned, pecking Maggie's lips cheekily. "Don't flirt with the nurses."

"I love you." Maggie replied simply.

"I love you too." Alex told her firmly, planting a farewell kiss on Maggie's forehead. The brunette held Alex there for a moment before letting her go. "By the way, have this."

Alex took her keepsake of Maggie out of her pocket and shoved it into Maggie's hand before walking out, blushing brightly. Maggie always knew how to make her feel nervous. Alex left Maggie in the capable hands of Nurse Dawkins and her little crew of doctors, feeling a little guilty for making her go through it on her own. She'd be back soon. Telling Beth the truth might be a little difficult. Alex had noticed how quickly the younger Sawyer had crumpled whenever her father had entered the room, and she didn't want to break her trust.   
Before finding Beth to tell her the truth, Alex decided to call J'onn for his advice. Her boss picked up immediately.

"Hello, Alex. Please don't say you're coming back into work, we've sorted the ninja people."

Alex chuckled, she'd forgotten about the ninja people. "No, J'onn. I want to train Maggie's younger sister as a DEO agent, she's interested in joining our line of work, so to speak."

"You told her about the DEO?" J'onn's tone was sharp. Alex may have been his favourite but the Danvers girls telling everyone they knew and their cousins about the DEO pissed him off.

"No, of course not. I wanted to ask if it'd be alright, if she wanted to, to let her join us. She can be a field agent, I'll train her myself. I think she just wants to make her sister proud." 

The line was silent for a moment, Alex could practically hear J'onn thinking. Then he sighed. "If she agrees, you train her yourself. Make sure she signs the NDA to get in here, I'm not having another Luthor situation."

"It wasn't my fault Kara asked her girlfriend to bring cake in!" Alex protested.

J'onn chuckled. "Speaking of cake, Winn heard that Maggie was awake and is currently bombarding the kitchen over here. He's doing his best to find vegan recipes."

Now it was Alex's turn to laugh. "Tell him to ask Lena, she has hundreds."

"Send Maggie my regards, Alex." J'onn replied softly. "I hope she's alright."

"She will be." Alex said confidently. "I'm just praying the NCPD hasn't found out she's awake yet. Her cop friends will bring in so many donuts, we'll never get rid of Kara."

"I heard that!" Supergirl's voice echoed through the phone in J'onn's background. "You'll never be rid of me, Alex. Never!"

Alex laughed again. "J'onn, please pass the phone over to my sister."

J'onn groaned. "I'm going. You two can have your chit chat in privacy."

There was brief shuffling before Kara got to the phone. "What can I help you with?"

++


	8. Be Like Her

Alex and Beth met Supergirl on the roof of the hospital, after deciding that neither of them wanted to leave Maggie alone with Oscar and Allison. The wind was freaking cold up here, Alex kept telling Beth. Only she didn't say freaking. It blew bitterly into their faces, making them narrow their eyes and scrunch up their noses. Alex tucked her arms inside her jacket as Supergirl touched down gracefully in front of them. Beth smiled as the royal red cape blew in the wind gently.

"Hello Beth." The Kryptonian greeted warmly.

"Hi, Supergirl." The brunette returned. 

Alex nodded her greeting and stood by her sister, placing her hand on her shoulder. She didn't feel nervous about telling Beth. From what she'd seen, the Sawyer was perfectly capable of handling this. She just wasn't sure how to put it across.

"So, Beth, you're probably wondering why I dragged you up here." Alex began, noticing how Beth tilted her head to the side. "To this, cold, windy, rooftop." She muttered looking around.

Kara chuckled, folding her arms. Beth mirrored her, tilting her head to the other side. "Sort of." 

Both of the sisters exchanged a glance. What the hell did 'sort of' mean? 

"Huh?" Alex said, raising her eyebrows. 

Beth sighed, loosening her arms and looking around the rooftop. It had a massive yellow H enclosed in a circle, marking the landing for emergency helicopters. She turned her attention to the Danvers. "Well, I don't know if you came to appreciate the views or to throw me off the building because I know that Kara is Supergirl."

Alex's jaw fell open in shock and Kara burst out with laughter. The blonde was near to tears, holding her stomach as Alex's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of her skull. Beth just raised an eyebrow, exactly the way Maggie did it.

"How do you fucking do that? Seriously, are all you Sawyers psychic?" Alex demanded. "Are you aliens or what?"

Alex was only half angry. The other half of her was impressed and fascinated. How was it that Beth was so like Maggie? Alex had heard of adopting a sibling's mannerisms but this was ridiculous. Even Kara wasn't this much like her. Beth seemed to have Maggie nailed, it made Alex feel weird. It made her feel like in the three days that Maggie had been knocked out, she'd never really been without her. Beth seemed to be a perfect echo of Maggie, an illusion.

Beth chuckled and shrugged. "No, some of us are just very aware." She replied. 

Kara straightened up, the laughter dying. She was curious too. "No, really, how did you know?" The Kryptonian walked closer to Beth, studying her up and down. "You're sure you're not an alien?"

"You've got a mark beside your left eyebrow, so does Kara Danvers. I noticed as soon as Supergirl came into the hospital room." Beth poked the little dent in Kara's forehead playfully, making the superhero blush as red as her skirt. "How did you get that?"

Kara blushed even harder, it was an embarrassing story to tell. "Um, I hit my head." She mumbled.

Beth frowned but let it go. She'd coax it out of Kara one day. "Just to be clear, you two aren't going to throw me off this rooftop?"

"Of course not." Kara grinned. "Unless you want me to."

"I'm good thanks." Beth returned. 

Alex stepped forward seriously, wiping her face void of any emotion. She folded her arms but then extended her hand out. Beth looked at it for a moment and then shook it, evidently confused. 

"Special Agent Alex Danvers, DEO." Alex informed her. When Beth opened her mouth, Alex held up her hand with dismissal. "Department of Extra-Normal Operations. We monitor aliens around National City and the like."

As Alex explained her job to Beth, Kara studied the brunette curiously. She didn't seem all that surprised. Her eyebrow raised a few times when Alex mentioned the training but aside from that, she kept her arms folded and her expression interested. When Alex finished, Beth sighed. 

"Why are you telling me this, Alex?"

Alex's frown became a little panicked. The girl had suddenly gone from fascinated to her usual shell. Her shoulders hunched up and she tucked her hands into her jacket pockets. 

"I don't understand." Alex replied.

"Why do you want me to know about the DEO? Is it because I figured it out about Kara? Am I going to be dragged into this secret service of yours because I figured out that without a ponytail and a pair of specs, your sister is some indestructible alien?"

"Not at all." Alex said reassuringly. "It's your choice."

Beth nodded. "So I can be like you?"

Alex returned half a shrug, then smirked. "I don't think anyone can be like me." Kara rolled her eyes. "But you can be like Maggie, even though you're already too much like her for my liking."

Beth breathed a laugh, running a hand through her hair. "I can be a DEO agent?"

"Sure as shit can." Alex nodded.

"Um, let me think about it." The brunette murmured, unable to meet Alex's eyes. "I'm going, going to go for a drink." 

"Oh, um, okay." Alex fumbled awkwardly. She watched as Beth turned and walked back to the hospital stairwell.

"I'll see you later, Alex." The young Sawyer called over her shoulder, avoiding both the gazes on her back. 

Kara turned to Alex. "It's only half nine in the morning, Alex." She said worriedly. 

"She'll be okay, Kara. I'm sure she just needs a little private time." Alex reassured her sister. "But something is definitely up, she's usually much happier around us."

Kara nodded in agreement. "Maybe it's something to do with Maggie being awake? Or her parents?"

"Perhaps." Alex mumbled, feeling a little hurt. She hated herself for feeling that. But what had she expected? 

Alex reminded herself that Beth was not Maggie. No matter how much she acted like Maggie, spoke like Maggie, and was as smart as Maggie, Beth was not Maggie. Alex had found herself thinking that more and more, the more she got to know about Beth. Everything she did, Alex compared it to Maggie, and it wasn't right. She couldn't expect Beth to be cool about all this alien shebang like Maggie was.   
She was shaken out of her reverie when Kara elbowed her in the side. Alex could hear her chuckling. 

"What?"

Kara smiled brightly. "I said, there's a bank robbery downtown if you want to get your mind off of things." 

It earned a brief smirk of excitement from Alex. Although she had loved keeping her eye on Maggie and Beth, the lack of work had been so frustrating. She'd only missed a few days, days that were usually spent having 'fun' with Maggie. It felt like agony not being back at work. But she knew both J'onn and Maggie would kill her if she went back. Alex shrugged to herself, one mission wouldn't hurt. 

"Okay, yeah."

Kara's grin broadened and she hooked an arm under Alex's so her sister could hold on for support. The blonde put a finger to her ear. 

"Winn? Where did you say that robbery was again?"

++

Five minutes later, Supergirl and Agent Alex Danvers walked into the bank carefully. Alex, who always had a gun with her, stepped around nervously. There were six hostages in total, five men and one woman. The criminals themselves were a group of four, all dressed in black and their faces covered, revealing only their eyes. Alex nearly scoffed at the four as they held up their guns in response. National City Bank was becoming Supergirl's most frequented haunt, especially after leaving what Maggie called 'a Supegirl sized hole' in their rooftop. Didn't these dumbasses have any other place better to burgle from?  
The pair had been let in by the negiotating NCPD, considering their best co-operator was stuck in a hospital bed with a bullet sized hole under her ribs. At the moment, the bank seemed intact, although Alex could spy the bullet embedded into a marble arch beside the door. A warning shot, she assumed. The assailants had their hostages in a line, facing the police outside, two of them holding guns to their backs. All of them wore a mask of a different animal, making Alex roll her eyes inwardly. How cliche. There was a sheep, a dog, a snake and a horse. Alex decided to just christen them by their masks. She pulled her glock out of her waistband and held it steady in retaliation. Supergirl eyed the other two criminals, Sheep and Snake, who had their guns pointed at her and Alex. They were stood in front and behind the counter, frozen in the act.

"Don't come any closer." Sheep threatened menacingly, his voice muffled by the mask. He jabbed his gun at Supergirl. 

Supergirl held her hands up in surrender calmly, knowing the bullets wouldn't hurt her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alex inching closer, her gun still raised.

"Agent Danvers..." She warned under her breath.

"Keep back!" Horse spat, shoving his gun into his hostage's back roughly, making the woman cry out.

"Don't let him hurt me!" She pleaded.

"Stay calm, ma'am." Alex replied, lowering her gun only slightly. 

Supergirl could see something different in Alex's eyes, they were troubled and unsure. She figured that her sister had something else on her mind aside from the two guns being pointed at her. Supergirl started regretting bringing Alex along, she'd been silent on the flight here and hadn't said a word since. 

"Let them go." Alex commanded. 

Supergirl looked between them. She could practically feel the hatred from Horse's body language. Their hand trembled a little on the trigger. 

"Agent Danvers, lower your gun." Supergirl ordered. They weren't going to get anywhere with a deadly face off. 

Alex glared at Supergirl for a moment, her expression tight and pinched before obeying and lowering it but not too much. Supergirl took a step forward, but froze when she heard a finger tighten on a trigger.

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to be the bad guy, ok?" She started soothingly. It worked every time, it was like her signature thing nowadays. "You can just put the gun down, you won't need to blame yourself for any lives lost."

Alex's frown lightened for a moment as she looked to her sister. She couldn't help but feel that she was talking to her. Alex studied Supergirl's stance. She had her back half to Alex and half to the door of the bank. The blonde held her arms up at a ninety degree angle, although one was stretched towards Alex. Her fingers were uncurled, almost as if they were reaching for her sister. 

"Just put the gun down, yes? You can walk out of here without harming anyone." Supergirl continued. 

"You think we can just walk out here? After all this?" Snake replied, gesturing around the bank with their gun. 

"Yeah, after we've held six people hostage, you think we can just go home?" Dog retorted, a hint of muffled laughter under his mask. 

Supergirl took a breath, looking to the hostages. They were all similar. If Kara was thinking in Alex's perspective, she would've said they were all white-collar workers. Supergirl's best guess was that they all worked here, as they all wore a similar uniform. All of them had their hands intertwined with another's, for comfort.

"I can't promise you freedom. I can help you get a lighter sentence, you'll even be helping yourself by just letting them go. These people don't deserve it."

Horse took his gun away from the hostages and put it up against Kara's head, level with her baby blue eyes. Alex tensed immediately, raising her gun and holding it against Horse's mask. There was a click as Dog jabbed the barrel of his gun against Alex's forehead, holding her there. Alex felt like an idiot. She knew bullets couldn't harm Kara, even when they were pointed against her head.   
"Drop the gun." Alex hissed. Kara may not be harmed by the bullet, but Alex would be damned to let it even leave that gun anywhere near her baby sister.

Alex dreaded to think what might happen if Lena found out about this. Since the two had started dating, Alex had realised how protective the youngest Luthor was. If Kara so much as tripped over at work, Alex would be in with an earful from Lena. There would be yelling down the phone and a serious lecture the next they saw each other. Alex had escaped Lena's fury after Maggie had been shot, she wouldn't this time. 

"Put your gun down, Agent Danvers." Supergirl ordered.

"Agent? Why do you keep calling her agent?" Horse looked at Sheep, then back at Dog. 

The criminal seemed to understand his friend and pushed the gun more into Alex's temple. "Who are you? Tell me who you are!" He snarled.

Alex took a breath, keeping her eyes fixed only on Supergirl. She could hear the whimpering cries of the innocent hostages, the whirring of a helicopter ambulance outside. Perhaps if she strained, she'd be able to hear the static of the police walkie talkies.

"Don't." Supergirl warned her sister. 

"I'm Agent Alex Danvers. I'm with the FBI." She said coolly. 

Dog dropped his gun immediately, running his hands through thick dark hair. He pulled his mask off, revealing the anxious face underneath. His face surprised Alex. She'd expected some ugly looking white guy who loved a gun too much. Instead, she was greeted with the face of a teenager, perhaps only seventeen. He was dark with hardened eyes and a large mouth that was quivering in fear. 

"Sh-she's Feds, Bruno." He stammered to Horse.

Alex had to suppress a laugh, they really hadn't thought this through. First, this kid had removed his mask, that was mistake number one. Then, he'd said the other's name, that was mistake number two. He'd panicked the moment Alex had stated her title. They hadn't thought this shit through. 

"Shut up, man." Sheep snarled.

"Put your mask back on." Bruno chimed in.

Suddenly a shot rang out and all Alex felt was pain. For someone with such a high tolerance of pain, Alex thought this stung like a bitch. She looked down, there was blood all over her hand and a massive graze across the top of it. Alex had dropped her gun, probably from the sheer pain. Then Alex saw what was beneath her hand. It was Dog. His eyes were wide open and unseeing, staring up at Alex. Blood was running all over his face, descending from a black hole in his forehead. He was dead.   
The hostages suddenly seemed to move like sheep, bolting for the doorway, crying for help. They burst out onto the streets and into the arms of the police. Supergirl very nearly swore, they'd lost their only source of coming to a reasonable exit. Now they weren't dealing with robbers, now they were dealing with murderers. Supergirl and Alex's gaze followed each other. Snake stood between them, holding a slightly smoking gun at them. Sheep and Bruno gaped at Snake with fear.   
Supergirl caught sight of Alex's wound. The bullet had skimmed over her hand and lodged into Dog's forehead. Although it had only grazed the back of her hand, Supergirl could see a fragment of bullet had broken off and stuck in Alex's hand. It angered her. 

"You-you shot him!" Bruno yelled, then noticed the hostages had escaped. "Shit!"

He took his gun away from Supergirl's forehead and exhaled loudly. Supergirl took her chance. She grabbed Bruno's wrist and twisted it behind his back, shoving him into the wall. He fell with a groan. Alex saw her sister's opportunity and went to her aid. With a wince of pain, Alex drove her fist into Sheep's mask, knocking it off of him harshly. Sheep was a gaunt guy, with a peculiar scar on his face. It began at his lip then reached up around his left eye before ending down on his jawline. Not that Alex saw it as a powerful roundhouse kick sent him flying into a marble arch. The sisters turned to Snake, who hadn't moved. He pulled off his mask, revealing a twisted expression on his pale face. It was almost porcelain it was so smooth. Dark ginger hair tumbled to just above the ears, cut almost into a bob. Alex couldn't help but grin.

"You look like shit." She commented.

"Alex." Supergirl reprimanded fiercely, gesturing to the gun that was still in Snake's hand. Alex flexed her arm, a visible look of pain flitting across her face. She readied into a fist, but Supergirl placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me."

Snake seemed to have given up way before Supergirl knocked him out, Alex noticed the defeat resting in his eyes. It confused her. For someone who seemed so remorseless about killing their partner in crime, Snake looked more like the kind of man who would go out guns blazing rather than let a girl put him in a police car.   
Alex and Supergirl escorted the three remaining criminals outside to the police, allowing the private ambulance inside to dispose of the fourth. A paramedic was immediately on Alex, cleaning the graze and bandaging it. Supergirl was temporarily distracted by reporting the situation to the police and the citizens wanting an autograph before she came to lean on the police car beside Alex, smirking.

"What?" Alex muttered, noticing her sister's gleeful expression. 

Supergirl eyed Alex's now bandaged hand. "You're gonna be in so much trouble for that."

Alex groaned, realising Supergirl's point. "Maggie will understand."

Supergirl chuckled. Alex's face seemed to fall a little. "What is it, Alex?"

Alex shook her head, looking over to the bank. "Just, something about that Snake guy. He just didn't care. They were friends."

"We don't know if they were friends, Alex." Supergirl assured, following Alex's gaze. "For all we know, they could've hated each other."

 

"Perhaps."

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the paramedic buzzing in. "FBI agent is all patched up sir." He confirmed with a satisfied nod in Alex's direction.  
Alex replied with a bandaged thumbs up.  
When the paramedic walked away, Alex sighed again. She thought of Beth, hoping she was alright, wherever she was. She thought of Maggie, hoping she was standing her parents. She thought of Lena, who was probably worrying over Kara right now, hoping that she knew her girlfriend was safe. She thought of Kara, hoping that through the bright smiles, she was too experiencing in the difficulties of life and love.

Finally, Alex thought of herself. She hoped she would be alright.


	9. Firsts

Alex arrived back at the hospital to an icy reception. Oscar was pacing around the room, on the phone, muttering into it in Spanish. Allison was sat on the bed beside Maggie, a huge folder laid out on their laps. It was a photo album. Alex could immediately see the pain straining in Maggie's eyes as her mother pointed out different pictures, mentioning various different names and people. The moment Maggie's eyes met Alex's, they seemed to relax but only for a second. Then they hardened and kept themselves focused on Alex, her mouth twisting into an unimpressed frown.

"Mami, can you guys leave me a minute? I need to discuss something with Alex, privately."

Allison looked at Alex, frowning. She seemed curious for only a few seconds before nodding. She put her hand up on Oscar's shoulder and steered him out of the room, leaving the two women alone. Alex shuffled forward towards her fiancée, her hands stuffed in the pocket of her jacket. When she leaned forward to kiss Maggie, she was met only with a hand. Alex frowned, cocking an eyebrow.

"A bank robbery, really Alex?" Maggie's face wasn't pleased, at all.

"What do you-"

"Don't lie to me, Alex. That's not how we work." Maggie snapped. "So you can tell me why you went to a bank robbery with your sister without telling me."

Alex's frown deepened. "I don't understand why you're getting so upset, Mags."

"Come here." Maggie ordered. Alex did as she was told, only to have her arms pulled out of her jacket and her bandaged hand held up furiously. "You could've died, Alex. You could've died in that robbery and I would've never seen you again. You would've left me by myself with...them. How can you be so selfish?"

"Maggie, there was an opportunity to help people. I wouldn't have died in that, Kara wouldn't have let that happen. You know that. How did you even find out?" Alex pointed out. 

Maggie pointed at the radio on her bedside table. "You know me better than anyone. I picked up the frequencies from the cruisers. You should've told me what you were doing, at least."

Alex nodded, feeling even more guilty. She had been headstrong, rushed into the situation. She took Maggie's hands in her own. "You're right. I was selfish, I'm sorry."

Maggie nodded, accepting her fiancée's apology. "How did it go with Beth? Is my little sister gonna be a DEO agent?"

Alex wagged a finger, her mood lightening now she was out of Maggie's bad mood. "No, no Sawyer. You've had your go at me, now I get to talk. What have the doctors said?" Alex smirked, sitting in a chair and resting her arm on the photo album. 

Maggie sighed, playing with Alex's hand fondly. "They're going to do proper tests tomorrow, check my leg and the actual wound- today they just did checks. I bribed Dawkins into doing my makeup for me, she's not bad. But if my leg is fine, then they'll start me on physio but if it isn't....well, you know." 

Alex nodded, kissing Maggie's knuckles. "You'll be alright, I'm sure of it. I won't go to anymore silly bank shit. I'm sticking by your side, alright?" She smiled.

"Alright." Maggie agreed.

"How's your day been, Mags?" Alex asked gently, gesturing to the photo album. "Productive?"

Maggie chuckled weakly. "Fuck off. My mother has been spending all day with me and these pictures. Pictures of people I don't care about nor know about, not anymore. Unsurprisingly, there aren't any of me. Speaking of which, go look in that drawer over there." 

Maggie pointed to her chest of drawers beside her bed. Alex got up and opened a drawer and ended up pulling out Maggie's birthday present for her. The redhead smiled and passed it to Maggie before sitting beside her on the bed. 

"I saw you found this then." Maggie grinned. "Jesus, remind me to never be shot again."

Alex punched her shoulder lightly. "More like find yourself better hiding spots, moron."

Maggie laughed, holding the book up and down. "I got this for your birthday, even though I know it isn't for a few weeks." She passed it to Alex. "Will you open it?"

"What, now?" Alex took the book slowly, admiring the golden ribbons. "You want me to open it now? Are you sure?"

"Alright don't have an orgasm over it, Danvers." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Just open the stupid present."

Alex laughed and did as she was told. She pulled away the wrapping gently, revealing the black book underneath. She pulled open the cover to reveal a little message, scrawled in a pink glitter pen onto the first page. Alex glanced at Maggie to see her blushing.

"Kara let me borrow it." She defended quietly as Alex placed a loving kiss on her lips. 

 

Alex read the message in her head:

 

Dear Alex,   
Happy birthday, first of all. I'm so honoured to be spending it with you! I love you so much and I'm so happy we're together.   
All my love and vegan food,  
Mags x  
Alex's smile could've lit entire galaxies. It was only a little sentiment but it meant so much to her. Tentatively, she pulled the first page back and began to look through the book. It was full of pictures. Polaroids, to be specific. There were four on each page, and every single one was full. Maggie had documented each and every aspect of their lives into this tiny photo album. Some of these pictures Alex had never seen before. There was an entire five pages of just Alex, sleeping peacefully. There were a few pictures of the night Alex had introduced Maggie to the superfriends as her girlfriend. There was the one where Kara had convinced both Maggie and Alex to do karaoke on their anniversary, where they had sung, unsurprisingly, I Kissed A Girl. Girls could sing. There was even one of Maggie watching Alex drunkenly try to balance a bottle on her forehead. Alex couldn't decide her favourite, but she narrowed it down to two. One was one with Maggie and Alex stood with Kara and Lena, displaying their new engagement rings whilst the other seemed it be a very sneaky one that Alex could guess James Olsen had taken. It had been a rainy evening, perhaps only a month or two ago. Maggie and Alex had been out for the night with the superfriends at the bar as they did every Sunday night, and had decided to leave early for something a little more intimate. Alex remembered it fondly. They'd exited the bar, only to see it heaving it down with rain and Maggie panicking because she wasn't wearing a coat, despite Alex's orders. Alex, although annoyed, gave Maggie her own coat. Maggie had ended the trade with a long kiss, holding the lapels of Alex's leather jacket. That's when the moment had been captured. Two shadows, stood on a dimly lit street, just kissing happily in the rain. Alex read the cover of the book. It had been written on there. 'Firsts'.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" Alex turned to Maggie, noticing her fiancée looked worried. "What?"

"You're crying."

Alex didn't realise it but Maggie was right. A single tear was dribbling down her cheek and she could feel the wetness in her eyes. She breathed a tearful laugh, letting the tears come down a little more. Maggie kissed them away, soothing the redhead. 

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, cuddling Alex close. 

Alex pulled back, rubbing her tears away with the back of her sleeve. "Why are you sorry?"

Maggie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I thought, maybe, you didn't like it." 

Alex laughed properly and responded with a lingering kiss. "I love it. It's everything we've done together. It's the best birthday present, ever."

"I don't have any pictures of me in my family album. My mom took them all out after I was sent away." Maggie admitted, indicating to the massive book on her lap. Alex nodded in understanding, glancing down at the book. 

She already hated it so much. How could they not include Maggie? The brightest, strongest, most beautiful woman ever. Alex didn't understand how they couldn't want her in their lives. The redhead rested her head on Maggie's shoulder, placing a gentle kiss there. Maggie had the massive book opened to a page, marked 'Elizabeth'. Alex noticed the lack of photos of the younger Sawyer.

"There's not much of Beth here." She remarked.

Maggie's laugh sounded more like a scoff as she sniggered. "There are in the back. When Beth was little, I was obsessed with her. The only pictures of Beth as a baby have me in them. Every. Single. One."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle, thinking of a six year old Maggie clambering around a tiny newborn with a camera excitedly. "I bet you were a cool big sister, Mags."

"You bet I was. I was the coolest sister, ever."

"Alright, let's not push it." Alex grinned, clearing her throat. 

"Where is my little sister?" Maggie suddenly asked, looking around the room to notice Beth hadn't followed Alex in.

"Ah, yeah. I was gonna talk to you about that." Alex sat up worriedly. 

Maggie sighed. "What happened, Danvers?"

Now it was Alex's turn to sigh. She ran a hand through her short hair, exhaling loudly. "Well we told her, and she left."

"She left?" Maggie echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"She left." Alex confirmed with a nod. "Said she had to think about it."

"Where is she?" 

"I don't know." Alex replied sadly. She felt like she was letting Maggie down. "I was gonna ring her and check up on her."

Alex felt Maggie's hand tighten on her wrist, bringing the agent to look at the detective. Maggie's eyes were full of urgency and unhappiness, it hurt Alex's heart. 

"Please go, Alex. Go and find her. The girl is from Blue Springs, I doubt she even knows aliens exist. I don't want her thinking about this alien crap from the top of a building or the wrong side of an alleyway." She hurried. 

Alex gasped. How couldn't she have thought of that? She hadn't thought to talk Beth through the existence of aliens on Earth, no she'd just dragged her up to the roof of a hospital and practically thrown a Kryptonian at her. Fuck.

"Maggie, I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"It's okay!" Maggie replied quickly. "Just please find her, and make sure she's okay. Take my dad with you, he was always good at talking her down from something stupid."

Alex nodded, although she was a little reluctant to bring Oscar with her. She gave Maggie a nod and a reassuring kiss before leaving out of the door. She left her birthday present with Maggie, who held it so tightly her knuckles went white.

When Alex found Maggie's parents in the hallway, Oscar was still on the phone. He hung up when Alex came out, the look on his face of I-know-what-you-two-were-doing was obvious. 

"We need to go and find Beth. Maggie wants to see her." Alex stated simply. It wasn't lying, because it was also essentially true. "She says you were always good for a talk."

The briefest of smiles traced across Oscar's lips but was soon replaced by a stony cold line of disapproval. "Where, exactly, is my daughter? I've been calling her all day." He held up his phone.

"That's the problem, I don't know. She said she was going out, but not where. There are plenty of bars near here, so we should check there first." 

Alex had expected some kind of protest from the Nebraska sheriff but instead he just nodded, stuffed his phone into his pocket and then produced his car keys. "Mine or yours?"

Alex just nodded in response, he would make up his own mind. Allison seemed to approach her slowly, studying her face with fascination. Alex felt a little uncomfortable as Allison got a little too close, her face only centimetres from hers. 

"Is that lipstick, Alex?" 

If Alex wasn't so good at keeping a poker face, a blush would've surely rushed to her cheeks and given her away. She fought it down aggressively, quickly rubbing Maggie's makeup from her mouth.   
"Uh, yes. It's, um, from my boyfriend?" She attempted weakly.

"Your boyfriend wears lipstick?" Allison raised an eyebrow at her husband. Oscar shrugged. 

Alex chuckled nervously. "Well, no. That would be...silly. It's...chapstick? He wears a lot of it." God she was really shit at this.

Allison laughed shrilly. "Of course, I see. What's his name?"

Alex rushed for answers. "Winn. Oh my go- Winn. His name is Winn." Jesus fucking Christ, Alex. James would've been a little more believable.

"Funny name." Oscar commented.

"It's short for Winslow. I think." Alex muttered. "Look, we really need to get going. I'm sure you guys can meet Winn after we find Beth." 

Allison and Oscar nodded in agreement. Alex was gripped in a brief, awkward hug by Allison before the older woman walked back into Maggie's room. Oscar chuckled at Alex's discomfort. 

"My wife loves hugging." He told her knowingly.

"I can see that." Alex tittered nervously. She shuffled uncomfortably. "So, um, where do you think Beth would've gone?"

"I could ask you that question, agent. I've only been to this city once." Oscar reminded her. 

"Yes. Right. Of course." Alex didn't know why she felt so awkward around this man. She was Agent Alex Danvers, the girl who would bench press an entire building out of spite if you said she couldn't. "The nearest bar is only a few blocks away. We'll walk."

+++

Alex regretted her decision almost as quickly as she made it. Walking through the bustling streets of National City, trying not to let Oscar Sawyer see any of the newspapers that still bore Maggie's name, was like hell. It was even worse when conversation was made. Why did he keep commenting on the weather? It hadn't changed from the five minutes since he'd last brought it up. Yes, the skyscrapers were tall and no Mr Sawyer, it didn't often rain. Alex was hating every single second. She checked her watch, Jesus H. Christ, it was only half two.

The first bar was Ozone, which was open twenty-four hours a day, which Alex thought was insane. Nobody really came here unless they had a significant other in the hospital, seeing as it was the closest. Alex thought it as the most depressing bar she'd ever seen. It looked more like a family room expecting a funeral than a place where you could get so drunk you wouldn't wake up till the following week. Alex braced herself for a chorus of people sobbing their stories to her. But the moment they entered, Alex spotted her. Beth had tucked herself into a corner of the bar, surrounded by about a dozen empty drinks. Her curly brown hair looked even wilder, nearly covering her face as she stared at her hands on the table. She hadn't noticed her father and Alex enter the bar. Oscar put his hand on Alex's shoulder as they entered. He'd spotted Beth as well. 

"I'll talk to her."

Alex exhaled for a moment but complied, letting the oldest Sawyer walk over to his daughter's booth. The redhead took a seat at the bar, positioned so she could see Beth's face and over Oscar's shoulder. Keeping herself hidden so that if Beth looked up, she wouldn't see the DEO agent staring back at her. Alex watched as Oscar took Beth's hands in his own, seemingly speaking quietly. He had his head bowed, Beth raised her head. Alex squinted to see her better. She looked almost touched. There seemed to be a little unsureness in her eyes, but Alex couldn't tell because of the dim magenta lights in the bar. Oscar's head stayed bent down whilst his daughter watched him. 

"Can I get you a drink?" A voice asked from behind Alex.

Alex looked behind her for the source of the voice. When she did, it was for the fourth time that day she had regretted her own decision. Expecting to be greeted with some lonely person, Alex was presented with a familiar blonde man with big baby blue eyes.

"Keaton." Alex breathed. 

This was the first time Alex had seen Keaton since she'd attacked him the day Maggie was shot. He looked rough. His neatly gelled back hair was now fluffy and unkept, dark brown roots showing through. Keaton's baby blue eyes had become dull and weary, he looked like he was fighting to keep them open. His muscular shoulders seemed to have permanently drooped. How could something so drastic have happened to him over the space of a week?  
"Agent Danvers, I'm sorr-" Keaton realised who he was talking to and immediately backed up, holding his hands up.

Alex sighed into her hands. "Just sit down. Buy me a drink?" Keaton looked at her a moment, blinking simply, before doing as he was told. The bartender passed Alex a beer. The redhead sighed again and took a drink. "How have you been?"

The blonde exhaled deeply. "Truthfully?" When Alex nodded and shrugged, he continued. "Probably nowhere near as shit as yours."

Alex half chuckled, taking another drink. "She's okay, Keaton."

"I was going to come and visit, you know, to make sure she was alright and apologise to her. I never meant to hurt anyone." 

Alex nodded, she could see how sorry he was. She was still angry but she was far too exhausted to hurt him. Plus she knew if Alex beat the crap out of him, Maggie wouldn't be pleased and Alex would be in the doghouse for the second time of the day. 

"Maybe come along in a few days, she's having tests done tomorrow." Alex told him, looking back over to Beth. They hadn't changed. 

"Tests?" Keaton echoed, his face somehow paling even more. "What for?"

"Well, where the bullet bounced off the Damock, it hit her lumbar. That's part of her spine. She may have paralysis in her left leg, but they don't know. At the moment, she just complains how much the wound hurts." Alex grinned with an eye roll. 

Keaton looked a little shaken by this information but he nodded. "Can't blame her."

Alex chuckled lightly. "You still on suspension?"

Keaton nodded again. "I'm going to stay off the field for a while when I go back, let someone more responsible take over, you know. Vasquez keeps me in the loop of things."

"Sounds good. I'll go back as soon as Maggie's better, I think."

 

"I am sorry, Alex. I really am sorry." Keaton apologised to the older woman. 

"I know you are." Alex replied, then raised an index finger. "But it's still Agent Danvers to you. One day, Keaton, I will make you pay for this. But not today. For today, stay lucky, alright?"

Alex knew she sounded harsh and scary but she hoped that Keaton would see the kindness underneath. She tipped her drink to him in a gesture of thanks before scooting off the stool and walking over to the booth. Oscar stood up and Beth followed. 

"Everything okay?" Alex asked, looking to Beth. The girl still had her eyes glued to her feet. 

"Everything is fine, Agent Danvers." Oscar answered, glancing to his daughter. "Just a few too many. I'm going to take her back to the hotel room to sober up."

Oscar left the bar but Alex placed her hand on Beth's stomach, stopping her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Alex. Just, keep your phone on. Okay?" The brunette mumbled, refusing to meet Alex's gaze.

"Uh, okay." Alex replied with a nod. "I'm going to go back to the hospital alright?"

Beth nodded and walked out, her eyes still looking anywhere but Alex. Alex watched as the younger Sawyer hurried out before following. When she exited Ozone, both Beth and Oscar were both gone.

++

Thankfully, when Alex came back to the hospital room for a second time, she was greeted by much happier company. And quite a lot of it. Kara, Lena, James and Winn had all showed up and now had a game of cards set up around Maggie's bed. Amongst them, obviously, was Maggie. Alex smiled. She looked so happy. Her grin was from ear to ear, her dimples showing off beautifully. Allison came to stand beside Alex, also beaming.

"I must say, Alex, my daughter keeps beautiful friends." She said, eyeing up James. "Although she hasn't introduced me to any of them. Did you find Beth?"

"Oh, right. Yes." Alex said awkwardly. She put her hand on Kara's shoulder, making her freeze. "As you'll know, this is my sister Kara." 

The blonde responded with a friendly wave, glancing up at Alex. Alex then began placing a hand on a shoulder on each of the Superfriends as she introduced them all. "This is Lena, Kara's friend." That earned a confused glare from Lena, followed by a small kick to the shin from Kara. "This is James Olsen, he's a photographer and this is...Winn."

Winn frowned when Alex said his name like that, like she had just spat out poison. He grew even more confused when a big beaming grin spread across Allison's face. The woman grabbed him in a massive hug, making him yelp. 

"Oh, it's so good to meet Alex's boyfriend!" She shrilled.

Everyone's eyes boggled, especially Maggie's. She glared at Alex, to be reassured by an awkward Alex looking back at her. It nearly earned a laugh from Maggie, in fact. In her mind, there was no way Alex could ever be straight. Kara's mouth was wide open in shock, and Lena was trying not to laugh. James' expression was just as curious as Maggie's. Winn looked like someone was holding a gun to his comic book collection. 'Play along', Alex mouthed furiously.

"Oh, uh, um, it's so lovely to meet you." Winn attempted, although the blood was starting to be cut off by Allison's strong hug. "Maggie's mom."

"Oh, just call me Allison, please." Allison exclaimed, sitting down next to Winn. "Oh we must all go to dinner, sometime!"

Lena saw the oppotunity and took it. "How about tonight?" A scheming smile traced her lips. 

Kara practically heard Alex and Maggie's hearts drop. She elbowed her girlfriend sharply, but it was too late. Allison smiled at Maggie, who forced one in return through gritted teeth.

"I would love to. I don't think Oscar can, he still has to call the shots, even from out here." Allison smiled, it was sickening. "But to spend a night with Margarita's friends, I will certainly be there!"

"I'll have a car pick you up." Lena smiled.

Maggie sighed. She wished two things right now. She wished her mother wasn't going to go to Lena's dinner party and slate her off, but she also wanted to see how in the world Alex was going to play off that short little nerd that was Winn, was her boyfriend. Either way, she was going to all alone tonight. She knew Dawkins would be on duty, she'd bribe her to stay with her. 

"So, Winn, what is that short for?" Allison asked with intrigue.

"Oh, um, it's...Winslow." Winn replied awkwardly, retreating into his seat. "Winslow Schott."

"Wow, how intriguing. Maggie, mi amour, have you got a boyfriend?" The mother pressed. Everyone noticed how Allison's hand closed itself around the cross on her neck. 

Maggie very nearly glanced at Alex, it was basic instinct. It took everything to fight it. "No, I don't mami." She strained. 

Allison sighed, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in frustration. "Useless."

That broke everyone's hearts. Although it seemed to be in light humour, Allison's expression was deadly serious. Everyone felt guilt weigh down on them like a tonne of bricks. Alex couldn't help but wonder how that would've crushed Maggie as a child. Maggie hated not being believed in. The amount of times that Alex had cuddled Maggie through a panic attack, through a nightmare, through a particularly bad storm. This was the woman that made all that happen to Maggie. Alex felt the hatred reignite inside her. 

Maggie shook it off. "Don't be like that, mami." 

"I just want you to be happy, Margarita."

This time Maggie couldn't resist. She looked over at Alex and smiled, a real smile. Maggie turned back to her mother.

 

"I am happy."


	10. Freak Of Nature

++coincidentally written on Floriana Lima's birthday++

Alex's legs bounced up and down impatiently until Kara placed her hand on her big sister's knee. She'd been impatient all evening, since they'd left the hospital and come back to the Luthor-Danvers'. Since tucking Maggie up for sleep and placing a kiss goodbye, Alex had been upset. Allison had left the Blue Springs bombshell undiscussed and now it was all Alex wanted to talk about. She was inches from hitting Allison when the woman had told her that she was going to go back to the hotel to change for a 'proper dinner party'. She'd insisted on formal dress wear, much to everyone's annoyance.   
So, here they were now. Lena was sat cross-legged on the bed in front of Alex, trying to do her makeup for her. Kara was behind her sister, doing her hair. Alex had noticed the pair were relatively quick with their makeup, although their time to get changed had taken much longer than ten minutes. It had then led to Lena offering Alex one of her gala dresses, which she had seen Alex peeking at on more than one occasion. It was a gracious dark green, like ivy, that reached down to just above her knees at the front. The back stretched down to her ankles, like a train and the patterns woven in were delicate and intricate. 

"Alex, keep fucking still." Lena commanded. "I'm nearly done."

Alex did as she was told and looked at what Lena was wearing. It was the classic don't-try-me-bitch dress, a deep burgundy that reached down to her feet and was split on the thigh up one side. It showed off her pale cleavage perfectly, something Alex could sense Kara lingering over her shoulder about for about ten seconds at a time. Lena had done her makeup to match her dress, her lips a full deep royal red. Alex was almost frightened she would smile. Kara, for once, wore a beautiful gold and white dress that flared at the waist and reached her knees. Her long blonde hair had been put up into a long plait, she'd copied it from her favourite film the Hunger Games. She'd had to physically slap Lena's hand away when her raven-haired other had gotten a little too excited by it.

"Do you think they're going to steal Maggie?" Alex asked, keeping her eyes focused on the plant behind Lena's shoulder. Kara wouldn't let her look anywhere else. 

Kara scoffed. "What? Like kidnap her?" She chuckled, turning the straighteners on.

"Maggie can make her own decisions." Lena said, her ambiguous answer leaving the Danvers sisters confused. "Look up."

Alex did as she was told, letting Lena apply the mascara softly. "She won't want to go." 

"You don't know that, Ally." Lena said gently, knowing it was a sensitive subject. "Maybe she might want to see old friends, family even. I'm sure she's missed home."

Alex pulled her head out of Lena's hand, nearly catching Kara as she did so. She fixed the CEO with an icy glare. "Who's side are you on, Lena?"

Lena didn't hesitate, but she didn't rush either. "Yours, Al. It's always been yours." She put her mascara brush down. "You're done."

Lena got off the bed and padded into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her firmly. Alex looked at Kara, feeling guilty. She slapped her hands against her legs uselessly. "Now I feel like an asshole."

"You shouldn't have questioned her loyalty, Alex." Kara replied with disapproval in her face. "You're beginning to make an enemy of this side of the family."

Alex huffed. "You're still mad at me about the moving?" When Kara folded her arms, Alex rolled her eyes. "I haven't even talked about it with Maggie, yet."

"Please, don't move." Kara pleaded. "I need you."

"You have Lena now." Alex pointed out. "I need to move forward, with Maggie. Drop it, Kara."

Lena came out of the bathroom. She'd heard everything. "Don't forget I can send people after you, Ally." She said, with only a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

Alex kept her mouth shut. She knew she was hurting both of them whenever she brought up her and Maggie's plans of relocation, but she felt they needed to think about it more. Alex knew that Kara wouldn't be able to cope without her. She may have Lena but Alex knew it wouldn't be the same, no matter how much Alex taught Lena about Kara. But Alex was also worried. Kara had become so flustered by Alex's proposal that it was starting to take a strain on her and Lena. She'd noticed the distance between them at times, the avoided eye contact. Alex felt horrible.   
Alex stood up and hugged Kara tightly. Her arms were wrapped around the blonde's body so strongly that had Kara been human, it could've broken her ribs. They stood there in silence, just holding each other. Alex reached out and brought Lena into the hug.

"Don't you dare cry, that makeup isn't waterproof." The CEO muttered, making Kara chuckle. "It's expensive, even for me."

"Even for you?" Alex grinned, doing as she was told and holding back the tears.

The three pulled out of the hug as the doorbell went off, making everyone's ears prick up. 

"That'll be Allison, I'll get it." Kara said quickly and hurried off towards the door.

Alex nodded and checked her phone, frowning down at it. Lena noticed.

"What's the matter?"

"Beth hasn't texted. Or called. Or emailed." Alex replied, still looking down at her phone.

"I'm sure she will, give her time." Lena advised, squeezing Alex's shoulder. Alex nodded and tucked her phone into her pocket. She cleared her throat and straightened up, refining herself. Lena grinned. "Ready for a dinner party?"

"I'm going to kill you for this, Luthor." Alex warned, raising an eyebrow. "Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

"You made my girlfriend upset, it's punishment. Besides, I want info." Lena smirked, matching it with raising her own eyebrow. 

Alex rolled her eyes as Lena exited the bedroom. She crossed the hallway and knocked on the door opposite. The door opened and Alex and Lena were greeted with the sight of James and Winn wearing dark red and black tuxedos.

"Well, don't you two look...dashing?" Alex attempted to compliment. 

Winn genuinely smiled whilst James' mouth nearly fell open. He clutched his chest dramatically. "Alex Danvers, are you flirting with us?"

"Shut up, Olsen." Alex replied, defensively. 

James chuckled and offered his arm to Lena, which she took. Winn offered his to Alex. "Come on, Alex. You'll be fine." He reassured.

Alex nodded, looking down. She placed her arm on Winn's and they followed Lena and James down the stairs. Kara had spent most of her time downstairs when they'd gotten back from the hospital, decorating. She'd hung up beautiful blue fairy lights all around the house, lit up the warm yellow lamps that stood in the corner of the open plan. The photos hung up on the mantel place had been removed and placed in a cardboard box on a bookshelf. A few were kept out, those that would not arouse any suspicion from Allison. 

Allison herself, was stood by the door, holding onto Kara's arm. She was dressed in a knee length white dress, much like Kara's although it didn't flare, rather just hugged to her figure. Her loose pixie cut had been brushed so that it looked almost fluffy. She smiled when she saw the two couples coming down the stairs. 

"Hello everyone!" She called brightly. The others all forced a fake smile in their responses, Winn returning a friendly wave. "Oh, Lena, your home is beautiful! So fancy."

Lena smiled easily as she and James reached the bottom of the stairs. Alex didn't miss the red hot look of jealousy shot at James from Kara. "Oh thank you, Mrs Sawyer. I inherited it from my family."

Allison smiled and greeted Lena with a kiss on the cheek. She brought Alex into a warm hug, although Alex had to fight down the urge to squirm away. Allison had been nothing but kind to her, but Alex still hated her. James decided to be the heart throb he always was and placed a kiss on Allison's hand, making the older woman smile like a schoolgirl. 

"I've got dinner prepared, Mrs Sawyer." Lena added, gesturing to the kitchen. 

Allison nodded, watching Kara and Lena carefully as the pair walked to the kitchen to get the food. She turned to Alex and Winn. 

"Hello Winslow." She said gently, her eyes flicking between him and Alex. "You look very handsome."

Winn smiled and shook Allison's hand. "Call me Winn. Thank you, Mrs Sawyer."

"I imagine Alex loves it." Alex's eyes widened and she flushed a bright red. Winn nearly melted on the spot, left speechless. Allison laughed shrilly. "Joking! Joking! But, I must say, you're a very attractive couple."

Alex noticed the expectant yet curious look on the Sawyer's face. She shuffled from one foot to another, she'd never felt so uncomfortable. Winn sighed unhappily, knowing exactly what Allison was waiting for. He looked at Alex on his arm, who stared back at him with fright. 'Sorry' he mouthed. Alex returned a nod, knowing how awkward this was going to be. Winn cupped Alex's cheek in one hand and went to place a kiss on her lips. Last minute he had an idea and instead put the kiss on Alex's nose and attempted a laugh.

"You're so cute." He smiled feebly. James cringed at the entire scene. 

Alex wanted to hug Winn so badly at that point. The man had the chance to kiss another Danvers sister, the one he was scared of, knowing she had a fiancée and he had done it perfectly. The kiss he had left on her nose meant Alex wasn't going to feel guiltier than ever. If she had kissed him properly, she'd have felt horrible. Maggie would probably laugh at the whole ordeal but Alex wouldn't have. Allison clapped her hands together gleefully before letting James direct her towards the dining table in the other room.

"Thank you so much." Alex breathed a sigh of relief, pointing to her nose. 

Winn sighed. "Never again, Danvers."

"Ever." Alex agreed. 

Lena and Kara emerged from the kitchen, carrying the various dishes of food. They frowned at Winn and Alex, exchanging confused glances. Unfortunately, the pair noticed the couple and came and helped, taking a dish each from the six in Kara's arms. 

"Christ, how much did you two make?" Alex swore, holding a plate of olives. 

"Well, we would've made a lot more but Kara had other plans..." Lena muttered.

"Which nobody needs to hear about!" Kara finished quickly, blushing. 

"Just be quiet, the pair of you." Alex instructed sternly. "Behave yourselves. Remember, we need to be strong for Maggie."

"We will have no slander of the Sawyer name in this household." Lena said with a bit of dramatic flare but then she nodded. "I wouldn't tolerate it, Alex."

"Right." Winn and Kara chorused.

"Thank you. Now, come on." 

The four of them brought the dishes into the dining room and placed them on the long oak wood table. The centre piece of the table was beautiful. It was a white vase with faint but gorgeous golden swirling patterns painted onto it. Protruding out was a mixture of fennels, Lena's signature plumerias and beautiful pheasant tail feathers, their colours all combining together in perfect harmony. Lena and Kara sat on one side of the table, facing James and Winn whilst Alison and Alex sat on opposite ends of the head. The plates of food included; olives, lemon-soaked chicken, roast potatoes, gammon soaked in Coca Cola and then many vegan friendly items for Lena to enjoy. Alex's mouth watered at the sight of food, she felt like she hadn't eaten in ages. They were about to dig in when Allison stopped them. The woman sat in prayer for all of thirty seconds whilst the others all exchanged awkward glances.

When Allison was done, Kara spoke happily. "Let's eat!"

Conversations immediately began amongst themselves as they started selecting different foods and putting them onto their plates. The early discussions consisted mainly of each individual introducing themselves to Allison properly. James spoke of his job at CatCo, lying that he was Lena's boyfriend. Winn talked about working for the 'FBI' alongside Alex whilst Kara delved into her troubles of dating, even though she just recounted how she went to the donut store and the guy gave her a stale one. You could've heard Allison's happiness from Metropolis. It was nearly twenty minutes later when she commented.

"Lena, this is delicious!" She beamed. "Oh you're a fantastic cook."

A little shade of pink raised in Lena's cheeks as Kara gazed at her proudly. "Thank you, Mrs Sawyer. Kara helped."

"Mind you, Maggie was never a good cook. She always burnt the food I taught her to make." Allison sighed, ignoring Lena's mention. "If I gave her eggs to crack she'd drop it on the floor, if I gave her meat to cook she would just complain and then burn it. If I gave her cheese to grate she'd always cut her finger-"

"Maggie cooks for me." Alex said loudly. 

Kara pressed her foot against Alex gently, reminding her of the situation. She noticed how tightly Alex was holding her knife and fork, her knuckles were near white. The glare Alex had on Allison could've matched Lena's. It diminished as soon as Kara pressed into Alex a little stronger. The anger was starting to rise up more and more, her blood boiling. How could a mother be so horrible to their child? Alex hated hearing Allison degrade Maggie. She wouldn't have it.

"Perhaps she did listen to me after all." Allison replied, cutting at her chicken, not meeting Alex's eyes.

"Maybe, her aunt taught her." 

Allison's fork clattered to her plate. Lena supressed a gasp, exchanging a fearful look with James and Winn who looked equally shocked. So much for staying strong, Alex. 

"Alex!" Kara hissed.

"What? You haven't heard this story, Kara?" Alex pretended. "The one where Maggie was sent to live with an aunt for three years?"

"Alex." Allison said.

"No, no, no. Of course. You tell it, Allison." Alex replied, taking a glass of wine. "You're the expert." 

Alex took a massive drink of the wine, nearly downing the entire glass. It had been her third drink of the night, and she wasn't used to Lena's fancier tasting drinks. She stared Allison out. Maggie's mother had a look of reserve on her face, as if she'd expected this to happen. She took a sip of wine before setting it down delicately.

"I think...you've had a little too much to drink, dear." She said slowly. 

"Trust me, I haven't." Alex replied sharply.

"I'm glad to see that you and Maggie are such close friends that she's told you of her past." The older woman said. She didn't even look shocked.

"Told me? She's woken up with nightmares about it."

"What's going on?" Winn muttered to James nervously. Allison heard.

"Well, Winn, the topic your girlfriend is currently discussing is my daughter's unfortunate childhood. I think, however, she is exaggerating on this." 

Alex nearly choked on her drink. An unhappy expression washed over Kara as she pushed her glasses up her nose. Lena had somehow retained a poker face, staring at Allison disapprovingly. Allison continued.

"When my daughter was fourteen, my husband and I thought it best she went to live with her aunt. We had our differences, some that we couldn't overcome." She finished. Alex wanted to spit in her face. "But now, things are different. Maggie will come home with us and recover." She said, eyeing up Alex.

"She wants to recover here." Alex retorted. "National City, is-is...her home." She could feel her words starting to slur and blend.

"Oh dear, I think you've had too much to drink, Alex." Allison said with an annoyingly sweet voice. "Perhaps you should go to bed."

"I'm fine. Maggie wants to recover in National City."

"National City is not appropriate, Alex. No, she'll come back to Blue Springs for her affliction." 

Kara noticed how Allison's hand snaked up and fiddled with her cross. Then she realised. Alex had the wrong end of the stick. "Wait, what do you mean, affliction?"

The silence was deafening. Alex followed Kara's gaze to the silver cross dangling around Allison's neck. Lena could see the rage boiling up in the redhead, worrying her. She'd seen Alex less angry at a monster. The CEO reached over subtly and took Kara's fingers in her hand, she could feel her shaking. James and Winn didn't know what to do, they looked confused and frightened.

"We don't like to talk about Maggie's affliction. It's disgusting, unnatural." Allison replied. "She's a freak of nature. We'll have her sorted out straight."

Lena opened her mouth but it was too late. Alex stood up, furiously. Kara immediately moved to hold her sister but Lena held her back. This was Alex's time and she understood that she needed this. Lena knew she would have to face the same situation one day, but she was nowhere near as brave as Alex. Lena knew Kara wouldn't be able to manage this, even with her super strength. It was a shame she didn't have super strength in her emotions. Lena held Kara's hand tightly and let Alex take the floor.

"How can you say that? Your daughter has been shot almost dead and is lying in a hospital room with a leg that may never let her walk again. You turn up out of the blue after having not seen her for sixteen years after abandoning her on the side of the road and you dare call her a freak?" Alex's voice was sobering up as she spat out more and more anger. Allison looked a little taken aback by Alex's terrifying tone. "You don't deserve Maggie. From the first time I've known her, she has been the kindest, most caring, most beautiful, most honest person I know. She has been the person to cook for me when I'm hungry, she has been the person to patch me up when I injure myself, she has been the person to sit up at night with me when I'm frightened or upset. Maggie Sawyer has been everything to me. I'll be damned if I let you cause her any pain. How can you call someone like that a freak? If you can call Maggie a freak, then what does that make you?"

Allison sat there, staring at Alex in bewilderment. Alex's phone bleeped from inside her pocket and the redhead immediately pulled it out. It was Beth.

"Excuse me." Alex said breathlessly before walking upstairs, answering the phone.

Allison opened her mouth. "I think she's had too much to drink. That doesn't sound like the Alex I know."

Kara folded her arms. "You don't know Alex." She said bitterly. "You don't know Maggie. You don't know any of us."

Allison frowned, she hadn't quite heard Kara speak. "Sorry, what was that darling?"

Kara went to repeat herself but Lena took charge. "Mrs Sawyer, I'd like you to leave."

"Excuse me?"

Lena stood up and just like that, it was like she was facing her board members. Stone cold bitch. Her fingers were laid extremely delicately on the table, as if she were touching a butterfly. She set her jaw, fixing it tightly. "I said, I would like you to leave." She said slowly. "I do not want your company in my house."

"Why is that?" Allison challenged. 

Lena had waited for that. She'd waited for this short little Nebraska woman to try and step up against her and her family. Lena reached down to Kara and pulled her to her feet. She spun the blonde to face her and pulled her into a strong, passionate kiss. Winn and James suddenly became even more uncomfortable. Lena leaned into the kiss, letting Kara wrap her arms around her waist and neck. The raven-haired woman pulled away from the flustered blonde and looked back at Allison, now with savagery in her eyes.

"Leave my house." 

Allison stood up and collected herself. She looked around the table with a disappointed sadness in her face. "I thought you people were better than a bunch of fags."

Lena watched with an icy glare as James stood up and escorted Allison out of the home. The moment she was gone, she turned her attention to Kara. She already knew. That word had cut straight through Kara, slicing her heart in two. Amazingly, in the few months that Kara and Lena had been dating, Kara had never received any homophobia. Lena doubted she had even heard any slurs associated against the LGBTQ+ community. 

"It's alright, Kara." Lena assured her girlfriend. 

Tears were threatening Kara's eyes. Lena looked to James and Winn and gestured with her head. They took the point and mouthed their 'thank you' and left quietly. Lena brought Kara into a hug, rubbing her back up and down. 

"People are hateful, Kara. Especially towards us." 

Kara didn't let herself descend into sobs. She remembered her sister's words from earlier. She had to be strong, for Maggie. Kara straightened up. 

"It's fine. I'm okay." She said softly, although the tears still ran down her face. "I bet Maggie gets this sort of thing everyday. If she can manage it, then so can the Girl of Steel." Kara tried a smile.  
That got a smile from Lena. They rested their foreheads together lovingly. "Do I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Yeah, you do." Kara whispered. 

"I love you, Kara." Lena told her, holding her as close as possible.

"I love you too, Lee." 

++

"Beth? Are you okay?" Alex asked. 

Alex was stood halfway up the stairs, watching James escort Allison out. Good riddance. But dear lord, did she feel better. She had had so much in her chest that was now out in the open, and Allison knew her place.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Look, I wanna say thank you." The familiar voice rang through. She sounded a little perkier now. Not happy, but content. "Thanks for telling me today, about Kara, and you. It's been a long time since anyone was honest with me, you know?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Alex replied. She felt deflated after her outburst. "Listen, Beth, where are you at the minute?"

"I'm at the hotel. Why?"

"Grab your things and come over to Kara and Lena's. We just had your mom over for dinner and it got ugly. I don't want you to be alone with them, or alone at all. Maggie would never forgive me." Alex instructed. She felt worried for Beth's safety, she had no idea how Allison and Oscar exercised their tempers. 

"Oh. Okay, I'll do my best. Do you mind paying for a taxi?"

"Not at all, just get out of there." Alex replied hurriedly. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alex, wait! Don't hang up!" Beth yelped. "I need to tell you something else!"

Alex chuckled at the girl's panic. "What is it?"

"You know, that offer you told me about? The one about the DEO?" 

"Yes..." Alex's voice picked up slightly, excitement building in her.   
"I'm in."


	11. Keeping Alexandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced...

Elizabeth Sawyer woke up at 4am the next morning to a thunderous knocking on her door. It was like someone was trying to knock the door down. Beth sat up, rubbing her hair out of her face and hurried over to the door. She opened it to find Alex leaning in the doorway, in full athletic gear.

"Wakey wakey!" She grinned. 

Beth rubbed her eyes. "Jesus Christ, what is this?" She gestured to Alex's outfit. 

Alex chuckled. "You said you wanted to be a DEO agent, your training starts now. I am your official trainer so what I say goes."

"What do you say now?" Beth mumbled sleepily.

"I say, you can borrow some of my clothes and join me on a run to the shooting range." Alex instructed in a friendly manner. After last night, when Beth had agreed to the DEO, Alex's mood had perked up considerably. She had hugged Beth tightly when she'd arrived at the house. There had been a lot of tears. It had consisted of Beth thanking her for the opportunity and Alex being so happy and excited to have another member of the family come to work with her. Kara had been there to take a picture, another for the photo album. 

From behind her back, Alex produced a pair of her short running shorts and jacket. She handed them to Beth who shut the door for a few minutes to get changed. Surprisingly, Alex's gear actually fit her quite well. The shorts, which barely covered Alex's ass (just the way Maggie liked it) reached to halfway down Beth's thighs. The jacket was a little big, but looked quite comfortable on the younger Sawyer. She had her own sneakers.

"Looking good Sawyer." Alex complimented. 

Beth shrugged. "I've never shot a gun before." 

Alex chuckled and they began walking down the stairs to the door. "Good thing you're gonna learn then isn't it? Ready to run? I made some smoothies on the counter."

"Alex, it's four am, what is wrong with you?" Beth smirked.

"I think it's you Sawyers. You have some sort of profound effect on me." Alex laughed. As the pair reached the bottom of the stairs, Beth dashed over to the smoothies and bagged the strawberry one, chucking the banana one at Alex.

"Did you call J'onn about all this?" Beth asked, gesturing to herself.

"Yup, sorted it all out. You're an official DEO trainee."

Beth grinned. "Cool." She breathed. "Race you?"

"You'll lose." 

"Until I don't." 

Alex grinned and opened the door, letting Beth walk outside. "Nice thought. I hope you know the shooting range is five miles away."

To Alex's surprise, Beth just shrugged. "Should get my heart going then. It's better than punching a bag."

"It wasn't that bad!" Alex replied.

Beth rolled her eyes and let Alex lead the way in the jog. She actually went quite quickly for longer than Alex would've thought. True, her panting was pretty heavy by the time they had got there but not as heavy as Alex expected. 

"You run?" She panted with the breath she had left. 

"There's a lot of space to run in Blue Springs." Beth replied vaguely. "Yeah, I run. Anything to get away from my parents."

Alex nodded in understanding. She remembered when she was younger and she had taken up running, just to get away from Kara. But then her mother had made Alex take Kara with her for protection and it had often turned into a bitter argument between the two sisters. 

"Yeah, my evening with one of them was short lived." Alex said, stretching her legs out in case of cramps. 

"How long did she last?" Beth grinned, bending down to touch her ankles. "Two hours?"

"Half an hour." Alex replied with a smirk. 

Beth chuckled. "That's a new record. I could never eat dinner with her without getting into an argument. Always hated her."

"Beth!" Alex scolded, her eyes widening. She clapped her bandaged hand on the Sawyer's shoulders. "I know she's despicable and that she's a cow, but she's still your mother."

"I wish she wasn't." Beth said, folding her arms.

"One day you'll wish you hadn't said that." Alex advised gently. "No matter how horrible she is, I'm sure she loves you."

Beth shrugged again. "Perhaps. Let's go inside."

National City's shooting range was often frequented at this time by DEO agents. For them, this was their bar. It was a place they got to be themselves out in the open, talking freely about their jobs without anyone to question them. Although many were tired and worn down after their nightshifts, each agent was always pleased to see each other. Their haunt would start at four and usually end around six before the NCPD nightshift members would trail in for a coffee. At times, Alex had found it difficult to come in here, as had Maggie. Every single DEO agent and NCPD officer had a membership at the shooting range. That way, the centre knew when one of their own died and a photo of them would go up. Friends. Friends of Alex's, who had died just in front of her. Friends of Maggie's, who had slipped away with a bullet lodged in their bodies. They called it a haunt for a reason. Alex and Maggie both knew that should something ever happen to either of them, neither would ever return to this place. Neither wanted to see their ghostly photo hung up on that wall.   
Alex paid for a gun for her and Beth in silence. She led the young Sawyer into a shoot at the back of the building, a distance of about twenty feet to a human-shaped target. Two pairs of blue headphones were set on a table with two pairs of protective yellow glasses. Alex passed a pair to Beth, who hung them around her neck.

"Ever used a gun before?" Alex asked, taking both their guns and placing them on the table. Beth nodded, and picked her own gun up. Alex quickly put it back down. "A .45?"

The brunette shook her head. "Only a shotgun. Had to shoot rats with my Dad." She provided. "Can't be too hard though, right?"

Beth walked towards the door before turning and turned her hand into a weak imitation of a gun. She raised the hand at Alex and made little shooting noises with her mouth, trying to be comic. 

"It's very different, Beth." Alex said seriously. She only took humour around guns when she was comfortable that person knew everything about them. Like Maggie.

Alex picked up her own gun, weighing up the steel in her hands for a few seconds. Then she put it down and adjusted the protective glasses over her eyes and the headphones over her ears. She picked the glock back up and aimed at the target, letting herself breath for a moment to calm herself. Then she pulled the trigger and a blank fired across the range and straight through the target's left hand.  
Alex smirked to herself, glad to see she hadn't lost her good shot. She set the gun down and looked at Beth, who had calmed down from her excitement. Alex put her hands on her hips once she removed her headphones and glasses. 

"Do you know how to load?" 

Beth walked over to the table, unloaded Alex's gun and then loaded her own before setting it back down. She smirked when she Alex's impressed look wash over her face. Beth loved impressing Alex, just for that sense of feeling that someone was proud of her. Alex grinned. 

"That's impressive. Your Dad teach you how to do that too?" 

Beth shook her head. "Nope. My mom did, actually." She chuckled when she saw Alex's expression. "She used to polish Dad's police guns. I helped."

Alex smiled. She picked up the gun and showed Beth how to hold it. The brunette watched intently. 

When Alex had finished, she passed Beth's gun to her. The young Sawyer took it nervously and stood beside Alex, pointing it at the target. Alex could hear how heavy Beth's breathing had become. She was nervous. Alex approached behind Beth and steadied her arm's up a little. 

"Just breath and keep your eyes open." She advised quietly. 

When Alex felt comfortable that Beth had calmed, she stood away and put the girl's headphones on for her, then did her own. Alex stood back and allowed the brunette to take her time. Beth took a deep breath and time seemed to slow down. She could hear her heart hammering in her ears and the blood pumping through her veins. The urge to close her eyes was there.

"Eyes open." She murmured, and pulled the trigger.

Beth flinched as the bullet blasted from the gun and hit just outside the target, although it only missed by centimetres. Alex clapped her hands.

"Not bad, Sawyer! Not bad!" She grinned.

"I missed." Beth said with disappointment, looking at her feet.

Alex scoffed and put her bandaged hand on Beth's shoulder. "Do you know how many times I've been here shooting with my colleagues? With Maggie?" She lowered herself to Beth's eye level. "Do you know how many times they've missed?"

Beth looked up, making Alex smile kindly. She patted Beth's shoulder. "Don't be disappointed that you missed Beth. Maggie's already proud of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now, come on. Again."

Beth grinned and began to practice again, taking more shots. It took two more goes until she finally hit the target, in the crotch. Alex burst out with laughter as Beth looked back, blushing slightly.   
"Oops." She grinned.

Suddenly a head appeared around the door of the range. Beth noticed her immediately. A big adorable face with a broad grin seemed to light up the room. Clad from head to toe in black DEO gear and bright red hair that was tied back in a ponytail, the agent stepped into the room. Alex grinned at the presence of a friend.

"Hi Bella." She greeted. "I was just teaching our newest recruit to shoot."

"Newest recruit huh?" The redhead grinned at Beth and extended her hand. "Isabella Duko, DEO field agent. Friends call me Bella."

Beth shook it, smiling from ear to ear. Alex noticed the blush was increasing. "Beth Sawyer."

The other agent raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex. "Sawyer?"

"I'm her younger sister." Beth quickly interjected. 

Bella chuckled. "God, just when I thought one Sawyer was enough. I thought I heard you in here Danvers. Thought I'd check on ya." She grinned, elbowing Alex playfully. 

Alex rolled her eyes. The younger agent reminded her of Kara, just a little too much. She was bubbly, caring, loved food just a little too much and was a not-so-secret badass. Bella spent most of her time training new recruits, she seemed to prefer it. 

"How is Maggie anyway? J'onn hasn't really said anything." 

"She's...fine." Alex said stiffly, wishing she was by Maggie's side right now. "Is the DEO all good?"

Bella noticed the slight change of demeanour in Alex, and the attempt of subject deflection. "Um, yeah it's fine. Vasquez is doing her best in your position, but personally I think J'onn misses you. Winn certainly complains a lot more without you around and Supergirl mopes, a lot. She's like a lost puppy without you, it's horrible."

Alex scoffed. "Has she pouted at you yet?"

"When I brought donuts in, yup." Bella laughed brightly. "It wasn't fun."

Beth seemed to lose momentary interest as she reloaded the gun and took another shot, with Bella watching over her shoulder. Beth scored one right through the crotch again, Alex swore that's where she was aiming. It left Bella in stitches. 

"I pity the person you have to shoot first." She giggled. 

"With any luck, I won't have to shoot anyone." Beth replied lightly. 

Bella raised an eyebrow, half nodding. "I've only known you five minutes but you're very much like your sister."

"And how's that?" Beth said, not looking at the agent. 

Bella stepped forward. "You're kind. It's a compliment, take it." She was so close that Beth could feel her breath on the back of her neck. 

The brunette edged away, nodding hurriedly. It made Bella laugh to see another blush creep across the rookie's cheeks. Alex watched the scene unfold, trying not to laugh. Bella always knew how to make people squirm, she was fantastic for an interrogation. Suddenly Alex's phone began to ring and the agent picked it up immediately. 

"Alex Danvers speaking." 

"Hi, Alex." Nurse Dawkins' familiar voice spoke.

"What's the matter? Is Maggie okay?" Alex panicked, worry building up immediately. Beth stiffened. 

"What? Of course! She's perfectly fine! That's why I'm calling."

Alex frowned, puzzled. "I don't understand."

"She's currently threatening to throw Jell-O at me if you're not here in five minutes."

Alex breathed a chuckle, the worry in the nurse's voice sounded genuine. Beth visibly relaxed, but her attention was still tightly on Alex. "I'll be there in ten."

"See you soon, hot stuff!" Maggie's voice yelled from the distance, making Alex laugh. 

"Stop causing trouble, Mags." Alex said quietly, trying not to show her blush from the nickname. "Be there soon."

Alex hung up and exhaled, rolling her eyes playfully. Beth grinned as did Bella, although the younger redhead seemed more focused on the brunette. Beth put the gun down.

"Are we going to see Maggie?"

"I am. I want you to stay here for a little while longer. Bella will help you. Maybe come and visit in a few hours?" Alex suggested. She didn't want to seem horrible to her newest sister but Maggie had called for her. "Plus, I'm sure Kara and Lena would love to share breakfast with you. You should get to know them. In fact, yeah, that's your task for the day."

"Alex." Beth interrupted Alex's ramble. "I get the point. You don't want me here."

"It's not that, kid. Just, give me some alone time with my fiancée ok?" Alex told her gently. 

Beth stared at Alex for a second before blinking and nodding. "Yeah, of course. Sorry."

Alex patted her arm. "Don't be sorry. Do drink my smoothie though." She grinned. "I'll leave you in Bella's hands okay? Don't shoot anyone."

Beth smirked and nodded, watching her future sister-in-law leave. She turned to Bella. "Come on then, agent, show me?"

++

Maggie breathed a happy sigh of relief when Alex showed up, having managed to sneak past reception. She still had her plastic spoon tucked underneath the Jell-O, aimed at a comically confused Dawkins. Alex walked in, rolling her eyes. She took the little pot from Maggie's hand and placed it next to her radio. She switched it on, putting the volume down to a quiet hum but Maggie could still pick out the tune. It was Amy Winehouse's Valerie, one of Maggie's favourites. She hummed the tune, beating out the rhythm with the spoon. 

"I should've known it would've taken Amy Winehouse to calm you down." Dawkins grinned. She tapped out the beat with her fingers at the end of Maggie's bed as she made more checks on Maggie's vitals. 

Maggie laughed and reached around Alex's neck to bring her in for a kiss. Alex smiled to see her fiancee looking happier. "How much trouble have you been getting into?"

"Heaps." Dawkins sighed, interrupting. "She's kept me up for the past hour, threatening me with Jell-O and telling me about what it's made of. I need to go and get you some actual breakfast, seeing as its six now. I'll be back in a few." The nurse told her patient and left.

"It's a barbaric food." Maggie retorted. "Besides, I'm bored as hell."

Alex chuckled and clambered in next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder and tucking her head into Maggie's neck. "Hey, you." She said softly.

"Hey baby." Maggie returned, lowering her tone to match Alex's.

"I missed you last night."

"I'm right here. I missed you too but I'm starting to feel better." 

Alex looked up eagerly. "You are?"

Maggie nodded, placing a kiss on Alex's head lovingly. "They're taking me off this morphine, slowly but surely. This still kinda hurts." She pointed to just below her rib. "Wanna see it? I haven't. They gave me stitches and I looked away."

Alex chuckled sleepily. "Polite pass."

Maggie laughed. "Good because I don't want to see it either. How was dinner with your boyfriend?" She mocked, poking Alex's nose cutely. 

Alex scoffed annoyingly. "Pretty shit." She produced a tiny photo from her pocket. "But we did get this. I stole it from Kara this morning."

Alex handed Maggie the photo. It was the one Kara had taken the previous evening, when Beth had showed up with her bags. The photo Alex had an olive stick in her hand, pretending to swordfight with it and Beth had her arm linked through hers, trying to eat some of the lemon chicken. Lena was stood behind them, probably with her fourth glass of wine with Kara at the front, grinning goofily. Maggie chuckled and placed a little kiss at the top of the camera.

"Are we all moving into Lena and Kara's now?" 

Alex grinned. "Seems like it. I can't sleep in our bed when I'm without you."

"I hate being in here." Maggie said, nudging at Alex's head with her chin. "Thank you, for this."

Alex nodded. "I kicked your mom out of the house. After thirty minutes."

Alex felt Maggie tense up. "Oh." She said simply, pausing. "After that long?" There was a little chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Mags, I had to. I couldn't bare to hear her say those things about you." Alex apologised, tears threatening to surface. She hugged the detective gently, so not to hurt her.

"It's alright. She probably deserved it. I'm glad you stuck up for me." Maggie mumbled lovingly. In all honesty, it broke her heart. To think that one, a girl actually liked her and two, wanted to stick up for her was so overwhelming for Maggie. She pulled her fiancee into a warm hug, although it hurt a little. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Maggie suddenly shifted, sitting up a moment. She pointed to her chest of drawers, Alex following her gaze. Although puzzled, the agent walked over and opened the drawer. Maggie signalled with her hand downwards. Alex looked in the drawer to find Maggie's wallet at the bottom of it. She pulled it out and brought it over to Maggie, letting the little detective unfold it. All without words, she also pulled out their 'Firsts' photo album. 

"Stick that in." She ordered, nodding to the little family photo. Alex obeyed, the sudden bossiness turning her on slightly. 

"What should I caption it?" Alex asked, knowing she had Maggie's attention. She could feel those dimples on her a mile off.

Maggie paused, staring Alex, the woman she loved. She loved her so much, that she didn't even know a word to sum it up. She glimpsed the photo, staring at her family's faces with adoration. She wanted them all to know how much she loved them. Maggie smiled at Alex.

 

"Family."

Alex's face lit up. She wrote it underneath the picture and glued it in delicately before looking to Maggie. "I love you so much, you know that?"

Maggie grinned, patting the bed beside her. "Come here. Sit next to me a moment." Maggie was feeling particularly sentimental, but she was putting that down to the meds. Still, Alex wasn't about to complain. Removing her shoes, she clambered into the bed next to Maggie, curling up into the crook of her neck. Maggie pulled something out of her wallet and rested her head on Alex's hair. "You've always asked me to show you this."

"What is it?"

Maggie held the object out and Alex gasped. Although it was a little scrunched around the edges, Alex knew what it was. It was the picture that Maggie carried around, to keep Alex safe. It was Maggie's equivalent to Alex's cupcake picture, except it was even better. She stared at the picture and beamed at the memory.   
It had been Valentine's Day and after a few arguments, Maggie had finally caved and thrown a romantic gesture for Alex. She'd rented out an entire dance hall just for her and Alex to dance in. It had been amazing. Maggie had thought Alex had looked beautiful, just dancing to the slow music they had played. What Alex didn't know is that Maggie had bribed James into sneaking in and taking a few photos, knowing he would find a way to get the perfect shot. And he did. Oh, he did. Maggie had her arms placed on Alex's hips with their foreheads rested together. Maggie's eyes were closed, her mouth turned into a warm, contented smile. But it was Alex's face that sealed the shot. They were only half open, but the adoration in Alex's eyes was obvious as they glittered in the lighting. Her arms were slung around her fiancee's neck, her fingers tangled in Maggie's long dark hair. Her smile was bright and beaming, wanting to give Maggie all of its attention. 

Alex traced her fingers over the caption 'Valentine's Day'. She looked up at Maggie, who had a single tear sliding down her cheek. She kissed it away. "This is the photo you never let me see?"

Maggie nodded. "I take it with me everywhere. I love you so much, Alex. You're the one who's made me better, made me stronger. You got me to be more honest, not just with myself but with others. Hell, you made me like Valentine's Day, something I thought would never happen again. You've been the best part of me, Danvers. You've taken in my baby sister, looked after her. You've put up with my family and you've stuck up for me. I love you." She said, starting to cry. 

Damn, these fucking drugs.

Alex pulled Maggie into a strong kiss, lingering and longing. Maggie returned just as fiercely. When Alex pulled out of it, they were both gasping for air slightly. "I love you too, Mags. What's brought this on?"

Maggie responded with a slow shrug. "I don't know, this morphine probably. Perhaps, hunger. Probably both." 

Alex gave her the picture back, grinning. "Keep it. I've got you with me, you need me with you. At all times. We keep each other."

Maggie chuckled and put the picture into her wallet. She placed another kiss on Alex's lips, making the agent smirk. There was a knock at the door and Nurse Dawkins entered with a new tray of food. Alex helped prop Maggie up with her pillows, smiling at the nurse.

"No Jell-O?" Maggie asked, feigning innocence.

"No Jell-O." Dawkins confirmed with an easy grin. "I don't trust you anymore, Sawyer."

Maggie clutched her chest dramatically. "After all we've been through?"

Alex laughed, elbowing her fiancee. She stood up and walked over to the tray, taking it from Dawkins. "Don't worry nurse, I've got it."

"Brilliant, that means I'm not going to be harrassed by how there's bits in the orange juice." Dawkins replied, chuckling lightly.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's not natural."

Dawkins threw her hands up in surrender, making both women laugh. "Not you too! It's perfectly normal to have bits in orange juice!"

"But you don't get it in apple juice." Maggie pointed out.

"Or any other juice." Alex added.

Dawkins sighed, rolling her eyes. "I give up with you two. I'm going to report these results in and then, Sawyer, we're going to check those legs out." 

Maggie winked. "Are we now?"

"Maggie!" Alex said sharply, although she was trying not to laugh.

"Kidding!" Maggie held her hands up. "Jeez, if I thought it was this attractive having two women argue over me, I'd have done it years ago." She grinned cheekily.

"About orange juice?" Dawkins raised an eyebrow.

"About my legs, Dawkins."

Dawkins rolled her eyes again, sighing to Alex. The redhead stifled another laugh. This nurse was one-hundred-per-cent done. "I'll see you later, Sawyer."

"I'll miss ya!" Maggie called out mischeviously as her carer left. 

"You're a devil, woman." Alex remarked, leaning against the bed with her hips.

"Yeah, a hungry one." Maggie said with a grumble, folding her arms like a child. "Give me food, now. Please."

Alex chuckled, and picked up the tray. She looked down at the plate of food, with what seemed to be the funny orange juice, some buttered toast and an egg. "You're not going to like this."

"I don't care. Feed me."


	12. Too Old For Supergirl

It was only two hours later when visitors started arriving for Maggie. Lena and Kara showed up with a well showered Beth towing behind them. Kara stopped the other two before they entered the room, looking through the window of the door. Lena, who had been looking at her phone, nearly crashed into her girlfriend's back.

"What's the matter?" Beth asked, holding Lena up by her elbow. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Kara smiled calmly. "Look." 

Beth nearly had to stand on her tip toes to look through the window but she was glad she did. In Maggie's hospital room, it was a quiet scene. Nurse Dawkins held the wheelchair still as Alex pulled Maggie up into a sitting position, swinging her legs off the bed. The redhead sat next to her fiancée and hooked one arm under her shoulders, pulling the other one over her own. She held Maggie's hand tightly. 

"You alright?" Alex asked. She could hear Maggie hissing through her teeth.

"Yeah...just, give me a minute. Haven't sat up in a while." Maggie admitted, wincing a little. Her head felt incredibly dizzy as she realised she hadn't sat up in a week. Everything ached, from her neck down to just below her ribs. Her right leg felt like it could run a marathon. She couldn't feel her left. 

"Take your time, Maggie." Dawkins assured, keeping the wheelchair steady. 

Maggie nodded, feeling her vision swim a little. Alex just sat there quietly, waiting for Maggie's confirmation to move again. She felt the shudder go through Maggie as the brunette coughed a couple of times. 

"Okay, nice and slowly." Maggie said quietly, keeping her eyes on her feet. She gritted her teeth as Alex stood up at an incredibly delicate pace. A gasp went through her as she was momentarily straightened up. The gasp turned into a cry. 

"Maggie!" Alex panicked, terrified she'd hurt her. She froze in place, not moving a muscle. "Are you alright?"

"Sit me down! Sit me down!" Maggie pleaded and Alex did as she was told, placing her fiancee in the wheelchair and gently as she could. 

Alex knelt in front of Maggie, who was holding below her ribs. "What is it, baby? Are you okay?" She asked, running a reassuring hand up and down Maggie's calf. 

Maggie nodded numbly. She looked down at herself, breathing heavily. "Don't ever let me get fucking shot again, Danvers." She growled, making Alex chuckle. 

"Sure you're alright, Sawyer?" Dawkins asked, peering down at her patient. 

"Sure as shit except I can feel every fucking stitch you fucking assholes fucking stapled into me." Maggie snapped unhappily. 

"Damn, I can't tell if its the drugs or the food that's made you bitchy today." Dawkins grinned. Alex matched it, despite Maggie's pain. It was funny.

"Fucker." Maggie muttered, staring at Alex darkly. It was returned with a kiss on the nose. Alex could never find a sulky Maggie scary. 

"Be nice." She grinned. "You're okay though?"

"I'm fine. Just hurts." 

Alex nodded and placed another kiss on Maggie's forehead and standing up. "I've got her, nurse. Lead the way." She said, taking hold of the wheelchair. 

Dawkins nodded and opened the door of the hospital room, revealing Kara, Lena and Beth. Maggie looked up, already feeling tired, and smiled weakly. Even though Alex was behind Maggie, she could see happiness rise in her little frame. Maggie raised her arms and Beth bent down, returning a quick hug.

"Hi Maggie." She said softly. "Are you alright?"

"I will be, kiddo." Maggie replied, her smile showing off her dimples. "Got some scans to go to."

Beth nodded, smiling shyly. "Cool."

Maggie chuckled at her little sister's awkwardness. They'd get past it, soon enough. "Has Alex been looking after you alright?"

Beth nodded again. "Yeah, we started training this morning. Kara and Lena are helping too."

Kara folded her arms, smirking proudly. Lena scoffed and threw an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Smug much?" Kara shut her up with a strong kiss. Beth rolled her eyes, making Maggie laugh although it ended in a pained cough.

"I think that's the signal to have you done for another X-ray." Dawkins said. "Actually, Miss Sawyer, we might need you too."

Beth frowned. "Me? What do you need me for?"

"We need to check for previous medical history. It'll let us know whether Maggie's more at risk of paralysis from family history, blood type etc." Dawkins explained, seeing the confusion on everyone's faces. "It should all be fine."

Beth nodded her understanding. "Okay, anything to help. Don't you need my Mom and Dad too?"

"We will. If they show up, we'll run tests on them too. Until then, we'll settle for you." Dawkins replied. The nurse nodded at Lena. "Boss."

Lena smiled easily, earning a nudge from Kara. Alex rolled her eyes. "Which way for an X-ray?" She grinned. 

"This way, the doctor is waiting." Dawkins said, leading the trio down a hallway towards an elevator, leaving Kara and Lena alone.

"Boss, eh?" Kara scolded.

"She's one of the Luthor family's best nurses. She calls us all, Boss. Amelia insists on it, as much as I ask her to call me Lena." Lena explained, feeling the jealousy radiate off of her girlfriend. "Besides, she's the nicest Luthor employee ever."

Kara folded her arms, pouting. "I bet she is."

Lena rolled her eyes and gave Kara a passionate, lingering kiss. When her hand snaked around Kara's neck, she could feel the blonde squirming hotly. Lena smirked and pulled back, leaving the Kryptonian a little flustered. She adjusted her glasses heatedly, leaving Lena's ego pushing the limits. Kara took a few breathes before calming down.

"So, you think Maggie's family will be down for scans and tests?" She asked, linking her arm with Lena's.

Lena sighed, pinching her nose. "I don't know. I like to think they'd do anything to help her, but after last night...I don't know I feel like I ruined everything by kissing you."

"That's not the first time you've said that." Kara reminded her, thinking back to their first kiss. "Last time went quite well. Perhaps this time will be okay too."

"You heard what Allison called us, Kara." Lena replied heavily, staring straight ahead. 

Kara nudged Lena's shoulder with her chin. "Yes, us, Lee. Not Alex. She doesn't know." She pointed out. 

Lena's mouth kept itself in a tight line. "It doesn't matter what she knows about Alex. She knows about Maggie. Kara, she called her a freak. I don't know if they're going to help or not."  
Kara kept quiet. She understood. She planted a kiss on Lena's cheek, feeling the anger coursing through her.

"Maggie will be alright, Lena."

"I hope."

+

Alex helped Maggie onto the bench for her CAT scan, making sure her hospital gown was well covered. As she stood up, Maggie took hold of Alex's hand tightly. There was a frightened tear in her eyes. Alex ran her thumb over Maggie's hand, like she always did. 

"It's alright, babe. I'm only going to be outside." Alex reassured her. "You're gonna be fine."

"What if I'm not?" Maggie whispered. "What if my leg is permanently like this?"

"Then so what? I'll always love you and I'm never going to leave you, Mags. You got that? Never ever. Ride or die, remember?" Alex promised, placing her hand on Maggie's cheek and kissing her gently.   
A small smile crept across Maggie's face. She squeezed Alex's hand for comfort. "You won't leave?"

"Never." Alex said. "I'll be outside. Beth too, okay?" 

Maggie gave a miniscule nod. "Okay."

Alex gave Maggie a final kiss before leaving out the door and leaving her with Dawkins. The nurse pressed several buttons on the machine, adjusting a few things here and there. Alex kept a tight eye on them through the door. She'd wanted to perform the CAT scan herself, having still memorised knowledge from her doctorate days, but Maggie had insisted on the professional. Beth reckoned her sister had a thing for the dark haired doctor that was assisting Dawkins. 

Beth, who had been waiting for Alex in the hallway, clapped her hand on Alex's shoulder. "She'll be fine, Alex. We should wait for her in her room."

"I said I'd wait here." Alex replied. "I can't leave her."

"You're no use here." The younger woman pointed out. "Her room needs tidying."

Alex looked at Beth's hand, a slight scowl coming over her features. "I'm not leaving her."

Beth sighed, caving in. "I'll do it then. Kara and Lena will help me." She folded her arms. 

Alex sighed, knowing she'd pissed the younger Sawyer off. Maggie wouldn't be happy to know Alex had blown her off, just to wait for her CAT scan to finish. Running a hand through her hair, she turned from the door to look at Beth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'll help you, let me just wait for it to actually begin." Alex asked, turning back to the door again. 

The machine began to whir loudly as Nurse Dawkins exited with Dr Hamel. Alex could see Maggie disappearing under the machine over their shoulders. She hoped her fiancée would be alright. Her worry must've been evident because the little nurse patted her hand.

"Don't worry, Alex. We'll keep our eyes on her." She assured.

"How long is she going to be in there?" Beth asked.

"CAT scans usually only take forty-five minutes at the max. Seeing as we're looking at her spinal cord and legs I would say, half an hour tops." Dr Hamel provided kindly. "We'll call and let you know if anything happens. Beth we've decided it'd be best to test your parents first and they'll probably be able to tell us more about Maggie's medical history. Sound alright?"

Alex and Beth nodded in unison and watched as the two professionals went into the room beside Maggie's scan. A few moments after the door shut, Alex placed her bandaged hand on Beth's shoulder, turning her to walk back to Maggie's room. 

"So, Bella Duko?" Alex grinned, throwing her arm around Beth's shoulder.

"Don't." Beth replied, although she smiled. "She's just a colleague."

"Good luck with that." The redhead chuckled. "Maggie nearly beat the crap out of her once."

Beth's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I once left my jacket at the DEO, and Bella dropped it off at our place later that evening. You should've seen her face when Maggie opened the door." Alex was laughing properly at the memory now. She stooped down to Beth's height, putting her hands on her hips mocking Maggie. "Who the fuck are you?"

Beth laughed, holding her stomach as Alex continued to pretend to be Maggie. "Stop! Stop, I surrender. Please!" She pleaded through shudders of hysterics.

Kara suddenly came around the corner, looking very alert. She had Lena in one hand, who kept glancing around, giggling as she went. "I heard the Maggie impression." 

Alex tried to regain her posture. "I swear it's like your Bat signal." She grinned. "What are you two doing here?" 

"Um...nothing. L-looking for you." Kara said innocently, although Lena was still glancing around. It was like she was scanning for something. When she realised she was stood in front of company, a bright red flushed her face as red as her lipstick. 

It took only a second for Beth and Alex to get the message. Although she was trying to hold back a laugh, Alex's smirk was evident. She folded her arms.

"I can't take you two anywhere." She tried to scold, but Beth was sniggering too much to hold a chuckle. "Come on, Maggie's having her CT. Let's get back to her room."

"Actually, I thought we could do something more fun while we waited." Kara smiled, brushing her embarrassment onto Lena. "We could go and visit the children's ward. They loved it last time."

"You mean, they loved Supergirl." Lena piped up. 

Kara scoffed and pulled on Lena's hand playfully. "That two year old boy absolutely adored you. You two were together for hours."

Lena rolled her eyes. "I should go to work. Leaving L-Corp for three days isn't fair on Sam, let's be honest here. Shouldn't Supergirl be working too?" She asked Kara.

Kara shrugged. "J'onn hasn't called, he's been too interested in making a training schedule for a certain new agent." She grinned, looking at Beth. "Plus, Winn hasn't got anything for me either. He just talks about the Hunger Games and fanboys over the new Marvel movie."

"It looks so cool though." Beth chimed in. "I mean, Captain America just looks so-"

Alex and Kara threw their hands up in unison. "Jesus Christ. I knew it. Winn was cloned." Alex groaned. 

"We were happy with another Maggie." Lena started.

"We wanted a Kara." Alex continued.

"But we settled, for a Winn." Kara finished, giggling. She stood beside Beth. "Our tech analyst, Winn, you're gonna love him."

Beth chuckled. "I look forward to meeting him."

"If you guys will excuse me, I need to go and run L-Corp and you, Supergirl, should go and visit those children." Lena said. Kara placed a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. "Oh, and tell Kenny that his favourite CEO will be back to give him more cuddles."

Kara grinned proudly, watching Lena leave. She turned to Beth and Alex. "Right, I'll go and get changed and see you both in the children's ward. It's on the fourth floor." She added, running off to an empty hospital room. 

Alex chuckled to herself, shaking her head. Beth shifted from one foot to another. "I think I'm going to go back to the hospital room, clear it up a bit."

"Oh, okay." Alex said. "You sure you don't want to come and visit the kids?"

But Beth was already edging herself halfway down the hall. "No, no, it's fine. I'm alright. Mom and Dad will be here soon."

Alex nodded. "Well, if you're sure. We'll be back soon."

Beth just returned the nod and hurried away. Alex frowned a little, suspicious of why the brunette didn't want to see the children, but her expression cleared as Supergirl tapped her shoulder. "Ready sissy?"

++

The children's ward came alive when Supergirl entered the room. Little faces broke into broad smiles as the blonde stepped past each bed and said hello. The few that could walk got off their beds and ran to Supergirl, wrapping their tiny arms around her waist, making her laugh. 

"One at a time!" She giggled, kneeling down and bringing every child she could close to her chest. "Hey, you guys!"

Alex watched her sister proudly. She couldn't wait for Kara to have children, she was practically born a mother. As Alex watched Supergirl, a movement was caught in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see a shadow moving behind a curtain. Alex pulled it back slowly and nearly gasped. Sat up in the bed, looking miserable, was a young girl of maybe twelve. She had ashen blonde hair that lay around her shoulders, and big blue eyes that looked older than her time. She stared sadly at her hands. Alex glanced back at Supergirl before stepping forward.

"Hey, don't wanna join the others?" She asked gently. 

The girl looked up at her, no emotion crossing her face. "No. I'm too old for Supergirl." She replied. 

Alex chuckled slightly. "You'd be the first. Have you seen the parents out here?" The girl shook her head and half shrugged. She went back to staring at her hands. Alex closed the curtain behind her, deciding she wasn't going to give up on this child. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Something else going on?"

"Why would you care?" The girl retorted sharply, avoiding Alex's gaze. 

Alex was a little taken aback at the jab but she brushed it off. "Well, whenever Supergirl is around, it's rare I see someone who isn't smiling." When the girl didn't reply, Alex extended her hand. "My name is Alex."

The girl looked at Alex's outstretched hand for a few seconds. "Samantha." She didn't shake Alex's hand. "Please go."

Alex raised an eyebrow, but stayed put. "A friend of mine is called Samantha. She's got a daughter about your age, Ruby. Ruby Arias." 

"Yeah, I know her. We go to the same school." Samantha replied, still not looking at Alex. 

"Ah, cool. You two friends?"

"What exactly do you want from me?" Samantha shot out nastily. "Because I didn't come to hospital for a chat! Get. Out."

Alex could see the anger in the child and frowned. She stood up, holding her hands up in surrender. Then she noticed it. Hanging above Samantha's head was a triangular shaped pulley, that could be adjusted up and down. Beside the bed was a wheelchair, laying discarded next to that was a zimmer frame. Alex looked at Samantha up and down. 

"You lost your leg." She sighed.

Samantha scowled in response. Wincing in pain, she took hold of the sheet covering the lower half of her body and pulled it back roughly. "Legs."

Alex looked down to see Samantha had two prosthetics attached to where her knees were covered by knee length white socks. They looked oddly rigid against her hospital gown, Alex could see why she was hating it. 

"Get out." Samantha threatened, pulling the covers back over her. "You've had a good gawp at the cripple, now leave."

Alex put her hands on her hips. "My fiancee can't walk. Not at the moment anyway."

"Oh, well lucky him." 

"Her." Alex corrected. "I don't see her complaining about it."

"Probably because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Samantha said. 

Alex breathed a small chuckle, although she knew Samantha was right. Maggie was probably hiding her true feelings about her possible paralysis. "Maybe. But, I think she'd be more aggressive about being able to use her legs than you. She's had thirty years of walking. I think she's a little more attached than you."

"She isn't losing her legs." Samantha spat. "Leave me alone, please. I didn't ask for your sob story."

The curtain was suddenly pulled back to reveal Nurse Dawkins. The little nurse looked a little surprised to see Alex stood beside her patient. "Oh, hello Alex."

"Hi, nurse." Alex returned a small smile. "Was just visiting the children's ward with Supergirl. Is she behaving herself?"

"She's taken to floating around with some of the children on her back but yes apart from that. She hasn't eaten anyone's candy this time, or set her CEO friend on the parents." Dawkins smiled. "Dr Hamel has her eyes on Maggie, don't worry."

Alex nodded. "Good to hear. I was just chatting with Samantha here." She indicated to the blonde, who just looked away. 

Dawkins nodded and started to pick up Samantha's zimmer frame. "Fancy another go of it, Samantha?" 

"No." Samantha hissed, keeping her eyes fixed on the bed.

"Not even to see Supergirl?" Dawkins pressed. "She doesn't get to come in here often."

"Leave me alone."

Alex threw her hands up in frustration. She'd had enough. "Look, you need to get up now. I know this is gonna be hard, but you've gotta do what you gotta do. I know you want this."

"You don't know what I want." Samantha retorted. "I can't believe you sent the cripple's wife in to teach me how to live my life." 

Noticing that Dawkins looked crestfallen, Alex stepped forward again. "You can lie here and be pissed at everyone, you can sit here like a fly on a wall, but I am not gonna let you become a bitch okay?" She said, adjusting Samantha's bed so the sides came down. Alex didn't miss the startled look of the twelve year old. As she adjusted the pulley to above Samantha's arms, she kept speaking. "To treat people with kindness and respect, you need to start with yourself. That starts with standing up and you will do that by the time I get to three."

Alex had now pulled Samantha into an upright position with her prosthetics hanging down the side of the bed. She felt horrible that she was being mean, but hey, sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind. Alex was glad that Supergirl was too occupied by the children to hear her pressuring the child to get up.

"One." She started. 

Samantha's face looked up at her doubtfully, her hands still holding onto the pulley. She looked so frightened. 

"Two."

Dawkins didn't agree with Alex's method but she knew it was working as Samantha's hand dropped from the pulley and she began to put pressure on it. 

"Three." Alex's voice wobbled as Samantha attempted to stand. She held Samantha by the elbows, letting the little blonde try and keep her own balance.

Dawkins quickly put the zimmer frame in front of Samantha, which she took hold of tightly. "Okay, just take your time Sam. It's alright. Your mom and dad are gonna be so proud! That's it!" She reassured excitedly.

"See? You're doing it!" Alex grinned.

An actual smile came to Samantha's face, it looked well overdue. She stumbled slightly, but kept her balance. Her steps were tiny but meant everything to her as she pulled her prosthetics along clumsily.   
Suddenly, as if she'd been waiting the entire time, Supergirl's head appeared from behind the curtain. Samantha's smile broadened, she clearly wasn't too old for the blonde's magical blue eyes. 

 

"Supergirl!" She breathed in amazement. 

"Hi there!" Supergirl beamed. "I'm guessing you're Samantha?" When Samantha nodded, Supergirl stepped out from behind the curtain, revealing her costume to the young girl. The tall blonde stepped forward and touched Samantha's hand. "I see you're learning to walk again, yeah?"

Samantha nodded. "Yeah. Alex was helping me."

Supergirl glanced at her sister proudly. Trust Alex to be a hardass on the kid. "Well, FBI agents are good at helping people. Especially my friend Alex."

Samantha looked at Alex. "You work for the FBI?"

Alex smirked. "Yup."

Samantha grinned. "Cool."

Alex nodded and waited as Samantha took a few more steps with the help of Dawkins. Supergirl straightened up and embraced her sister in a quick hug. "Perhaps it's you who should be Supergirl."  
Alex giggled. "You're much better with the kids than I am. Besides, I can't punch through walls." 

Supergirl sniffled her humour. "True." 

Alex smiled and walked out into the ward, nearly walking into the waiting children. Supergirl joined her, clapping her hand on Alex's shoulder. 

"Hey, guys look. This lady here, is an FBI agent." Supergirl pointed to Alex excitedly, making the redhead suddenly feel very embarrassed. "She helps keep the city safe."

"Just like you?" A little boy asked.

Supergirl nodded proudly. "Just like me."

This seemed to spark quite a bit of joy in the children as their eager faces broke into smiles and soon, both Danvers sisters were sat playing with numerous children together. It nearly brought Alex to tears, she wanted her entire life to be like this. Surrounded by happy children she could fuss over with Kara until her heart was content. She hoped she'd be able to do that with Maggie someday.   
Alex felt a tapping on her shoulder and she looked up from her position on the floor to see Dawkins was patting her gently. 

"Hey, Alex. Maggie's all done now, so you can come and get her if you want to."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Alex replied. She turned to the little rosy cheeked girl she had in her arms, who had a nose tube around her face. "I'm sorry, Lils, I've gotta go and see my fiancee okay? I'll be back!"

The three year old just smiled and touched Alex's cheek happily. "Bye, Lexie!" She exclaimed, hopping out of the agent's arms.

Alex grinned and stood up. Supergirl was immediately by her sister's side. "Maggie out?" 

Alex nodded. "Coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Supergirl smiled. 

Alex waited patiently as Supergirl bid her farewells with promises that she would be back soon and then changed back into her civilian clothing. The two Danvers sisters hurried back to the machine room to find Maggie sat with Dr Hamel in the corridor, waiting for them patiently. When Maggie saw Alex come around the corner, her face lit up.

"You're back!" She called happily. 

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You've changed your tune." She chuckled, kissing her fiancee warmly. 

"Because I'm out of that stupid effing machine!" Maggie replied gleefully. 

Alex chuckled and looked to Dr Hamel, "There she is."

Dr Hamel smiled. "She kept trying to talk through the entire thing. You, Maggie Sawyer, have been watching too much Black Mirror." She laughed.

Maggie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I have not! Something could've come flying out of my face, we don't know, Doc." 

"Alright, that's enough from you, Mags. Stop teasing the poor woman." Alex grinned. She took a hold of Maggie's wheelchair. "Let's get you back."

Dr Hamel put her hand on Alex's arm. "We should have the results back in a few hours, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Doc." Alex grinned, adopting Maggie's manner.

The redhead turned to her sister and fiancee. "Ready, you two?" 

"Sure am." Kara said brightly, looking down at Maggie. "Maggie?"

"Good to go, Little Danvers."

As the three began back to Maggie's room, Kara's heart warmed. She hadn't been called Little Danvers in what felt like forever. It made her realise how much she missed Maggie sometimes. The little detective was always there for her, no matter what the subject was. She'd been there for Kara when the blonde had doubted her own sexuality, doubted her feelings for Lena and needed advice. Maggie hadn't judged her, or told her what to feel. She'd just offered her advice, held her gently and told her what she needed to hear. Kara was forever grateful for that.


	13. He's Not Jeremiah, Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is quite short because I was a little shocked to see I was gonna be meeting Sanvers

Alex and Maggie were alone as they turned into the final corner towards Maggie's room. Kara had been called away on some much needed Supergirl business so had gracefully made her exit. Alex felt the wheelchair stop as they rounded the last corner. Even though she pushed, it wouldn't budge.

"Maggie?"

Alex looked down at the brunette, who was staring ahead with determination. Alex followed her gaze to see that the hallway was completely empty. Maggie's grin came across her face slowly as Alex guessed what she wanted to do.

"You're such a child." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Ride or die, Danvers, we might never get to do this again." Maggie replied, her smirk increasing. "Empty hallway, one of us in a wheelchair, the other with a functioning pair of legs. Let's roll!"

"Jesus Christ, I can't believe we're doing this." Alex exhaled, making Maggie laugh. "Hold on tight."

Maggie did as she was told, gripping the arms of her wheelchair tightly. Alex pulled the wheelchair back before pushing with all her strength, rolling it along the sleek hospital floor whilst running behind it. Maggie laughed loudly as they sped down the corridor, whooping with excitement. Alex smiled to see Maggie's dimples again, running even faster. They reached the end of the corridor, breathless with laughter. 

"See? Fun!" Maggie laughed, clapping happily. "God, I needed that."

"You're a moron." Alex grinned. 

"I'm the fun one." Maggie replied, rubbing her hands together. She exhaled loudly. "The fun one who would rather be at work but no, I have to be stuck here-"

"To get better." Alex reminded, wheeling her into the room. 

"Yes right." Maggie grumbled as they wheeled in. "To get better."

"Hola Margarita." 

Maggie nearly fell out of her chair as Alex tripped over her own foot. "Jesu- Gosh, don't do that!" The brunette yelped. "Papi?" 

Oscar Sawyer rose from his place on the sofa, his expression grim. Beth, who was sat on the bed, looked to the ground as she got up. She took the wheelchair's handles from Alex and pushed her older sister over to the bed. Pulling one arm around her, Beth pulled Maggie into a standing position. When Maggie winced in pain as her wound touched Beth's clothing, Oscar hurried over. 

"Let me help you, mija." He said softly, placing his right arm around Maggie's waist. 

Maggie opened her mouth to protest, but when his other hand held hers for support, she stilled. This was the first time Oscar Sawyer's hand had touched his daughter's for sixteen years. Even when Maggie had met him again at the bridal shower, her fingers had not made contact with his. There had been a hug, which she had been quick to wriggle out of.   
Alex watched with a half stunned silence as Maggie's family helped her into her bed. Had you told Maggie two months ago that her father would be back to help his daughter, she would've laughed in your face and offered you a beer to make sure you were alright. 

Maggie exhaled as Beth pulled the covers up to her arms. "Thanks, Beth." She mumbled quietly. 

Beth just nodded and walked over to the sofa, sitting down. Alex glanced around, noticing Allison wasn't there. Not that she was complaining. Beth noticed Alex's look of confusion and patted the couch beside her. Alex knew the gesture and sat beside her. 

"My mom is still at the hotel, but she refuses to come out." Beth provided. "Where's Kara?"

"Don't worry about that. Why won't she come out?" Alex responded.

"Why do you think?" Beth replied, looking to Maggie. It made Alex sigh.

She followed Beth's gaze to her fiancee, watching her fondly. Oscar had sat himself on the foot of Maggie's bed, right near the edge. He fumbled with his hands awkwardly until Maggie nudged him with her good knee gently. Oscar returned a tiny smile. It was worn and weary.

"How are you, mija?" He asked softly. "I haven't asked."

Maggie's smile was evident. She always smiled from the eyes first, unlike other people. When Maggie's smile reached her mouth, you knew it was genuine. This one even reached her dimples.   
"I'm doing better, papi. They've stitched up the gun wound and I've just had a CT scan, for my leg." She provided quietly. 

"The doctor told me she needed to run some tests on me and your mother." Oscar said. "I just wanted to tell you, I'll do it." 

Maggie was almost at a loss for words. "You will?"

"To help you get better, anything, my darling." Oscar replied. Maggie's eyebrows shot into the air. Oscar took a deep breath before reaching over to Maggie's hands and taking them into his own. He placed a kiss on the palm of it. "Margarita, I haven't been the best of fathers to you...or to Elizabeth." He said slowly. 

A tear pricked in Maggie's eye. She had no idea where this was coming from but she knew it was taking Oscar a lot to say it. Beth had raised her head and her eyebrows, seemingly as surprised as her sibling. Alex sat a little straighter, straining to hear Oscar. Two years as a DEO agent had taken its toll on her hearing a little.

"Just because I don't want to be a part of your life, Margarita." Oscar said, glancing at Alex before looking back to his eldest daughter. "Doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Maggie swallowed. She could see what he was trying to say. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. She squeezed his hand. "Thank you papi."

"I'm not finished." He said with a hint of a chuckle. But then his expression returned to its sadness. "Although I am going to help you, I fear your mother won't. Not after last night."

Maggie's face fell but she nodded, as if she expected it. In all honesty, she did. Either way, she had known her mother wouldn't have helped.

"Yeah, you never know, it might pose a risk of catching the lesbians." She sighed. Oscar tightened his grip on her hand momentarily, giving her a silent reprimand. 

"You know how your mother feels about this."

"Dad, she wants to take me back to Blue Springs to try and turn me straight again." Maggie retorted. "I'm not going."

"I know you're not. You know I never sent you away because of my religious beliefs, Margarita. All I wanted was for you to fit in, and when you couldn't do that and your mother found out well..."

"You're the lesser of two evils, Dad, I know. I've always known." Maggie reassured. It made Alex's ears prick up. Maggie had never spoken of any ill will she held against her father, just that 'the past was in the past'. Maggie spoke up again when she saw her father's forlorn expression. "I knew it wasn't ever just you that kicked me out, papi."

Beth stood up slowly. "It wasn't?" 

Maggie shook her head. Alex suddenly felt like she shouldn't be there, like she was intruding on something private. She stood up to leave but was held in her place by Beth's hand closing around her wrist. Alex looked at the little brunette. There was a mixture of confusion and fear on her face. 

"No, Beth, it wasn't." Maggie replied. She returned her gaze to her father, who was trying to avoid his daughter's eyes. She placed one hand on his cheek, letting him relax into it. "It was always Mom. Her beliefs blinded her from the truth."

Oscar suddenly pulled Maggie into a strong hug, lasting there for about two minutes. Maggie's arms stayed limp by her sides before she gave a little pat on his back. He pulled back, squeezing her hand again. 

"I'm sorry, for what we did to you, Margarita." He said sadly. "Sending you away, well, it was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made."

"You still made it, papi. We can't change the past here." Maggie replied gently. "You left me on the side of a road." Oscar looked away guiltily. Maggie knew he was torn so she decided to make it easy for him. "Go back to Blue Springs, papi. You'll do more good there."

Maggie had already noticed he didn't seem to have an endgame in this conversation so she would make it for him. Although this was a surprise, Maggie had had sixteen years to think on how she could possibly forgive him. It had only been two months ago she had decided: she never would. 

"Margarita?" Oscar looked a little taken aback by his daughter's words. 

"Papi, you made your feelings clear to me two months ago when you came to our bridal shower. You don't want to be in my life, and I don't want to be in yours. Not anymore. This doesn't mean I don't care about you or that I don't love you. I'm certain the feeling is mutual. Get your tests done, then take Mom and go back to Blue Springs." She said, slowly, her voice breaking in areas.  
Alex wanted to give her a hug. She could see the pain in her fiancee's eyes and she didn't miss how Beth's hand was tightening more and more around her wrist. Alex put her hand at the sister's shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. Beth's eyes stayed fixed on her big sister. Oscar studied Maggie's expression, nodding. He placed a kiss on Maggie's forehead. 

"You were always the bravest of us, mija. Eras el mejor." Oscar murmured. 

Maggie's smile only reached her eyes. She looked up to her dad. "Gracias por tu ayuda, papi. Let me know how it goes?"

Oscar nodded and pulled away. He turned to Beth and Alex. "Alexandra, if you could lead me to the doctor, I'd be very grateful." 

Alex nodded, a little stunned, and left the hospital room. She started to lead the way back to the CT room, but Oscar took hold of her shoulders and held her in front of him. Alex nearly flipped him over, she was so surprised by the actual physical reality of him. 

"Um..." She realised she had no idea how to address her future father-in-law. "What is it?"

Oscar sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides. "I know we've never properly spoken, Alexandra. I suppose I left your bridal shower rather abruptly. Not only do I want to apologise for that, but I want to thank you."

"Thank me? F-For what?" Alex stammered. For an agent trained to be calm in all situations, facing Oscar Sawyer head-on was unnerving. 

"For looking after my baby girl. I can't imagine how much pain she's been in...especially after...my departure." He said, trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry I left her in such pain, but I'm glad you were there for her."

Alex's features tightened as she recomposed herself for a moment. "Mr Sawyer, can I ask you something?" When Oscar remained silent, she took it as a yes. "Why are you saying all of this? Why now?"  
Oscar sighed, with a chuckle. "I had a feeling you were going to ask that." He looked around. Alex noticed him wiping the back of his neck.

"You're sick." She judged. 

Oscar froze at that, his eyes locking with Alex's. "How did you-"

"You're making things right with your eldest daughter, someone who destroyed your reputation. You made no argument to going back to Nebraska and you've practically got a bead of sweat running down your forehead as we speak." Alex took a deep breath, letting it out with a slow sigh. She put her hands on her hips. "You offered to help Maggie."

Oscar looked stunned. His face relaxed into a laugh, a real proper laugh. Alex would never say it to anyone, but Oscar Sawyer had a magical laugh. It was rich and happy, infectious just like Maggie's. "Although I don't agree with your...lifestyle, I will say this. I'm glad Maggie's marrying someone as smart as you. You'll keep her safe." He chuckled, although his face was beginning to strain.  
Alex returned a tiny smile, one that only stretched to the corner of her lips. Oscar's laugh left as soon as it had arrived. His exhale was long and slow. The sight of him suddenly became vulnerable and frail, Alex thought he might collapse right there and then. 

"I have stage 4 lung cancer." Oscar finally admitted. 

Alex sucked in a breath although she knew it was coming. She had no idea why, but this hurt. More than being shot in the shoulder kind of hurt. "H...Have you told Maggie?"

"No. I don't think she wants to be worried about me, not while she has her own problems." He replied. 

"She'd want to know, Oscar." Alex told him. "So would Beth. What are you going to do?"

"I've called Margarita's tia, I think she'll be able to help her more than I can." Oscar said, gesturing to his chest.

Alex nodded. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter a little bit. Although Maggie never spoke of her aunt, the woman had taken the detective in so in Alex's books, she must be alright. Beth had already proved that not all the Sawyers were ignorant. Oscar was trying. Hell, he was doing better than Allison. 

"Do me a favour, Alexandra. Don't tell them. Not about this." He said with a slight warning to his voice. 

"Only if you won't do it yourself. Oscar, they're your daughters. They deserve to know." Alex replied. 

Oscar's hard expression remained there for three seconds. Once again, it was washed away by regret. Alex decided to press a little.  
"When were you diagnosed?" 

"Just before I came to visit. I was going to tell her, afterwards. But-but I couldn't." Oscar admitted, hanging his head in shame. "The cancer has spread to the bone. There's nothing they can do."

Alex nodded again, remaining stoic. She wasn't sure what to say, nobody she knew had had cancer before. Alex had always been grateful for that, she knew that was rare these days. "How long have you got?"

That's when the sadness seemed to really hit Oscar Sawyer. Dark, wise eyes became glassy with regret. He shut them to try and squeeze away the tears, but that didn't stop one escaping down his cheek. "Six months. Two down, four to go."

All this emotion was hitting Alex, and goddamn it she didn't know why, but it hurt. It really hurt. But she wouldn't let it show. Alex never did. Awkwardly, she reached out and put her bandaged hand on Oscar's shoulder. Touching him, she could feel how skinny he was underneath that stupid suit he always wore. 

"Who else knows?"

"Just you and me." Oscar replied.

"Allison?"

When Oscar shook his head, Alex's eyes widened. How could he live with himself, not telling his wife that he was ill? Alex shook her own head, pinching the signature Danvers crinkle that formed between her eyebrows when she frowned. She sighed. 

"You need to tell them, Oscar. No matter how much pain you think it will cause them, they have the right to know. They will get back up, I promise you that. They'll get back and they'll get better. They will heal. They will do you proud." 

Alex could feel emotion bubbling over. In that moment, she wasn't talking to Oscar Sawyer, she was talking to herself. Alex remembered all that pain she had carried when her father 'died'. All of it came flooding back, the weeks of absolutely hating her mother for lying to her, hating her father for double-crossing them. There had been so much rage, too much for Alex to handle. All that anger of being lied to, taken out on three punching bags at the gym. But then there'd been Maggie, to pick up the pieces. Through every screaming attack, Maggie had endured with strong hugs and passionate words. When Alex had woken up, crying from her nightmares, Maggie had been right there to hold her and rock her back to sleep. Now it was Alex's turn. He's not Jeremiah Danvers. He's Oscar Sawyer.

"I'll look after her, Oscar." She promised. 

Oscar actually smiled at that, brief but loving. He extended his hand, shaking it with Alex's. "I will tell them."

Alex nodded. "Good. Look, you best get off to the doctor for Maggie's medical history. Its down there on the right." She said, pointing. 

Oscar followed her instructions with his eyes. "Thank you, Alex."

As he walked away, the breath caught in Alex's throat. He'd called her Alex.


	14. Battery Acid

"Have you heard anything from your mom, Beth?" 

Alex had been playing cards with the Sawyer sisters for an hour now and she was beginning to get bored. Oscar was still gone for his testing, although they both knew it wouldn't be any help. There had still been no word from Allison and Alex had no clue as to when Maggie's aunt was going to get here. The doctors results weren't going to be back for another hour, and Maggie was also getting fed up. It had put her in a grumpier mood, especially when Dawkins returned to redo the dressing over Maggie's stitches. Beth was starting to notice it too, and exchanged a mockingly fearful look with Alex.

"Nothing. She's still at the hotel, I imagine."

"Yeah, well don't." Maggie snapped unhappily. The little detective folded her arms in a huff, much like a child. She had gotten restless of being in this stupid bed. 

Alex touched her left leg comfortingly. "Be nice." 

"I want to go home." Maggie mumbled. "I don't like it here." 

Beth grinned. "It's not that bad, Maggie. You've got fantastic company." She indicated to herself and Alex. 

"See?" Alex added. "You've got your fiancée and your long lost sister, what could be better?"

"A nice warm bed, and a box set of Homeland would be good." Maggie remarked bitterly, sticking out her lower lip. "And food."

"Well, I'm sure we can sort out that last one. Why don't I go and get us something to eat?" Alex replied, looking between the sisters. Both of them nodded in turn, so Alex got up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Beth Sawyer watched Alex leave, guessing she was only going down the hallway. Over the past few days of knowing Alex Danvers, Beth felt like she'd gained a sister. That woman was a fucking rock. It had only been that morning they'd gone jogging and she had taught the younger Sawyer how to fire a gun properly. Then she'd come here, and spent hours keeping Maggie happy. Beth was amazed how Alex hadn't keeled over yet.

"Hey, kid. Are you playing or what?" 

Maggie's words brought Beth back to the present. She turned her head to her big sister, clearing her thoughts and setting down her cards. 

"No, I'm good thanks."

Maggie inspected Beth's cards before studying her own. She sighed and put her own down. "Shame, because you've won." Beth's chuckle didn't even reach her mouth as she returned an emotionless shrug. Maggie picked up on it immediately. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, don't worry." Beth forced a smile, but Maggie knew she was lying. 

"Beth, tell me what's wrong. I'm exactly going to get up and run off with your secret and blabber about it to all of National City." The cop pointed out, gesturing around the hospital room with her arms.   
This time the smile reached Beth's eyes. She put her hand in Maggie's. "I just, well, haven't really had the chance to talk to you." 

Maggie resisted the urge to look away in guilt. Truthfully, the fact Beth had just spoken had bothered her too. Not that she didn't love the company of the love of her life, and occasionally the rest of her friends but Maggie had wanted to spend time with her younger sibling. She tried to smile warmly. "Well, let's change that."

Beth looked up, grinning. "Okay." 

Maggie chuckled, noticing her sister's awkwardness. "How have you been, blanquita?" 

Beth rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Not bad. You know, got bullied in high school, missing my big sister, didn't really have anyone to talk to, learnt guitar. Not bad at all."

Maggie's breath hitched in her throat slightly, taken aback by her sister's abrupt words. "You got bullied? Who was it? I'll kick their asses." She growled, a little harsher than she intended to.  
"From that bed? I don't think so." Beth shrugged again. "Don't worry about it."

Beth feels Maggie put her hand on her wrist, making her look up at her sister. Maggie's expression softens into a kind smile. "I do worry about it. I worry about you everyday. I've missed you, kiddo."

"Yeah?"

"Are you kidding? I think about you everyday, blanquita." Maggie defended quickly. She wasn't lying, she truly thought of that eight year old she'd left behind all those years ago. "I see you've lost the pigtails."

Beth blushed bright red. "Oh god, not those." She cringed. "Anything but those."

Maggie laughs. "Oh they were so cute! You looked adorable!" 

Beth shook her head, she hated those damn pigtails. They were the worst. "No, I didn't. Anyway, you grew out your...hair." She giggled.

Maggie smirked, she remembered the style well. Although it had been much like her hair now, it had hung just above her shoulders. It was almost like Alex's bob although a little more curly and wild. Thinking about it, Alex's hairstyle had gotten a little wild in more ways than one since she'd met Maggie.

"I looked fantastic back then." Maggie bragged shamelessly. "Maybe I should go back to it."

"No, this looks better." Beth answered with a grin. "Otherwise you and Alex will be matching, and the jobs are hard enough as it is."

Maggie chuckled. "Speaking of jobs, Alex tells me you're training to be a DEO agent?" 

"Started this morning." Beth said proudly. "Alex and Agent Duko taught me how to fire a gun. I hit the target in the crotch."

Maggie laughed properly at that. This girl was definitely a Sawyer. "Agent Duko, huh? Better watch out for that one, she's trouble."

"She was nice to me." Beth pointed out.

Maggie scoffed. "I hope she knows if she touches you, I really will kick the crap out of her."

Beth sniggered. "You're terrible at being protective." She indicated to Maggie's left leg. "How's that holding up?"

"Well, I can't feel all of it. It's sort of numb-ish." The brunette replied, tapping the unresponsive leg with her knuckles, barely feeling the impact. "Hopefully, it'll sort itself out. I coulda been shot in better places, to be honest."

"You could've been shot in worse places." Beth reminds her sister. Maggie just swallows and nods, knowing her baby sister to be right.

"True." She said quietly. 

The two stay in silence, just holding each other's hand for comfort. The peace isn't kept long as Alex comes back through the door, carrying a tray of food. Maggie notices the dreaded food immediately.

"Jesus Christ Alex! Anything but the Jell-O again!" She threw her hands up, making Alex and Beth burst into laughter. "You're killing me, you know that? Killing me!"

Alex set the tray over Maggie's lap, taking her and Beth's food off of it. They both had Jell-O but they didn't mind, unlike Maggie who had had to eat it everyday. The detective dug her spoon into the liquid and flicked it at Alex.

"It's like battery acid, Danvers, can't you take it to the lab and have it tested?" She grumbled.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Quit complaining, Sawyer."

"Why don't you make me?" Maggie challenged fiercely, popping an eyebrow for good measure.

Alex blushed momentarily, embarrassed by her fiancee's mischief in front of their sister, but picked up the gauntlet. She stood up setting the jelly aside, leaning over and planting a strong, fiery kiss on Maggie's half-surprised lips. Alex pulled back before Maggie could return it, leaving the cop a little flustered, which was rare. Alex smirked as she sat back in her seat, digging back into the Jell-O. Beth just laughed, which snapped Maggie back into reality.

"What are you laughing at?" She quizzed with seriousness, but Alex could see the cheeky playfulness in her eyes.

"You two are adorable." Beth replied fearlessly. The glint in her eyes matched Maggie's. "But I never thought I'd see a flustered Maggie Sawyer."

Maggie scoffed loudly. "Flustered? Me? Ha, never!" She flicked another piece of Jell-O, this time aimed at Beth. It landed square on her nose. 

Alex rolled her eyes as Beth pinged it back messily, splattering it in Maggie's hair. The detective was laughing, but ended up spluttering out a gasp as she pulled her body the wrong way and tugging at the stiches. 

"Okay, that's enough you two." She chuckled. "You don't need to hurt yourself, Mags."

Maggie breathed a laugh weakly, looking down at herself. She sighed, too heavy for Alex's liking. Her dark eyes met Alex's, sparkling with exhaust and fear. The cop pointed to just under her rib. "I think it's a little late for that."

At first, Alex thought Maggie was referring to the gunshot wound but when she noticed a pool of blood forming around her fiancee's abdomen, she immediately abandoned her laughter to help. Maggie was beginning to wince and gasp in pain as Alex slammed her hand on the emergency button. 

"Hey, hey. You're alright, Mags. Okay? You're fine." Alex reassured the brunette, surprising herself how calm she was keeping. 

Beth was up, moving the tray off of Maggie's frightened frame, and calling for assistance outside. Alex sat on the bed beside Maggie, taking her hands in hers, helping her to ride through the pain. Maggie gasped a few times, not expecting the pain to be so high. Alex let go of one of her hands and pulled the gown up gently, exposing the blood beneath. It's the first time that she's seen the wound itself and had it not been covered in blood, it would've looked fine.   
But instead of finding a nice line of neatly put together stitches, Alex discovered deep red blood pouring out of a small hole located only just underneath Maggie's ribs. She'd torn her stitching, but something else seemed to be bothering her. Alex had torn her own stitches before and she knew it wasn't this painful. Before Alex could start applying any pressure onto the wound, doctors shoved her aside to sort Maggie out.

"No, no let me help her!" Alex demanded furiously as her hands were taken out of Maggie's. Scanning Maggie with her eyes, Alex noticed how she looked like she was itching to sit up properly, using her elbows to arch her back. Her medical days came flooding back. "There's something in her back!"

The doctors ignored Alex but the agent knew they'd heard her as they started to manoeuvre Maggie onto her good side. Alex felt strong hands be placed on her shoulders, too strong to be Beth. She whirled around. 

"J'onn?"

The massive Director stood half a foot taller than Alex but his expression was soft and concerned. "Hello Alex. Are you alright?"

Alex noticed his glance over her shoulders at the pained Maggie. "Yes, I'm fine. It's Maggie I'm worried about." She looked over to the brunette momentarily before looking back at J'onn. "What are you doing here?"

J'onn's sigh already told Alex something was wrong. The fact he was here in person was bad enough. Alex could feel the panic starting to rise in her throat. 

"It's Kara." 

The panic shot up by a million miles, and now Alex paled. "What happened? Is she alright?" 

J'onn sighed again, making Alex frustrated. "She's been affected by Red Kryptonite, again." 

Alex's eyes widened a little as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shit. Where is she now?"

"That's the other problem. She's heading here now. I've got a team of agents outside as we speak." J'onn provided. "I came too, knowing you and Maggie were here. Vasquez is holding the fort. We're going to need your help, Danvers."

Alex nodded. "Right, okay. Give me a minute."

Alex stepped away, taking a breath. She knew she didn't have much time, but she needed to think. She couldn't leave Maggie, not when she was so scared, but she couldn't let an evil Kara destroy the hospital. Alex glanced over to Maggie, who was almost completely covered by the masses of nurses and doctors trying to figure out what was wrong. Beth was stood attentively as close to the bed as possible. When she caught Alex's eye, she nodded affirmatively and gestured as if to say 'go on'. Alex returned the nod and turned to J'onn. 

"Does Lena know?" 

"Not yet she doesn't. We haven't had time." J'onn replied. "Are you ready?"

"Always."

J'onn nodded and the two exit the hospital room, leaving Beth to stand watch over her older sister. Maggie was calming, although whenever a doctor or a nurse placed a hand on her lower back she would cry out in pain. Alex hated leaving her. 

J'onn gave her a spare gun as they sprinted down the hallway. As they ran, Alex stumbled into a woman, nearly knocking both of them over. When Alex paused to make sure the woman didn't fall, shock nearly reached her face as she saw it was Allison. The Sawyer's expression was hard and merciless. Alex regarded the other woman for a moment before racing off again. Allison continued her walk to Maggie's hospital room without a backwards glance.

Alex arrived outside of the hospital, locked and loaded, even though she knew she didn't need to be. There were a dozen or so agents stood outside, all dressed in FBI gear as so not to seem even more suspicious. Aside from the DEO, the rest of the area was empty, quarintined off by police tape. 

"What's Supergirl's location, sir?" Alex asked. 

J'onn stuck a finger to the comm in his ear as another agent threw one to Alex. "Winn, status report."

"Currently, she's only about one hundred metres or so away. She'll be there in two seconds." The analyst's voice replied. Alex forgot how much she missed having that voice in her ear. 

 

"Be careful, Danvers."

Alex's eyes widened a little. "Vasquez?"

"Don't think I'm letting you have all the fun, Danvers." The cheeky reply came. God, Alex has missed her favourite colleague. 

"Keep the comms clear, Vasquez." J'onn directed, before lowering his finger. "She's here."

Alex watched as something that wasn't her sister landed before her. It had only been two hours since she'd last seen Kara, playing with young kids in the hospital but now felt like a lifetime. The superhero that stood before her was angry and cruel, everything that neither Kara nor Supergirl was. Her long blond hair was wet and looked more brown than golden, her cape was dripping with water. Supergirl's eyes burned a dark red. 

"Danvers." 

"Kara." Alex responded immediately. "What are you doing?"

Alex could see her sister fighting the pain she was in. For a moment, as if her eyes were like headlights, Supergirl's dark red flicked to normal. It held absolute agony, Alex could see the tears underneath.   
"Kara!" She said, forcefully standing her ground. "What's going on?"

Supergirl's eyes fluttered for a second and closed. When they were opened, they were red again. A nasty smirk spread across her features. Despite all the guns held in her direction, Supergirl swaggered over to her sister. 

"Justice." She snarled, dangerously close to Alex's ear. Supergirl's hand suddenly closed itself around Alex's throat, raising her up. The redhead dropped her gun immediately, trying her best to defend herself but the Kryptonian was too strong. 

J'onn morphed into his Martian self, signalling for the other agents to stand down. He didn't want them hurting Kara, or even worse, Alex. The Martian wrapped a strong arm around Supergirl's waist and pulled her backwards into his chest. She dropped Alex, who crumpled to the floor, gasping for air. Supergirl struggled against J'onn's grip, twisting and writhing furiously. 

"Let me go!" She roared. "She blamed me. She blamed me."

J'onn's shock was only a split second, but that was enough for Supergirl. She broke an arm free and sent a fist crushing into his jaw. J'onn's grip loosened and Supergirl was on Alex again in a second. 

"You blamed me." She hissed, slamming Alex into the hospital wall. 

Alex could see J'onn starting towards Supergirl again, but she waved him away. "I...I don't understand. Blamed you...or what?" Alex struggled against the fist under her chin. 

"Maggie!" Supergirl spat with so much venom, it hit Alex in the eye. "You blamed me for the fact she got shot!" 

"No, I didn't!" Alex growled, her free arm punching Supergirl in the sides, but to no avail. 

"It was your fault. Your fault!" Supergirl snarled, tightening her grip on Alex. 

J'onn had had enough. He lunged forward with a needle in his giant fist. The Director slammed it into Kara's neck, making the Kryptonian fall to the floor. Alex's hand flew to her own throat again as she gasped for air. "I said no, J'onn! What the hell did you do that for?" She snapped. 

J'onn's expression was a mixture of confusion and hurt as he morphed back into his normal form. "She was hurting you, Alex."

"Why didn't you just give her the antidote the minute she got here? Did you really have to pull me away from my fiancee to be thrown about like a toy?" Alex snarled angrily, massaging her neck where a bruise was beginning to form. 

"Danvers, we needed to see what her motive was." J'onn pointed out, looking down at Supergirl's unconscious frame. He nodded to a small team of agents, who rushed forward to get the superhero out of the way before anything drastic could happen. 

"So? Get Lena to do it." Alex snapped as she walked away.

She felt horrible the moment she said it. How could she say something like that? Alex sucked in a guilty breath and turned around. She went back outside and joined the agents in a van with an unconscious Kara. Pulling out her phone, she called Beth. The sister picked up on the first ring.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

"How's Maggie?" Alex asked first.

"She's...well they've come back with her CT scans. They've just taken her off to surgery."

"Wait, what? Surgery?" The agents around Alex exchanged fearful glances as their boss talked. "Why?"

"The bullet. Part of it is lodged in her spine. They think from where she's moved, it's caused it to slip out. They're going to remove it." Beth's sentences were short and stunted, slow and worried.   
Alex took a breath, pinching the Danvers crinkle. She looked down at her own sister, unconscious and completely oblivious to what had just happened. 

Alex poked Kara's forehead fondly. "Right, okay. I'll be back soon. Sit tight, Beth. Got that?"

"Got it. See you soon, Agent Danvers." came the reply.

That earned a little smile out of Alex. "Agent Danvers?"

"Yup."

"Alright then. See you soon, Agent Sawyer." 

They hung up from each other, leaving the agents sat around Alex looking a little lighter-hearted and excited. To them, a Sawyer on the squad was going to be the best thing since Agent Danvers tripped down the stairwell. 

Alex ignored them and reached for Kara's hand, squeezing it tightly. She brushed Kara's damp hair out of her face. "Who did this to you, eh? What happened, Kara?" Alex turned to the other agents. "Why is she damp?"

One agent looked at the tablet in his hands, and then he looked up at Alex. "She was shot down over the ocean. She fell in."

"No wonder she was pissed." Alex muttered to herself. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, ma'am."

Alex's phone suddnely rang, and she checked the caller ID. It was Lena. Oh fuck. Reluctantly, Alex put the phone to her ear. 

"Hi, Little Luthor."

 

And so the lecture began.


	15. Vasquez To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on Chyler's birthday!

Alex had been sat with Kara under the sun lamps for half an hour when Lena stormed in. Expecting another earful, Alex raised her head from her sleeping sister's shoulder to face the CEO. She'd already found the bad side of Lena from the twenty minutes they'd spoken on the phone, of which Lena spoke for fifteen.

Lena was on the phone but she held up a finger of dismissal when Alex opened her mouth to greet her. Instead of wearing her usual L-Corp business bitch outfits, Lena was wearing her burgundy MIT hoodie with ripped jeans and what looked to be a pair of Kara's rarely worn sneakers. 

"Right. Okay. Good, thanks Amelia." Lena hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket. "Maggie's going to be fine."

Alex frowned. "Why didn't they call me?"

"Beth said you were out on a mission, trying to diffuse my girlfriend." Lena replied, pulling up a chair and sighing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There wasn't enough time. I was only on the scene for all of two seconds." Alex pointed out. "What's going on with Maggie?"

"They removed the bullet fragment. She's back in her room, and back on the morphine. They'll give you the details when you go back." 

Alex nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kara." 

"No, it's fine. Sorry I ranted to you for nearly twenty minutes." Lena replied with a light chuckle. "How are you holding up?" Alex let out the heaviest sigh Lena had ever heard. She smirked. "That bad, huh?"

 

"You have no idea." 

Lena smiled warmly, and looked down at Kara's sleeping figure. "Actually, I do." 

Alex noticed the slight sadness retained in Lena's eyes. It wasn't disappointment but it wasn't fear either. Just pain. She leaned forward and squeezed Lena's hand comfortingly. Alex knew how she felt, but now she imagined the pain for Lena must be even greater whenever Kara was injured. Lena, who kept her eyes trained on Kara, blinked a few times in a thank you.   
Alex opened her mouth to speak again, but there was a small rapping of knuckles against the door. It opened after only two knocks, and Agent Vasquez popped her head around the door. Well, Acting Assistant Director Vasquez at the moment. The pixie-cut brunette waved a small greeting.

"Danvers. Luthor." She nodded. 

Alex raised an eyebrow, almost astounded by her colleague's appearance. The agent usually looked so reserved and Alex almost always saw her in her DEO gear with a set of headphones around her neck. But now, the only agent shorter than Maggie had a full three piece suit on with a black blazer and deep red blouse. The normal black signature Vans sneakers hadn't changed though, still worn and battered. Vasquez noted the staring, she'd smirk to herself later how she'd upped on one with Detective Sawyer, although the score was way out of her league. 

"Hey, S." Alex greeted in reply, finally. Now Vasquez openly smirked - she, smirked, the cheeky motherfucker. Vas absolutely loved the nickname Danvers had gifted her, after much dislike of her own first name. "Do you need something?"

That shook Vas back into reality. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you needed something."

Vas shook her head. Get yourself together, Susan. "You to come back as Assisting Director would be fantastic." She sighed heavily, flopping down next to Lena. "I'm so fucking tired." 

Alex grinned. "You're doing fine. You're well?"

"Did you not hear me, Danvers?" Vas replied, leaning back with a wink. "Nah, I'm good. You?"

Alex's grin dimmed to an innocent smile, Vas had never seen anything like it. Alex 'I'll break your neck with my little finger' Danvers always looked like such a hardass, but now seemed more like a puppy who had just been kicked. The redhead looked at her colleague, and Vas could see the pain in her eyes. 

"I'm doing...fine. Yeah, I'm doing fine." Alex said, nodding to herself. Vas could tell she was trying to reassure herself. 

"That's good to hear. Supergirl told me Maggie was awake." Vas told her gently. In actual fact, the blonde bombshell who Vas could never take her eyes off told everyone at the DEO the moment Detective Sawyer had woken up. She'd pondered using a tranquiliser dart to shut her up. 

Alex chuckled. Vasquez wondered for a moment that she might've said that aloud but from the forlorn looking Lena Luthor, she hadn't. "Yup she's awake, and as grumpy as ever."

Vasquez grinned. "Sounds about right. I'll drop by as soon as I have time, make sure she's not flicking the hospital Jell-O at you."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "How do you know about-"

Vasquez held up a hand. "Have you forgotten about when I showed Maggie the DEO canteen and she got angry because the lasagna wasn't vegan? I smelled like lasagna for days." 

Alex giggled. She fucking giggled. Christ, maybe Maggie should get shot again, Vasquez thought. She's never seen Danvers so emotional, it's weird. "Oh yeah, I thought you smelled funny."

"Yeah, Supergirl wouldn't leave me alone." 

Even Lena laughed at that. Alex yawned through her laughter, a yawn too big for both Lena's and Vasquez's liking. 

"You should get some sleep." They said in unison. 

Alex tilted her head. "No, I should get back to Maggie."

Vasquez put her hand on Alex's arm. "No. You need to rest, Danvers. Director's orders." 

Alex's chuckle was light, but exhausted. She wasn't going to argue. Although she was terrified for Maggie, Alex knew she was no good to her tired. "Alright, thanks, S."

Vasquez smiled kindly and stood with her arms folded patiently as Alex clambered back onto the bed and cuddled up to her sister for support. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

"You good too, Luthor?" Vasquez asked. Although she'd heard about the infamous rep that came with being a Luthor, Vas didn't believe all of it. Supergirl wouldn't let her.

Lena looked up a mischevious glint in her eye. She gestured to Alex with her head. "You two gonna bang or what?"

++

When Vasquez got back to Alex's office, her cheeks were practically on fire from embarrassment. Goddamn, Lena Luthor. That woman didn't miss a beat, and she'd only visited the DEO like what? Two times. Twice. Lena had been here twice and she'd figured out that Vasquez had a schoolgirl crush on her favourite colleague. Fuck, did everyone know?  
At first, Vasquez had felt guilty taking over Alex's office, even if it was for the short term. She felt she was intruding too much, so she stayed away from it as much as possible. Although, when she first went in to carry out some paperwork, Vasquez had felt extremely humbled to be a part of the family photos on Alex's desk. 

"Vasquez?" 

Vas raised her head to see Agent Duko, stood in the doorway to her, no, Alex's office. The red-haired agent looked curious. 

"What is it, Duko?"

"Agent Schott wants permission to visit the infirmary to check on Supergirl. His ID pass broke in two after he sat on it." She said with a shrug. 

"Give him a temporary, but right now he can't. Danvers and Supergirl are asleep, and Luthor is with them. Leave them be for an hour." Vasquez commanded. Duko nodded, but she remained in the doorway. Vasquez pulled out some spare paperwork and looked up. "Anything else?"

"Um, do you mind if I take Agent Danvers back to the hospital when she wakes up? J'onn asked me to bring Agent Sawyer in for training."

Vasquez frowned. "I thought Sawyer was a cop. And in hospital."

"Oh, yeah, she is. This is her younger sister, she's a new trainee." Duko responded. Vas noticed the small blush that came to her fellow agent's cheeks.

"Jesus H. Christ." Vasquez swore a little louder than she meant to. "There's fucking two of them?"

"Pretty sweet, right?" Duko smiled, leaning back against Alex's door. 

Vasquez sighed. "Fucking hell, Duko. Keep it in your pants." She said with a short laugh. "Yeah, take Danvers back to the hospital."

"Thanks, boss." Duko joked, even as her blush increased. "See you for drinks later?"

"Sorry, Duko. I have plans with Major Lane." 

Vasquez didn't hear Duko mutter under her breath "I bet you do." as she walked away. Good thing too. The pixie returned to her paperwork, filling out forms as to how Supergirl had been affected by Red Kryptonite in the sea. Jesus, they needed to drag that for anything else. This was the third time that month. Vasquez sighed again, she couldn't wait to go back to being a field agent. 

++

When Alex woke up, Supergirl was gone. Lena was too. Although her eyes felt extremely heavy, Alex attempted to squint up at the clock. They snapped open properly when she realised the time. She'd been asleep for eight hours. It was nine o'clock at night. 

"Fuck." She breathed. Alex's thoughts immediately went to Maggie. "Fuck! Fuck!"

Alex was out of the bed in seconds and sprinting out of the infirmary. Duko was sat in the open floor space, looking at her watch when she noticed Agent Danvers running past. She was after her in moments.

"Agent Danvers, wait! Alex!" The younger agent yelled. Alex's run only slowed. "I'll give you a ride!"

"Why didn't anyone fucking wake me?" Alex shouted angrily as she swung the exit door open. "Where the fuck is my sister?"

"She...uhm, went to the hospital...Danvers wait, let me catch up." Duko panted. Man, Danvers was fast.

Duko ran even faster as Danvers thankfully got into the passenger side of her car, and waited impatiently for her to drive. Duko slammed her foot on the acceleration in both fear and determination.   
"Why didn't anyone fucking wake me?" Alex snarled to her. She could feel the blood boiling in her veins, ready to bubble over.

"Vasquez and J'onn wanted you to get some rest. Supergirl didn't want to disturb you either." Duko provided worridly. She was terrified Alex was going to do something stupid.

"She's my fucking fiancee." Alex swore angrily. 

Duko didn't reply. Personally she agreed with Alex on how long they'd let her sleep. But then again, glancing at Alex she probably didn't get much sleep. 

The drive to the hospital, with Duko's expert swerving skills, took only five minutes. Duko barely had time to turn the car off as Alex leaped out and bolted inside the hospital, ignoring the reception's protests. Allison and Beth were sat outside, probably discussing something that Alex didn't care about. Alex nearly broke down the door into Maggie's hospital room.   
"Maggie! Maggie, are you alright?" The redhead yelled in a panic, rushing over to the little cop. She placed a supportive kiss on Maggie's forehead.   
When she pulled back, Alex noticed something different about Maggie. Her eyes were half closed, but she was still very much awake. A faint smile seemed to be permanently stuck on her face. Then Alex remembered, she must still be on the morphine.

"Hi..." Maggie's voice drew out, wavering in octaves. It made the cop giggle. 

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled, glad to see she was alright. "That's for sure." She sat on the bed, bringing Maggie's hand into her own and running her thumb over her knuckles. "I'm sorry I was gone."

Maggie just hummed a chuckle. "S'alright." She said with a shrug. 

Alex put another kiss on Maggie's nose, making her laugh again. "Are you okay?"

Maggie's hand held itself in the air for a few seonds before flopping back onto the bed uselessly, much to her faint annoyance. Her nose crinkled up. "Hurts." 

Alex's eyebrows furrowed together. She hated seeing Maggie in pain. "Hey, I'm here. What is it, your stitches? Your back?"

"No..." Maggie's hand flapped around in the air dismally. She gestured to herself. "A..Al..Alex...what if...what if you don't love me...anymore?"

Alex sat back, but kept a hold of Maggie's other hand. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Maggie frowned. "Huh?"

"The day Maggie Sawyer threw herself a pity party because she thinks Alex, her wonderful fiancee, wouldn't love her because she can't use one leg."

Maggie's smile met Alex's. "You've always had a way with words, Danvers. Maybe...you are getting soft on me?"

Alex rolled her eyes, nudging Maggie's arm playfully. "No. Well...maybe a little." Maggie smiled properly this time. Then she started laughing, like side splitting laughter. Alex raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Maggie wiped away a hysteric tear. "There was a bullet...in my back!" She wheezed. "Jesus Christ, you should've seen your face!" 

Maggie did an impression of Alex, widening her eyes and raising her eyebrows. Alex rolled her eyes again. "God how much morphine did they give you?" She laughed. "Hold on, stay still."

Maggie did as she was told as Alex pulled their camera out from underneath the bed. Beth insisted on keeping their family photo albums under the bed, so her parents wouldn't see. Alex immediately took a picture of Maggie's giddy face and flapped it about for development. "I'm never gonna let you forget this, Sawyer."

Maggie just kept giggling. Alex pulled the overs up to her chin, putting Maggie's arms underneath them. She curled up next to her, resting her head on the crook of Maggie's neck. "Can we just lay here?"  
Alex regretted her words immediately as Maggie started to belt out Snow Patrol at the top of her voice. She elbowed the detective, in an attempt to get her to shut up.

"Maggie, go to sleep you asshole, what are you four?" 

Maggie chuckled. "No, thirty. Jesus Christ, Alex! I'm not in my twenties anymore!" 

"You haven't been in your twenties for three months." Alex pointed out.

Maggie's nose crinkled, unimpressed by this fact. "I don't like it."

Alex giggled, placing a kiss on Maggie's cheek. "Go to sleep, Mags. We can talk in the morning."

But Maggie had already fallen asleep. 

++

Outside, Duko stepped away from the door. She sighed, loudly. Now she could finally go home. Duko called up Vasquez, who was somehow still on duty. 

"Hey, Vas. Yeah, Danvers is with Sawyer now. Do you want me to bring Little Sawyer now or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, Duko. Go home." Vasquez replied, tiredly. "Training is at 8."

Vasquez hung up before Duko could say anything else. She sighed, running a hand through her long red hair. Tucking her phone away, Duko began to walk down the hallway to the exit but didn't get far. She bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." She looked to the person's eyes. "Beth?"

Duko looked down to the brunette. She'd been besotted with her since this morning, but it had felt like she hadn't seen her for years. 

"Hi, Bella." She smiled. 

"Hi!" Duko breathed out, a little too excitedly. She cleared her throat, composing herself. "Hi, Beth, hi. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Been a long day, though."

Duko chuckled. "God, yeah I know that feeling. What happened to you?"

"Well, my dad has gone back to the hotel after his medical screening. Mom won't leave me alone. Kara and Lena went home after that whole...Supergirl incident. Sister had surgery on her back to remove a fragment of bullet in her spine and the doctor still hasn't come back with her medical results." Beth counted her events off on her fingers. 

Duko whistled. "Shit, and I thought getting grazed by a bullet was bad."

Beth's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Are you hurt?" Her hands reached up to Duko's shoulders. "Where did you get hit?"

Duko smiled at the girl's caring. "Just over my shoulder, it's fine. Rogue bullet, it's fine, Beth." 

"It's not fine, Bella." Beth fussed, pulling Duko's DEO jacket off of her and her hand found the bandage located on her shoulder. "Rogue bullet nearly killed my sister."

Duko shut up at that, understanding. She leaned down slightly, letting Beth fuss over her, she didn't really mind. Beth pulled back the bandage and whistled. "Jesus Christ, that looks like it hurt."

"It's okay. I've had worse, Sawyer."

Beth placed the bandage back delicately before putting her hands on her hips. "Sawyer? Is that what we're going with now?" She said with a small grin.

"I'm training you tomorrow, so yeah, Sawyer." Duko smirked. "Starts at 8. Don't be late."

Beth nodded. "Cool. I'll be there."

"Listen, um, your mom doesn't know about the DEO does she? You haven't told her?" 

Beth scoffed, folding her arms. "Are you kidding? Of course not. That woman knows nothing of my life." She said quietly, looking over her shoulder. Allison was still reading a newspaper. 

"Good to know. Listen, I've got to head home. You keep safe alright? Look after your sister, but stay healthy." Duko rubbed Beth's upper arms comfortingly. "Got it?"

Beth nodded with a smile. "Got it. You've got my number right? I'll text you the address I'm at, at the minute. Pick me up?"

"Sure thing." Duko replied. 

Beth watched the redhead walk away with a small wave. Allison noticed the agent walk past her. The mother looked up at her daughter.

"Friend of yours?" She asked curtly. 

This was the first time the mother and daughter had seen each other since the dinner and Beth had slipped out of the hotel. Beth hadn't minded her lack of presence. 

"No, she's a colleague of Alex's." Beth replied, sitting down next to her mother. 

"Her jacket said DEO. I thought Alex worked for the FBI." 

"She does. They're former colleagues." Beth said, a littler sharper than she meant to. "Alex is asleep. On the sofa." She added.

Allison nodded and put down her newspaper. "Perhaps we should go home. Your father is waiting."

"I'm going to a friend's." Beth said, getting up again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Beth began to stride down the hallway, but Allison stood up. "Elizabeth, wait!"

Beth stopped and turned to her mother. She wanted nothing more than to be away from her. "What?"

"What's happening with you? You weren't in bed when I woke up this morning, I didn't know where you were. Neither did your papi." 

"That's kind of the whole point. I'm staying with a friend, mami."

"You don't have any friends." Allison pointed out. 

"I do. And I'm staying with them. See you tomorrow." Beth started walking away again. 

She ignored Allison's protests. She didn't care anymore.


	16. Fix You

Alex woke to an arm snaking along hers and clasping to her fingers. Knowing it to be Maggie, she gripped onto the warm hand that held hers. Alex turned herself over to face her fiancee, greeted by a warm smile and deep chocolate eyes that sparkled.

"Good morning beautiful." Maggie said softly. "You sleep good?"

Alex returned a tiny nod. "Mhm. What's the plan for today?"

Maggie grinned. "Go to work, kick some ass, kiss my beautiful woman when I get home. Tell her how much I love her when I see her. Make more wedding plans. You?" 

That earned a giggle from Alex. Maggie loved it when she did that, it made her heart flutter. Her little smile was the most adorable thing in the world. Maggie would take a second of Alex's smile over a billion puppies. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"About the same." She grinned. "I love you."

Alex leaned forward and placed a kiss on Maggie's dimples, making the detective laugh. "I love you too, Alex. Wanna get ready?"

"Not just yet. Can we just stay here forever? You know, forget the world." 

"Do you want me to sing Snow Patrol again? Don't think I won't Danvers." Maggie teased. "I've got a great set of pipes."

"I know you do." Alex rolled her eyes. "Exercise them at will."

Maggie smirked and sat up. "Any requests?"

Alex's face scrunched up in hilarious concentration. "Ledger?"

Maggie threw her arms up into the air. "Alex, that's a rock song. Plus I haven't got her vocal range!" 

"Make it an accoustic then." Alex grinned cheekily. 

Maggie rolled her eyes as she got up and pulled a shirt on. "Anything for you."

As Maggie began to walk around, picking up clothes as she went, she began to sing quietly. But, as always, Maggie got too excited and started singing much louder and danced shamelessly, leaving Alex in splutters of laughter. 

"Mags, you really can't dance."

Maggie held her chest in mock offence. "Like you can do any better."

Alex raised an eyebrow and sat up. "I think you're forgetting I grew up with Kara Danvers. We both know the choreography to all of the dances on Glee." 

That got a laugh from both of them. "Come on then, Danvers, prove it."

"Fine. Pass me your phone."

The response evidently shocked Maggie but she did as she was told. She wasn't about to miss this. Alex flicked through Maggie's Spotify, frowning occasionally as she did. Why did she have so many showtunes? When she found the song she was looking for, Alex tossed Maggie's phone back onto the bed and stood up properly. Maggie knew it immediately. It was the mash up of Walkin' On Sunshine and Halo. 

Maggie could only sit back with an impressed expression on her face as Alex proceeded to be more energetive than she'd ever seen. The redhead was leaping to and fro, all whilst somehow singing the Walkin' On Sunshine parts as she did so. Maggie's laugh was infectious as Alex could only be described as a gay giraffe as her dancing so funny, yet so good. 

"Okay, I surrender! You win! You win!" Maggie spluttered. "Put something I can dance to on!" Alex giggled and complied, switching the show tune to the even perkier Happy Together. Maggie rolled her eyes and laughed, throwing her head back as she did so. 

The pair began to dance around, closing their eyes, just happy to be in each other's presence. Every few seconds, Alex's eyes would peek open to see Maggie really enjoying herself. Just dancing freely, warm and contented. Those damn dimples were out too, making Alex's heart flutter. When she opened her eyes properly, Alex could see Maggie dancing towards her. 

"Come here, Danvers." 

Alex smirked and closed her eyes again, letting Maggie wrap her arms around her waist and hips. They danced like that for what felt like forever. Alex wanted it to always be like this, just peaceful and free. 

"Alex..." A whisper came to her ear.

"Mm?" Alex mumbled, keeping her eyes shut. 

"Alex! Alex!" Maggie was yelling now. Only it wasn't Maggie. It was almost Maggie, but not quite. The pitch and the accent changed, something into much more familiar. Kara.

Alex's eyes snapped open and she looked down. There was blood all over her hands, and a gun in one. Alex's vision blurred slightly, everything around her going white. This was like the fucking Matrix.  
"Alex!" Kara yelled, although Alex couldn't see her. 

But Alex was transfixed by the bloodied gun in her hand. "...Kara?" 

Alex felt a hand on her shoulder, and she knew it wasn't Kara. Instinct of a DEO agent took over and Alex whirled around, her finger pulling on the trigger. Blood exploded into Alex's face and the thing that had grabbed her fell to the ground. It was a human, wearing a horribly familiar windbreaker, with blood pouring from their stomach. The scene shook Alex, the bite of the gun ringing in her ears. Blood was everywhere. On her face, in her eyes, in her mouth, on her hair. 

"M...Maggie?"

Still the voices yelled Alex's name. "Alex! Alex!" 

 

Alex stared down at the horror. The body was writhing on the ground, a massive gaping hole in her stomach. It only twisted for a few seconds then it was still, their face covered by dark hair. Their body laid on it's front, faced away from Alex. The font on the back of the windbreaker was so covered in blood, Alex nearly couldn't read the words. But she already knew what it said. 

"Mags..."

Alex looked at Maggie's unmoving body, as the blood continued to flow out onto the floor. She felt the weight of the gun in her hand, the noise still ringing in her ears. It was heavy, but not so that she would need two hands to use it properly. 

"Alex!" Kara called, but the blonde was still nowhere to be seen. Faceless voices joined. 

"Ally!" 

 

"Alexandra!" 

Alex couldn't move, her feet felt frozen to the floor. Her eyes were only on the gun. With a brief glance down at Maggie, Alex squeezed her eyes shut and raised the gun. She jammed the glock into her mouth, and pulled the trigger. 

++ 

J'onn J'onzzz watched the screen with bated breath, pretending to ignore the iron grip the youngest Luthor had on his arm. Lena didn't often visit the DEO, perhaps from the masses of stares she received from the agents. J'onn couldn't blame them, he sometimes kept a wary eye on where the Luthor was whenever she visited. Since the news of Supergirl's newest mission had reached Lena's attention, the CEO hadn't left J'onn's side. 

"It's okay, Miss Luthor. Agent Schott is keeping Supergirl on the comms." J'onn reassured her, noticing how her emerald green eyes remained fixed on the screens. 

"That doesn't change anything, J'onn, you know that." Lena replied. 

J'onn couldn't help but smile at that. He worried over Kara everyday, but he was relieved when Lena took that responsibility from him. Don't get him wrong, he adored Kara like his own daughter, but all this fussing would give him an ulcer someday. He was already getting one over Alex and Maggie.   
J'onn turned his attention back to the screens. Supergirl landed another punch against the alien, sending it stumbling backwards. Both Vasquez and Lena had been reluctant to send Supergirl into battle, as she was still weak from the Red Kryptonite incident. But Supergirl had been adamant, insisting she was no help just sitting on her ass. J'onn hadn't made any protest. Lena had suggested they stayed at the hospital to wait for Alex to wake up and come back from the DEO, but both women had been shunned at the door by Allison Sawyer. They were now 'officially banned' from seeing Maggie.   
Winn came to stand by J'onn and Lena's side, tablet in hand and headset hung just behind his ears. He put his spare hand on Lena's shoulder momentarily, letting her know he was there. Lena returned the gesture by patting his hand, glad to know of his support. Winn took his hand back and clicked a few buttons on his tablet, then adjusted his headphones. 

"Kara? Still good?" 

The trio watched as Supergirl landed another massive punch to the alien's jaw. "Yes." She grunted, through gritted teeth. "Nearly done, I think." Supergirl threw another punch. 

"I'm sending a unit to clear up now." J'onn stated, leaving Lena and Winn. 

The two were silent for a moment, just contented to watch Supergirl doing her thing. Lena smiled proudly and Winn noticed, making him grin too. He took off his headset, letting it dangle around his neck. 

"She's really something, eh?" Winn remarked.

Lena chuckled. "She's more than that, Winn."

"I'd say that, but you would kick my ass." The analyst replied, knowingly. 

Lena returned that eyebrow raise with a cocky smile. "Do I ever mention how well you know me?"

Winn laughed. "Frequently. So, you and Kara have plans after she's finished?"

Lena shrugged. "I think she'll want to go and see Maggie again, but aside from that, we've got game night tonight. You in?" 

Winn nodded vigorously. "Sure thing. Your place right? I'll finally get to talk to Beth." He smiled faintly. 

Lena patted his arm comfortingly. "Sorry, Winn. I think she's on another team." She grinned, gesturing over Winn's shoulder with her chin.

Winn followed Lena's gaze to see Agent Duko with a pair of earphones in, dancing to some tune as if nobody was watching. The woman was on a lunch break, with a cruller in each hand. The only person who seemed to match Duko's eating abilities was Kara. Winn groaned loudly, rolling his eyes in frustration.

 

"For Gods' sake!" He yelled to nobody in particular. 

Lena laughed, but stopped abruptly when she looked up at the screen again. Kara had that look on her face. That look where, if Lena was explaining something complicated, she had no idea what you were talking about but was trying to make sense of it. Her frown deepened as she shut her eyes. Winn noticed it too, and put his headset back on hurriedly. 

"Supergirl? What's the matter?" 

Lena strained her ears to Winn's headset, hoping to hear Kara's answer. All the while, the CEO made mental notes to call Jess and Sam to cover for her. "Kara?"

Both of them kept their eyes trained on the screen, watching for any kind of signal. The alien, now defeated, lay beneath Supergirl but the blonde bombshell was looking somewhere else, her eyes still closed. Lena knew that head tilt, she was listening for something. Without warning, the youngest Luthor took Winn's headset off of him and placed it over her own ears. 

"Kara, what are you listening for?"

"I'm not listening for it. It's bugging me, what I can hear." Kara replied unsurely. "I know what it is, but it doesn't make sense."

"What is it?" Lena pressed. 

"It's...Alex."

"What's she doing?" Lena was immediately worried. Kara didn't know it yet but that was Lena's future sister-in-law. 

"I don't know." Supergirl was definitely nervous, her fingers kept tugging at her skirt. "She's making not-good-weird noises."

"Okay, just go. I'll meet you at the hospital." Lena said. She took the headset off and shoved it back to Winn. "See you tonight."

"Uh, okay. Bye, Lena." Winn replied.

Lena was halfway across the open floor when she remembered she had dismissed her driver from the spot, she'd expected Kara's mission to be a little longer. "Shit." She swore under her breath. Lena looked around and her eyes fell on the dancing redhead. 

Walking over to her briskly, Lena tapped Duko on the shoulder. "Hey, Isabella right?"

The redhead pulled her earphones out and hung them around her neck. "Bella Duko yeah. Can I help you?"

"I need to get to the hospital for Maggie Sawyer. Can you give me a ride?" Lena couldn't believe she was asking a stranger this, but Beth hadn't shut up about her all evening yesterday. 

The agent didn't even hesitate. "Anything for Beth's family." She stuffed her crullers into her mouth before leading Lena out. 

The sentiment made Lena smile. Duko had only known Beth for a few days, and Lena barely knew Beth herself, but she was touched that she thought of her as family. But she'd have to think about it later, now she had to help Kara.

++

Supergirl flew through a balcony of the floor above Maggie's room. She was so nervous, she was tempted to just punch throw the floor to get there quicker. Alex had been making weird noises for the past three minutes, and Kara had heard Alex make some strange noises in her time. The blonde sped down the hallways, for once ignoring the smiles and waves she received. Supergirl knew Kara wasn't going to be able to get into Maggie's hospital room, so she was going to have to go in with her costume on. Thankfully for her, nobody else was in the room, just Alex curled up to Maggie. They were both still asleep, except Alex didn't look well. 

Supergirl approached, and saw it immediately. Alex was muttering to herself, mumbling and squeaking. There were beads of sweat running down her forehead, and hair was damp. Every few seconds she'd twitch violently, maybe her finger or her hand. Supergirl glanced over at Maggie, who still looked quite peaceful. Kara nudged Alex's shoulder gently. 

"Alex..." The older Danvers didn't reply. Her lips parted, and her entire body shuddered. Kara shook her more roughly. "Alex! Wake up!"

It was when Supergirl called for her sister a third time, she managed to wake her. Alex woke with a scream. A real, guttural scream. It was disturbing, if not distressing. Her entire body was sweating and shaking horribly. Kara held her sister at an arm's length by her shoulders. 

"Alex, calm down! It's alright, it's only me!" She reassured her. "It's okay!"

"Whe-whe-where's Maggie? Where's Maggie?" Alex spluttered. "Where's Maggie?"

Alex looked around frantically, only visibly relaxing when she saw Maggie was still right beside her. Her shoulders slumped and she exhaled loudly, before noticing how sweaty she was. 

"What's the matter with me? What happened?" Alex looked around again before her eyes met Supergirl's. They widened, as if she'd only just noticed her baby sister was there. "Kara? Wha-what's going on?"

Kara frowned. "I don't know. I think you were having a nightmare. A very scary one." 

Alex took a few breathes, recomposing herself. "I need a shower. Keep an eye on Maggie for me." Without another word, she hopped off of the bed and walked to Maggie's little ensuite bathroom and ran the shower. 

Kara was left astounded. Something was most definitely up. After making sure that Maggie was still blissfully unaware, Kara fished out her phone and called Beth. There was a bright reply. 

"Hey, Kara!" 

Kara smiled, she'd become quite fond of the younger Sawyer. "Hi, Beth. Where are you at the moment?" 

"Bella sent me off to train with the other recruits, I'm at the DEO. Kara, you didn't say how cool it was here!" The happy Sawyer replied. "Sorry, I get over-excited. What's up?"

"I've just come to the hospital, and Alex is being weird. She wasn't off or anything last night was she?" 

"Well, I think she was pretty pissed that she was asleep next to you for so long and you didn't wake her up. I saw her but we didn't talk, but she seemed okay once she was with Maggie." Beth reported helpfully. "I'd come and see her but...reasons. My parents said they were going to visit Maggie today, and my aunt should be there later."

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah, my auntie Gemma. Everyone just calls her Gem. Dad just said he'd called her." Beth said. 

Kara sighed. "Right, okay. Thanks, Beth. I'm sure I'll catch you at work. Wanna grab lunch together?"

"Noonan's?"

"You know me too well." Kara grinned. "See you later!"

"Bye, Kara."

The blonde hung up the phone as there was a knock at the door. It was Lena. She entered with Agent Duko behind her. Kara immediately folded her arms, feeling a little wary of the redhead. 

"Hi, love." Lena greeted. "Nice punching out there."

Kara responded by kissing Lena on the mouth, pulling her close by the waist strongly. She was just marking what was hers. Supergirl pulled back, leaving the CEO as per usual, a little flustered. 

"Why aren't you at work?" She asked, concerned. Kara noticed that Lena was missing more and more work recently. 

"Because you were out punching the crap out of an alien, and I worry about you." Lena justified. "Is Alex okay?"

"She's fine, she just..." Kara leaned towards Lena's ear, not wanting Duko to hear. "She had a nightmare." 

"Oh." Lena said. "Do you want me to stay or-?"

"No, you get to work. Apparently, Maggie's aunt will be here later today and her mom and dad. I'm going to head back to the DEO. I'm grabbing lunch with Beth." Kara commanded. Lena wouldn't admit it but she loved it when Kara took control. 

The CEO gave a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am." She turned on her heel and faced Duko. "Thanks for the ride, Bella."

Kara raised an eyebrow at the use of first names. Duko noticed and straightened up. "No problem, Miss Luthor."

Lena chuckled to herself before walking past the agent, and out of the room. Kara followed and walked back to the balcony slowly. Duko went to do the same, upon realising Beth was still at work, but was held in her place by a voice. 

"Isabella?"

Bella turned around to see Detective Sawyer had opened her eyes. The talking must've woken her up. Sawyer had folded her arms and was now looking at Bella with sleepy fascination. 

"Where's Alex?"

"Agent Danvers is in the shower." Bella replied tamely.

Maggie nodded, casting an eye over to the en-suite bathroom. Her shoulders relaxed when she heard the sound of running water. Bella smiled, she'd love to have someone who looked for her like that. 

"How are you, Detective Sawyer?"

Maggie waved a dismissive hand, exhaling tiredly. "Just Maggie is fine." She sniffed the air. "Has Lena been in here?" 

Bella grinned. "How could you tell?" 

"I can smell Kara's Jo Malone. Lena's always wearing it, makes her smell like spicy oranges." Maggie commented, sniffing again. "Good smell right?"

Bella approached Maggie and sniffed. Immediately her nose was almost completely destroyed by the orange mandarin that invaded her nostrils. How couldn't she have smelt that in the car? The scent was strong enough to send Bella a step backwards, leaving Maggie chuckling. 

"Dear god, that's strong!" She yelped, coughing. 

"Gotta get used to it in this family. Did you give Lena a ride here?"

Bella stopped coughing and nodded. "Yeah, she was worried about Agent Danvers."

Maggie sat up straighter. "Wait, what? Why?"

"Um...I don't know. I'm sure she'll talk to you. Look, I need to get back to work, so...I'm gonna go." 

Maggie nodded. "See you later, Bella. Take care of my sister."

Bella's cheeks burned brightly. "Of course. Goodbye, Detective-uh...Maggie."

Maggie smirked to herself as the red-haired agent left sheepishly. Whilst she listened to Alex in the shower patiently, Maggie's fingers traced over her stitches. She could feel the bumpiness against her skin, just below her ribs. Maggie winced the few times she pressed too hard. She just wanted to go home.

"Mags?"

Alex stepped out of the bathroom, still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday, and rubbing a towel through her damp hair. Maggie smiled contentedly, happy to see Alex was alright. She held out her arms. Unexpectedly, the small smile Alex was wearing dropped and she suddenly rushed into Maggie's arms, burying her head into her neck. 

"Hey, what's up? What's the matter, baby?" Maggie soothed, removing the towel and running her fingers through Alex's damp hair. "Alex?" Alex was hugging Maggie to her unusually tightly, even for Alex. Maggie felt the shudder that went through her fiancée as a small flood of tears began to erupt from the agent beside her. The detective rubbed Alex's back soothingly, whispering into her ear.

"What's up?"

Alex pulled back, but kept her arms wrapped firmly around Maggie. It hurt a little, but that wasn't Maggie's priority right now. "I...um...I had a nightmare." Alex mumbled, pink rising in her cheeks. She looked away, embarrassed. 

Maggie used the crook of her index finger to hook under Alex's chin and brought it back to face her. Alex had that thing, where when she was really upset her bottom lip quivered, going on. It broke Maggie's heart whenever she saw it, no matter how frequently. Maggie hated how much she saw that lip quivering. Sometimes, it'd be if Alex let Kara get hurt or if she got held up at work so she couldn't rush home to see Maggie. On other occasions, Maggie thought it was the cutest thing in the world, like the time Alex fucked up making rainbow cheesecake. 

"Tell me?" She asked gently, staring deep into Alex's tearful eyes.

Alex exhaled loudly. "We were, um, we were dancing."

"How terrifying." Maggie joked with a light chuckle, bringing a tiny smile to Alex's face. 

"And then, uh, I opened my eyes...and-and you g-grabbed me so...I-I" Maggie could tell Alex was losing it, so she ran her thumb over Alex's cheek. Alex had her hands, and Maggie had her cheeks. 

"It's okay, just take your time." She murmured softly.

"...and then...I shot you!" Alex cried out painfully. "I shot you...and you w-were dead. You were dead! There-there...was blood everywhere."

Maggie brought Alex back into a hug, resting her head on Alex's shoulder. Maggie sometimes really didn't like hugs, it was just another way to hide your face. But this time, Maggie was glad it did. This way, Alex didn't see the fear flick across Maggie's features. 

"It's okay, Alex, I'm fine. We had a scare yesterday, but look at me, good as new." Maggie exclaimed, pulling out of the hug and gesturing to her torso. "It's all fine, Alex. It was just a dream."

"But you're not fine, Maggie. Look at your leg, it doesn't work! You got shot and it was my fault!" Alex cried unhappily. 

"Don't start with that crap again, Alex." Maggie replied sternly, placing both hands on each side of Alex's face. "It wasn't your fault, and I will be fine. Leg or no leg, I will be fine."

Maggie wiped the tears out of Alex's face. "If I have you by my side, I'm always good. You deserve the world, Alex Danvers."

Now Alex cupped Maggie's face in her own hands. "I already have you." She smiled, kissing Maggie passionately. "I love you, Maggie Sawyer."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

There was another knock at the door as the pair kissed and the door opened immediately. It revealed a short woman in probably her early fifties, with curly auburn hair and beautifully tanned skin. A pearly white smile was plastered on her face.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed, Maggie." She chuckled.

Maggie's smile broadened. "Gem!"


	17. Gemstone

Gemma Rodas enveloped Maggie in a warm, crushing hug. Alex scooted backwards, suddenly feeling like she shouldn't be there. Maggie laughed loudly as she cuddled her aunt close. Alex could see where Maggie got all that excitable energy from, seeing as it definitely wasn't her parents. 

"Hey Gem!"

"Hi Mags!" Gem greeted happily. "Oh, I've missed you so much pequena!"

Alex cleared her throat nervously, catching Gem's attention. The shorter woman let go of her neice and turned to the agent. She sighed, a smile on her face.

"You must be Alex. Mags has told me all about you." Gem stated proudly. Alex returned a small smile and offered her hand out. Gem looked down at it and scoffed. "Put that away, get in here."

Although Gem only reached just below Alex's shoulders, she pulled her into such a strong hug, it made Alex wonder whether she was Kryptonian. But Alex felt something she only felt when she was with Maggie. Safe. Gem's arms wrapped tightly around her midriff, rubbing her back, made Alex feel safer than she ever had before. Don't cry again, Alex.

"I'm Maggie's aunt. Call me Gem, everyone else does." Gem smiled, pulling back. "Like I said, Maggie's told me all about her amazing girlfriend."

"Yes, well." Maggie piped up. "She's not my girlfriend anymore."

Alex's frown matched Gem's but she realised quickly what the cop was doing. Almost completely in sync with each other, Alex and Maggie raised their left hands to Gem's eye. Alex thought it nearly killed the woman as she did what could've only been described as 'Kara on Crullers' kind of dance. 

"Oh my god, Margarita Ellen Sawyer, how could you not say anything?" Gem yelled with excitement, leaping up and down. "Maggie, you're getting married!"

Gem started yelping excitedly in Spanish, most of it Alex couldn't understand. Whatever she was crying out excitedly, certainly seemed to make Maggie laugh. Alex stepped forward nervously, unsure of what to say. 

"Maggie talks about me?"

Gem smiled cheerily. "Oh, yes honey. It's all FBI this and FBI that. Margarita's always talking about how amazing Alex is, how beautiful Alex is and 'oh my god, tia, Alex wore this t-shirt today!'" The aunt laughed, imitating her niece. 

Alex raised her eyebrow at Maggie, who covered her face with her hands. Gem rolled her eyes and laughed at her niece's embarrassment. Alex started laughing as she saw the blush rising to Maggie's cheeks. 

"I didn't know you talked to your aunt." She said, sitting down on the bed, and taking Maggie's hand in hers. "You never said anything."

"Margarita, you never talk about me to your fiancee?" Gem peered curiously. 

Maggie looked to both of them with an expression of guilt over her face. Alex felt a little hurt, that Maggie had been lying to her, but perhaps she had her reasons. Alex knew she had to be understanding, Maggie sometimes kept things to herself to protect her. 

But now Maggie had washed away the guilty face and had a beaming grin on her features, confusing Alex even more. 

"Because I wanted to have you at our wedding, as a surprise." She said quietly.

Both Gem's and Alex's mouth fell open. Then, almost in complete synchronisation, both of them started laughing. Alex placed a kiss on the side of Maggie's head, making Maggie blush even more.

"That's the sweetest thing, mi amor." Gem gushed. "When is your wedding?"

"We haven't picked a date yet, but hopefully," Maggie glanced up at Alex. "It'll be when I can walk again."

Alex smiled and planted another kiss on Maggie, grinning into it. Maggie returned by squeezing her hand against Alex's. She turned to her aunt. "Gem, not that I don't love seeing you again, but how are you here? Why are you here?"

"Ah, well your papi called me. Told me everything. Can you believe that?" Gem told her with a raised eyebrow. 

Maggie mirrored the look. "Really? Why? I don't understand. It's not like he's cared before."

Gem shrugged, making Alex feel immensely guilty. She needed to talk to Oscar, she hated not talking to Maggie about the truth. The real reason her aunt was here. Alex brushed her wet hair out of her face, picking the towel back up as she did so.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Gem ended with, casting a resigned look towards Alex. "I'm glad he did though."

"I've missed you, tia." Maggie said quietly. 

Alex smiled, Maggie really did get sentimental when she was in pain. She ran the towel through her hair again. "So, Gem, where are you staying?"

Gem returned a wistful look. "At the moment? The hotel room with Allison and Oscar. I took Beth's bed, seeing as she is 'staying with a friend'." She looked around curiously. "Where is that blanquita anyway?"

Alex chuckled. "My sister invited her to stay at her place with her girlfriend. I'm staying there too."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

Gem ran a hand throw her curly hair before throwing them both up in laughter. "Are you all gay?"

Alex chuckled but ignored her. "Yes, I'm with Kara and Lena at the moment. I couldn't stay in that apartment without you."

Maggie's expression softened and for a second Alex thought she'd said something wrong. But then her features spread into a little smile. Maggie didn't say anything, just smiled. Gem watched the exchange between the two with adoration practically smeared on her forehead. Noticing the little radio on Maggie's table, having remained untouched for days, Gem flicked it on. All three women laughed when it did, the song was a classic. Alex finished drying her hair as the song began to build, with Maggie and Gem singing along quietly. 

"Hands....touching hands..." They giggled, intertwining their fingers playfully. "Reaching out..."

"Touching me..." Gem sang dramatically, trying to hold back the laughter. "Touching you!"

"Take it away, Danvers!" Maggie yelled.

Alex was almost nervous to sing in front of her fiancée, but she shrugged it off. Fuck it. "Sweet Caroline!"

"Ba ba ba..." Gem and Maggie echoed, the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Good times never seemed so good..." Alex laughed loudly, she felt like she hadn't laughed like this in years. "I've been inclined-"

"I never knew you were such a good singer, Alex." A voice said. Alex whirled around to see Nurse Dawkins walking in, clipboard in hand and Dr Hamel behind her. "But, please, for the love of god keep the noise down."

Alex blushed, making Maggie laugh at her fiancée's embarrassment. Maggie used the palm of her hands to help her sit up a little straighter. "Hi, Doc." She greeted. 

"Good morning, Maggie." Dr Hamel said with an easy smile. 

When Maggie returned the smile, Alex rolled her eyes. The fucking flirt. "Got any news for us, Dr Hamel?" 

Dawkins busied herself with checking Maggie's wound, something the cop tried to intentionally ignore. Her attention was solely on Dr Hamel. The doctor looked to each member of the family, and checked Dawkins' clipboard. Maggie found herself actually holding her breath, like she was worried. But then again, she was really fucking worried. 

"Actually, I've got some good news." 

Both Maggie and Alex let out a sigh of exhausted relief. Alex sat on the edge of the bed, taking hold of Maggie's hand. Gem had the other one, flicking off the radio as she did so. Maggie squeezed both of them worriedly. 

"What is it?"

"Well, we've got your CT scan back and it's actually come back better than we thought. At first, the fragment of bullet in your spine was holding your leg back from movement. We ran another scan after your surgery yesterday, to inspect the removal. Luckily, your spinal cord is straightening out wonderfully. The feeling should return to your leg in the next few weeks. I've prescribed a week of physiotherapy and three weeks on crutches after that. Just to help you with that gun wound." Dr Hamel took a deep breath. "You're going to be alright, Mrs Sawyer."

Alex's eyes boggled. Her heart felt like it quickened a few beats. She looked at Maggie, who was staring off into space. Gem was amazed, a big smile across her face. Seeing that Maggie looked a little overwhelmed, Alex spoke. 

"Um, do you guys mind leaving us for five minutes?" 

Dr Hamel exchanged a nod with Dawkins, who left Maggie's side. "Come on, Miss Rodas. We can come back later. Maybe I can talk with you about the rest of Maggie's results?"

Gem nodded and placed a kiss on both Maggie's and Alex's head. "I'll check back in two minutes okay?" 

Alex nodded and returned one of her tiny smiles, where only the corners of her lips turned upwards. As the others left, Alex pulled herself up to sit next to Maggie's side, letting the brunette rest her head against her shoulder.

"Mags, you okay?" Alex asked softly. Alex felt Maggie nuzzle into the crook of her neck, her warm breath against Alex's skin. Alex kept her fingers intertwined with Maggie's, happy to just be there for her. 

"No." Maggie replied finally, in a very quiet voice. Alex could hear the smile in it though. "But I'm going to be." That made Alex laugh for a second time that day. Maggie joined. "Do you think this means I can drink again soon?"

Alex scoffed and punched Maggie in the shoulder lightly. "Ever the alcoholic."

"The okay alcoholic. Bullet proof me." Maggie said, now sounding happier. She exhaled with a whistle. "Thank fuck for that."

"You can say that again."

"No, really Alex. Thank fuck. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Maggie replied sternly, suddenly losing her humorous air. 

Alex frowned, suddenly sitting back. "Woah woah woah, there. Who said anything about losing each other?" She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm never losing you, Maggie. Don't ever say that."  
"Well I thought...maybe if I couldn't use my leg. You might not love me anymore." 

Alex's eyes widened. She cupped Maggie's face in her hands, her thumbs resting on the brunette's dimples. "Maggie, you could be paralysed from the dimples down and I would still love you. Why can't you get that into your silly head? I know I sound like Kara when I say this, but I love you to Krypton and back, and nothing will ever change that. Especially not some silly bullet. You got that?"

When Maggie's eyes met Alex's, they were sparkling with tears. Her smile grew so big that her dimples went past Alex's thumbs. She held onto Alex's wrists and put a kiss on her lips. "You're so cringey."

Alex rolled her eyes and peppered kisses on Maggie's nose. "What would you do without it?"

Maggie giggled at Alex's playful nature. "I'm gonna walk again."

"I can't wait. I've already found you a friend for your physio. I'm gonna be with you every step of the way."

"Every step?"

"Every step." Alex repeated.

Maggie punched Alex's shoulder gently. "You're definitely going soft on me." 

++

It was Winn's idea to bring game night to the hospital that evening. Although they would've all fit at Kara and Lena's home, it wouldn't have been the same without Maggie. It was probably the biggest game night they'd ever had. Winn, James, Kara, Lena, Gem, Alex, Beth and Bella had all agreed to a night of fun together, bringing their own chairs to make up the space. Maggie hadn't seen either of her parents that day, and Beth reckoned their father had gone back to Blue Springs. Neither of them had a clue where Allison might be. They didn't care.   
Bella certainly earned a raised eyebrow from the entire family, aside from Winn. He was still grumpy from that morning, but that didn't stop him smiling whenever he noticed the smallest of exchanges between her and Beth. The two stuck together. Like them, Alex glued herself to Maggie's side throughout the night, making sure she was happy and comfortable.   
Kara, on the other hand, seemed to have found a new best friend in Gem. The blonde was utterly fascinated by the warm loveliness of Maggie's aunt, and her cooking abilities. The moment she'd heard Maggie's aunt was here, Lena had found herself making up another spare room to accommodate yet another member of the Sawyer family. Even though Lena was not getting the privacy she wanted with her girlfriend, she was quite happy to let Gem show her her cooking techniques. 

"So, Gemma, you say you're from Nebraska? Whereabouts?" Lena asked, digging a fork into a salad that Kara turned her nose up at. 

"Just up Route 77, in Lincoln City." Gem replied cheerfully. James raised an eyebrow, making Gem chuckle. "Do I not strike you as a city girl, James?"

"Nope." He replied honestly. "Just goes to show, the family Sawyer are full of surprises."

The Sawyers chuckled at that. It was when Kara busted out the Twister that real laughter started erupting from the hospital room. Winn proved himself alarmingly flexible. Kara commented on how James wasn't, making Lena splutter into the drinks she'd snuck in. The comment itself left a very embarrassed James, a side-split Maggie and a disgusted Alex. It was safe to say his pride was very much hurt. Lena was still eyeing Kara warily, suddenly doubting her own flexibility when Maggie piped up.

"Who didn't invite Vasquez?"

"She was called away by the ever-addictive Lucy Lane." Kara replied, sipping her hot chocolate with raised eyebrows. Lena nearly choked again, earning a pat on the back from her girlfriend. 

Maggie smirked, looking over to her sister. She noticed how Bella had her arm draped over Beth's shoulders as they clinked beers. "That certainly didn't stop my sister. Winn, your hand goes on a red."

Beth blushed, but smiled when she realised Maggie was only messing with her. Bella took her arm off her shoulders and stepped towards the Twister. "Hold my beer. What am I putting my leg on, Maggie?"  
Maggie spun the twister board on her lap. "Green."

Bella whistled, but put her right leg over Winn's back awkwardly, earning fits of giggles from Kara and Beth. Alex rolled her eyes, she thought one little sister was bad enough. Still, this game was pretty entertaining. Beth chuckled and stood up, padding over to her sisters. She reached underneath the bed and pulled out the 'Firsts' photo album, setting it onto her lap.

Seeing that Maggie was preoccupied with Twister, telling her aunt to get over her fear of falling on Winn and that James would pick him back up, Alex looked over Beth's shoulder. She admired the older photos as Beth flicked through it. Alex realised she had nearly forgotten about it, and she hadn't had the opportunity to look through it properly. There were photos from their yoga mornings, god Alex had nearly forgotten about those over the past week. 

Maggie had put an extra one in, one that hadn't been there before. Alex remembered it with a smirk. It had been when Maggie was still asleep and Alex had taken a picture of her and Beth. Granted, Beth had drawn a moustache and goofy glasses on the sleeping detective's face but that seemed to take away the seriousness of it. Maggie had captioned it 'First Reunion' in her beautiful neat handwriting.   
Alex's handwriting was shit anyway.

She squeezed Beth's shoulder comfortingly, leaning down by her ear. "We'll add some more soon, don't worry."

"How about now?" Beth grinned, passing Alex the album and getting the camera out. It wasn't long before polaroids were flowing out of the camera faster than Barry Allen.

Alex rolled her eyes and flicked to the front of the little book. Instead of photos, it was just little frames, with captions underneath. There was 'Wedding' and 'Honeymoon', with 'First Dog' to add. It was the last one containing no photo that made Alex smile brightly. 

 

'First Baby'. 

Alex looked up from her spot to Maggie, who was trying to convince a reserved Lena to join the game, and nudged her shoulder. It caught Maggie's attention, making her look down at Alex. She noticed the caption Alex had her thumb on and smiled. It made Alex's face light up. 

"You mean it, Mags?"

"I mean it." Maggie mumbled in response, her eyes sparkling. "I want a family with you, and if that's kids, then that's what we're going to do."

Alex giggled in excitement, kissing Maggie strongly. They were interrupted by a perfected 'ahem' from Lena. The couple turned to the CEO. Lena had a particularly excited looking Kara hanging on her arm. Her super hearing had obviously been retuned recently as the blonde was trying to suppress happy laughter behind her hand.

"Does this mean I can be the cool aunt?"

Everyone else's ears perked up at that. Winn very nearly fell over, considering his arm was already twisting behind his back. He yelped as Gem's knee knocked into his back. James' eyes boggled whilst Beth and Bella gasped in unison. Kara couldn't hold her excitement in anymore.

"Oh, Lena we get to be aunties!" She squeaked, shaking her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Calm down you guys, we're not having a baby just yet." Maggie told them, chuckling at her future sister-in-law. "We've got to get the wedding out of the way first."

"And the honeymoon." Alex added with a nudge and a wink. 

"Perv." Maggie countered.

Alex rolled her eyes, letting her sister embrace her in a happy hug. Kara nudged the top of Alex's head with her chin thoughtfully, giving Lena the puppy eyes. Maggie noticed the exchange and rolled her eyes. 

"You two aren't even engaged yet." She smirked, linking her arm through Alex's. 

"Nobody said you had to be engaged to be a mom." Kara replied, looking again to Lena with a faint smile. 

Winn and James looked at each other and shrugged. Beth drank her beer, watching the scene with fascination. Gem and Bella raised their eyebrows at each other. Alex just shrugged them off. "It'd certainly explain the baggy MIT hoodies, Lena." She muttered flippantly. 

Lena didn't reply, just sipped her drink delicately. Kara didn't say anything either, just kept her chin rested happily on her sister's head. Nobody noticed the wink the couple exchanged. Maggie spun the spinner again. 

"Bella, put your left hand on blue."

Everyone started laughing as Bella was forced to awkwardly rest her body on top of James', who was thankfully strong enough to take her weight. Beth had to hold her sides as Winn's arm buckled from underneath him and he planted the floor with his face.

"Ow..." He gumbled, unhappily. The analyst seemed to perk up when Gem surrendered and helped him to his feet. "Thanks, Mrs S."

"Gem is just fine, Winn." She reassured. 

Bella chuckled as Beth pointed at her playfully. "You're crap at this, Bella."

"Oh yeah? Like you can do any better!" The agent challenged. 

Beth put the camera down and strutted over to the game. "I'll prove it. Alex! Where am I putting my damn foot?"

"Less on the damns please!" Gem instructed, still comforting the over-dramatic Winn on his loss. 

"Sorry, tia!" Beth yelped in laughter. 

"Foot on yellow, Beth." Alex chuckled, resting her head on Maggie's shoulder. 

Alex watched the games go on throughout the night happily, watching her family enjoy themselves together made her feel at home. Something she hadn't felt in a while. Cuddled into Maggie's side, Alex closed her eyes, letting herself relax at the warmth engulfing her. She felt the soft kisses being planted onto her face as Maggie bid her a goodnight. Alex felt the warm arms wrap around her as their friends left for the night. 

 

They stayed like that until morning.


	18. The Strengthening of Maggie Sawyer

It was the next afternoon when Maggie began her physiotherapy. First, it took just getting out of bed. Dawkins placed the wheelchair at the side of the bed and waited at the foot with Alex. Maggie took a few deep breathes, unsure of why she was feeling so nervous about this. Using the pulley situated above her head, Maggie pulled herself upright and swung her good leg off of the bed. With her arms, she winced slightly as she bent to move her immobile leg. That bullet wound still hurt a great deal. 

"You've got this." Alex encouraged. "Let me know if you need any help."

Maggie nodded and smiled briefly, before sticking her tongue out in concentration. Leaning forward, she pulled the wheelchair closer and put her hands on either side to hold it still. She kept herself in that position for a few moments. Alex could feel her heart hammering against her chest, worrying for Maggie. The little brunette glanced at Dawkins and Alex for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and pushing off. It wasn't a very graceful movement, nor was it completely painless but Maggie managed to pull herself into the wheelchair.

"Crap." She hissed under her breath, squinting at the pain as it rippled from her side. 

Alex was by her side immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Those gift baskets better still be here when I get back, Danvers." Maggie murmured, nodding at a small bunch of various gift baskets beside her bed. The NCPD Science Division had dropped by, with a vegan gift basket each. Maggie had been more than happy. 

Alex chuckled. "You got it, although Kara will smell them a mile away. Ready to go?"

"Can we run down the hallway again?"

Dawkins rolled her eyes, but that didn't stop the nurse smiling brightly. She turned Maggie's wheelchair around and took her out of the room, with Alex following contentedly. Maggie's spirits had definitely perked up, but then again they always did when she was allowed out of her hospital room. She hummed to herself merrily, even waving when she saw Dr Hamel approaching. 

"Hi, Doc!" She called.

"Hello Maggie, glad to see you're feeling brighter. On your way to phys?" The doctor asked kindly.

Maggie nodded eagerly. Alex couldn't help but grin at her fiancee's determined expression, it was so cute. Alex noticed that Dr Hamel was making eye contact with her, but she hadn't heard a single word that was said.

"Sorry, what?"

Dr Hamel smiled gently. "I asked whether I could talk to you for a moment?"

Alex nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically. "Sure, I'll catch up with you guys."

Dawkins nodded and started rolling Maggie away towards the physiotherapy room. Alex watched her go before turning her focus to the doctor. Dr Hamel had a good look on her face, so Alex reckoned it couldn't be anything bad. 

"What is it, Dr Hamel?"

"Well, I wanted to discuss with you about Maggie's physiotherapy. Because she's not on any other antibiotics aside from her painkillers, I'm going to let you discharge Maggie after today's physio session. Of course, you don't have to go today, give it a few days but Maggie can do her physiotherapy to and from home-"

Alex broke the doctor off. "I'll take her home tonight."

Dr Hamel was a little taken aback but she nodded. "Alrighty then, I'll send the discharge papers up to her room okay? Physiotherapy every other day, two weeks."

"You got it." Alex felt extremely cringey, but she was too happy to care as she offered a fist bump to the doctor. Thankfully for her, Dr Hamel returned it. "Thank you, doctor."

Dr Hamel nodded, waving a hand of dismissal. "It's no problem Miss Danvers. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find some discharge papers." 

Alex grinned, not bothering to watch the doctor leave as she sprinted towards the physio room. As she followed the signs leading to the room, Alex very nearly collided with someone. 

"Woah, sorry!" Alex apologised immediately.

"It's perfectly fine, Ally, it's not like it's the first time." 

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Lena?"

Alex eyed the CEO in confusion. Lena looked so out of place, even more than usual. She had the same MIT hoodie on that she did as last night, a large pair of black sunglasses laid on her nose and her hair was down.

"Are you wearing slacks?" Alex put her hand on Lena's shoulder, now distracted by the dark-haired woman stood before her. She looked even paler than she usually did. "Lena, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Alex scoffed. "You're wearing slacks. And sunglasses, indoors. Jeez, those are slack even for Kara. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Al." Lena defended calmly, removing her sunglasses. Her usually sparkling emerald green eyes had seemingly dulled in their colour. "I just didn't feel well this morning, thought I'd have it checked out. I'm thinking it's probably food poisoning."

"You go to a doctor for that." Alex pointed out.

"I'm aware of that. The doctors I pay are working right here. Have you seen Dr Hamel?" Lena countered, although that spark of fire would barely light a match. 

"Yeah, she's gone to look for Maggie's discharge papers."

That brought a smile to the edge of Lena's lips, tugging at them as if she were a puppet on strings. "They're letting her come home."

Alex nodded. "I'm taking her home, back to our home. I'll drop back to pack my stuff later." She told her. 

Lena nodded. "You two are always welcome to come again, just let yourselves in."

"I can't thank you enough, Lena. Look, I need to help Maggie with her physiotherapy, but I'll call you. Just take care of yourself?" Alex felt a little defeated. And weird. If you had told Alex Danvers a year ago that in the near future she'd be making sure a Luthor was okay, she would've thrown you into space. 

Lena sighed and nodded again. "Alex, please don't tell Kara I was here, okay? You know, she worries enough as it is. Besides, Gem was asleep when I left this morning." Alex swallowed, disliking the idea of lying to Kara. Lena picked up on it. "I'm going to tell her I was sick, but if I told her this morning she'd only want to come with me and she has other duties. God the press would be even more like vultures, then."

Alex put both hands on Lena's frail shoulders then. "Lena, you know you are Kara's number one priority right? She loves you more than anything, and if you're sick, which I think you are, then she'd be by your side before you even sniffled."

"Did you just say sniffled?"

"Lena!"

"Sorry. I just don't want her to worry. Sam's holding the fort at L-Corp. I'll tell Kara once I'm done." Lena promised, suddenly noticing Dr Hamel over Alex's shoulder and rushing off. 

Although Alex wanted nothing more to go and find Maggie, she felt a slight tugging to follow Lena, just to make sure she was alright. There was something she wasn't telling her, or Kara for that matter. Alex had known Lena for a year, and in that year, all Lena would want to do is go wherever Kara went. Holding back secrets from her girlfriend wasn't very Lena-like.   
Alex swallowed her guilt and entered the physiotherapy room. It was a nice place, more like a dance hall with a high ceiling and walls lined with mirrors, making it seem more bright. There were sofas situated around, most facing towards pairs of plastic bars, used for walking. 

Dawkins had taken Maggie over to the walking machine at the back of the room, passing other patients. She was currently sat opposite Maggie on one of the sofas, discussing something Alex couldn't hear. As Alex made her way across the room, another voice called her name.

"Alex, hey!"

For the third time in the space of twenty minutes, Alex was held back again. She looked around for the source of the voice, her eyes finally laying themselves upon a small familiar blonde. Samantha was holding herself up on the walk railings, a nurse just behind her with her arms held out. The little child seemed to have brightened immensely, a soft smile bore upon her face and beautiful big blue eyes shone happily.

Alex smiled. "Hello, Sam. How are you?"

Samantha chuckled, and looked down at her legs. The prosthetics could be seen, the bottoms balanced out with plastic feet. With a small sigh of content, she looked up again.   
"I'm doing it, I'm walking." The girl said proudly.

Alex nodded, pointing over to Maggie. "Think you can get her to walk too?" Maggie was still sat in her chair, trying to focus on what Dawkins was saying, but every now and again, her eyes would flit to Alex and her mind would go totally blank.

Samantha nodded. "If I can't, you can." She said, gesturing to herself. "I can show her, if she wants."

Alex smiled. "She'd like that." The redhead turned to her waiting fiancee, chuckling when Maggie folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" Alex could hear the little hint of jealousy in the brunette's voice. 

Alex rolled her eyes playfully, squatting down in front of Maggie. "That's your new friend, Samantha. She's going to teach you how to walk."

Maggie raised the other eyebrow, casting her gaze over to Sam. The little blonde looked back at her, an expression of fear suddenly washing over her face. Maggie smirked, glad to see that even in the atrocious hospital gown, she still had her cop authority. 

"What are you staring at, kid?" Maggie quizzed, making Sam jump slightly.

The girl attempted to hold herself up on the railings, but clearly she was not yet strong enough. As she toppled backwards, the nurse helping thankfully caught her and set her upright again. Maggie's face immediately softened.

"Woah, kid, are you alright?" She asked, a little frantic. 

Sam's knuckles were turning white, she was gripping the railings so tightly. Her elbows were shaking from the weight. As Alex stepped forward to calm the child, she noticed Maggie out the corner of her eye, leaning forward in her wheelchair and straining to get out. Alex placed a firm hand on Maggie's shoulder, sitting her back and feeling her relax underneath her grip.

"Steady, Sawyer." She soothed. 

But Maggie ignored her. She was too focused on Samantha, her eyebrows crinkled together in worry. "Kid, are you okay?" 

Samantha's eyes were transfixed on the floor until a finger was placed underneath her chin. Maggie was leaning so forward that Alex was worried she might fall out. Dawkins tightened her grip on the handles, reassuring Alex that Maggie was not going anywhere. Maggie's finger raised Samantha's chin gently.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just messin'." The little dectective murmured quietly, her chocolate brown eyes maintaining eye contact with Samantha's baby blues. "You good?"

"Are you Maggie?" 

A tiny smile reached the cop's dimples, and the head tilt was out, making Alex's heart soar. "Yeah, kid, I'm Maggie. Maggie Sawyer."

"I'm Samantha." The blonde replied. "What are you in for?"

That earned a chuckle from the detective and the special agent. Maggie glanced up at Alex, winking mischeviously. "Got shot, you?"

"Car crash." Samantha said flippantly with a shrug.

Alex felt a pang in her chest, as she remembered when her mother had told her of her father's death. She recalled the hurt that it had caused her, for all of those years. She'd been so angry, it felt like an eternity of hell. Then there'd been Maggie and the world had burst into colour of blue and yellow and pinks. But then he'd been back and all that rage had flooded back with it. 

"Alex?"

Maggie's soothing voice shook Alex out of her daydream. The Latina was staring at Alex softly, already knowing Alex's thoughts. Alex shook her head, trying to remove the thoughts from her head.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, you fancy helping me up? I wanna show Samantha how it's done." Maggie spoke with a little more fire, her eyes skimming between Alex and Dawkins, inciting a challenge.

Alex returned a mischevious grin. "You're on, Sawyer."

Maggie smiled and held her hands out to the railings opposite Sam. She closed her fingers around it, gritting her teeth as she felt her body curve over her stitches. Maggie clenched her jaw and allowed Alex to ghost her hands around her waist. 

"Catch me if I fall, Danvers, or so help me, you won't get any of those vegan blueberry muffins."

Alex chuckled but nodded. "You got it."

Dawkins stood between Maggie and Samantha, keeping her arms out in case Maggie fell on her face. "Just take it nice and slowly, Maggie. Don't push yourself."

Maggie took a deep breath and chuckled. "Nobody ever got anywhere without pushing themselves." 

She took another deep breath, and Alex swore for a moment she could hear her own heart hammering inside her chest. Maggie's knuckles went white as she pulled herself upwards into a standing position. Maggie's breathing became a little heavier as she exhaled loudly from the strain. Her head spun, she hadn't gotten up in a week. 

"You alright, Mags?" Alex asked tentatively. 

"Yup..." Maggie replied weakly, although her vision was really blurry. She lowered her hands, one at a time, to a slightly lower railing. 

"Maggie?"

Maggie looked up, her eyes only centimetres from Sam's now. When the kid smiled, so did Maggie. "You're walking."

Maggie scoffed, lightly. "I'm standing, I'm not walking. Move over."

Samantha managed to slowly turn herself around and stumble into her own wheelchair to watch her new friend. Dawkins moved to the end, whilst Alex remained behind Maggie tightly. Maggie could feel the heated breath on her neck. 

"Alex, sweetie, can you step back a bit?" She asked tenderly.

"Are you sure?" 

Maggie heard the fear in Alex's voice as it wavered a little. She bit her lip, not wanting to frighten Alex. But she wanted to do this, so badly. Everything in her body was aching and her vision felt more like a seventies video game of pixels. Still, she nodded.

"I've got this." Maggie stated proudly. "Right leg first."

The next two minutes were spent with Maggie's tongue poking out the corner of her mouth and her eyebrows crinkled together in concentration. The step she took with her right leg, the good one, was only tiny but it was something. It all relied on her left. Alex knelt down and pulled it forward the same distance for the right.

"Can you put any weight on that?" Dawkins asked. Maggie nodded numbly, feeling like her eyes were half-closed. In truth, all she could feel was pins and needles in her left leg. "Right, okay. Whenever you're ready."

Maggie took a few breaths before she put weight on the leg. She realised only too late that she'd put too much on, as her knee buckled from underneath her. Had it not been for Dawkins, Maggie would've received a nasty bruise on her nose from faceplanting the floor. Thankfully, Dawkins caught her under the armpits and Alex, with lightning quick reflexes, caught Maggie at the scruff of her neck by her hospital gown. 

Maggie gasped in pain as her knees hit the floor roughly. Alex immediately brought her into her arms, pushing her hair out of her face. "Mags? You okay?"

Maggie nodded, although tears were in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, who knew walking two steps would be so fucking tiring." She chuckled with disappointment. 

"Children in the room, Mags." Alex reminded her lightly. 

Maggie looked at Samantha and winked. "I guess I'm not as good as you, kid."

Samantha shrugged with one shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes." She said with a smile. "I've fallen over heaps of times."

"It was really good for a first time." Dawkins added. "We should get you back though, maybe we'll try again tomorrow."

"I've only been here for ten minutes." Maggie protested, although her eyes were threatening with closure. "Alex, tell her."

"I agree with Dawkins, Mags. You look exhausted. I'll sign the discharge papers, get you changed and then take you home." 

Maggie's eyes snapped open at that. "Wait, what?"

Alex grinned. "Yeah, Dr Hamel said I can take you home and then we can come to and from here for your phys. Sound good?"

"Are you kidding? That's brilliant, come on let's go!"

Alex laughed, happy to see Maggie be excited after a while. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Then let's get going, Sawyer."

 

"To the batmobile, Danvers."


	19. Work Too Much

Alex and Maggie made the choice to spend the night at Kara and Lena's home, both deciding they were too tired to move their suitcases back home. The journey from the hospital hadn't been an emotional one, they'd be back the next day. Still, leaving the place was wonderful for Maggie. Although she was half asleep when Alex wheeled her out on her chair, the breath of fresh air was something she was grateful for.   
Maggie had definitely woken up a little more after her nap in Lena's car, also happy to be in her own clothes again. Alex had pulled out a loose t-shirt, paired with jeans and Maggie's favourite leather jacket. The photo album and the camera had also accompanied them, as had the lack of parents. Neither Alex nor Maggie had heard from Oscar, nor anyone else that day aside from Lena. Gem had had her medical testing, her family history checked out to make sure Maggie wouldn't have anything else to worry about. Allison was still on hiatus.  
Alex and Maggie had been back for about an hour when Lena arrived home with Kara and Beth in tow. Lena was looking a little more kept together now, her hair tied back into its usual tight bun and the normal Luthor formal wear had returned. Maggie smiled, contented to see her family return. 

"Evening." She greeted. 

Kara's face broke into a happy smile. "Maggie! You're back!" The superhero rushed forward, squeezing Maggie tightly, making her wince in pain. "Sorry, sorry!"

Maggie laughed it off. "No worries, it's good to see you too Little Danvers." She poked Kara's forehead dent playfully. 

"Rao, I've missed that." The blonde sighed contentedly. "Where's food?"

"In here, sweetheart!" Gem called out from the kitchen, making Kara's ears perk up with interest. The Kryptonian was there in seconds. 

Beth exhaled loudly, her long dark hair a little out of place and scruffy. She ran a hand through it as she went to sit next to her sister on the couch, but she was stopped by Lena. "Those couches cost three grand each, shower first."

It earned a chuckle from the younger Sawyer, but she complied, walking upstairs tiredly. Lena then flopped rather ungracefully onto the sofa opposite Alex and Maggie. Alex had Maggie's head resting on her stomach, and the rest of her body lying on top of Alex's, whilst she was propped up against the arm. 

"Rough day, Luthor?" Maggie teased. 

Lena sighed, resting her head back to stare up at the ceiling. She was smiling. "You could say that." She mumbled with another dreamy sigh.

Maggie frowned, angling her head to look up at Alex, who returned a shrug. Maggie focused back onto the strangely-behaved Lena. "I know we're hot Little Luthor, but don't have an orgasm."

Lena spluttered into laughter, a big smile coming to her face. "Wow, I preferred it when you were in hospital." She smirked. 

Maggie raised an eyebrow, it was usually a lot harder than that to get a proper laugh out of Lena. She looked up at Alex, who shrugged again. "Why don't you put a movie on, Mags?" She suggested sleepily. "Kara's got thousands."

"Choose for me?" Maggie murmured, glancing down at her legs. 

Alex yawned, but nodded, carefully prying herself away from her half-mobile fiancee. "Action movie?"

"You know me so well." 

"Seriously, what is wrong with a rom-com?" Kara yelled from the kitchen, making Lena laugh. The dark-haired woman smiled thoughtfully before standing up as Alex slid a movie into its slot.

"I'm going to get changed, back in a moment." 

Maggie just nodded and watched her walk up the stairs slowly, noticing how her fingers pulled at the hem of her shirt, tugging it downwards. "Something's not right with Lena, babe." She said quietly. 

Alex sat back on her haunches, catching a glimpse of Lena disappearing upstairs. "She looked better than she did when I saw her earlier."

"What?"

"Yeah, she looked all pale and creepy, like she'd been running or something." Alex remarked, another crinkle forming across her forehead. 

"Does Kara know anything?"

Alex opened her mouth to reply but Kara's blonde head suddenly appeared around the door. "Alex, can I talk to you for a moment?" She said it with such serious quietness that it had Alex by her side in seconds.

"You okay, Kara?" Maggie asked softly as the Kryptonian emerged from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Alex." 

Alex touched her little sister's arm comfortingly. "C'mon Kar, let's go over here." The redhead nodded to Maggie, thanking her for caring with her eyes, before leading Kara away down the hallway. Maggie turned her attention to the DVD.

Kara leaned against the wall and Alex did the same. Her sister had tucked her arms up against her chest, something she only ever did when she was concerned. Her glasses were pushed right up against her face as she couldn't meet Alex's eye. 

"What's the matter?" Alex said as gently as she could. 

"I heard you and Maggie talking...about Lena." She whispered. 

 

"Oh."

"I'm worried about her. She's been really weird lately, like she keeps skipping work. She doesn't tell Sam either, Alex."

That made Alex raise her eyebrows. If Lena Luthor was anything, organised was the top of her list. There was no way she'd skip work without asking Sam to cover for her. Alex brought Kara into a little hug. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Kara exhaled. "No, I'll do it. You said you saw her at the hospital today?"

Alex nodded, feeling a little angry that Lena still hadn't told Kara about her visit. It was only food poisoning. "She said it was food poisoning, although she didn't look well." 

Kara nodded in return. "I'll talk to her about it."

"Let me know if you need anything, I'm always here for you Kara. I know I've been a bit of a bitch recently, and I haven't looked after you how I should have. I've been a bad sister, I'm sorry." Alex said heartily.

Kara exhaled and shook her head, smiling. "You don't have to be sorry, Alex. You've got the love of your life to look after, you don't need to worry about me. We look after each other, remember?"

"And our fiancees." Alex grinned.

Kara laughed. "And our fiancees." She agreed.

The sisters stood in a tight hug for a few moments, just appreciating each other in their arms. They weren't there long when a yell came from the kitchen. 

"Food is ready!" 

Kara had abandoned Alex in seconds, bolting for the kitchen and Gem's cooking. The agent couldn't help but laugh.

 

+

Dinner was eaten in a somewhat warm tension. Alex noticed how Kara didn't curl up as close to Lena as she normally did, and Lena seemed to notice too. Flickers of hurt haunted the CEO's face as her fingers tugged at the hems of her baby blue pajama top. Gem chattered away happily, discussing the doctor who performed the medical testing on her. Beth and Maggie listened quietly, content to just see each other.  
It was eaten in around half an hour or so, and ended with Gem making the announcement she was going to bed, having worn herself out talking about how the doctor looked like Eric Dane. Beth shoved the plates into the dishwasher before the rest of the party flopped back onto the sofa with Maggie and resumed the film.   
When Lena made puppy pouty faces at Kara, the blonde rolled her eyes and melted. That was her thing. Kara rested her head on Lena's lap, letting the dark-haired woman tangle her delicate fingers into her blonde hair. Alex smiled, happy to see her sister be content and safe. She was still a little angry at Lena but right now, that wasn't important. What was important was the little lady that laid on her own stomach, Maggie. The top of her head was currently just tucked an inch under Alex's chin, her newly washed hair smelling of lavender and honey. Maggie was warm and squishy, just the way Alex loved it, although she was very careful to hold her close in fear of hurting her. 

"I love you." Alex whispered, planting a kiss on Maggie's head.

"I love you too." Maggie replied, her eyes still on the film. Alex chuckled, she couldn't blame her. Maggie hadn't seen a film in over a week, Alex couldn't imagine the boredom. 

Out the corner of her eye, Alex could see something unusual. Kara kept fidgeting. She never fidgeted when they watched films, unless she was frightened and Alex knew that she wasn't. With Lena's fingers in her hair, Kara would never budge a muscle. Something was irritating her. The blonde sat up, squinting around. 

"Kara?" Beth asked curiously, also noticing the superhero's strange behaviour from her armchair. "Are you okay?"

Kara looked around, standing up. She paced the living room in silence, pausing in places before walking around again. Whenever she heard someone open their mouth to question what she was doing, Kara would hold up a hand to silence them. Finally, after what felt like forever of Alex watching her sister float around the living room, Kara spoke.

"What's that noise?"

Lena paused the movie and frowned. "You're going to have to be more specific." 

"There's a thumping noise, it's like really really quiet." Kara replied, looking out the window at the pitch black.

Everyone exchanged a confused look with each other. Maggie tried to sit up a little. "Are you sure it's not just our heartbeats? Mine's a little weaker but it's just as good."

Kara shrugged, pushing her glasses. "It could be, you're right." But then she noticed Lena's expression. 

Lena was the only one who wasn't looking at Kara, her eyes had drifted over towards the mantel place. They were looking longingly at the pictures hung above them, her fingers still pulling at her shirt wistfully. Maggie was taking this all in, and smiled. She knew. 

 

Unfortunately the others didn't.

Alex and Beth were exchanging worried glances, often flicking their gazes over to Lena. Kara looked frightened. The blonde sat down in front of Lena hurriedly, taking her hand in her own. 

"Lena?" She asked, encouraging Lena's eyes to meet with her own. "What's that noise?"

Lena finally looked to Kara, and a smile reached her features. "It's a heartbeat, Kara."

Kara looked to Maggie, who's eyes softened at the contact. "Maggie's heartbeat?" The superhero shook her head. "I don't get it."

Lena rolled her eyes, chuckling. She took both of Kara's hands in her own and brought them underneath her pajama shirt to rest on her pale stomach. The baby blues scrunched up for a second before widening and her jaw dropped. Kara's entire face lit up. 

"You...you m-mean it?" 

The couple's eyes brimmed with tears as Lena nodded furiously. Their foreheads rested together as tears flowed down their cheeks. Maggie whooped, although it hurt her side. Beth clapped excitedly, although the penny still hadn't dropped for Alex.

"What's going on?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maggie elbowed Alex's side, laughing loudly. Her smile fell when Alex's other eyebrow popped. "Oh come on, Danvers, open your eyes! Lena's pregnant!"

"What!" Alex's entire face slacked in amazement. "No way!"

Maggie sat up to allow her fiancee to leap up and grab her best friend in a tight hug. Kara's hand was immediately on Alex's shoulder, pulling her back gently but firmly. 

"Careful, don't hurt her." The Kryptonian muttered protectively, although her smile could've lit up a dead sun. 

"Kara, you're gonna be a mom! You're gonna be a mom! I didn't even know you two were trying!" Alex exclaimed, ignoring her sister's reprimand, and hugging her tightly.

"We wanted to keep it a secret." Kara said with a smile, but then started bouncing up and down. "We're gonna be moms, we're gonna be moms!"

Lena laughed at the Danvers' sisters enthusiams. "Indeed. I'm sorry I've been sneaking away, love, I wanted to make sure."

Happy tears were flowing down their faces, and the Sawyer sisters could only watch with happiness. Beth stood up, brushing her hands on her jeans. 

"I, um..." Beth couldn't finish as she was smiling and blushing so much. "I need to call someone."

Maggie threw her head back contentedly, all pain in her midriff and leg forgotten. "You go get the girl!" She yelled joyously as her sister ran off upstairs. 

Maggie felt drunk off of love as she watched her family, jumping up and down with joy. She wished more than nothing to get up and dance with them, thankfully, something Alex noticed. The redhead broke contact with her sisters before joining with Maggie. Alex leaned between Maggie's legs, resting her elbows on the top of her thighs and resting her head in her hands. 

"Hey, Auntie Mags." She smiled, giggling giddily. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Hey, Auntie Alex." She greeted with a smirk. "That's got a good ring to it."

"So does Mom." Alex countered.

"I'm not gonna be a mom!" Maggie protested, leaving Alex with a terrified look on her face. But Maggie just winked and leaned closer to Alex's face. "I want to be a momma."

Alex's face relaxed and she kissed Maggie passionately. "Soon?"

Maggie smiled, falling deeper in love with Alex everyday. "Sooner than you can say." She mumbled. "I promise."

The way Alex's face lit up made Maggie's world burst with colour. The pair were interrupted by Lena's hand on Alex's shoulder. "Do you guys mind if I sit down?"

"You haven't swallowed a planet yet Luthor." Maggie joked but let Alex mover her sideways. Kara helped Lena sit down, earning an eye roll from her girlfriend. Lena sat down beside Maggie whilst Alex and Kara started making excited decisions. "I can't believe you, Little Luthor."

Lena chuckled. "Turns out Kara can keep a secret."

Maggie's laugh reached her dimples with almost no effort. "Yeah, amazingly. But you're gonna be a mom, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you." She hugged Lena very carefully, seeing as they were both in precarious situations. "You and Kara are gonna be great parents."

Lena's eyes sparkled. "Nobody's ever said that before. Not even the nurses. Not with this 'Luthor' name hanging over me."

Maggie nudged her friend's arm, and nodded over to Kara. "Then perhaps you should change that."

Lena followed Maggie's gaze to see her girlfriend dancing around ecstatically, yelping with excitement loudly. She chuckled. "Danvers-Luthor isn't a bad surname."

"Neither is Luthor-Danvers." Maggie added. 

Lena laughed again. "Kara wants to enforce her real surname into it, although we'd have a hard time explaining that to the press. Perhaps we'll just keep that part to ourselves." She looked down with a thoughtful look on her face. "Kara Luthor Zor-El is what she wants."

Maggie looked to Kara and sounded the name out in her head. It sounded beautiful. It made her think of the surname she and Alex would share in only a few months. Alex Danvers-Sawyer. Or Sawyer-Danvers would be good too, she shrugged to herself. Either way, Maggie loved it. "I think it's a great name, Little Luthor." The brunette remarked. 

Lena sighed, her happy nature seemingly sapping away. "I can't believe she wants to drop Danvers." She looked down at her hands. "I feel like I'm putting a burden on her. It's bad enough I got dumped with the Luthor name as a child."

Lena felt a hand on her arm as Maggie shuffled herself to place it there. The detective winced in pain, but rode through it. She was getting used to that. "Don't be silly, Lena. Kara wants your surname because she loves the shit out of you and is prouder than paint. Trust me when I say this, when I say Luthor, the rest of the world believes you're a maniac. Kara is proud to have that surname, it's no burden for her." Maggie assured confidently. Lena just nodded. Maggie lifted her chin with a cheeky wink. "How long until you propose?"

That brought the grin back to the Luthor's face. She took a sip of her water, glancing at Kara as she did so. The blonde was too busy giggling with her sister to hear the conversation. Lena looked to Maggie. "Three days."

Maggie raised a knowing eyebrow. "Make it special. I never want to hear the end of it." 

The two were interrupted as Kara came forward, the biggest smile written on her features. She sat down on the sofa, curling her head beside Lena. Alex did the same and cuddled Maggie back into her and placing a kiss on her cheek, nuzzling her chin into the crook of her warm neck. Kara intertwined her hand with Lena's, placing a kiss to her girlfriend's stomach. 

"I love you, little one." She whispered, then turned her baby blues to Lena's sparkling emeralds. "I love you too."

Lena returned a strong kiss on the mouth, assuring Kara of her own feelings. Maggie softened as Alex rubbed her thumb over the palm of her hand. "So, when were you two going to tell us you were trying for a baby?"

"Kara wanted a baby, I didn't want her to keep pouting at me. So, here we are." Lena joked. "We wanted to tell you when we tried for the first time."

Alex stiffened. "The first time...?"

Sudden looks of extreme pain washed over Lena and Kara's faces, and they both looked to their intertwined fingers. Alex didn't miss how they both squeezed each other for comfort. Maggie had frozen in her place underneath Alex's arms, gripping them tighter. Kara rose her head slowly, almost as if she was ashamed. Her bright eyes had seemingly dulled, as if a raincloud had blocked the beauty in them.   
"Remember that day I came over to yours and ate all the ice cream, even the vegan?" She uttered. When Alex nodded, Kara took a shuddering breath and continued. "That was the first time we tried."

 

Alex recalled the memory well. She'd arrived back from work to find a furious Maggie hammering on the door to their apartment. Kara had locked both Alex and Maggie out of their own apartment and eaten all their ice cream, back to back. The blonde had sobbed and sobbed for hours, unwilling to let her sister or anyone else in. Alex had finally resorted to breaking down her favourite door, resulting in needing a new one (again). No matter how much the redhead had pleaded and coaxed, Kara would not tell her what was wrong, just that people are not born happy. And that some people are not born at all. 

Kara looked to Lena sadly, the agony was so evident in her eyes. Alex hadn't seen Kara this distraught since they'd attended a Kari Jobe concert when they were teenagers and Kara hadn't heard Earth music before. Lena stared at her lap, her green eyes dim and dulled. 

"I had a miscarriage. It was my fault, I worked too much-" Lena began, her voice trembling. 

That's when Kara held Lena's face, a little rougher than she meant to. Her eyes remained glued to her girlfriend's. "Don't you ever say that." She mumbled.

Lena didn't argue, she just nodded, and let her forehead rest against Kara's. Alex and Maggie watched the scene unfold in front of them, their hearts breaking. Alex wanted nothing more than to hold her sister, but Maggie held her back and nodded at their sister. 

"Let them be." She whispered so quietly even Kara wouldn't have heard her. 

Alex sat back, relaxing into the sofa. As she watched her sister closely, it hit her. As much as they loved each other, Alex and Kara didn't actually need each other anymore. It didn't mean they didn't want each other, but they didn't necessarily rely on each other as much as they used to. And that was fine. Alex was Kara's protector, but Lena kept her safe. The redhead could see how grounded and level-headed her sister was around Lena, something she never thought the dorky teenager ten years ago would've ever been.  
Alex looked down at Maggie, just admiring her. The little brunette had closed her eyes, although her right hand was stretched out, hanging off the end of the sofa. Kara was holding it. Alex smiled. It was only a small gesture but it was beautiful, the love brimming through each other's contact was something Alex would never be able to figure out.   
It was when Maggie's phone rang that everyone was pulled back into reality. Alex fished it out of Maggie's back pocket and handed it to her fiancee. Maggie studied it for a second before answering. 

"Beth? What's the matter?"

 

"It's Dad. He's in the hospital."


	20. End of A Sawyer

Maggie made Alex push her wheelchair so fast that Alex thought if she stopped too suddenly, she'd send the little detective spinning out of it. They almost laughed when they found out the room Oscar was in. It was Maggie's. Alex looked down at Maggie and grimaced. She looked exhausted. 

"Maggie..." She began. "Maybe it's best we take you home."

"No, Alex. I want to know what happened." Maggie replied defiantly, although her eyes were drooping every five seconds and her side was throbbing in pain. "Where's Beth?"

As if on cue, the door opened and Beth stepped outside, nearly tripping over Maggie's chair. Her face was darker than a night's storm. Maggie was immediately trying to get up and out of her chair. Beth put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down gently. 

"What happened?" Alex asked before Maggie could. 

"Um, Mom rang me and said that....he'd, uh, collapsed when they were out for a walk. She's in there now." Beth explained, wiping her nose on her sleeve. 

Alex took a silent breath, shuddering. Guilt washed over her like a tidal wave, she'd almost completely forgotten about Oscar's cancer. The worry on Maggie and Beth's face was evident - they were terrified for their father. That warmed Alex's heart, seeing that after all he'd done, they still loved him. 

"Alex, take me inside please." Maggie said quietly. 

Alex didn't argue, nodding to Beth to open the door. She wheeled Maggie in carefully, wary to not catch the wheels on the door frame. Oscar was sat up in his bed when they entered. His sight was a shock to say the least. In the past two days, Oscar Sawyer had gone from hardened law officer to frail old man. The bags under his eyes they could start charging, his cheeks had sunken, making him look almost like a skeleton. His grey scruff had been shaved, exposing the droopy chin underneath. A dead man looked back at his daughters.

"Hola, pequeno." He greeted with an exhausted smile. 

A genuine smile lit up Maggie's features although it was creased with worry and sleep. Beth nodded her return. Alison was sat on the sofa, a cup of tea in her hands. Nobody had seen her in a while, but she looked pretty much the same, maybe a little more tired. The icy look of disgust was still present, although Kara and Lena were not. 

"Good evening." Alex said politely, although she wanted to bite her own tongue off the moment she opened her mouth. 

Allison stood up and just walked over to Beth, hugging her awkwardly. The brunette froze, standing there in uncomfortable silence. "It's good to see you, sweetie." Allison murmured. 

"Yeah...hi." Beth replied meekly, keeping herself near Alex and Maggie as her mother let her go. Alison ignored Maggie.

"Your papi is ill." She stated, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. 

Maggie's jaw clenched as she lifted her arm up. Alex took her cue and pulled the arm over her shoulders, helping Maggie up gently and sitting her onto the bed. Beth sat next to her with her hand on her sister's back to help keep her steady. Allison returned to the sofa, watching her family warily. Alex kept herself at a safe distance on the foot of the bed.

Maggie took hold of Oscar's hand gently, letting his aged fingers hold hers. Her chocolate brown eyes met his. "Hola, papi." She whispered. 

Oscar's smile was so frail, it only tugged the corner of his lips. His sunken eyes blinked heavily and slowly, almost as if it hurt to do so. Maggie inspected his face, noticing the blue tinge to his lips and the faded bruises on his cheeks. 

"Papi? What's the matter?" Maggie asked so softly, it was as if she were disturbing a sleeping child. 

Oscar Sawyer's mournful eyes dragged themselves to look at Alex. He offered a tiny nod, to which Alex looked away shamefully. When Oscar opened his mouth to speak, Gem suddenly entered quietly. She slipped in so silently that Alex barely noticed her, although she didn't miss the curt nod exchanged between her and Allison. 

"Ah, Margarita. I'm afraid...it's not so easy to say." He muttered sadly. "More of, explains itself." Oscar gestured to his chest area.

The two women glanced up and down Oscar's body, almost as if they were scanning it like Supergirl. Beth beat Maggie to the jump. "You've got cancer."

Maggie's face paled, and her mouth hung open slightly. Beth went crestfallen as Oscar whispered a confirmation. "I didn't expect to go quite so quickly." 

That's when Maggie held her father's arm in a blood brother grip, leaning forward closer to his face. "You're not dying, papi. You're the strongest of us all." She said with determination in her eyes. "I know what I said before, about wanting you to leave. But not like this. I meant go back to Nebraska, not the light above."

Oscar chuckled, but Maggie could feel his grip tightening a little. Everyone just watched them sit there, their stares like an unending face off. It was a dare between them, Beth knew that. They'd always played it. The stare off until someone blinked or looked away. Allison took a sip of her tea. 

"He collapsed in the park, said his arm felt funny." She mumbled, looking out the window. 

Alex raised an eyebrow, her brain immediately scanning for medical diagnosis. The bruises, the tiredness, the lack of movement in the rest of him. It clicked in Alex's mind in seconds. "Stroke." She muttered under her breath.

"Cuts the four months down to none, don't you think Alexandra?" Oscar hummed. Alex tightened her lips and looked away again, moving herself over to the window. 

"You're not dying, papi." Maggie declared, although she could feel her younger sister's hand on her shoulder, she shrugged her off. "You'll be fine. Mom will help you, right mom? And Auntie Gemma." 

"Maggie..." Gem started.

"No." Maggie spat sharply. "He's fine. He's going to be fine."

"He's dying, Maggie." Beth stated angrily, losing her temper slightly. 

The sadness in Maggie's eyes as she sighed deeply tore Alex's heart in two. The little detective met contact with her baby sister, overwhelmed with hurt. "You knew." Oscar seemed as equally surprised when Beth nodded.

"I figured it out. The old papi would have never have come back here for you." She said with half a shrug. 

Oscar's face seemed to droop but he nodded it off. Perhaps he agreed, Alex reckoned. Maggie sniffed, dragging her arm across her nose. "You came here to say goodbye?"

"I came here to make amends." Oscar corrected weakly. Maggie coughed slightly, before placing the gentlest of kisses to her father's forehead. "I don't expect your forgiveness, Margarita. I just want you to know...you are loved."

The whisper of a smile met Maggie's features. The bond between the little detective and her father albeit extremely strained, was not breakable. Oscar held his daughter's hand with as much strength as he had left. 

"I love you, Maggie." He uttered. "I always have, even after...that time." 

Maggie's smile grew. "I love you, papi."

"And me." Beth added quietly, taking hold of her father's other hand. 

Oscar smiled at that. It was sad and final. Allison stood up and walked over to her husband. "Si tienes que morir cariño."

"Entonces preferiría que me mataras." Oscar sighed, the weakest of laughs gurgling in his throat. It ended in pained coughes. "I wish we could've said more to each other, you and I." He told his daughter.   
Beth squeezed his hand. "Let go, Dad."

Gem came to stand with her hand on Maggie's shoulder. The brunette watched as the final spark of light flicker and fade in her father's eyes. With a final flutter of his graceful, long eyelashes, his eyes closed and didn't open again. A last sigh escaped his lips as the flatline of the heart monitor drowned out his words. Maggie never heard them. Alison turned the machine off, exhaling deeply. Maggie still had her fingers laced with her father's when he died. 

"Mom-" Beth tried. 

"Get out."

Maggie let go of Oscar's hand. "I'm already going. Gem, can you help me please?"

"Of course sweetie." Gem rushed to the wheelchair, helping her niece into it. When she tried to roll her back, Maggie placed her hands on the wheels firmly, staring her mother out. Alex had never seen such hatred in her fiancee's eyes. 

Allison opened her mouth to speak but Maggie beat her to it. "I hate you, and I never want to see you again."

That's when Gem took her cue to wheel Maggie out of the hospital room, leaving Allison alone with Oscar as the others followed. Alex reached out to put a comforting hand in Maggie's, but the brunette pulled it away.

"Get off of me!" She spat angrily. "I want to go home."

Alex sighed. "Maggie..."

"I want to go home." Maggie replied abruptly, folding her arms like a child.

"She's just upset." Beth assured her friend. "Come on, let's get home. We can come back in the morning."

Gem nodded and walked Maggie down the corridor. Beth held Alex back. That's when the redhead saw the tears in her eyes, and grabbed her in a strong hug, letting the little agent sob into her chest.

"Hey, it's okay. It's alright. Just let it out, yeah?" Alex soothed as Beth took a shuddering gasp. 

As Beth cried into Alex's clothing, a familiar face suddenly came around the corner clutching two coffee cups carefully. In fact, she was so concentrated on the coffee - her tongue was sticking out - that she almost didn't notice the crying agent in front of her.

"Oh shi- Beth?" 

Alex was hastily given the coffee cups as Beth transferred herself from the redhead's arms to Bella's comforting ones. The taller agent - now with lilac hair instead of red - enveloped herself around Beth's tiny frame, holding her tightly. "Hey, I've got you. I only went to grab coffee, what's up?"

Alex set the coffee down on a ledge nearby, satisfied that Bella was looking after her sister. With a nod, she sprinted after Gem and Maggie. 

+

Maggie didn't say a word to anyone on the drive home. She didn't even say thank you when Kara came out of the house and flew her up to her bedroom so Maggie didn't have to hassle with the wheelchair. She didn't say a word when Alex joined her only moments later. Alex knew she wasn't asleep but she also knew she wasn't crying. Her breathing wasn't right for crying.

"Maggie, do you want to talk?"

There was a long silence before the quietest of mumbles floated over to Alex's side of the bed. "No."

Alex sat up, pulling the duvet back and got out of bed. She flicked the light on and padded over to the bed. Maggie groaned, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this. Using her elbow, she pushed herself into an upwards position. Alex sat beside her, balling the duvet up in her fists. 

"You're allowed to cry, Mags. You're not letting yourself feel anything, you're just bottling it up and making bad decisions. I want to-"

"You had one, Alex." 

Alex's words were still on her tongue when she was interrupted. Her eyes widened as she stared at Maggie, she knew those words all too well. Everything stuck in her throat and Alex swore, her heart stopped beating. Maggie wouldn't look at her, only the pitch black of outside. She'd set her jaw so that her tongue had tucked itself in between her lips and her lower teeth. Tears flickered in her eyes, welling up and blurring the vision. 

"Maggie, I'm-"

Maggie waved Alex's protest down. "You know my rule, Alex."

"I don't understand. Talk to me, please." Alex pleaded, knowing where the conversation was leading. "Mags, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"How long did you know?" Maggie asked calmly, although she could feel her bottom lip beginning to wobble. 

Alex took a breath. "Three days. He told me he only had a few more months to go and not to tell you-"

"You knew for three days." Maggie counted on her fingers, clicking her tongue and rolling her eyes. "You've lied to me, for three days."

"To protect you, yes." Alex said boldly. It was the wrong thing to say. Maggie snapped. 

Her head turned so quickly that her hair flew around her shoulders. "To protect me, from what, exactly?" She spat, gesturing with her hand. The frustration of not being able to get up and smash something in anger was getting to her. "To protect me from my father, dying? I don't need your protection, Alex! What could possibly prepare me for this?"

"He told me not to tell you." Alex said as calmly as she could, although she just wanted to break down and sob.

"So you chose his side?" Maggie reached shouting point, something she never did to Alex. "You chose the guy who abandoned me on the side of the road at fourteen years old - fourteen - over the woman who has nothing but love and adoration for you!"

"Maggie, where is all of this coming from?" Alex tried. "This isn't just about your dad. Tell me what's the matter?"

"Stop it. Just, stop doing that. Why didn't you....fucking...tell me?" Maggie let out with a short, shuddering breath. "We don't lie to each other, Alex. We've agreed on this. I lied to you once, never again, and yeah I bet that hurt. When you lied to me I figured you just wanted to get back at me-"

"I would never hurt you, Maggie." 

Maggie was at a loss for words a few moments, her lip quivering in fear. She took a deep inhale, and sighed. "You lied to me, Alex. My father is dead. He wanted to make his peace, and now he's dead. He didn't even tell me he was sick. My father has been dead for three hours and he died the same liar he's always been. I used to think, you know, he was always out for himself. That, he only kept the lying for himself. But I was wrong." She scoffed, shaking her head down at her feet. "No, turns out, he makes sure everyone close to his intended victim knows as well. My sister, my mother, even my fucking fiancée. You know, for a minute, I thought my life was starting to work out. I thought that maybe somebody loved me enough to stay by my side..." Maggie drifted off into tears. 

When Alex didn't reply, Maggie looked at her. It was like a dark cloud had come over the redhead's eyes. Alex stared at her hands, her eyes had such a rage in them, she might as well of had laser vision.  
"How can you say that? After everything we've been through, how can you even think like that?" Alex mumbled quietly. She stood up slowly, and without a word, retrieved a spare pillow and blanket from the closet. When Alex turned back to Maggie, the pain in her features was undeniable. Her arms were folded, hugging the blanket and pillow tightly to her body, as if she might never let go. Her chin was half-buried into them, to hide her wobbling lips. Those big brown eyes couldn't face it. They held unchallenged agonies, as if a knife had been slashed through them. The redhead sighed again. 

"I'll be on the sofa."

The silence as Alex left was deafening. It was like an entire planet exploding, but nobody could hear the screams of its dying people. Only to watch on in terror, and do nothing. Because that's what they did. As Alex walked out of the bedroom, neither her nor Maggie did anything. Their brains scanned back to happy memories. Alex thought of the first time Maggie had taken her to a vegan café, as she pulled a glass of water out of the kitchen. Maggie thought of when Alex used to wake her up by tucking her chin into her neck, as she curled up under the covers. They thought of talking about the clouds in the sky, as they both fell asleep. Alone. 

 

+

"Kara, stop it. Just leave them alone." Lena said grumpily. She ran a sleepy hand through her mussed hair. "Let them work it out in the morning."

Kara's head had been rested against the door since the shouting had woken her up, and now that she'd heard Alex closing the door quietly, nothing was going to stop her from going to comfort her sister. Apart from a tired Lena Luthor. 

"But what if this is the repeat of the wedding, Lena?" Kara whispered, a hint of urgency in her voice. "What if Alex goes on another massive bender?"

"A drinking problem and a hookup is not a massive bender, sweetie." Lena assured, pulling her blanket up a little. 

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Then what is?"

The two held a stare for a few seconds before Lena shrugged it off. "God, I wish I was allowed a drink."

Kara chuckled, although the previous comment had rattled her a little. The blonde padded over to her girlfriend and laid her head on the other woman's legs. "You wouldn't change it for the world."

"Nine months of getting pampered by you? Yeah, you're right." Lena grinned, running her fingers through Kara's hair. "But I going to miss the work. Think how much I'm going to get done from home."

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'm not letting you wear your high heels. I'll burn them if I have to." She pointed to her eyes. "I've got laser vision."

Lena smirked and pointed to the small hole above their bed. "Yes, I know." She giggled. "I'm still very proud of that."

Kara blushed. "You're never going to let me forget that are you?" 

"What, the day I screwed Supergirl so hard that she not only burned a hole in my ceiling with her laser eyes, but also blew out her powers, rendering her human for three whole days? No, I'm never letting you forget tha-"

"Ssh!" Kara whisper-shouted, holding up a finger.

Lena stared at the blonde for a moment, before scoffing. "You did not just shush me-"

"I love you, but shut up a minute." Kara whispered again, as Lena realised her mistake. Kara was listening for something, more intently than she usually did. 

Kara lay there for about three seconds before her eyes snapped open and grief seemed to wash over her face. The Kryptonian sat up abruptly. "I need to go." 

"What's the matter? Is National City in danger?" Lena asked urgently, always eager to help. Kara shook her head, the Danvers crinkle in full effect, and stood up. Lena frowned. "What is it?"

Kara looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend, a tear dribbling down her cheek. Her hand twisted the doorknob of their bedroom door. 

 

"She's crying."


	21. Frosted Waters

Alex woke up in her sister's arms.   
Nothing more needed to be said. The two hadn't spoken words since Kara had wrapped herself around Alex's sobbing figure. Just sat there in the darkness. Kara hadn't minded, she never had and never would. The blonde had the little redhead tucked into her arms, her head resting on her sister's shoulder. When Alex stirred, so did she. 

"What time is it?" Alex yawned. 

"Half eleven." Kara replied dozily. 

Alex stiffened. "Oh shit, I've missed Maggie's physiotherapy. I need to help her out of bed-"

"Gem took her for her therapy. Said she didn't want to disturb you." Kara stated, stretching her arms out. "Come on, we've got work to do."

Alex felt a tear tickle her eye. Did Maggie hate her that much? Kara noticed how her sister froze, and was by her side again. "Just give her some space, yeah?" She tried. "Perhaps a little DEO mission will take your mind off things?" 

Alex thought for a moment and sighed. She nodded. "Back soon enough for Maggie?"

Kara grinned. "I promise."

+++

J'onn smiled brightly when he saw Special Agent Alex Danvers striding into the DEO. Her dark red hair, which was growing out more and more, was pulled back into a tight ponytail. The sleek black DEO uniform felt like home to her, even more so she felt so crap. As she stalked to the grand meeting table, she was welcomed with open arms. Several of them. 

"My favourite agent!" Winn yelped happily, giving Alex a hug. Alex chuckled and shrugged him off. 

"Hi, Winn." 

Alex barely took a breath before she was enveloped in crushing arms again, and for once, it wasn't Kara. J'onn hugged his favourite agent tightly. "It's good to see you again, Alex." He said gently. "You alright?"

Alex's smile faltered over J'onn's shoulder. "It's good to see you too, sir." She said with a murmur. "What have I missed?"

J'onn pulled out of the hug, and nodded with satisfaction. His daughter still had her fire for action. He turned to the table, leaning on it with the palm of his hands. Alex went to her sister's side beside J'onn, offering a nod to Mon-El. The Daxamite had changed over the past year. Gone was the douchy asshole, and gone was the wounded warrior from another time. Stood in his place was a valid member of the team, albeit sometimes a little hot-headed but more tactical than anyone had expected. Even the dark hair was gone, now replaced by dirty blonde fluffy locks. Still, he was often ignored whenever Lena was around. The CEO knew where to hold a grudge. 

Thankfully, he didn't wear his costume anymore. 

"Good to see you again, Alex." He said politely, returning the nod. 

"Thanks." Alex replied, switching her gaze to J'onn. "What's going on?"

"We've discovered Red Kryptonite on the South Side Bank. A lot of it." J'onn reported grimly. 

"Don't even think about it, Supergirl." Alex said quickly, keeping her eye contact with J'onn. She had to fight down a smile when she heard Kara groan behind her. "I'm not having a repeat of the hospital."

Supergirl blushed profusely. "Can we never talk about that again?"

"Focus, guys." Winn instructed, unusually serious. He didn't even crack a smile when Alex nudged Kara playfully. "That's not all." 

Both sisters did as they were told and looked to the table eagerly. Winn tapped a few buttons on his tablet and a 3D image of a warehouse popped up above the table. The tech analyst looked around the table grimly, tapped a couple more buttons and a glowing red source appeared. It shone near the top of the building, glowing out over the city. When it flickered grey every now and again, the entire team noticed. 

"What's that? Why does it keep doing....that?" Supergirl asked curiously. 

"Is something moving in front of it? What could be that close to it?" Mon-El chorused, frowning. 

J'onn looked concerned. "It's CADMUS."

The curiosity in Supergirl was immediately replaced by a look of fury. "Lillian." She spat.

As Supergirl unfolded her arms, Alex immediately put her hand to her sister's chest. "No. You stay here."

"But Alex-"

"I am not having you anywhere near Red Kryptonite." Alex hissed. "I'll take a team and we'll eliminate the threat. Do we know what they're up to?" 

"Winn?" J'onn commanded.

"Sir. We don't know guys, could be anything sketchy. My best bet is they're trying to lure in Supergirl." Winn stated, exchanging worried glances with Supergirl. 

Alex nodded. "I'll take Keaton, Duko and...Sawyer." She commanded. "Keaton's back off suspension right?"

Everyone looked to each other awkwardly, all suddenly avoiding Alex's eye. The redhead frowned, trying to make eye contact with someone, but they all looked away. "What?"

J'onn raised his head, a stormy expression sweeping his features. "Agent Keaton is no longer with us."

"You fired him?"

"He's dead, Alex." Mon-El said bluntly, earning an elbow from Supergirl. "He came back to do a mission in the field and..." He mimicked a small bomb exploding. Kara looked horrified. 

Alex felt weird. She'd only seen the blonde boy a few days ago, drinking in the bar. She'd told him to be safe, to come and visit Maggie. Now he was gone. Alex took a breath and shook her head. "Right, okay. I'll take Imra too then, if she's here." She finished. "Supergirl, come with me."

The others started preparing themselves as Alex took Supergirl aside. "Where's Lena?"

Supergirl's frown was evident. "How many times do I have to tell you, Alex, Lena is not evil!"

Alex rolled her eyes. She loved her sister but she couldn't half be a blonde sometimes. "I was going to ask if she's safe or not." The redhead pointed out. "If this is Lillian, she could be coming for Lena too."

"Oh." Supergirl blushed briefly. "Sorry. She went to the hospital with Maggie and Gem. She's safe." 

"And the baby?" Alex asked, placing her hand on her sister's arm. Alex had only found out about her little niece or nephew a few hours ago and she already felt extremely protective over them. She couldn't imagine how Kara and Lena must be feeling.

Supergirl smiled. "Even safer. I'm not letting Cadmus near them, ever." She said, pride glowing out of her like the sun.

"Baby?" A voice echoed. Alex and Supergirl looked over their shoulders to see Mon-El stood behind them. His lips were slightly parted, obviously surprised but confused too. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

Supergirl shuffled from one foot to another awkwardly, whilst Alex slapped a hand to her face. "Super hearing." She groaned, pinching her nose. "Not a word, Mon-El."

"But I don't get it. What baby? Where?"

Alex slammed a hand over the Daxamite's mouth but it was too late. Winn and J'onn were walking over, much to Supergirl's annoyance. "I heard something about a baby, what's going on?" J'onn asked.  
"Is there a baby in the warehouse? I don't see it on my screen." Winn frowned at his tablet, punching at it with his thumbs.

Everyone looked at Winn. He was being serious. Supergirl sighed. "Where's Imra? She should be here. So should Brainy." 

"We're here!" A familiar British accent called. Imra and Brainiac Five came rushing in, noticing the team was all huddled in a circle. They matched their looks of confusion to the rest, upon noticing the situation. "What's going on?"

Alex felt Supergirl squeeze on her hand nervously, and returned it. She must be nervous. Supergirl took a breath before smiling. 

"Lena's pregnant." She announced quietly.

Winn spluttered into laughter, holding his stomach. Supergirl's smile dropped, as the others looked to each other, confused. When Winn realised nobody else was laughing, he coughed. "Wait, what? How?" 

Alex rolled her eyes. "How do you think, genius?"

You could practically hear the cogs in Winn's brain whirring before the lightbulb finally flickered into life. "Oh! Gross! But, um, yay?" He attempted, making Supergirl laugh.

The laugh seemed to relax the rest of the team as they all broke out into smiles. J'onn was first to embrace his daughter, making Alex chuckle. "Looks like you're gonna be Space Grandpa now." She teased.

"You bet I am. Words cannot say how happy I am for you, Kara." J'onn said gently, making Supergirl hug him tighter. 

Winn looked terrified, but pleased at the same time. Alex expected nothing less. Brainy still looked confused, possibly as to how Lena was pregnant. Imra would tell him in sordid detail later, once she'd calmed down from her excited smiles. Even Mon-El was smiling. He stepped forward and patted his friend's shoulder. 

"I'm pleased for you, Kara." He said.

Supergirl turned to him, and took a moment before smiling happily. "Thank you...Mon-El." She said softly.

Alex saw the moment of understanding between the two, and a for a second, she felt all the hurt of last night come flooding back. Just for a second, Alex remembered Maggie. She wanted her to look at her like that again, a complete understanding between them. Knowing where they were both at, and being totally comfortable about it. 

"I hate to break up the happy situation, but there is still Red Kryptonite on the loose." J'onn said, although a giddy Space Dad grin was still all over his face.

Alex nodded numbly, trying to hide the pricking of tears in her eyes. "Right, yeah. Let's go. Imra, with me. Humvee in five minutes."

As Alex went to leave, Supergirl held her arm in place. "It's okay, Alex. I'm here, anything you need, I'm here." She whispered.

Alex nodded. "Thanks." 

Supergirl let go of her sister and watched as she left with Imra following close to her. Alex didn't know it, but the moment Kara had touched her sister's arm, she had felt every heartbreak Alex did.   
And by Rao, did it hurt. 

++

Maggie cried out in pain as she fell again, her knees making contact with the linoleum floor. Dawkins was picking her up again in seconds. "Come on, Maggie, it's alright."

"I'm fine!" Maggie yelled angrily. "It's fucking useless." 

"Maggie Sawyer, if I hear you say that one more time, I swear to Rao, I will call Kara down here." Lena said with disapproval, sat in a chair opposite the detective, her arms folded. 

Lena had been sat watching Maggie's physiotherapy session for twenty minutes and so far, was not impressed. Maggie was already in a bad mood, and her third stumble was making her more and more unbearable. 

"Get up. You can do it." Lena instructed. Her emerald green eyes could sense the nervousness she was influencing onto Dawkins, but the nurse worked for her, and she would do as she was told. She jutted her chin out, letting Dawkins know what she wanted. 

The red headed nurse helped Maggie back up into a standing position and stood in front of her with her arms ready to catch the little detective. Maggie stared at Lena icily.

"Why are you doing this?" She spat. "I don't want to do this."

"Tough shit, Maggie. I don't care if you're in a bad mood. Get walking." Lena commanded, crossing her legs. A move she often used in the board room, and occasionally the bedroom. Kara loved it. 

"I don't want to." Maggie retorted, her hands wobbling on the rails. "It's pointless." 

"Why do you say that?" Lena asked, her tone softening. 

"Because being able to walk will not reverse what I said last night. I, um, was kind of a bitch. I mean, what was I thinking? She was only trying to help." Maggie said, more to herself. She looked up at Lena. "This is pointless. Being able to stand on my own two feet will not get Alex back."

Lena, placing a protective hand to her stomach, stood up. A simple blink told Dawkins to move out of earshot. The dark-haired woman approached her friend and knelt down slightly.

"Do you know how many times I used to tell myself it was all pointless?" She said gently. "I used to think it was pointless to sit in my office all day and dream about Kara. I used to think it was pointless trying to be with her when she had to save the world everyday. And by Rao, it burned me up inside. I didn't even want to talk to Kara, but you know what I did?" 

Maggie's chocolate brown eyes widened as Lena talked. The CEO put her hands on Maggie's, stopping them from shaking. "I got up, and I walked right into her arms, and I talked to her. All it takes, Maggie, is courage. And I know you have plenty of it. Don't let it burn you, Mags. You've got this."

Lena offered Maggie her hands, which the little detective took nervously. She could feel how much weight Maggie was putting on her hands, so Lena lifted them up slowly. Maggie wobbled, but Lena kept a tight hold of her. 

"Plant your feet, it'll help you balance." She advised.

"My knee keeps buckling." Maggie pointed out, looking to her leg shamefully. 

"Maybe this will help. Until it gets stronger." Dawkins said, appearing behind them. She held what looked almost like the shell of a proesthetic leg, although in fact it was a leg brace. 

Maggie looked at it, doubtfully, although Lena could see the hint of interest in it. The chocolate eyes turned to the emerald green. Lena nodded encouragingly. "You've got this."

Maggie's eyes drifted off over Lena's shoulder as Dawkins applied the leg brace around her thigh and calf, finishing by placing the end over her sock. Well, Alex's sock. Gem had thrown it at her after refusing to get Maggie's out of her suitcase. Maggie had mixed emotions about it. She was one, embarrassed to be wearing odd socks, but two, laughing internally as the agent's sock was bright yellow. 

'If I buy one yellow and one black, I could be a bumblebee for Halloween Maggie...those fuckers are scary.'

Maggie nearly chortled at the memory, but held it back. Her hands were still gripped tightly around Lena's wrists. "You might want to step back, Luthor." She advised. 

Lena frowned and tilted her head, a habit she'd picked up from Maggie after their frequent double dates at their favourite vegan cafe. "Why?"

"Because if I fall and you do too, Kara really will be here to kick my ass." The detective replied, glancing down at Lena's stomach. "I know you're not far along but still."

This evoked a pair of rolling eyes but Lena smiled, comforted to know her family wanted to look after her. "As you wish. Gem will be back soon." She said as she helped Maggie put her hands back on the railings. 

"My aunt takes forever to get coffee." Maggie commented, straightening herself up. Dawkins was behind her immediately. 

Maggie took a breath in, looking down at her left leg. She almost willed it with anger to move. With bated nervousness, Maggie let go of the railing, trying to press into the floor with her feet. Lena's eyes were trained on the little detective, willing her on with her eyes. 

"You've got this, Maggie." Lena repeated.

Maggie took another deep breath, feeling like she was about to skydive out of a plane. Her right leg moved forward, and then, after a moment, dragged the left with it. It was a loud hiss of pain that followed with it, and fingers were immediately clawing to her gun wound for support. Maggie took a few seconds to adapt to the pain, but clenched her teeth through it. It had made her a little tired, but improved her mood greatly. 

A smile escaped her lips, and the dimples made an appearance. Maggie looked to Lena, who beamed in return.

"I did it."

 

+

Alex kept eyeing Beth in the back seat as Imra drove the Humvee towards South Bank. She noticed the brunette kept exchanging nervous glances with the lilac-haired agent sat beside her. Alex knew this was Beth's first mission and that she hadn't finished training yet. She felt bad, asking her to come onto training after only a week of training, but the younger Sawyer had been insistent. Duko promised to keep Beth at bay, and safe. 

"You guys good?" She asked, noticing how Beth's fingers shook slightly on her lap. 

Bella seemed to notice too, and took her friend's hand in her own, squeezing it comfortingly. She looked to Alex and smiled. "We're good. Just a little nervous."

Alex nodded, but she wanted confirmation from her future sister-in-law. "Beth?"

The brunette had been staring out the window, seemingly wanting to keep her eyes on anything but Alex. She shook her head back into reality. "Sorry, yeah yeah, I'm fine. Let's do this."

"You sure?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" Beth challenged with a grin. 

A whisper of a smile reached Alex's features, but she looked to Duko commandingly. "You keep your eye on her, and out the line of fire." 

Bella nodded firmly. "You got it."

Alex nodded again in return, and turned her eyes back to the road. She found herself feeling furious, more than usual. If this really was Cadmus, Alex would rip Lillian's head off herself. How dare they come for her family, again? They didn't even know if it was Cadmus, but Alex couldn't even begin to think how Kara must be feeling. Glancing at Imra, she put a finger to her comm. 

"Winn? You there?" She asked.

"He's in the bathroom." 

Brainy's voice brought an amused grin to Alex's face. "Hey, Brainy. Any news?"

"Not that I can see." Brainy replied helpfully. "The Red Kryptonite is still at the top of the warehouse, there's still people around it."

"How many?"

"Uhm...three. Yeah, definitely three." Brainy confirmed.

Alex nodded to herself. "Thanks, Brainy. Hit me back when you hear anything new." She took her finger out of her comm. 

Imra didn't say a word, Alex figured she was concentrated on driving without nearly running anyone over like she did last time. Instead, Alex shot Kara a quick text, knowing her sister was waiting to hear from her. 

"Take out tonight?"

The text back was immediate. It made Alex smile. "Sorry, spending it with my woman and my child, who I love dearly :)"

So much for sisterly love, Alex smirked to herself. She didn't have the chance to open her mouth as the Humvee pulled to a halt. 

"We're here." Imra announced. 

Alex looked out the window, letting her not-so-inner agent take over. South Bank was a nice place, not that Alex got to visit it often. Important events had happened for her here. She'd come out to Kara, first met Ruby and Sam, and walked along it at night with a half drunk Maggie on her arm. She certainly couldn't forget when Lena unveiled a statue of Supergirl, which the CEO later admitted to Alex was just a gesture to try and impress the superhero. Kara hadn't got the memo about the office filled with flowers.  
Agent Danvers stepped out of the Humvee, securing her favourite gun to the strap on her thigh. Her team joined her, and they stared at the warehouse opposite the river for a moment. It was lodged behind two skyscrapers, and was your typical dark, spooky do-not-enter-horror-movie kind of warehouse.   
Alex approached it, making sure Beth kept behind her. Placing a hand on a rusted door, Imra stepped forward and pulled it open. Thankfully for the little DEO team, it didn't make a creak. Alex instructed them to silently draw their guns, although noise from the rest of the city probably drowned them out. They stepped inside, without a word.  
Inside the warehouse, there were stairs on each side, like the kind you would see in a mansion. But they were abandoned, dust lining the fancy bannisters accompanying them. Using her fingers, Alex motioned for the team to split up. Beth and Bella went up the left side, whilst Alex and Imra pursued the right. The stairs went on and on, up and up. Alex could only assume they would take her to the top of the building. She kept to the stone walls, occasionally glancing at her friend to make sure she was still there.

"Do you think it's Cadmus?" Imra asked, so out of the blue that Alex nearly jumped. Nearly.

The redhead regarded the alien. "Don't you read minds? Why'd you ask?" 

The ghost of a smile flittered across the agent's face. "Unlike J'onn, I'm polite about who I mind-read."

Alex chuckled, nodding in agreement. "I don't know if it's Cadmus. Last time I checked, Lillian Luthor was locked up, Lionel was dead, Lex was somewhere out there and Lena-"

"Is carrying your future niece." Imra grinned. 

Alex's eyebrows raised so high they nearly dropped off her forehead. "Niece?"

Imra tilted her head. "I suppose it all depends on how the next few months go, but I'll say this. Brainiac 5 is very much a fan of Evelyne Alexandra Danvers-Luthor." 

Alex was almost at a loss for words. "Wow. That's...uh...a mouthful." seemed to be all she could manage. 

Imra chuckled quietly. "Maybe we should talk about this later." 

Almost on cue, as Imra spoke, something clattered in the distance. It snapped both agents back to attention. Alex drew her gun and put a finger to her comm. 

"Duko? Sawyer? You guys good?" Alex only received a static reply. Her heart dropped to her feet like a stone. 

Imra didn't need to read Alex's mind to know something wasn't right. She put her finger to her own comm. "Location on Sawyer and Duko, now." She commanded.

But, again, the only reply the pair received was crackling static. With a curious frown, Imra pulled back her sleeve and opened the watch on her wrist. The watch was much like the one James wore to call Superman, except the receiver was different. Usually, the symbol of the House of El glowed it's royal blue. But now, it was as dim as the warehouse lighting. 

Alex and Imra didn't need to exchange words to know what to do. Both held their guns to the floor before nodding to each other and moving silently up the stairs. Although they moved quickly, it felt like the stairs went on forever. 

As they climbed, the heat got hotter and hotter. When they finally reached the top floor, even Alex was sweating so much her suit was damp. They reached a door, much like a 19th century prison door, all alone on a small floor. The other set of stairs also ended here, and Alex couldn't help but glance down them, just in case. There was nobody there. 

"I don't like this, Alex." Imra said nervously, keeping her voice low. "We need backup."

Alex's features tightened as she concentrated, thinking for a moment. "Agreed, but we have no comms. We do this, alone."

Imra nodded, although the doubt was apparent. Alex, uncomfortable under the warmth of the building, placed the back of her hand against the doorknob. It wasn't hot to the touch. Tightening her hand around it, Alex took a final glance to Imra. 

"Anyone in there?" She muttered.

Imra shook her head. "Nobody I can read, no." 

"Let's do this." 

Alex twisted the doorknob and threw it open, abandoning it immediately to keep her gun steady in her hands. Raising it up onto her wrist, Alex advanced into the room.   
Inside, it was an open floor. It reached the entire floor of the warehouse, with no intersectional walls to block any views. Alex could see the water outside. The floor space was grey, just concrete. Four men, all dressed in black were stood around a glowing red entity. They were all massive. Alex kept the gun raised, Imra stood beside her. It took Alex only a second to see both Beth and Bella were sat in the corner by the Kryptonite, tied to each other. One man stood beside them, guarding. Neither of them looked harmed.

"Who are you?" Alex demanded, keeping her distance. There was a good ten feet between her and them. 

One man turned his head to Alex, looking away from the Kryptonite. He removed a huge black hood that hung over his head. Alex tried her best to hold in a gasp, but the pain was too much. She knew that black hair, those deep trusting eyes. The gun quivered in her grip. 

 

"Dad?"

Imra nearly dropped her own gun in shock. Tears started to threaten Alex's eyes as the man who stood before her sneered. He moved at lightning speed, even faster than Supergirl could. Jeremiah Danvers slammed his forearm against Alex's throat, pinning her to the wall behind her. 

"Not Dad..." A mechanical hiss escaped his lips.

The pin had knocked the wind out of Alex's chest, and her gun had fallen to the floor. The other three men didn't move as Imra raced to release Beth and Bella. The three of them charged to Alex's aid, but it was too late. Jeremiah slammed an iron fist into Alex's side, with a loud grunt. He hit his daughter so hard an audible cry of agony came out of Alex's mouth. Something red flashed in Jeremiah's hand as it plunged into Alex's neck. 

Imra leaped into the air, jumping onto his back. Whatever had just gone into Alex's neck was wrenched out as Jeremiah was yanked backwards. Still, the remaining three men did not move from their places around the Kryptonite. 

Alex's vision swam, as did her hearing. She didn't hear Beth screaming her name, trying to keep her conscious, nor did she see Imra sent flying into a wall with Bella sprinting after her. Her heart thudded in her ears, beating so loudly she thought they might explode. As everything faded to black, all Alex could think about was Maggie.

 

She hadn't made up with her.


	22. That's Not Her

It was three o'clock when Maggie got the phonecall. She'd been working on her walk with her new leg brace for almost two hours and was almost near making it from one end of the railings to the other. Lena had nearly fallen asleep, being sat in her chair by the window, letting the sun shine on her. She was shocked awake when her phone began to ring. 

"Hi sweeti- wait what? Kara, slow down. What? Okay, okay, we'll be right there!" She hung up. Maggie had noticed her expression had completely changed, and now she was wide awake. The little detective knew something was wrong. Lena's eyes flashed with fear. "It's Alex."

"Let's go." Maggie looked to Gem, who had been stood beside her for the past hour. "You can't come, tia. You don't have clearance."

Gem shook her head. "No, no I understand. Go, go!" She said, practically pushing Maggie's wheelchair underneath her niece's knees. 

Lena took hold of the handles and used her strength to push Maggie down the hallways to the car outside. With a little help from the driver, the two women managed it inside the car within twenty seconds. 

"Lena, what is going on?"

The raven-haired woman stared out the window for a moment. "It's Alex." She repeated quietly. 

Maggie could see the worry on her friend's face, but right now, her fear was ten times worse. "Lena!"

Lena swung her eyes to Maggie, a little taken aback that she'd shouted at her. "Sorry, sorry. Kara said Alex went on a DEO mission, and....she's been hurt."

Maggie felt her heart stop, just for a second, then begin hammering against her chest like it was desperate to get out. Her mouth dropped open, just slightly so her lips parted. She didn't let the gasp of her heart breaking out. Instead, Maggie swallowed it down and fought to keep her voice. 

"How bad?" 

Lena shook her head and looked at her hands. It angered Maggie. She slapped her hands against her thighs, making Lena jump again. "How bad?"

Lena took a breath. "She's been infected with something. They've had to tie her down. She won't stop..." She trailed off.

"Won't stop....what?" Maggie pressed. She didn't fail to notice the tear rolling down Lena's cheek.

The CEO finally faced the detective face on. Her voice broke as soon as she opened her mouth. "Screaming."

Maggie shut up for the rest of the journey, she didn't have any words to speak. What could possibly describe what that felt like? Being sat in a car, with only one fully functional leg whilst her fiancee, the love of her life, was strapped to a bed. Screaming in agony. Maggie hadn't even thought about whether Alex had injured the rest of herself or not. 

+

Kara was watching Alex from the safety of the medical bubble when Maggie and Lena arrived. J'onn wheeled Maggie in, the chair a featherweight in his burly arms. Her hands pressed themselves against the bubble immediately, eager to get to Alex. The scene that played out in front of her was disturbing to say the least.   
Alex had been stripped of her DEO uniform, now she only wore an infirmary gown. There were bruises all over her face, arms and legs, littering them like trash did on a sidewalk. A large bandage had been stuck onto the side of her neck, nearly covering it. Her lower lip was cut. But that wasn't the worse thing.   
Double straps had been applied to Alex's body, two around her arms, one around her waist and two around each leg. It seemed to be causing her the most distress. Her body leaped up and down, and she tried to claw at the air. Maggie didn't fail to notice the long scratches on her forearms. Tears streamed down Alex's red face as she struggled against the straps. Just for a moment, her eyes met with Maggie's and she froze. 

But then the screaming began again. She'd only stopped to take a breath, she hadn't even recognised Maggie was there.

"Get it out! Get it out! Please!" She shouted, her voice hoarse and croaky. She must have been yelling for hours. "Please! J'onn! Make it stop!"

Maggie tilted her head upwards at the director of the DEO, trying to read his features. Judging by the hurt in his dark eyes and visibly turned-downwards frown, J'onn was as hurt as Maggie. But, like Maggie, he could only stand at a distance and watch. 

"J'onn, what's wrong with her?" Maggie asked softly, watching as Alex sobbed in pain.

"It's Red Kryptonite." He replied, his voice monotone. "Jeremiah, although I doubt it was really him, injected a horrific amount of Kryptonite into her neck. We don't know how she's going to react but from what we can see, it's not good."

Maggie took a moment to process the information, but Kara beat her to it. "Jeremiah? What?"

That's when Bella and Beth stepped forward, seemingly out of the shadows. "We couldn't stop him." 

Maggie's head snapped to her younger sister. She looked shaken, but not harmed. "You were out on the mission? You've only been training for a week!"

Bella stepped forward. "It's my fault, I wanted her to come with me." The lilac-haired agent said. She'd seen how rocky Maggie and Alex had been with each other, and she didn't want her to get more blame. "I'm sorry, Maggie."

Maggie ignored her, her eyes transfixed on her sister. She sighed. "Just, tell me you're alright."

Beth nodded numbly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"What I'm worried about is who attacked Alex." Kara spoke up. "Jeremiah?"

Imra stepped out from behind them. "It was Jeremiah Danvers, except, it wasn't. There was something different. Something, not human." She informed. 

"Just to be clear, our father attacked Alex?" Kara echoed in disbelief. 

J'onn nodded, looking grim. "And the worst part is that we don't know where he, or his associates went with the Red Kryptonite. He could attack again for all we know."

Imra shook her head. "To be honest, sir, I don't think he will. When we barged in they looked...peaceful, almost as if they were worshipping it. There was no technology. The Kryptonite must have damaged our communications, and therefore theirs too." 

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Worshipping it?"

"Guys.." Maggie whimpered so softly that nobody heard her.

"Yeah, like a cult. They had hoods and everything." Imra confirmed. 

"Were they doing anything else?" J'onn asked.

"You guys!" Maggie said loudly, pausing everyone else's conversation. 

"What?" Kara asked gently. She followed Maggie's gaze.

"She's stopped."

It was true. Alex had stopped screaming and writhing completely. She lay still with her eyes close, almost as if she were asleep. Judging by her breathing, where her chest was falling up and down rapidly, it looked like she was about to get going again. Maggie watched her intently, never wanting to look away. J'onn put his hand on Maggie's shoulder. 

"Alex? Are you okay?" He spoke out softly, not wanting to provoke her. 

There was a silence for a few moments, as Alex opened her eyes slowly. Her breathing slowed down considerably, so much it almost looked too slow. Her eyes stayed glued to the ceiling. "I'm fine." She said quietly. 

"Alex?" Maggie called, wanting her fiancee to know she was there. 

Alex blinked a few times before she sat up, rigidly. Her expression softened when she saw Maggie staring back at her through the bubble. "Maggie..." She breathed out. "Are you okay?" 

Maggie chuckled gently. "Never change, do you?" When Alex shook her head, Maggie smiled. She turned to J'onn. "Can you give us a minute?"

J'onn looked reluctant but nodded. "Sure thing. Come on guys, we'll be back in five." 

Kara took Lena's hand, and Bella took Beth's. The team walked out quietly, some stopping to squeeze Maggie's shoulder, others taking a glance at Alex. They all had the same thing on their mind. That wasn't Alex. 

When they were left alone, Maggie put her hand back on the bubble. Alex tried to do the same, but was dismayed to find she was still tightly strapped down. 

"I bet you're loving this, Sawyer." She smirked. 

Maggie grinned wistfully. "Don't mess around Alex. Are you okay?" 

Alex returned a delicate smile, and looked down at herself. A tiny frown came over her features but it only lasted a second. "I'm fine. Where am I?"

"The DEO, dumbass." Maggie replied, raising a perfect eyebrow. 

Alex nodded slowly, her head moving rigidly. "The Department of Extra-Normal Operations, right."

Maggie frowned. "Alex?"

The detective studied Alex curiously. Something wasn't right. Her eyes seemed brighter than usual, her pupils massively dilated. She didn't look like Alex. She seemed to be more curious about herself than what was actually going on. Alex sat up a little straighter, fascinated by her own hands. 

"Alex." Maggie said sternly, sitting up in her chair. "How did I get shot?"

Alex's head snapped up a little too quickly for Maggie's liking. "Bullet. Through your left side and hit the lumbar in your spine." She seemed to notice how curious her fiancee was. Her ears perked up. "Why?"

"Just checking. Making sure all your braincells were still in there." Maggie grinned, she wasn't the only one trained to lie. "What's Kara's favourite food?"

"She doesn't have one, there's too many to choose from." Alex replied automatically. "Stop pressing me."

"Come on, just one more! Make sure everything's functional." Maggie challenged. To be fair to Alex, the last two questions had been pretty easy.

Alex's lips tightened, as if she were annoyed, but nodded. Maggie took her opportunity. "We had an argument last night."

"That's not a question." Alex pointed out.

"Let me finish." Maggie replied firmly. "Tell me this, Alex, have I forgiven you?"

The silence, like the night before, was shattering. It held everything. Maggie watched Alex with bated breath, her heart thumping against her chest. Everything in her screamed for Alex to know the truth, but then again, she didn't know it herself. Had she forgiven Alex? It was only the previous night they had kicked off, only the previous night that her father had died and Maggie hadn't seen Alex since she went to sleep on the sofa. But still, Maggie hadn't kept her mind off of Alex. She'd lied to her again and Maggie stuck to her rule. You only get one. However, this was Alex. 

"Answer the question." 

Alex didn't pause any longer for her words. "No. You haven't."

Maggie's lower lip dropped from her upper. Using all the strength she had left, Maggie pushed herself upright. She wobbled but the leg brace held her right. With a final deep breath, Maggie let go of the wheelchair and stood on her own. 

"Wrong. I don't know who you are, but whoever or whatever you are, you best get the fuck out of my fiancee's body." Maggie spat with venom, so much that it left marks on the bubble. Alex began straining against the straps again, groaning to get out. She had completely zoned out from Maggie, her eyes now screwed shut. "You look like her and you talk like her, but you're not Alex Danvers. You're not her." 

The scream that erupted from Alex's throat wasn't human. The veins from her throat to her mouth glowed so red, it burned the skin. It was guttural, like an animal. The glass of the bubble shattered, and Maggie fell to the floor, holding her ears. J'onn was in there in seconds, Kara, Imra and Mon-El following. Imra immediately ran over to Maggie, helping her back into her chair.   
Alex's eyes suddenly rolled back to reveal piping red ones, much like Kara's when she used her heat vision. Although nothing came out, Alex was still left screaming in pain. 

"Get it out! Get it out, please!" She pleaded as she struggled against J'onn's restraining arms. 

When Kara noticed J'onn was struggling to pin Alex down, she grabbed her sister's arms to help. However, she pulled back in seconds when Alex's skin sizzled against hers.

"It's the Red Kryptonite, it burns." Mon-El grunted, grabbing more straps to hold Alex down.

"I can't touch her. J'onn, what if this is another Astra situation?" Kara said desperately, looking down at her sister with worry. 

The exchange between J'onn and Kara said it all. It was going to take a miracle to help Alex now. Kara stepped back from her sister, sucking in a breath. "I'm going to call Eliza, maybe she can help again." 

As Kara strode out, Imra wheeled Maggie out after her. Maggie's phone pinged. She pulled it out to see she had a text from Gem:

 

"Hi sweetie, I'm just letting you know I've gone to Lena's to move you and Alex's stuff back to yours! Third floor right? Send Alex my best! xxx"

 

Maggie hummed positively at the text, glad her aunt was helping. She returned a quick confirmation text before turning to Lena, who was fiddling with a little vial. The dark haired woman only watched Kara walk to her phone out the corner of her eye, but when she noticed Maggie, she turned to her. 

"I heard everything, that was hard to watch, Maggie. You okay?" She asked tentatively, jutting her chin towards the struggling Alex. 

Maggie's gaze followed Lena's, her heart hurting to see how much pain her soulmate was in. She nodded. "I'm fine, just worried about Alex." 

Lena squeezed Maggie's shoulder. "She's strong, Maggie. It'll take more than Red Kryptonite to over-power Alex." She commented. "I'm on the case."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Lena held up the vial she had been fiddling with. "I'm working on a cure as we speak. I talked to Winn about it. Whenever Kara is affected by the Red Kryptonite, they use this to...zap it out of her, so to speak. So, being the ever curious scientist, I wondered. Maybe, if I adjusted the dosage, it could help Alex as well." She said eagerly, her eyes lighting up with determination. 

Maggie nodded again. "How long do you think it will take?"

Lena's face fell and she looked away momentarily. "I'm not sure. I need to test out the dosage first. A day at least."

"Oh...okay." Maggie said, a little disappointed. She had expected it, but still. Maggie cleared her throat and forced a smile. "And you? Are you okay?"

"Me? Of course I'm alright, Maggie! Sorry, I didn't really help in the car I was just worried about Kara and-"

Maggie chuckled, making Lena shut up. "I meant about the baby, is it safe for you to be here? I mean, there's lots of chemicals and shit-"

"Don't worry, Mags, I'm perfectly safe." She smiled warmly, pleased to see her friend cared. Lena pointed to Kara, who was on the phone a small distance away. "Besides, I have Kara. And I'm going to wear the DEO uniform until I show more, then it's baseball shirts and sweats until I'm dead." 

Maggie almost laughed, but it was ghosted by a long yawn, which Lena noticed with a chuckle. "Sleepy? I don't blame you, you've been up and about for a while."

Maggie nodded, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Still, I need to stay awake. For Alex." 

Lena opened her mouth to protest but Kara intervened as she hung up the phone. "Eliza's on her way. She'll be here by tomorrow."

"Let's have her at ours." Lena reacted, nobody missed the excited look in her eyes. Lena and Eliza Danvers were very close friends. 

Kara chuckled. "Looks like it's getting pretty busy at ours."

"Actually, Kara, Gem is moving my stuff back to mine and Alex's place. I think I'll go back there, tonight." Maggie piped up. "I'll come back tomorrow, and help you guys with Alex."

Kara nodded. "If you're sure."

"Of course. Just, make sure that Alex is okay." Maggie asked. "Make sure nothing happens to her."

Kara placed a strong hand on Maggie's shoulder. "I promise." 

++

The apartment was cold when Gem wheeled Maggie through the front door. It didn't wheel like home. Their baby blue wall behind their bed seemed faded and dull, the windows boring and lifeless. Even their family photos seemed to be tainted, somehow. Maggie felt as dismal as her home did.

"I put all your stuff in your drawers for you." Gem said softly. "I'll take the sofa."

"Heh, thanks, Gem." Maggie commented quietly. 

Since she'd left the DEO, and Alex, Maggie felt exhausted. She didn't know if it was the stress of the day or just from where she'd actually been on her feet for hours on end. Maggie was quiet throughout dinner, picking here and there at her food. 

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie?" Gem asked, placing a kiss to her niece's forehead. Maggie nodded, although a tear rolled down her cheek. Without meaning to, Maggie let out a rugged sob. Gem was immediately up and hugging her tightly. "Oh, it's alright, mi amor."

"I was...so horrible to her, Gem." Maggie heaved unhappily, letting herself sink into her auntie's arms. "And-and now she's....hurting."

Gem rubbed her niece's back lovingly, letting Maggie sob into her shoulder. Suddenly the pair of them had reversed sixteen years, when Gem had taken in a skinny little kid, distraught lost and alone. Maggie still felt as small as she did back then, all that time ago. Her tiny hands balled her aunt's jacket in her fists, never wanting to let go. The pain was too much to even loosen her grip.

Gem opened her mouth to offer comforting words, but there was a sudden knock at the door. For a second, Maggie thought it was a figment of her imagination until she heard it again. Gem let go and headed towards it curiously. She pulled the door open, and somehow, Maggie's day got even worse. 

Allison stood in the doorway, a pile of papers in her hand. 

 

"We need to talk."


	23. Bad News, Kara

"Get. Out." Maggie snarled. She'd never felt so angry. The little detective wanted nothing more than to never see her mother again. "I don't want you here."

Allison stood in the hallway. She looked almost emotionless, as if she hadn't heard her daughter's angry words. The papers in her hand weren't that thick but still, about the depth of Maggie's index finger. Allison looked down at the papers. "This is a copy of your father's will. I've been making funeral arrangements whilst you've been....whatever."

Maggie bit her tongue, wheeling herself backwards and then towards her mother. She stretched her hand out expectantly. "I take it he's left me something, otherwise, you wouldn't be here." 

Allison handed her daughter the will, ignoring the icy glare from Gem as she walked in. God, the way she walked, Maggie would've preferred to have Lillian Luthor stood in front of her. She studied the paper in front of her, checking for what her father had left the rest of the family. Surprise surprise, Allison got the house and half the money. Gem got his car and Beth the rest of the money. For a moment, Maggie thought it was all a joke that her mother was playing on her. Then she turned the page, and there was her name.

Maggie scoffed. "What a shocker." She mumbled, almost laughing. 

Gem broke her icy glare from Allison, her head snapping to Maggie. "What is it?"

Maggie's eyes stayed transfixed on the copy for a moment. When she remembered she had company, she lifted her head. "He left me his gun and his badge."

Gem broke into a smile, her dimples mirroring Maggie's. It was perfect. Maggie had grown up watching her father use that gun and wear that badge with pride. At eight years old, she would wait for him patiently until he got home and then polish the golden badge till it gleamed. At eleven years old, he would show her how to shoot a paper target until she could do it on her own. At thirteen, Maggie could shoot three bulls eyes in a row. He taught her to never miss. 

"The funeral will be next week, at home." Allison announced, bringing Maggie out of her reverie. 

"Right." Maggie replied. She flicked over another page. "It says he wants me there." She glanced up at Allison. 

The older woman sucked in a breath. "You can attend, but you're not welcome to the reception."

Maggie scoffed again. "Big surprise there. I take it you're going back to Blue Springs then?" 

Allison nodded. "The gun and the badge are being shipped to you. Beth and I are going back tomorrow night." She turned to the door, still being held open by Gem.

"I think Beth might have something to say about that." Maggie muttered underneath her breath, but her mother didn't hear her. She decided to speak a little louder. "He always hated you, you know." 

Allison froze, her hand tight around the doorknob. Gem sucked in a breath. "Maggie." She warned.

"What did you say?" Allison hissed. 

"You heard." Maggie challenged boldly. "You made his life miserable by sending me away, you never liked me either." 

"We did what was right for you." The older woman spat in reply. 

"Okay I think you need to-" Gem started but was interrupted. 

"No, you did what was right for your reputation? What could people possibly think if you had a daughter like me around the house?" Maggie shouted, feeling her energy really starting to drain. It had been a long day, and it was dragging out further and further now. "You only did what was right for you."

"I think I'll come back when you're acting like an adult-"

"Stop treating me like I'm a child!" Maggie raged now. "I am thirty years old! I've lived without you for sixteen years! I've been dragged away from my family for who I choose to love. I am stronger than you could ever imagine, so don't you dare treat me like I'm that scrawny teenager you abandoned. I never want to see you again. Get out of my life and don't you dare try and contact my sister again. She stays here."

Allison seemed to be lost for words. She exchanged a look with Gem, but was only met with paralleled anger. "You heard her."

Allison scoffed and stormed away, slamming the door behind her. Maggie waited for a moment, just to make sure she was gone, before letting out a long sigh. Gem looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

Maggie sighed again. "I wish people would stop asking me that. Can you help me into bed please?"

Gem nodded. "Of course. Cmon, which pajamas do you wanna wear?" She teased, taking hold of the handles and wheeling Maggie towards her closet.

++

Back at the DEO, Lena studied Alex's chart intently, often flicking a few buttons on her tablet. Brainy stood beside her, often checking over her shoulder to see her calculations. They stood in the Luthor lab, dedicated to Lena after she joined the DEO part-time, whenever they needed her. According to the press, the youngest Luthor's nighttime activity seemed particularly unusual. Not that she cared.   
Kara walked in, greeting the pair as so not to startle them. "How's it going? Find anything?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist gently. 

Lena only partly ignored her. "J'onn deserves a medal of honour for being able to hold her down for so long." She commented, peering a little closer at her tablet.

Brainy nodded in agreement. "So do those straps."

Lena turned her attention to Kara, putting down her tablet and holding up a small needle. It contained bright red liquid, Red Kryptonite. Kara took a few steps back, feeling the heat flaring up in her cheeks. Lena, noticing her girlfriend's strained expression, put it back down. 

"That's how much Red Kryptonite we think Alex has been injected with, seriously, Kara this is way too much. Even for you, this would be too much. This should kill a human." Lena said with serious concern. 

Kara smirked. "Alex is strong."

"Stronger than most." Brainy agreed, but he looked grave. "Lena and I have been adjusting dosages. We found some...willing agents." 

Brainy pointed to a row of chairs, each holding a DEO agent. One of them was Bella, who had her teeth gritted. Kara stepped towards her, concerned. "Bella? What's wrong with her?"

"She offered to take the strongest dose. She wanted to help." Lena answered, although she seemed reluctant. "I think we've hit the spot with Vasquez."

Kara glanced over her shoulder to see Vasquez in another chair, a towel over her forehead. She was sweating heavily, but didn't seem to mind it as much. Kara shared a nod of friendship between them, thankful for her contribution. 

"We've got Alex sedated now." Kara informed Lena and Brainy. They nodded. "Do you think the cure will be ready by tomorrow?"

"If we work through the night, most definitely. If we rest, by the end of tomorrow." Lena replied. "So prepare yourself, it's going to be a long night." 

Kara wrapped an arm underneath Lena's legs and one behind her neck, making her squeak as she picked her up. "Oh no, you don't."

"Kara, put me down! What are you doing?" Lena gasped, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck tightly. 

Kara chuckled. "You, Miss Luthor, are twelve weeks pregnant. I, your loving girlfriend, am not letting you work through the night in this condition." She said, floating in the air. 

Lena seemed to relax a little, rolling her eyes. "What did I tell you Brainy?" She grinned. "Protective as ever."

Brainy returned a small smile, blinking a few times simply. "Possibly the only thing that proves she's a normal Kryptonian. Her eating patterns suggests more towards a domestic sheep than the last daughter of Krypton." He remarked.

"I think that was a compliment." Kara raised an eyebrow.

"What's a compliment?"

Kara and Lena started laughing when they saw that Brainy was genuinely interested in what a compliment was. Lena tucked her head underneath Kara's chin, letting her cheek rest against her girlfriend's cheek. Kara smiled proudly, nothing made her happier than taking care of Lena. "Come on you, let's find you somewhere to sleep."

"Rest well, Ms Luthor." Brainy called after them as Kara floated out of the lab before turning back to his work. "Vasquez, put that down!"

+

Kara found Lena a room two doors away from the sedated Alex. At first she'd been reluctant to have the love of her life only a few metres away from her seriously ill sister, but Lena had insisted. The room Kara brought Lena too was very much like Alex's although there was nowhere near the amount of machines in there as Alex had. She tucked the covers up to Lena's chin. 

"Are you not joining me?" Lena asked innocently when Kara turned to walk towards the door. 

Kara sighed, a look of guilt in her eyes. "Sorry, I need to stay with Alex." She said softly. "It's not fair to leave her on her own."

Lena nodded in understanding. "I got the Kryptonite armour out of storage, if you put the gloves on, you should be able to touch Alex." She said tenderly.

Kara's smile softened and she placed a loving kiss on Lena's lips. "I love you." She whispered. 

"I love you too. I'll come find you when I wake up." Lena promised, letting her eyes flutter shut. 

Kara placed a final kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before walking out the room and shutting the door behind her quietly. The DEO Kryptonite suit that Lena had rescued hung on the door to Alex's room. Kara took the gloves and put them on, noticing how the tag on the inside had Alex's name on it.   
She pushed the door open, revealing her very dozy sister still strapped to her bed. Now she had one on each forearm, another on her upper arm, some slightly tighter ones on her wrists. Another held her chest down, two on her legs and one around her ankles. She could barely move. However dozy she was, Alex seemed to still have the energy to raise her head in greeting to Kara.

"Hi Alex." Kara greeted quietly.

"Kara?" Alex's voice was croaky, almost completely silence. She'd screamed in pain for so long, her voice was nearly lost. "Is that you?" 

"Rest your voice, you're very weak." Kara assured, pulling a chair up beside her. When she took Alex's hand in hers, she felt the small squeeze of worry. "You should get some sleep."

"It hurts, to close my eyes." Alex mumbled. "I don't feel like myself. Where's Maggie?"

"She's at home. Your home. Gem's with her, don't worry. She'll be back tomorrow." Kara answered. "Lena and Brainy are working on a cure for you." 

Alex nodded weakly, although a tear rolled down her face. "I feel like I'm fighting what's in me...all the time..." She heaved. She looked like she was about to be sick. "But...it hurts..s-so...mmmm.."

"Alex?" Kara's ears perked up, noticing how Alex shut her eyes. 

"K..k...Kara!" She suddenly let out with a shout. 

Alex's grip tightened so much Kara thought she might break her hand. Her veins flared up again, gleaming red. The screaming returned, but this one was different. Alex's eyes were screwed shut, and her back arched. The fingers in her free hand splayed out, as if they were reaching for anything they could. 

"J'onn!" Kara yelled, and the Martian was there in seconds. 

"What happened?" He boomed, immediately going to hold Alex down.

"I don't know, she just started trembling."

"She's having a fit." J'onn diagnosed. "Kara, stand back! Go and find Winn, get him to find a sedative!"

"I can't!" Kara gasped, tugging on her arm. "Alex, let go!" Alex's grip was so iron-like that it was crushing Kara's hand, and holding her in place. Kara knew if she tugged any harder, she would break something or either hers or much worse, Alex's. "Come on Alex, keep fighting!"

Alex's eyes blew into red, but just for a second, Kara saw the real Alex come through. Her hand was released, and Kara was immediately sprinting out, calling Winn's name. It was the wrong thing to do. In Alex's last burst to fight the Red Kryptonite, she was now too exhausted to struggle anymore. Fire racked through her body, making every cell feel like it was volcanic lava rumbling in her veins. Her skin was so hot to the touch that J'onn recoiled, hissing through his teeth. Alex took her opportunity. 

Her left arm suddenly yanked itself out of the straps, and her fist went into J'onn's chin, knocking him back. The bigger agent fell to the floor, holding his jaw, groaning in pain. That punch had been too strong, even for Alex. Her eyes gleamed a fiery red now, completely blanking out her pupils. An animalistic growl erupted from her throat as she yanked the rest of her body out of the bed. 

"Winn! Kara!" J'onn roared as he got up, ready to face Alex again. 

The shorter agent landed a strong punch to the side of J'onn's head, sending him crashing to the floor and the medical equipment. Winn came racing round the corner, skidding to a halt when he saw the situation. Alex took her steps out of the bubble and into the main hall.

"Kara! Get in here now!" He yelped in fright. Winn tried to back up but Alex lunged for him, picking him up by the throat. "Alex! Alex, put me down! Kara!"

"Alex!" Kara's firm voice commanded. Alex's head turned, almost robotically, towards her sister. A silent sneer came over her features as she tilted. Her sister had changed into Supergirl. "Put him down, Alex. Come on, you can fight this."

Alex's ruby red eyes narrowed. "I don't want to fight this." She hissed. Alex pulled her arm back and throw Winn almost the entire length of the DEO meeting room, sending him sprawling over the grand table and onto the floor behind it. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Alex." Supergirl warned. "You have to keep fighting, remember what happened last time? You nearly killed me, and Eliza, and J'onn."

Alex put her hands on her hips, stalking over to the Kryptonite suit that hung on the door. She pulled each piece on slowly, dragging it out. All the time, she kept eye contact with her baby-blue eyed sister. Kara felt like she couldn't move, it was like her sister had some sort of control over her. Alex pulled on the last of the suit, and pressed the activation switch. Last time she'd worn this suit, it had glowed the familiar Kryptonite green, but now it was the ugly dark red of blood. 

"Not near enough." A deep snarl purred from Alex's throat, so smoothly that it didn't sound like her. 

The closer Alex stepped towards her sister, the more heat Kara could feel creeping up her skin, making the hair on her arm stand up. When Alex was only a metre inbetween them, Kara let out a gasp of pain, the Red Kryptonite becoming too much. She dropped to her knees, the veins in her face burning red. 

"Alex, stop please....I know you're in there." Kara begged, straining to look up at her sister.

That's when Alex grabbed Kara by the throat, her gloved fingers wrapping around her neck tightly, and rose her into the air. Kara's boots kicked at the air, trying to distract Alex as she squirmed in pain. The Red Kryptonite stung like a bitch. That's when she saw her over her shoulder. Lena walked out of her room timidly, evidently woken by the noise. She froze as soon as she saw the situation, Winn unconscious on the floor and J'onn holding his head in pain. Nobody else was to be seen. Kara held out a hand to silence Lena before she could speak. Dread filled the Kryptonian's heart to see Lena in potential danger. But it was too late.

"Kara!" Lena called out desperately. 

Alex suddenly pulled her arm back and threw Supergirl backwards, sending her crashing into the main screen computers. Her head snapped rigidly to Lena, cracking as it did so. Lena gasped, upon realising the intruder was her best friend, and stepped back. She held one hand out in defense, and another over her stomach protectively.

"Alex, stop! What's going on?" She whimpered, seeing the remorseless glare in Alex's eyes. "You're not well, come on, just go back to bed. Or sit down, yes?" 

"No!" A loud snarl came from behind Alex and as the redhead turned, Supergirl smashed into her, crying out in pain as she did. 

The two buried themselves in the wall, nearly smashing all the way through it. Supergirl pulled herself back a bit. "Lena, get out of here! Run!" She ordered, furiously. 

Lena didn't need to be told twice. She sprinted for the exit, back towards hers and Brainy's lab. Winn still lay on the floor, completely knocked out. J'onn was up again now, but staggering. Usually, it would take a lot more to knock him out than one simple punch but he had to remember, this wasn't Alex.   
While Supergirl's head was turned, Alex took her oppotunity again, landing a jaw-breaking punch to her sister's face. The crack could've been heard a mile away. Supergirl hit the floor with a hard thud, holding her face in agony. Alex had hit her so hard, it had broken the Kryptonian's skin. 

"Alex, stop!" J'onn roared, morphing into his natural form. As he went to charge towards Alex she suddenly took off - no, she flew - to one of the many balconies the DEO had. J'onn nearly stopped in his tracks he was so shocked. "Agent Danvers!"

"Alex, please!" Kara pleaded weakly, still holding the blood on her face. "Think of Maggie, you've got to fight this!"

Alex's snarl twisted into an ugly smile, her eyes glinted. She levitated off the floor for a moment. "Maggie." She purred.

As it dawned on Kara what she'd just said, Alex threw her head back and laughed before taking off into the air. J'onn helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, I'm fine! We need to get to Maggie, now! She isn't safe." Supergirl replied, getting to her face and wiping the blood off of her face. 

J'onn nodded. "Let's go, call Imra and Mon-El in here. Is Lena safe?" He checked. 

Supergirl put a comm to her ear. "Imra? Get to the main hall, quick. J'onn and I are going after Alex- stop asking questions. Keep the place on lockdown, got it? Supergirl, out." She commanded. 

A little flutter of pride opened in J'onn's heart, perhaps Kara would make a good co-Director someday. But there wasn't time for that anymore. With a final glance at the unconscious Winn, J'onn and Supergirl bolted to the balcony and followed the rogue agent. Before it was too late.

++


	24. Ultimate Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after I met Sanvers/Flyler

Supergirl stared at the mess before her. Sofas were overturned, pictures were smashed, and curtains torn. There was a huge gaping hole in the balcony doors, glass was everywhere. J'onn treaded through Alex and Maggie's apartment carefully. The wind whistled through the doorframe, echoing in Kara's ears. 

"We're too late." She mumbled. 

J'onn looked at her over his shoulder. He had morphed back to his usual Hank Henshaw self, the bruises on his face were starting to swell. "No, we're not." He pointed. 

Supergirl followed his gaze to see Gem, lying unconscious behind one of the upturned sofas. There was blood on her hand from the glass, but nothing else seemed to be majorly wrong with her. J'onn picked her up delicately in his arms. 

"If you take her to the hospital, I'll continue looking for Alex." J'onn ordered, offering Gem to Supergirl. "We need to take time, get everything sorted out. Then we'll find Maggie."

Supergirl raised a hand to stop him. "No, we don't have time. Take Gem to the DEO, let Beth take care of her. We need to find Alex and Maggie." 

J'onn looked reluctant. "How are you going to find them?" 

Supergirl clicked her tongue in annoyance, she hadn't thought about that. "I'll fly around and try to listen for them." 

J'onn cocked his head. "That doesn't sound like a good plan." He commented. "Come on, come back with me and we'll get that cut sorted. You also need some rest."

"J'onn no, we need-"

"The only way we're going to find Alex and Maggie at this time of night is going to be mass screaming come from the city. At this time of night, it'll be too loud for you to hear anything. You need a few hours under the sun lamps." J'onn replied. He nudged Supergirl with his elbow. "Don't worry. We'll find them. I won't let anything bad happen to Maggie."

Supergirl looked at J'onn doubtfully for a moment, but then nodded numbly. She felt like she was letting her family down. "I don't like this, J'onn." 

"Me neither, but it's the best thing to do right now." He agreed.

"She should go home." Supergirl jutted her chin to Maggie's unconscious aunt. "It's not safe for her here." 

"I agree. Let's get her to the DEO." J'onn nodded, morphing into his Martian self. 

The pair took off into the night sky, back towards the DEO, and Supergirl couldn't help but try to listen out for her sister.   
But any noise was drowned out by the sounds of ongoing Friday night parties...

+

Maggie's vision swam as she opened her eyes slowly. She could hear her name being called, or spoken gently. She took a breath in, and shuddered. Holy crap was it cold. Blinking a few times, Maggie finally opened her eyes. She took in the site.   
Alex was crouched in front of her, dressed in an inactive Kryptonite suit, looking absolutely terrified. Her expression was strained, her mouth gritting her teeth as if she were in pain or struggling against something. "Maggie!" She whispered loudly, nudging her fiancée's shoulder. "Maggie, wake up!" 

Maggie groaned. "Alex? What's going on? Why are you wearing a Kryptonite suit?" 

Alex looked down at herself. "I-I don't know..." She muttered.

Maggie stared around at her surroundings, squinting. It was dark, and damp. Judging by the very dimly lit door by a fire escape notice, they were in a warehouse. It was cold, and Maggie could hear whistling, guessing a window was open or something. The floor was concrete, Maggie could feel her knuckles resting on it. Her leg brace was missing and her favourite pajamas were ripped. 

"Why am I in my pajamas?" Maggie asked, tugging at the fabric as it almost wasn't real. "Alex, what the fuck is going on?"

The cuss seemed to make Alex flinch, which was peculiar. Alex usually used profanity much more than Maggie did, in fact they had betting matches regularly. Maggie's hands reached out and it was like everything had been forgiven. Alex let Maggie take them into her lap. 

"We need to figure out what's going on. Sorry I snapped at you, I'm just...frightened." Maggie mumbled softly. "Do you remember anything?"

"I...was in the DEO. I was speaking to Kara, then my head started to hurt and...I don't know. My head still hurts. Like really, freakin hurts." Alex damn near whimpered, it hurt Maggie's heart. She felt like she was cuddling Kara more than her own fiancée. 

"Right, okay, help me up." Maggie instructed. Alex stood up and pulled Maggie up over her shoulders, squinting around the warehouse. "Recognise where we are?"

Alex looked around, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "I don't know, Maggie. I-I...can't-"

Maggie snapped her fingers in Alex's face. "Danvers, I need you to concentrate. Mission, get out of warehouse and back to the DEO, got it?" She said firmly. 

Alex nodded, coughing as she did so. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, not able to see the blood that came away in the darkness. "Got it. I think...maybe the warehouse I was at today?" She said with a rugged breath. Her head was splitting but she would have to ignore that for now.

The pair staggered forward, even Alex was a little wobbly on her feet but to her surprise, she was holding Maggie up as if she were a feather. She was never usually this light. In truth, Maggie had noticed that too. Her leg brace being missing was no help but her leg felt a little stronger just to put some baby weight on it. 

"My head hurts." Alex commented as they peered through the darkness. She coughed again.

"Then we'd better get out of here quick and get you checked out." Maggie replied. She noticed how Alex gripped her a little tighter, too much for her comfort. "I know it hurts but you don't have to hold me so tightly, Alex." 

There was no reply, just the tightening of hands. Alex suddenly let go of Maggie's hand, coughing violently. Maggie nearly toppled but kept herself upright. "Al?" She frowned.

Although she couldn't see Alex very well in the darkness, Maggie could just about make out her fiancee's shape, twisting. Alex groaned as she straightened up suddenly, and then was still. Maggie placed a nervous hand on Alex's shoulder, her thoughts flashing back to the DEO earlier that night. That hadn't been Alex. 

Maggie pulled her hand back as a red glow suddenly lit up the room. Alex had turned the Kryptonite suit back on. It lit up the warehouse, turning Alex's face a nasty burn of orange and yellow. She looked terrifying. Her back was faced to Maggie, leaving the little detective wary of the expression on Alex's face. 

"Alex? Alex, look at me, sweetie." Maggie tried softly. Alex's head tilted rigidly, so quickly it might've snapped. It was weird, almost not human. Maggie reached out again, but kept her hand just above Alex's shoulder. "Alex, just look at me. Let me help you."

Slowly, as if she'd been in a long sleep, Alex straightened herself up and breathed in through her nose tightly. After she rolled her shoulders, she turned around to face Maggie. Her eyes, previously the most beautiful coffee brown, were now as pitch black as the night sky outside. They weren't red like they were before, now she was different. 

"Ma...Ma-Maggie." Alex's voice grated, her jaw jarring as she talked. It was almost mechanical. 

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief, something was still in there. "You've got to fight this Alex, I know it hurts." 

Alex's face quivered a little, her eyes flickering between chocolate and blood. For a second, they switched to their usual brown. "Maggie!" She said a little more desperately, gasping it out as if she was dying to say it. 

Maggie reached forward, holding Alex's face steady. Her knees were beginning to struggle but she held film. "I know this isn't you Alex, I just need you to hold out. Come on, yeah?"

Alex shuddered, looking down. The scene scared her so much she nearly cried out. "T..turn it off." She growled. 

The moment Maggie touched the suit, the pair were blasted backwards. Maggie was sent flying about ten feet, crashing to the ground and rolling a few more. She cried out in pain, her hand immediately searching underneath her now ripped tank top for her bandage. The stitches, now starting to fade, had thankfully not broken although her head was throbbing. Her free hand touched her forehead, her fingers coming away with blood. 

"Shit." She muttered. Another trip to the infirmary. 

In the faint light, still glowing from Alex's suit, Maggie spied something. She reached out, and her hand found plastic. It was a small rectangular box, was light but firm. Maggie squeezed it, almost not believing it was real, but once she did, she knew exactly what it was. Maggie raised it to her mouth. 

"Winn? J'onn? Anyone there?" She buzzed into the abandoned walkie talkie. 

Perhaps Alex had dropped it off of her suit when they'd got it here. Maggie didn't even know how they'd gotten there. To her surprise, Maggie got a reply.

"Maggie? Maggie, it's Beth!" came a fuzzy, familiar reply.

"Beth? Where are you?" Maggie murmured numbly. 

There was a static reply, and a groaning in the distant. Maggie looked up. Embedded in the wall, Alex fell to the ground. Her red hair had fallen out of its ponytail and now framed itself around her face and neck. She lay on the ground, unmoving. 

"Alex?" Maggie called out, but regretted it. The...thing that wasn't Alex wasn't moving, and that was good for now. Maggie turned back to her comm box and tried again. "Beth, you there?"

"Yeah....st-ill here..." another fuzzy but soothing reply came again.

"Listen, I'm with Alex. I think we're at the warehouse of your mission earlier...you know it?" Maggie hurried, not wanting Fake Alex to wake up. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know it. On my way, Sawyer."

Maggie couldn't help but smirk a little at that. "See you soon, Sawyer."

She put the comm box down, and hissed again. Maybe she could convince Lena to buy that damn hospital, she was going to end up living there.

+

Supergirl grunted unhappily as she helped lift a large chunk of concrete wall, slotting it back into place. J'onn tossed another broken computer of Winn's into the trash. "I'm sorry, Supergirl, but with our comms down...we can't reach Alex. Or Maggie."

Supergirl folded her arms, blowing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "We should still be looking. Or trying to fix the comms at least!" She protested with a huff. 

"Actually, I've been doing just that." A familiar, smooth voice purred.

Lena floated into the room, Beth at her side. Once again, the little Sawyer's outfit had changed. Instead of the usual black DEO suit, Beth now wore a basic grey t-shirt with glasses perched on her nose, paired with a pair of black slacks. It was like Winn and Lena had had their own child. Had either Alex or Maggie had been there to see it, they would've surely teased her. Lena looked immensely proud of herself, something else Maggie would've teased her for.

"I've discovered that the Red Kryptonite is affecting our signals, so we need to bypass that right?" Lena explained eagerly. When it earned an approving smirk from Supergirl, the CEO continued. "I figured that the reason the comms stopped working because you were too close to the Red Kryptonite to be able to communicate. Seeing as Winn is...compromised...I asked Beth to help."

J'onn raised an eyebrow. "You do tech?"

The little brunette shrugged. "I did a lot of online gaming."

Lena smiled easily, raising her tablet. "So, the heat is too much for comms to handle. We need to develop that, increase their resistance to the temperature. We think that Alex is at a safe distance away from Maggie, that's how we got the call."

Supergirl stepped forward, frowning. "The call?"

Beth raised her own tablet up to her face. She pressed a button. Maggie's voice echoed out. "I think we're at the warehouse of your mission earlier...you know it?"

Kara raised her eyebrows. "When did you record that?" 

"Just five minutes ago. There's a team waiting for you downstairs, Supergirl." Beth reported, pushing the glasses up her nose further. 

Supergirl nodded, exchanging a glance with J'onn. They were impressed, the younger Sawyer was definitely blending in well. Supergirl placed a kiss on Lena's cheek, letting her know of her thanks. "Beth, can I speak with you a moment?" She asked, slapping a hand on the rookie's shoulder.

"Oh, uh, sure." Beth replied. Although she knew Supergirl was Kara, it still amazed her to no end. 

Lena smirked as her girlfriend lead the little Sawyer away. She went to stand beside J'onn. "They're sweet aren't they?" She said quietly. 

J'onn nudged Lena's shoulder fondly. "They're sisters."

Supergirl led Beth over to one of the hallways, chuckling on the inside as to how frightened her friend looked. Placing both hands on her shoulders, Kara faced Beth head-on. 

"I just wanted to see if, um, you're alright. You know, you've been through a lot. Your father, your sister, Rao your whole family, Beth. It's just, I'm really thankful for everything you've done for us, the DEO I mean. If you need anything, you know, um, take some time or...if you wanna talk about it to me or-or-" Supergirl didn't know why she was stammering or feeling so emotional, but she was glad when Beth cut her off with a tight hug. 

The superhero's arms dangled awkwardly for a moment before mirroring the hug, letting the brunette sink into her royal blue suit. "Thank you." came the muffled reply. 

Supergirl let her go after a moment. "I've got to go and find Maggie, you coming?"

Beth shook her head with a wistful smile. "No, I'm prepping her medical room for her."

Supergirl chuckled and leaned in. "She likes vegan blueberry muffins. Just saying." She grinned.

As Beth chuckled, Supergirl pulled away. "Gotta go!"

"Goodbye Kara." She replied quietly, watching the blonde bombshell bolt for the balcony and burst off away in a flash of royal blue and red.

+

Maggie felt her heart skip a beat as a whir of the Kryptonite suit hummed into life. It sounded like an elevator arriving, Maggie half expected a ping of arrival. With robotic movements, Alex stood up. Maggie began backing up, frightened. 

"Stay away from me." She warned. Maggie was starting to wish she could stand up, even if it was just to feel a little bigger. The creature in front of her wasn't Alex, at least not her Alex. It walked towards her meanly, tilting her head with a sneer on her features. It made Maggie furious. "Fight it, Alex!" She shouted. 

Alex stopped, her mouth twisted into an ugly feature. "She's weak." She hissed, her voice raspy and peculiar. 

Maggie backed up further, her socks scuffing the concrete floor uselessly. "What have you done to Alex Danvers?" She spat. 

Alex stepped forward, and tapped her head with a finger. "She's up here. You never forgave her, you know." She smirked.

Maggie stopped backing away. "What? I don't understand."

"Before." The tall redhead replied, glaring down at Maggie. For a moment, just in the light of the outfit, Maggie saw Alex's eyes flicker to brown.

Pushing herself upwards with her elbows, Maggie sat up again properly. "Alex? Is that you?" She offered, pushing herself up the wall. Her legs felt exhausted, she was amazed how she was still standing. 

Alex shuddered, doubling over slightly, a small cry of pain escaping her lips. "Please...M-Mags...don't let me hurt you." Maggie reached forward, her hands taking Alex's pained face. Her shiny dark eyes met the redhead's, who was still fighting against the burning entity inside her. "Maggie, please!"

Her fingers tugged at Maggie's tank top, hopelessly pulling and pushing at her, trying to get her to run away. But the detective stayed, her hands resting on Alex's jawline. 

"No, Alex...I'm not leaving you. Wherever you go, I go. Ride or die, remember? Now, whatever this is, whatever is in inside of you...you gotta beat it, Danvers. Hear me? You've got to keep fighting." Maggie reassured. 

A tear dripped down Alex's cheek, and Maggie could see the desperation reflected back in her eyes. Their hands joined on Maggie's hands. Although Maggie could see Alex's eyes beginning to fade again, she rested her forehead against her fiancee's. Placing a small kiss to her lips, Maggie whispered again. 

"You've got this Danvers. Ride or die." 

Maggie let go of Alex's face and let herself drop to the floor again, her legs completely knackered. She slid down against the wall as Alex straightened up again rigidly, her neck cracking as she did. 

"Come on, Supergirl..." Maggie muttered. She knew Alex couldn't fight any longer, her body must be on fire. And Maggie sure as hell knew Alex couldn't control her own body.   
Alex stepped forward, reaching down. Her gloved hand closed around Maggie's tank top and she pulled upwards. It lifted Maggie off the floor, but the little detective was far too tired to struggle. She just held onto Alex's arms, trying to punch her off. But the cold expression in Alex's eyes, the unrelenting blankness as to who she had in her grip, told Maggie there was no point in trying. She wasn't going to get through.   
Then, thankfully on cue, the wall beside Maggie practically exploded. Alex released her grip on Maggie's throat immediately, dropping her to the floor again. Supergirl flashed past Maggie, grabbing her sister by the shoulders and pinning her against the wall. The door on the other side of the warehouse floor suddenly burst open, and DEO agents poured in. Their guns were aimed, some at Alex, others at Maggie. The brunette held her hands up quickly.

"It's me! It's Sawyer, the older one." She yelped, noticing the amount of agents. She'd had enough of itchy trigger fingers for one lifetime. 

Four agents lowered their weapons and sprinted to Maggie's side, beginning their medical examination of her injuries. Maggie couldn't keep her eyes off of the fight. Alex writhed, delivering a crushing punch to Supergirl's gut, making the blonde grunt. The agent took her oppotunity and threw another punch to Supergirl's eye. The Kryptonian staggered backwards, releasing her sister.   
Alex stormed forward, the Red Kryptonite had enhanced her ability massively. She charged at Supergirl, tackling her at the waist. The pair zoomed off, crunching through another wall and out of the building. 

"Alex!" Maggie yelled with worry, as the two disappeared from sight. 

Supergirl didn't want to hurt Alex. She was her sister. Besides, every punch hurt. Just being near Alex hurt. She gasped as Alex punched her in the jaw, slamming them into the ground, Alex on top of Supergirl. 

As her eyes rolled in her head, Supergirl recognised the building they had landed near. L-Corp. Knowing that her friend Sam Arias was inside, and very busy, Supergirl would have to get her and Alex away from the building. Otherwise Lena wouldn't let Kara hear the end of it.   
With an extremely pained groan, Supergirl grabbed Alex and flew into the air. She would have to get as close to the DEO as possible. They didn't get far. The searing pain was too much and the pair came crashing down on the road towards the secret base. Alex, still thankfully, unharmed by Supergirl's protective arms, shoved her sister off of her the moment she straightened up. 

"Leave me alone!" She snarled, her voice twisting in octaves. 

"Never!" Supergirl challenged. "Alex, you need to wake up! This is killing you, look at yourself! Remember what happened last time?" 

Alex ignored the superhero, striding towards her threateningly. She brought an arm up, but Supergirl caught it in place. The burning crimson stone was melting the skin off of the blonde's hand, but she held firm. 

"You nearly killed me last time, Alex! C'mon, this isn't you!" Supergirl pleaded, upset threatening her face. 

"You want to know why she didn't kill you last time?" Alex sneered, a husky laugh escaping her dry lips. "Because that was Green Kryptonite. This time you won't be so lucky...."

Supergirl lost her temper and punched Alex in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. When she brought her knee up to smash into Alex's face (her sister had taught her to never hesitate), Supergirl felt horrible. The redhead fell back, and Supergirl drove a fist into Alex's shoulder. She didn't want to hurt anything valuable. She pressed the switch on the Kryptonite suit and ripped it off of her sister, although it didn't do much. 

"I'm sorry Alex, but you've left me no choice." Supergirl murmured. 

Alex spat up at her. "Fuck you." 

Supergirl picked Alex up by her shirt. She pulled her fist back, grimacing horribly as she did so. "Sorry." 

The punch that hit Alex in the jaw, completely knocked the redhead out of consciousness.   
Everything faded to black.


	25. Family Meeting

Beth walked into the grand meeting room, her tablet tucked underneath her arms, held close to her chest. Supergirl was sat on the meeting table, letting Lena hold an ice pack to her face. The superhero looked crestfallen, looking around hopelessly. Eliza Danvers walked in behind Beth. 

"Eliza, you got here quick." Lena commented with a gentle smile.

"I had some help." The woman greeted, looking over her shoulder to see J'onn with his arms folded. "How are you, darling?"

As Eliza pressed a gentle kiss to Lena's cheek, she noticed the brunette stood beside a beaten looking Kara. "And who is this?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Lena answered. She reached out with her spare hand and took Beth's shoulder, pulling her into the light a little more. "Eliza, this is Maggie's younger sister, Elizabeth." She announced proudly.

"Just Beth." Beth replied, embarrassed. She stretched her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Danvers."

Eliza scoffed. "Dr Danvers? Sweetheart, you're family. It's Eliza to you." The woman chuckled, bringing Beth into a quick hug. "I didn't know Maggie had a sister."

Beth smiled. "I'm younger than her. I bet she doesn't mention her Nebraska life, eh?"

Eliza went to laugh but a whimper from Kara cut her off, and that seemed to catch her attention. "Oh, Kara sweetie, look at your face!" She took the ice pack from Lena and placed it against her younger daughter's face.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully as Kara smiled, knowing she was just playing for the attention. "She got punched, quite a bit." She remarked. 

Beth noticed how Lena was keeping herself behind a part of the table, expertly moving her whole body just out of Eliza's peripheral. She also didn't miss the little glances Kara and Lena exchanged as she did so. Beth grinned, she was trying to hide the tiny bump. 

Kara winced as Eliza pressed a little more pressure into the ice pack. "By Alex."

Eliza raised an eyebrow. "You said Alex had been infected. I thought you meant with the flu or something." 

Beth shook her head. "No. Red Kryptonite. We had a bit of an...incident...earlier. But we now have Alex contained again. Maggie's in her room, asleep, just a few cuts and bruises. Dr-sorry, Eliza - we were hoping to get your views on the cure we've developed."

Eliza nodded. "Of course, but let me check on Alex first."

Beth stepped in her path. She didn't hear the sucked in breath of Kara and Lena in sync. "I'm afraid that's not possible right now-"

"Beth, dear, Alexandra is my daughter. I will see her either way, whether you stand in front of me or not." Eliza stated bluntly, putting on her mom voice. "If my daughter is in containment, then she cannot possibly be too much of a threat to anyone in that state, correct?"

Beth, realising her mistake, hung her head and stepped aside. Eliza placed a gentle hand on her newest daughter's shoulder. "Thank you for caring."

Eliza walked down the corridor to Alex's room, Lena and Beth following. Kara decided her time would be best spent checking on Winn, her friend had a nasty bruise on his back, and was grumbling about it constantly. 

The trio entered Alex's bubble room, standing on the safe side, and peered in. Alex had been completely stripped of her Kryptonite suit and now wore a pair of DEO sweatpants with a black tank top. She looked almost completely unharmed. Eliza noticed how much extra weight had been put on the door.   
Alex was fast asleep, and looked completely at peace with the blanket tucked up to her chin. Lena walked over to a small silver briefcase that lay amongst the medical machinery in the corner. She opened it, showing it to Eliza. 

"I altered the dosage, as you know, it takes a lot to knock out Kara. We've been testing and tampering all day. I think we got it right with Agent Duko." Lena cast a side-eyed smile at Beth, making the brunette perk up a bit. She took the vial of red liquid out of its case and passed it delicately to Eliza. 

The older woman took it and inspected it. After a moment, she laid it down again and sighed. Something in her look defeated. She looked at Alex again. "Kara said on the phone that this was something to do with Jeremiah. I've seen this before."

Lena raised a perfect eyebrow. "You have? Where?" 

Eliza looked at her hands. "I haven't been completely honest with you, Lena. I've been in contact with Jeremiah."

It was like Lena had been slapped in the face, her mouth dropped open and her eyes practically bulged. Even Beth was a little shocked. She'd read files. She knew Jeremiah Danvers was meant to be in hiding within Cadmus, not to contact any of his family. 

"You've been what?" Lena hissed aggressively. "Eliza! Does Kara know?"

"Of course not! Neither does Alex. Listen, I haven't been working with him. I just wanted to see how he is. He's still my husband, Lena." 

Lena gulped, knowing that feeling. She'd wanted to reach out to Lex so many times in prison, but she knew she couldn't. Lena would rather never talk to Lex again than see the betrayal in Kara's eyes. "What do you know?" Her voice came out hoarse, and tired. 

Eliza swallowed, biting down the guilt. "We spoke about the development of Red Kryptonite, he said about tests were going to be run, to try and harness it."

"Harness it? Into what?"

"A weapon. Cadmus have taken notice of Worldkillers these past few months, and they want to find another one." 

"Another one? But all the World Killers are dead, we separated Sam from Reign months ago." Lena protested, remembering the hardship of those few months. 

"You separated them, yes. But you didn't kill Reign. Cadmus are trying to control her, Lena, turn her into their puppet." Eliza looked away again. "Jeremiah told me when they started testing two weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since."

"He was infected with Red Kryptonite." Beth stepped forward. "He attacked Alex."

Eliza suppressed a gasp, swinging her gaze to her sleeping daughter. "And that's how she got infected?"

"and destroyed the DEO, several sidewalks and put several bruises and first degree burns into Supergirl's skin? Yes." Lena finished, a tone of hardness returning to her voice. "That's how she got infected."

Eliza sighed deeply, her conscious flooding with guilt. "Then we'd best get her treated. Lena, will you do the honours?"

Beth saw the instinctively protective hand twitch for a moment but remain for Lena's side. She decided to make it easier for her. "I'll do it, Lena showed me how."   
Eliza nodded, missing the grateful smile from Lena to Beth. "I'll grab a lab coat."

++

The injection process seemed to go relatively well. J'onn, being the strongest, accompanied Beth and Eliza into the bubble whilst Lena watched with two agents, Duko and Vasquez, stood by her side. Although Alex was still completely unconscious, J'onn squeezed her hand gently. He smiled as he read her mind, almost laughing at her placing one of Maggie's bonsai trees too high for the detective to reach.   
Eliza inserted the needle into Alex's neck, squeezed in the contents and then removed it effortlessly. Alex's eyes tightened a little and she stirred, but she didn't wake up. The whole operation was done in about two minutes. When Beth exited, letting Eliza sit with Alex until she woke up, Lena was by her side.

"Do you think she can tell?"

Beth chuckled and removed her glasses. "Maybe you should tell her." She suggested, glancing down at Lena's stomach. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go and see if my aunt is alright."

Lena watched Beth walk away before being greeted by a pair of strong arms around her waist, and warm breath on her collarbone. She immediately melted into Supergirl's gentle grip. 

"I checked on Winn, he'll be fine." came the husky mutter.

"I injected Alex, your mom is sat with her now." Lena replied. "Maggie is still asleep, Gem is still in the infirmary but Beth has gone to sit with her. Mon-El and Imra are on 'date night', Brainy is helping out the agents we tested. J'onn has the fort." 

"And you have not slept." Kara finished. "Come on, off to bed."

"But Kara..." Lena whined like a puppy.

But Kara remained firm. "Nope, come on, everyone's off to sleep. We're staying here, in case Alex has another turn."

Lena sighed, but nodded. "Fine. Lead me to my bed." She groaned, flopping her arms about uselessly.

Kara chuckled and lifted Lena into her arms again, making the CEO squeak as usual. "Come on you."

+++

Alex woke up late next afternoon, feeling a great deal better. It was like a giant weight had been lifted off of her chest. Her vision was little blurred as she looked around. She was under the sun lamps, explaining why she could barely see. 

"Alex?"

Alex knew that voice. It wasn't Maggie, but she knew it very well. Squinting through the blinding light, Alex looked down at who was holding her hand. The blonde wasn't her sister and the baby blue eyes were not Kara's, but definitely familiar.

"Mom?" From being wrapped in warm protective arms, Alex guessed she was right. The familiar smell of lavender instantly invaded her nostrils, not that she minded. 

"Oh, Alex, I'm so glad you're alright." Eliza whispered, placing a kiss on her daughter's head. 

Alex brought her arms up to hug her mother back, happy to just be in safe, comforting arms. "Hi Mom." She mumbled. "What's going on?"

Eliza pulled back and sat on the edge of Alex's bed. "You don't remember?"

"I just remember my head hurting...and being in a warehouse, with Maggie. Maggie. Where's Maggie? Is she alright? Is she-" Alex started trying to get out of bed but Eliza held her back down by her shoulders.

"She's fine, Alex, just a little bruised. She's perfectly okay, Kara tells me." Eliza soothed. 

"I need to see her." Alex shook her head, god it ached. "Where's Kara? Is she okay too?" 

"Alex, Alex calm down. Everything is fine. Maggie's practising on her crutches, Kara has taken Lena home. Just rest." Eliza tried, but Alex was having none of it.

The redhead flung her legs off of the bed and stood, pulling off the IV lines, ignoring her mother's protests. "Where's Maggie? I need to see Maggie." She mumbled to herself. 

Alex was a little shaky on her feet but she stood anyway. Stumbling out of her room, Alex hurried towards the meeting room. Eliza moved behind her, keeping quiet. She realised nothing was going to stop her oldest daughter from getting to Maggie. 

Alex nearly collided with Maggie. The little detective yelped out a small cry of shock before noticing who had nearly knocked her over. She couldn't help but beam. Alex looked healthier already, her eyes big and brown and alert. Even her red hair seemed, bouncier. 

"Alex? Is that you- really you, I mean?" Maggie attempted, reminding herself of the previous events of last night. 

Alex nodded her head, but stood up a little straighter. She jutted her chin at Maggie, evidently waiting. "Test me."

"What's the name of my favourite bonsai tree?" Maggie challenged, a mischevious glint in her eye. 

Alex smiled, something she knew the answer to. "Tanya. Your favourite Dynamo." 

Maggie grinned. "You're back." 

Emotion seemed to overcome Alex as she pulled Maggie into a hug that made the smaller woman drop her crutches and her toes leave the floor. She winced through the pain, all of it forgotten as she held Alex tightly. Unspoken words were said between them in just the small gesture. When Maggie heard the shaky sob into her shoulder, she only held Alex harder. She rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Alex. I'm fine, you didn't hurt me. Just a bruise it's fine, it's okay. You've done worse in the bedroom." Maggie said with a light chuckle.

Alex pulled back. "Where's your bruise?"

Maggie took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, showing off a bruise of black and purple just underneath her jaw. Alex immediately placed a kiss there, making Maggie laugh. She pressed it gently with her thumb, the rest of her hand holding Maggie's face.

"How did you get it?"

A crinkle formed between Maggie's eyebrows. She'd have stepped back but her crutches were still on the floor and only Alex was holding her up. "You don't remember?"

When Alex shook her head, Maggie exchanged a defeated glance with Eliza. The blonde sighed and picked up Maggie's crutches, handing them over. Maggie took them and wobbled out of Alex's grip. 

"Can you help me to Kara's office please?" She asked Eliza.

Eliza nodded and kept close to Maggie's side as she turned. Alex frowned, confused as to what was going on. But she followed obediently. 

Kara's office, which she mostly used for changing her clothes - sometimes Lena would accompany her - was quite spacious. It had a large screen on one side, opposite a projector with a stack of bookshelves. Sun lamps had been incorporated into the lights, so whenever Kara was a little...distracted, nothing would be broken. Alex held the door open, letting Maggie and Eliza pass through first. When she entered, Alex froze. 

Everyone was in there. Kara, Lena, J'onn, Imra, Mon-El, Winn, Brainy, Bella and Beth sat a little straighter in the seats they'd set out. It looked like they were watching a movie on Kara's screen, except there was no popcorn, and nobody was smiling. 

"What's going on?" Alex asked. 

Kara stood up and offered the free seat next to her. "Sit down, Alex."

Alex folded her arms and remained firm. Maggie took the seat next to the empty, whilst Eliza sat beside Mon-El at the back. J'onn stood up and shut the door behind Alex, folding his own arms in response. 

"We recovered footage from the Kryptonite suit. I wanted to see what effects the Red Kryptonite had on you, so perhaps we could find an antidote, should this happen again. You sure you don't remember anything?" 

Alex shook her head. "So we're all going to be watching what happened? Because I'd like to know." She replied, looking doubtfully at the others. 

J'onn, noticing Alex's gaze, spoke again. "They're here for specialist input." He clarified. 

"We're not here to judge, Alex." Mon-El helped, his arm slung around Imra's shoulders. 

Alex nodded numbly, and Maggie could see the fear in her eyes. "Sit next to me, Alex." She offered. 

Alex took the offer and curled herself next to Maggie. Kara sat back down next to her whilst J'onn flicked the projector on. 

The footage began on the balcony of the DEO. It was only there for a few seconds before Alex took off, but the redhead saw the damage done to the DEO. There was a Supergirl sized hole in the wall, and Winn was laying on the ground, unmoving. Kara leaned into her sister.

"You threw him across the table." She muttered.

Alex didn't gasp but she cast a glance to Winn behind her. The boy returned a smile, but Alex could see the fear in his eyes. His black eye had nearly swollen so much that it closed his eye. Alex could see a bandage through his shirt. She mouthed a 'sorry' but she knew she'd really have to make it up to him. 

A nudge from Maggie refocused Alex onto the video. At the moment, the screen was dark, sometimes flickering over lights and little glows of different colours, mainly reds and yellows. 

"You're flying over L-Corp?" Lena commented. 

Kara nodded. "Yeah, you are. There's the little L on the roof where I land at night." She pointed.

"I could fly?" Alex echoed. "Cool."

Maggie nudged Alex again. "Not what we're focusing on." Then she spoke a little louder. "Does the Kryptonite suit let humans fly?"

"No." Brainy replied. "Essentially, the suit should only protect the wearer from exterior damage, and provide an advantage over Supergirl due to the Kryp-"

"Or you could just say no." Maggie interrupted. 

Brainy nodded and just continued to write down his observations, in silence. Alex turned her eyes back to the footage intently. 

She'd landed on the balcony Kara used to get to her and Maggie's apartment. Inside, Gem was reading and Maggie was fast asleep. Alex's gloved hand raised to the pane of the glass, and then proceeded to punch straight through it. It was a bit what-the-fuck but it certainly seemed to have its intended effect. Gem immediately abandoned her book and was running over to Maggie, trying to shake her awake. Alex grabbed the back of Gem's shirt and threw her over her shoulder roughly.

Alex heard the glass shatter, and cringed loudly. "Oh my god..." She trailed off quietly. Alex turned to Maggie. "Maggie, I didn't- I'm.."

"It's okay, Alex. You didn't know what you were doing." Maggie whispered. 

When Maggie felt Alex didn't believe her, she squeezed her hand tightly, letting her know she had every faith in her. 

Maggie was still asleep when Alex pulled back the duvet, although the little frown came to her face before she did. Only then did Alex hear the audio was actually on. There was a gasp, and she heard her own voice come through. 

"Mags." It said abruptly. It didn't sound like Alex at all. 

Maggie shut her eyes as she heard herself mumble in response. "Alex?" She opened one eye to see her wake. "What are you doing here? Why have you got-"

Maggie was cut off when Alex grabbed her by the front of the shirt she was wearing. The Alex sat in the office clapped a hand over her mouth whilst Lena tried to suppress a gasp. Kara tightened her hold on her girlfriend's hand.

"Alex! Get off of me! What the hell?" Maggie yelped, struggling. Her frightened cries were a mixture of confusion and pain, as her legs were not strong enough to strain against Alex's iron grip.

"It's okay, Maggie." A jarring voice hissed. 

Alex felt sick to her stomach as her video self adjusted her grip on Maggie's shirt and began walking to the balcony. Maggie held onto Alex's fist.

"Alex! Let go! Let go!" She cried, seeing where Alex was headed.

The audio cut out as Alex tucked Maggie into her arms, bridal style, and kicked the doors open again. The moment Alex took off with such force, Maggie passed out. The camera, which was situated at Alex's chest, was on Maggie's sleeping face was twenty minutes. 

Alex wanted to leave. She was hating this, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Kara sat forward, pointing to the screen. "You're flying towards the warehouse again. You don't remember any of that?"  
"How many times! No I do not remember kidnapping my fiancée and throwing her aunt over my shoulder like a rag doll!" Alex shouted, upset. Kara recoiled, like she'd been slapped. 

"Steady, Alex." J'onn warned.

"What, you seriously expect me to watch Maggie, of all people, lying unconscious in my arms and I'm not doing anything to help her?" Alex snapped. She narrowed her eyes. "Fuck you." 

"Alex." Eliza reprimanded quietly. 

"What?"

Eliza pointed at the screen, and Alex looked at it. She'd landed in the warehouse, and had laid an unconscious Maggie down against a wall. She was looking down at herself, studying her hands.   
"What are you doing?" Beth frowned, peering harder at the screen. The only way they could see anything was the Red Kryptonite lighting it up.

"Wasn't that the floor we were on?" Bella echoed. "Where's everything gone?"

"Ssh." Maggie hissed, her eyes locked on the screen. 

Suddenly there was a loud gasp from Alex, and her entire body shuddered, it looked like she was about to fall to the ground. Maggie nudged Alex as her screen self was suddenly trying to shake Maggie awake. 

"That must be when you tried to wake me up, look you're saying my name. That's how you woke me up." Maggie pointed out. 

"Brainy, do we have any readings on the suit at that time?" Mon-El ordered. 

Winn passed Brainy the tablet that rested in his lap, the alien nodding gratefully. "There's a flare of some kind, yes, but nothing to show what caused it." 

"It was Alex." Everyone turned to see it was Maggie who had spoken. The little detective still had those chocolate brown orbs fixed onto the massive screen in front of her. She shook her head out of her reverie and looked to the others. "I mean, it was Alex that caused the flare."

Lena sat up, raising a perfect prim eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"When Alex was...not Alex...she said something to me. You'll hear it in a moment, I suspect. She told me you were weak." Maggie explained quietly. "But I know you aren't."

Alex smiled briefly. "I remember that. You told me to keep fighting right?"

"Because you're strong, yeah." Maggie grinned. 

"I love you." Alex chuckled, placing a kiss to Maggie's cheek. 

It was quiet for a moment before Winn made a weird noise. Alex frowned at him over her shoulder. He held his hands up in mock defence. "That was so cute and so gay. I love you guys."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "We can get gayer."

"Really?" Kara piped up, interested. 

Alex rolled her eyes, and just planted another kiss to Maggie's forehead. 

"Well I need to know."

+

The team resumed watching the footage ten minutes later, after taking a break. Maggie was holding Alex's hand the entire time, advising her that she wouldn't like the next bit. And she was right. Alex watched the rest of the footage from waking Maggie up to Kara knocking her unconscious in stunned horror. She'd never seen something so horrible, nor did she remember any of it.   
It was when Alex saw her fingers tightening around Maggie's throat to lift her up that did it. Alex stood up and ran out of the office, the sight was too much for her. The terror in Maggie's bulging eyes as her weak arms kicked out and her little arms struggled to hold onto Alex's. Alex could see her own reflection in Maggie's eyes, it was pure rage. 

"Alex, wait!" Kara called after her, getting up. 

"I've got it, Kara. Help me up." Maggie cut in firmly, gathering her crutches up. 

Kara, for once, didn't protest. She cupped a hand under Maggie's elbow and helped her to stand. Maggie slotted her arms into the crutches and was hobbling out of the office quicker than she'd ever moved on her crutches. 

"Stop the footage." J'onn ordered.

"But-" Mon-El began. 

"I said stop." J'onn asserted loudly. 

Winn turned the footage off, and the team went into silence, awaiting further orders. J'onn got up and walked out, not saying another word. 

Maggie found Alex in her office, the one Vasquez had now vacated. She sat on the sofa opposite her desk, her legs tucked up into her arms. She was shaking. Maggie stumbled in, clumsily. She was still getting used to the crutches. 

"Alex?" She said softly. "Alex, it's me."

Maggie knew that Alex knew perfectly well she was at the door, but still, years of training had not failed her. Alex didn't reply. 

"Alex, do you mind if I come in? If that's okay with you?" Maggie tried. When Alex nodded slowly, Maggie shuffled herself in. With extreme carefulness, Maggie lowered herself down to sit next to Alex on the sofa. "If you want to talk about it, we can. Only if you want to."

It took a few moments before Alex answered, and when she did, it was in a very quiet voice. "Yes please."

"Okay. Do you mind if I hold your hand?" Maggie asked tentatively. Alex nodded, letting the cop bring her hand into her lap. A trace of a smile came to the corners of her mouth when she felt Maggie run her thumb over hers. "Listen, Alex, it's okay."

"No, it isn't." Alex replied quietly, her smile disappearing.

"Alex, look at me. Can you do that for me?" When Alex nodded again, Maggie used her index finger to hook underneath Alex's chin to lift it, meeting her own eyes. She cupped Alex's face in her hands, her thumb now stroking the tear out of her eye. "It wasn't you, Alex, right? I know you would never hurt me."

"But I did." Alex insisted, glancing at Maggie's jaw. The second she saw the present blue and purple mark on her fiancée's face, knowing she caused that, she scrunched her eyes away from it. "Maggie, I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt you, and now that I have-you..you should go. You're not safe, here." 

"I'm not going anywhere Alex." Maggie stated firmly. "Never. I lost you once, and I'm never going to lose you again. It's only a bruise, and I know you were fighting to be you. I saw that last night. Even with that Red Kryptonite, my Alex was still in there. Ride or die, remember? Bruises and all."

"But-"

Maggie silenced Alex with a kiss, pressing their foreheads together afterwards. "You're here to help me heal remember? Now it's my turn."

Alex relaxed into Maggie, closing her eyes tiredly. "Okay."


	26. Eyes Of The Ocean

Alex and Maggie spent the next week at home - their home. Every single morning, Maggie would insist that Alex help her with her physio, although Alex reckoned it was just so she could impress Dawkins when she went into the hospital.   
There had been a teary but brief goodbye when Maggie had decided that she wasn't going to attend her father's funeral, but Gem had insisted that she would go.  
It was when Kara announced a family barbecue that everyone finally, properly smiled. Winn's bruise over his eye had nearly died down completely. Being thrown across a table had been immediately forgiven when Alex booked him out a cinema to see the new Avengers' film. Beth had joined him.   
It was sunnier than Kara's personality when the family barbecue started. Maggie, although she spent most of her time sat down, beamed at all the pretty flowers around their garden. A mixture of pinks and purples seemed to represent Lena and Kara perfectly. Alex, as always, didn't notice. She'd found the iced champagne and was now, quite happily busying herself pouring out flutes. Of course, Bella had switched on the music and was now displaying how flexible she was. Maggie wasn't surprised to see Beth was watching, intently. As was Lena, although her eyes were trained more on Kara's weird dance moves. 

Maggie leaned over. "It's from Grease." She smirked as she recognised the dance routine. 

Lena took a sip from her lemonade. "Oh, I know. It's just that usually, Kara likes to be Danny."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "That's gross." Lena chuckled, and continued drinking her pink lemonade. "So, Lena, how have you been?"

"Well, we haven't found any further detection of Jeremiah of any Red Kry-"

"I meant Tiny Danvers." Maggie interrupted with a laugh. She pointed a finger over to J'onn, who was talking with James. "I have them for that." 

Lena chuckled again, nodding in agreement. "Kara wants to start the naming business." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'm only thirteen weeks."

"Before you know it, she'll be buying outfits." Maggie grinned. She sat up a little straighter, her expression hardening. "Lena, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Lena replied immediately. 

Maggie leaned over a little, glancing at Alex and Kara as she did so. Hopefully the music was too loud for either of them to hear. "Well, actually its two things."

Lena smiled. "Seems like I'm growing in popularity."

"Yeah, my first question is, how come you haven't told Eliza yet?" Maggie asked, nodding at Eliza, who was trying to bribe the bottle of champagne away from Alex. 

Lena's smile faltered slightly, but the CEO was such a master at keeping a poker face that Maggie didn't notice. "I'd like to announce it after I propose to Kara." She whispered. "I've been making the excuse that only until I show a little more, then we'll tell her."

Maggie nodded, an amused smile crossing her features. "Fair enough. Next question, I'm almost a little hesitant to ask." She said, looking down at her hands. 

Lena reached over from her chair and patted Maggie's knee. "You can ask me anything, Maggie. You're family."

"Hah, thanks Little Luthor. So, I'm guessing, my question is..." Maggie's voice lowered to a whisper. "What happened?"

Lena raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Kara said, um, that you...had a miscarriage the first time you tried?" Maggie felt horrible just saying the word. It was one of the ugliest words she'd ever heard. Especially having to associate it with family. 

Lena looked down. "Oh...that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Lena waved a dismissive hand. "No, no, it's perfectly fine. It needs to be talked about." She spoke, her voice thickening slightly. 

"What happened?" Maggie repeated tentatively. 

"Um, so you know I said that I worked too much? That was a lie, sort of." Lena started. "I was at L-Corp, doing another one of those all nighters you know? Supergirl was out so there was no reason to go home, and plus there were a lot of approvals to sign and shit like that. Anyway, I usually have a radio on or a tv so I can receive updates on Supergirl's whereabouts. Except it was broken after I'd knocked it over." 

Maggie smirked, thinking about how Lena could have possibly knocked over a radio. The only time Maggie had knocked over her own radio was when Alex had gotten...a little overexcited. A small clearing of the throat from Lena reminded Maggie of the seriousness.

"So, I didn't know where Supergirl was at the time, and I'd usually call her for emergencies. But, anyway, I had just finished my approvals and stuff like that when I went to take a nap. You know that sofa, the white one? I had it changed so that it could become a bed, when I needed to spend the night at L-Corp. Anyway, I went to go and do that, and I tried to take my heels off as I walked. Stupid, really. As I kicked one off, I tripped...and- I, um," She trailed off, an audible sniff coming out. "And...I fell. On my front, quite hard."

Maggie reached over and squeezed Lena's hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Lena."

"I don't know why, but I couldn't get up. Must've knocked the wind out of my lungs or something. Jess had gone home for the night." Lena continued, although she returned the squeeze. "So...I lay there. Um, I'm not sure I should say this next part."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Maggie reassured.

"No, no, I should. Best to tell the truth right? Especially if you're a Luthor." Lena hummed to herself. "Thankfully, Kara turned up to see me. She found me, on the floor, blood on my legs. I knew what was happening, and it....it broke my heart."

Maggie was speechless for a moment. "I'm...sorry that you went through that, Lena."

"Why did you ask?" Lena said with a slight waver to her voice. 

Maggie looked at her hands briefly. "Alex told me, last week, she didn't know what she would do if she ever hurt me." She pointed to the bruise on her jaw, all the while noticing Alex begin to dance with her sister. "But I've been thinking. I don't know what I'd do if I ever let Alex get hurt."

Lena smiled. "You two are more indestructible than Kara and Superman combined."

"Still, if-no, sorry- whenever Alex is pregnant, I don't know what would happen if she ever-if something ever happened and..." Maggie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. She inhaled deeply. "Christ."

Lena nodded. "I know the feeling. Everytime I see Supergirl on the television, I can't help but be terrified. What would I do without her? It's a struggle you and I must bear." She said wistfully. "Mind you, it's something I would never give up."

"Take your chance, Lena. Never let it go."

Lena opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted when Kara danced her way over. "Everyone okay?"

Lena nodded, but Kara noticed the slightly dampened look in her eyes. She sat down on the grass beside Lena's lounge chair, tangling her fingers in Lena's. Maggie looked at the smile that came to Lena's face, and nodded at her. Lena, catching Maggie's drift, stood up with her hand still intertwined with Kara's. 

"Lena?"

"Come with me." 

Maggie's smile was splitting at the seams with pride as she watched her friend drag her future sister-in-law to their back garden. Alex visibly noticed, and sort of...sashayed...her way over to Maggie, beer in hand, smirking. 

"Hey...." She dragged out playfully. 

"Christ, where did you find that?" Maggie laughed, indicating to the beer. 

Alex rolled her eyes playfully, but then turned to the rest of the party. "I need to make an announcement!" She said, just a little too loudly. 

"Oh god." Maggie muttered, seeing how drunk her fiancée was. 

The louder speak had grabbed everyone's attention. Winn and James looked up from their drinks, J'onn stopped his new conversation with Eliza, and Beth and Bella stopped dancing. Maggie made mental bets in her head, on what Alex might just come out with. The redhead peered around the party, her eyebrows scrunching up. 

"Where's Lena and my sister?" She murmured.

Maggie reached up and tugged on Alex's leather jacket sleeve. "Indisposed."

Alex looked to the entrance for the back garden. "You better not be fucking my sister behind there, Luthor!" She yelled.

"Alex." Eliza reprimanded, but she couldn't fight off the amused smile. 

"Sorry! Anyway, I'm here to address the elephant in the room." Alex announced, swaying on the spot slightly. Maggie raised an eyebrow, but let her fiancée continue. "And, that, ladies and gents....drum roll please."

Seeing as nobody else was going to do it, Winn started up the drum roll, although he was as confused as everyone else. When Alex was satisfied that her little brother's drum roll was sufficient, she let it go. 

"J'onn is wearing shorts!" She laughed with glee. 

The entire party then seemed to notice, turning their head to face J'onn. The huge man stood up and shrugged, despite his denim shorts that reached just above his knee. "What? It's hot."

Eliza tried to contain a laugh but failed and everyone else joined in. The laughter was short lived when a loud cry of surprise came from the back garden. Alex dropped her beer and was sprinting to the garden in seconds. Maggie rolled her eyes, and pulled herself upwards. The rest of the party were hurrying after Alex, evidently worried.  
It was when Maggie managed to get into the back garden were her suspicions confirmed. Kara had Alex and Eliza in a bone-crushing hug, whilst Lena had been practically lost in J'onn's massive arms. Maggie smirked when she saw a small flash of blue on Kara's finger, the same blue of her eyes. She also noticed the small royal red box on the floor, now forgotten.   
Kara let go of her mother and sister before bouncing over to Maggie excitedly, letting Alex and Eliza focus their attention on Lena. Kara showed Maggie her hand, still bouncing up and down. 

"Maggie, look!" She squealed excitedly. 

Kara was jumping about so much that Maggie had to hold her hand still to look at the ring properly. She had to admit, it was gorgeous. The gem itself was the same ocean blue as Kara's eyes, the casing the same silver as the L emblazoned on the side of L-Corp. Peering a little closer, Maggie's detective eye spotted a tiny drop of green in the middle of the blue, matching Lena's emerald green eyes. 

"It's gorgeous." Maggie breathed. "Kara, you're so lucky."

Kara beamed proudly, but leaned close to her friend. "So are you." She whispered with a keen smile. When Maggie smiled, Kara bounded away again, locking lips with her now fiancée.  
Alex saw Maggie stood on her own and detached herself from Lena's tight hug. She stalked up to Maggie, a funny grin on her face, making Maggie laugh. Alex threw an arm around Maggie's shoulders, leaning a little. Maggie adjusted her crutches to hold herself upright. 

"I love you, sweetie face." Alex giggled.

"Sweetie face?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. "I think you've had a little too much."

Alex shook her head and then snuck a kiss onto Maggie's jawline. "I love you...." She said with a clumsy wink.

Maggie rolled her eyes, tilted her head and kissed Alex properly. Her lips tasted like a weird combination of champagne and beer. "I love you too." She indicated to Kara and Lena. "Are you proud of them?"

"You're asking if I'm proud of my baby sister?" Alex said, cocking her head, confused. 

"It was a rhetorical question, Danvers." Maggie chuckled, pressing another kiss into Alex's cheek. 

Alex giggled. "I can't wait for their wedding." 

Maggie nudged her side playfully. "Hey, what about our wedding? We should start planning for that." She mentioned, watching as Kara began full on fangirling with Winn. 

Alex took a moment before she realised what Maggie had said, and then it was like she sobered up completely. "You mean it?"

"Of course. You're not going to be my fiancée forever right? Title needs an upgrade." Maggie replied. 

Alex hummed in her laughter as to how chill Maggie was. A phone suddenly began ringing and J'onn immediately pulled it out of his shorts. He answered it, and after a few seconds, hung up. With a sigh, J'onn looked to Winn.

"DEO emergency, Agent Schott. We need to go." He said. "Sawyer, Duko, you too."

Winn's shoulders slumped and he groaned, but did as he was told. Kara looked even more annoyed. "Seriously? Now?"

"Don't worry, I've got this." James assured her, standing up. He grabbed Kara in a brief hug and offered a winning smile. "Congratulations, Kara, Lena." He nodded. 

Beth grabbed both Alex and Maggie into quick hugs, wishing Lena and Kara congratulations before running off to join the others. 

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Rao."

Eliza chuckled. "Wouldn't have been a very good engagement party without our brides, even though we have four of them now." 

"Speaking of which, we have something else to tell you." Lena said, prompting a slightly concerned look from Kara. 

The blonde stepped closer to her fiancée. "Lena, are you sure?" She said, her voice lowered to a whisper. 

Lena just took Kara's hand in hers and stepped forward. Alex smirked, she'd never felt so proud. Eliza raised an eyebrow, but let Lena talk.

"Um, well...I'm not sure how to put this." Lena stammered, her cheeks flushing as pink as her lemonade. "But, um, uh..."

"Spit it out, Lena." Eliza stated, earning a little smirk of humour from Alex.

"I'm pregnant."

The expression on Lena's face was too much for Maggie to handle, and the little cop burst into a fit of laughter. Her bullet wound barely hurt anymore, so Maggie let herself properly laugh. Alex tried to shush her, trying to read her mother's reaction but nothing was stopping Maggie. Kara had the look of a grounded schoolgirl, her cheeks just as red as Lena's and a low whistle escaping her lips. 

"Kara Danvers..." Eliza began, her voice hard and strict. The look on Kara's face said it all, she looked terrified. Like a deer in the headlights. Lena stepped forward again. 

"Listen, I was the one keeping it a secret. I'm sorry if I caused any offence, but please don't blame Kara." She spit out. 

Eliza rolled her eyes and brought Lena into a short hug. "I was going to say I'm so proud, of both of you."

Kara visibly relaxed and joined the hug, all whilst Maggie was still laughing her ass off. Alex nudged her with her elbow. "What's so funny?"

Maggie spluttered through a laugh. "That was like the oldest trick in the....freaking....book." She howled. "Oh my god, your faces!"


	27. End - Bullet Wounds And Broken Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of part 1 of 'Dark Times' series

A further three weeks on and still, not much had changed. Eliza had also opted to return back to Midvale, promising she would keep the DEO up to date if she received anymore contact with Jeremiah. J'onn had done his best trying to track the Red Kryptonite down, but there had been nothing. Not even a sniff.   
Alex's birthday came and went, but Maggie insisted on throwing a party. A surprise party.   
Maggie had been doing so well with her physiotherapy that she could now actually walk by herself, not for long amounts at a time but it was still leaps from the previous weeks. However, Maggie wasn't going to get far in this weather. Of all days it could've rained in National City, it had to be Alex's birthday party. Maggie decided to make it a private affair, not even Lena and Kara were coming although they had dropped off a present for Alex.   
Alex was currently still at the DEO, having officially returned to work, although Kara had promised to make sure her sister left work on time. Maggie pulled their curtains across their once again, newly refurbished home and sighed. It was weird to think that only a month ago, a rogue Alex had been dragging Maggie out of bed by her throat. She shuddered at the thought. Trying to shake off the feeling, Maggie went into the bathroom to get changed and wait for Alex.  
Alex herself, was having a pretty good day. Her red hair, now past shoulder length, had been re-dyed so was back to its usual fiery self. She'd practised her shooting, hitting the bullseye each time. She'd helped Lena continue to develop new dosages for Red Kryptonite, as well as joked around a little with Winn. In all honesty, her favourite part had been sparring with Kara. The blonde got better and better every time, and now Alex wasn't sure if she could beat her anymore.   
When it was time to go home, and for once, actually on time, Alex beamed. Just the old feeling of running home to Maggie was a pleasure Alex had forgotten she had. Even though the moment she stepped outside the DEO, and was then promptly drenched with rain, Alex didn't even mind. It hadn't rained since Maggie had been shot. Kara had offered to fly her home, but Alex didn't need it. It was a brief walk to the car, and just feeling the rain pebble onto her face. It made her feel alive.   
But the best part of Alex's day, was when she got home. She opened the door, slipping inside quietly. Maggie, often bored of being at home all day, would spend most of her time sleeping or with their wedding binder and did not like to be disturbed. It was usually deadly quiet, but now, as Alex walked in, a quiet tune was playing. She knew it immediately, it was one of her favourites. It was Wide Eyed by Billy Lockett.   
Alex set her keys on the island and looked around the apartment. It was empty, but everything had been made up beautifully. The lighting had been lowered, something Maggie had asked for, and the bed had been made. The fairy lights Maggie had bought a few days ago had been hung up around their bed frame and around the apartment. Alex thought it looked magical. 

"Maggie?" Alex called out. 

The door to the bathroom slowly opened, revealing Maggie just dressed in her very simple pajamas. She was stood upright, all by herself. Her long dark hair framed her face perfectly, resting comfortably on her shoulders. She wore Alex's mismatched socks. A dimpled smile that could clear the rain outside emerged as Maggie tilted her head to the side. 

"Mags?" Alex raised an eyebrow. 

Maggie didn't say a word, but placed her hand on the doorknob. At first she gripped it tightly as she lifted her left leg up and placed it a small distance ahead of her right. Then, with ease, put her right leg ahead of the left. It took a few more goes until Maggie was walking independently towards Alex. Although it still twinged in places, seeing the smile on Alex's face made all the pain Maggie was in worth it. It took Maggie about a minute and a half to reach Alex, falling into the agent's strong arms. Alex nearly fell from Maggie's weight, resulting in both women falling about with laughter. Maggie looked at Alex's coat curiously, chuckling. 

"You're soaked, what were you doing outside, dancing?" She grinned. 

Alex rolled her eyes and took the coat off, hanging it up without moving her feet. "Hey, Mags." 

Maggie calmed her laugh down a little. She ran her hands up and down Alex's strong biceps firmly, taking her time to admire them contentedly. "I missed you, Alex."

Alex smiled and placed a kiss on Maggie's forehead. "I missed you too."

When Alex looked around the apartment, she noticed a small box on their new coffee table. "What's that?" She asked with a raised brow. 

Maggie followed Alex's gaze to the little box before smirking, taking in its appearance. It wasn't very big, about the size of an alarm clock, and was bound by shiny silver ribbon. There was another box next to it, bigger and a baby pink colour. Obviously, that one was from Kara and Lena. But Alex's eyes were on Maggie's present. 

"I wouldn't bother opening it." Maggie said, her arms reaching up around Alex's neck and resting there. She leaned closer, her hot breath just centimetres away from Alex's ear. "I'm already wearing it."

Just hearing the gasp that came from Alex's throat stirred Maggie's insides. Alex let her hand find the island behind her and gripped the edge tightly. To be fair, she was a little out of practise and Maggie had come on very strong. Maggie could sense the grip Alex had on the island, and took her opportunity. With a small burst of strength, Maggie leaped up onto the island, spinning Alex around with her.   
"Hold me." She growled, pressing a small but aggressive kiss to Alex's jaw.   
Alex didn't need to told twice. Her hands immediately found Maggie's ass and picked her up in her arms. Maggie was at a disadvantage but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Wrapping her legs around Alex's waist, Maggie began peppering her face with strong kisses. Alex angled her head up, a tiny moan escaping her lips, letting Maggie's hands trace themselves down her neck and digging in with her nails just a little.  
Maggie dropped a hand down to Alex's shirt, unzipping it and easing it off her shoulder. Her lips assigned themselves their in second. Alex, in turn, let her hands wander. Her long fingers tugged at the straps of Maggie's tank top and found her present, a little excited smile escaping her lips. The smile didn't last long as Maggie caught Alex in another passionate kiss, but the redhead had become flared from her discovery. 

"This. Off." She hummed, tugging at Maggie's tank top again.

Maggie smirked into another kiss. She loved this game. Often it was cat and mouse with Alex, but in rare times, it was a full on cat fight and in this particular scenario, the claws were out. Fighting for dominance. Seeing as Maggie wasn't going to do as she was told, nothing new there, Alex practically tore the top in two, throwing it over her shoulder. When Alex found her present underneath, she had to take a moment to process what she was staring at. Maggie lowered herself back onto the island and leaned back on the palms of her hands, smirking like the little shit she was.   
Maggie was wearing a very lacy deep red bra, with black lace at the trim. A particular part of the black lace, decorated like henna, reached down to just above her abs, making them all the more obvious. Maggie's dark hair, starting to turn a lighter chocolate brown in the summer weather, tumbled down around her shoulders, clashing with the lace perfectly. And Maggie knew it.   
The little shit.   
Alex had had enough. She grabbed Maggie's face roughly, pushing herself against the island sharply. It hurt but Alex neither minded, nor noticed. Maggie's hands found Alex's damp hair immediately, giving it a little tug to try and remain in charge. Not that it worked. Alex pulled at Maggie's pants roughly, letting them slide off of her hips easily and onto the floor of their kitchen. Again, Maggie wasn't used to letting Alex take charge but she'd come on too strong, and now she was going to pay.  
Alex was going to make sure of that. 

 

+

 

Maggie found Alex stood on the balcony the next morning. She usually wasn't up before Maggie, so the little detective knew something was wrong. Maggie pulled her dressing gown around her figure before padding out onto the balcony. Alex was also dressed in her dressing gown, staring out to the city before her. Maggie remembered the last time they'd done this, it was a memory that always made her smile.   
Her mind flashed back to that cold night on one of the balconies of the DEO, everyone was exhausted. Supergirl had been an emotional whirlwind, thoroughly tired from the Daxamite invasion and dealing with the sudden loss of Mon-El. Maggie remembered although still feeling a little shaken from the memory of prying a shotgun off a dead friend's body, had found Alex staring out at the night sky. That had been the night they'd gotten engaged. Maggie would never forget it.   
Like she did back then, Maggie walked up behind Alex slowly before wrapping protective arms around her waist and her head resting on her shoulder. 

"You ok?" She mumbled, letting Alex's red hair tickle her nose. 

Alex sighed with her whole body, and Maggie felt her melt into her arms. "Yes, just thinking."

"About?" Maggie pressed slowly with a teasing tone, knowing it would coax Alex out of her shell. 

Alex chuckled, Maggie's trick working. "My dad." She whispered. "I wonder where he is."

"We'll find him, don't worry." Maggie promised. "We'll find out what he's up to."

"Maybe it's best we don't." Alex replied, keeping her eyes fixed on the stars. "Perhaps Kara should handle this."

"Why do you say that?" Maggie asked, cocking her head into Alex's shoulder, confused. 

Alex sighed again deeply. "I don't know, I guess...I guess he's just hurt me one too many times. I didn't like who I was when he came back...how I acted towards Kara...my temper certainly wasn't getting me anywhere." She said, glancing down at her knuckles. "No, I think it's better if I help Kara. She was the target, after all."

Maggie nodded. "I guess so. I will be by your side, you know that right? Whatever you wanna do, I'll support you. Through bullet wounds and broken families, we've got each other."

"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said, softie." Alex chuckled, elbowing Maggie gently. 

Maggie rolled her eyes and offered a closed fist. "Ride or die?"

Alex returned the fist bump. "Ride or die."


End file.
